Parent's responsibility
by Leiram
Summary: Traducción. De The Sacred Pandapuff. Ed es secuestrado y torturado, Al es asesinado y Roy se encuentra obligado a cuidar de un niño sin ninguna razon para vivir. ¿Que hara Roy? ¿Podra darle una nueva razon para vivir? Parental!RoyEd
1. El eco dentro de su mente

**Disclaimer:** FMA no es mio y este fic le pertenece a _**Dark Chocolate Alchemist**_

**

* * *

PARENT'S RESPONSIBILITY **

_**Capitulo 1**_

_El eco dentro de su mente_

Han sido dos días, dos días en este lugar, dos días llenos de miedo y dolor. Mi ropa está cubierta con mi propia sangre, algunas heridas todavía están sangrando. Mi cuerpo me duele. Estoy atado en una silla, sintiéndome muy incomodo y estoy muerto de miedo. No tengo mi pierna ni mi brazo de automail.

El cuchillo penetra dentro de mi piel en mi hombro derecho. Me contengo de gritar, no puedo hacer nada más que gemir roncamente. Mis ojos están cerrados mientras trato de concentrarme en cualquier otra cosa menos esto, pero no esta funcionando.

"¡Hermano!" Escucho un grito aterrorizado en algún lado a mi derecha. Alphonse. Su armadura fue destruida en pedazos incluso antes de llegar aquí, no había forma para él de venir y ayudarme. Prefería morir aquí si pudiese sacar aquel sello de sangre muy lejos de aquí, a algún lugar donde este maníaco no pudiese encontrarlo. Él conoce su debilidad y eso me asusta y a Al también.

La habitación parece normal en cualquier forma, es como una gran sala de espera, el color crema colorea las paredes y posee un amoblado oscuro. Tal vez luciría lindo de algún modo si no fuese por toda la sangre que hay en las paredes, en el piso y en las cortinas cerradas. Sé que nadie puede vernos. Tal vez escuchan un débil grito, pero no creo que quienes oigan nuestros gritos crean realmente en ellos. Posiblemente deben pensar que es su enferma imaginación.

Oh, como desearía que fuera así. Pero no lo es. Esto es muy real, muy real.

"Cállate..." Escucho al hombre frente a mí susurrar peligrosamente a mi hermano. Por Dios, Al, por favor hazle caso. No hagas nada estúpido.

Y mi hermano se queda callado, pero todavía puedo sentir su miedo y su preocupación en el aire. Es algo que lentamente me sofoca, algo que no me deja respirar libremente. Como si pudiese volver hacerlo de todos modos.

El hombre se da vuelta y me patea fuerte las costillas. Escucho un alto crujido y trato de respirar aire con mis lastimados pulmones, el dolor corre en todo mi cuerpo y hace caer algunas lágrimas de mis ojos. Mis ojos están muy abiertos y mi visión es borrosa.

"Todo es por tu culpa, tuya y de tu hermano menor, y deben pagar por ello", susurra en mi oído y se levanta. Camina hacia algún lado en dirección hacia Al y trato de liberarme pero en vano. Puedo ver como el hombre regresa frente a mí con un pedazo de armadura con un sello de sangre, dibujado con mi propia sangre bajo circunstancias que no quiero recordar.

"Por favor...por favor no le hagas nada a él…" Intento decir, el dolor corre en todo mi cuerpo.

"Elígeme a mi…haré cualquier cosa..."

"¡Hermano, cállate!" Escucho a Al gritar cortando el aire y haciendo doler mis sensibles oídos. El hombre sólo sonríe vilmente, en sus ojos no se vislumbra ningún rastro de tristeza. Está loco y esta sosteniendo a mi pequeño hermano con sus manos.

"...Cualquier cosa..." Trato de decir mientras el hombre se arrodilla y lleva el metal frente a mis ojos.

"Entonces. ¿Esto es lo que más te importa?.¿Es por esto que todavía estas vivo?. ¿Es por esto que todavía estas cuerdo?" Me dice con una voz consoladora, pero de alguna forma no la encuentro así. La encuentro amenazadora. "Debe ser horrible verme destruir a tu hermano a tu alcance cuando no puedes hacer nada…" dice y aprieta su dedo para destruir el sello de sangre. Grito, También escucho el grito de Al. Las voces hacen eco dentro mi mente mientras el grito de mi hermano se desvanece y la mitad del sello ya no existe. La sonrisa en el rostro de aquel hombre parece ser casi maníaca.

"No... ¡NO!" grito mientras mis lágrimas comienzan a caer. "¡AL!.¡ALPHONSE!.¡ALPHONSE!" El hombre me golpea con fuerza para callar los gritos de mi boca. Pone el fragmento del sello restante en mi regazo.

"Creo que es suficiente por hoy. Lo veré de nuevo en la mañana, Sr. Elric"

Pero no escuchó sus palabras mientras el grito de mi hermano hace eco dentro de mi mente. El dolor físico ya se ha ido.

* * *

"¿Hay algo sobre los hermanos Elric?" el Coronel Mustang le preguntó a su personal mientras entraba a su oficina aquella mañana. Se suponía que los niños llegarían a Central hace cuatro _días_ y se reportarían. Eso fue lo que dijeron ellos mismos por teléfono, pero por alguna razón nunca se presentaron. No era propio de ellos llegar tan tarde, especialmente sin llamar para decir que estaban retrasados.

"En realidad señor, una chica llegó hace cinco minutos, vio su anuncio de desaparición y dijo que vio a uno de ellos hace cuatro días en Central. Está en el cuarto en el lado este, a la izquierda", dijo Breda, Hawkeye se levantó.

"Voy con usted, señor."

"Bien, Teniente Primera. Sólo trate de no interrumpirme, ya estoy suficientemente ocupado con el papeleo y esos dos deciden hacerse humo en el aire. No tengo tiempo para todo esto…" refunfuñó y esperó a la teniente para que lo alcanzara antes de cerrar la puerta y entrar a la habitación a su izquierda.

Una chica pelirroja de 14 años aproximadamente estaba sentada en la silla. Tenía una mirada confusa e indecisa y sujetaba su bolso con fuerza. Sonrió brevemente mientras entraban al cuarto.

"Buenos días, soy el Coronel Mustang¿escuché que usted vio a Edward y Alphonse Elric hace cuatro días?.¿Cuál es su nombre?" Se sentó frente a la muchacha, Hawkeye se paró detrás de él.

"Mi nombre es Ellie Robin. Vi al pequeño sujeto, ese con cabello dorado y chaqueta roja. Nunca vi al otro, no había ninguna armadura", dijo ella tratando de sacar coraje.

Era increíble, los chicos nunca se separan. Roy levantó su ceja. "¿No había armadura¿Está segura?"

"Sí, lo estoy."

¿A qué hora, dónde y bajo qué circunstancias vio al Sr. Elric?" continuó Roy. Estaba seguro que si al menos encontraban a Ed, él podría saber donde estaba su hermano.

La muchacha se enderezó y peinó su cabello con las manos. "Fue…alrededor de las cinco p.m., estaba yendo a mi clase de baile. Era en el área donde están esas casas con azoteas, las amarillas, como a 20 minutos caminando desde el centro de Central. Estaba este…sujeto, estaba cargando al chico que están buscando, parecía estar inconsciente. Ehh…si, le pregunté si algo estaba mal y él sólo dijo que era su hijo y que había estado tomando de nuevo y se había desmayado, creo, aunque no me parece que haya olido a alcohol." Se echó a un lado su cabello. "Por Dios, que estúpida fui. Le creí a ese tipo, nunca pensé...dios, si hubiese sido más lista le habría dicho antes a la policía."

"No es su culpa ¿si? .¿Vio a que casa llevó al chico?"

La joven asintió con la cabeza. "Sí"

"¿Podría mostrarnos?.¿Ahora?"

La muchacha asintió de nuevo. Estaba pálida.

"Bien. Muchas gracias, sólo reuniré a mis subordinados y nos iremos. No se expondrá a ningún tipo de peligro."

* * *

"Esta es la casa", dijo la chica y señaló una en frente de ellos. No escucharon ninguna voz adentro. Roy hizo un ademán a su equipo quienes empezaron a prepararse para entrar. Después puso una mano en el hombro de la joven.

"Muchas gracias. Ya puede irse a su casa." La muchacha asintió y corrió. Mejor que esto no fuera una broma. Roy se giró a su personal en su dirección. "Entremos."

Abrieron la puerta y entraron silenciosamente, tratando de escuchar voces. Oyeron una débil, en algún lugar a su derecha. Roy guió a su grupo en aquella dirección.

"…du...le ¿no?" Roy escuchó a alguien hablando, luego oyó un grito adolorido y un jadeo. Preparó sus guantes y entró listo para hacer fuego.

Lo que vio en frente suyo casi lo congela. Ed estaba atado en una silla, golpeado y cubierto de sangre. Había un hombre arrodillado en frente suyo sosteniendo un cuchillo en el expuesto cuello de Ed. Su otra mano tiraba de su cabeza por medio de la trenza.

"¡ALEJESE DEL MUCHACHO!" vociferó furiosamente pero el hombre sólo rió.

"Si haces algo este chico va a ir al infierno, él se lo merece." Cortó un poco la garganta de Ed, pero no mortalmente. ¿Cómo se atrevía hacerlo en frente suyo? Los ojos de Ed estaban nublados, no realmente enfocados en algo. Por un breve instante se encontró con los de Roy. La vista era casi aterradora, el vestigio de vida que siempre había en sus ojos ya no estaba, eran sólo nebulosos, oscuros y…parecían muertos.

Fue en aquel momento cuando el hombre cometió un error y bajo su guardia disfrutando ver el miedo en los ojos de Roy. Inconscientemente bajo el cuchillo y Hawkeye le disparó a su pierna. El hombre gritó del dolor y agarró su miembro mientras los demás oficiales lo sujetaban, Roy corrió hacia Edward.

El chico no estaba bien a primera vista. Estaba sentado débilmente en la silla, tenía cortes y golpes en todos lados. Roy comenzó a abrir las ataduras.

"¡TRAIGAN UN EQUIPO MEDICO, AHORA!" gritó. Las cuerdas no parecían querer abrirse pero Roy no quería quemarlas en caso de lastimar a Ed. Notó y agarró al cuchillo que el hombre tuvo hace poco segundos y empezó a cortarlas. Finalmente lo logró y el joven cayó en sus brazos.

"¿Edward?.¿Edward me escuchas?" Le preguntó mientras acostaba al muchacho en el suelo, parecía estar cubierto de sangre y posó suavemente sus manos en cada lado de la cabeza de Ed. El chico se sobresaltó y lentamente volvió su vista a él otra vez. No contestó.

Roy lentamente lo trajo más cerca de su regazo y peinó el cabello de Ed con lentitud. "Muy bien, Edward. ¿Dónde está Alphonse?" El muchacho se tensó por las palabras y lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ya hinchados ojos. Roy se heló.

"Edward. ¿Dónde está Alphonse?" Le repitió pero el chico todavía no respondía nada. La mente de Roy estaba en blanco, sabía la respuesta a su pregunta pero no quería aceptarla.

"MALDICION EDWARD¡¿DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTÁ TU HERMANO!?" Ed dejó salir un pequeño gemido antes de empezar a sollozar incontrolablemente y aferrarse a la camisa de Roy en su débil apretón. Roy estaba a punto de gritarle de nuevo pero alguien lo detuvo. Havoc apoyó una mano en su hombro.

"Jefe… ¿vio esto?" levantó un pequeño pedazo de metal del piso al lado de la silla de Ed.

En el fragmento sólo estaba la mitad del sello de sangre restante. Lo tomó con manos temblorosas.

"No."

Eso fue todo lo que pudo decir. Estaba empezando a darse cuenta que la risa alegre del niño y a veces su tímida apariencia nunca iba a volverse a ver nuevamente. Hizo un esfuerzo para respirar y miró al chico que estaba llorando en su regazo. Fue en aquel momento que el equipo medico apareció y Ed fue llevado lejos de él, sospechó que sería llevado a la habitación de interrogatorio militar.

* * *

"Señor-"

"Ahora no, Hawkeye", Roy murmuró. Estaban sentados en la sala de espera del hospital de Central, él, Hawkeye, Havoc, Breda, Fuery y Falman. Todos estaban presentes cuando llegó el niño, incluso Maes Hughes estaba en camino.

"Creo que tenemos que hablar de esto ahora", dijo ella seriamente. Todos la miraron, sólo para poder ocupar sus mentes con algo que no fuera la destrozada apariencia del niño y la mitad del sello de sangre de su hermano.

"¿Qué es, Riza?" le preguntó cubriendo su cara con sus manos.

"Ahora Edward está totalmente sólo. De algún modo no creo que sea algo bueno."

"Bien ¿Qué puedes esperar?.¿Qué quieres qué haga, encontrar a su padre? Tú sabes que lo he tratado de hacer y no ha funcionado. Nadie sabe si el sujeto todavía sigue con vida."

"Él intentara hacer algo estúpido. Puedo sentirlo, es sólo un niño y en situaciones como esta piensa como un niño. Toda su familia se ha ido, no tiene a nadie en quien confiar y creo que Alphonse era una de las pocas cosas que tenía para poder seguir viviendo. Todavía lleva toda la culpa en sus hombros."

"De nuevo teniente ¿qué diablos espera que haga? Esas son cosas que difícilmente puedo hacer, ya no tiene familia y por lo que sabemos, la transmutación humana está prohibida por alguna razón. No funcionará, no voy a desperdiciar mi vida en eso." Bramó Roy, mordiendo su labio.

"Lo que quiero decir es que alguien tiene que cuidarlo. Alguien necesita vigilarlo todo el tiempo así no hará nada estúpido como suicidarse. Y esa es la responsabilidad de un adulto."

Roy se giró para encararla. "¿Esta tratando de decir que sea su niñera?"

Riza sonrió cálidamente. "Bueno, ya se dio cuenta. Hágalo bien."

Roy la miró boquiabierto. "No puede estar hablando en serio. No puedo tratar con niños, realmente, _realmente_ no puedo. Alguien más necesita tomar el trabajo." Miró a sus subalternos. "¿Algún voluntario?"

Los hombres retrocedieron con los ojos ensanchados. Roy pestañeó. "Vamos, es sólo un niño, no los mataran." Ellos retrocedieron aún más lejos.

"¡¿Bien, ahora, denme una buena razón por la cual no pueden cuidar de un niño de quince años para vivir con ustedes por un tiempo!?" Vociferó Roy. Todos en la sala de espera se miraron entre ellos.

"¡Vivo en los dormitorios!.¡No hay cuarto!" declaró rápidamente Fuery.

"¡Yo también!" gritaron Falman, Havoc y Breda.

Roy levantó sus cejas. "Tú no, Breda." El hombre lo miró furiosamente y refunfuñó.

"…Valía la pena el intento…" murmuró.

Roy suspiró. "Bien, ustedes dos ¿por qué no pueden?" les preguntó a Hawkeye y Breda.

"Odio a los niños. Y aquel me vuelve loco, no creo que pudiera cuidar de él mas de dos minutos", musitó Breda.

"Ya tengo a Hayate Negro, no tengo otra habitación y creo que es su responsabilidad, Coronel", le dijo Riza. "Como nadie puede, usted cuidará de él. No trate de evadir su responsabilidad, creo en usted." Todo el personal asintió. Roy los miró.

"¡¿No pueden esperar que cuide a un…adolescente angustiado!?.¡¿Qué cosa está mal con ustedes, ni siquiera puedo mantener vivo a un _pájaro_, cómo podría hacerlo con un adolescente suicida!?"

"Lo podrá hacer. Sólo asegúrese que coma debidamente dos veces por día y asegúrese que no tenga ninguna oportunidad para que se suicide. Probablemente tenga que arrastrarlo con usted y vigilarlo, no lo deje cerca de ningún objeto peligroso", le dijo Havoc sonriendo. "Sólo trate de no convertirse en suicida también."

"Ustedes...ustedes están locos, pensé que tenía subordinados inteligentes pero estaba equivocado", Roy protestó. "No puedo cuidar a un niño. No sé nada sobre niños."

Fue en aquel momento que Maes Hughes entró a la habitación. Hawkeye sonrió peligrosamente.

"Pero tiene un amigo que va a estar más que feliz de ayudarlo en eso." Roy palideció y tragó saliva. No, esto no era real, no era posible que esta pesadilla fuera real…

* * *

Después de cómo diez minutos fueron autorizados a entrar en la habitación de Ed. El niño había sido drogado y ahora dormía, obviamente no había cooperado y finalmente lograron persuadirlo para que tomara un poco de "agua". Ed era como un pájaro con las alas rotas en la cama del hospital. Roy tragó más saliva mientras entraba al dormitorio. Al menos no tendría que pasar tanto tiempo con la lectura de Maes sobre niños…todavía. De alguna manera estaba seguro que su amigo no había terminado aún.

Se sentó en una de las tres sillas que había en la habitación. Maes se sentó en la que estaba al lado a él y el resto del personal decidió seguir parados.

"Muy bien, Roy. Cuando despierte tienes que comenzar a conocerlo y dejar que te conozca. Tienes que construir un puente de comprensión entre ustedes dos-"

"Maes¡¿de qué diablos estas hablando!? 'Construir un puente de comprensión'¡si claro!" Roy siseó a su amigo, los otros trataron de ahogar su risa en el rincón. Maes sólo sonrió.

"¡Esa es una de las cosas más importantes! Tienen que poder comprenderse cada uno y no funcionará si no saben nada el uno del otro. Puedes…empezar a hablar sobre que tipo de clima te gusta-"

"¿Qué clase de clima me gusta?.¡Estas loco, eso es tonto!.¡Apuesto que no le preguntaste a Elysia qué tipo de clima le gustaba cuando la viste por primera vez!"

"¡Bueno, ella era un bebé! Tienes que a conocer a un adolescente, hay una gran diferencia, Roy. Puedo prestarte algunos libros que compré sobre adolescentes."

"Gracias, pero, no gracias. Mi trabajo toma mucho de mi tiempo y si me pones a cuidar a un niño no tendré tiempo libre, e incluso si lo hago. ¡No lo gastaré leyendo algunos libros como esos!" Bramó peligrosamente a su amigo quién increíblemente todavía mantenía la sonrisa.

"¡Te los traeré mañana!"

"¡MAES!"

Ed gimió y murmuró algo en su sueño, su cara estaba llena de dolor, agotamiento y miedo, pero no pudieron oír sus palabras. Maes lo empujó más cerca del niño y sonrió.

"Cuando está teniendo una pesadilla, tu trabajo es consolarlo."

"¡Disculpa!.¡¿Qué se supone que debo hacer!?" Los demás oficiales estaban teniendo una gran dificultad para no reírse de su Coronel quién obviamente no sabía nada de niños.

"¡Abrázalo!.¡Susúrrale palabras alentadoras en su oído, acaríciale su cabello! Cualquier cosa que se te ocurra."

"¡¿QUÉ!?.¡No esperaras que yo-!"

"Hágalo Coronel", dijo Riza y levantó su arma. Roy trató de contenerse para no sonrojarse. Dio un paso más cerca de Ed y lo abrazó con una cara llena de repugnancia. ¡No podía creer que realmente lo estuviera haciendo!

"Más fuerte, Roy." Dijo Maes. Estaba disfrutando el poder mandar a su amigo. ¡Era realmente divertido! Siempre se había imaginado a Roy teniendo a un niño, al menos en un futuro muy lejano, pero esto era tan divertido. ¡Roy cuidando de un niño!.¡Aww! Rápidamente tomó su cámara y tomó una foto mientras Roy lo estaba abrazando, sonrojándose desmedidamente más que nunca.

"¡MAES!" le gritó mientras oía el click y lo soltaba.

"¿Quéé? Dijo Hughes y puso su cámara lejos. "Vamos Roy¿no esperabas que no pudiese tomar una foto?.¡Esto es tan dulce!" Los otros oficiales tuvieron que correr para poder salir del cuarto. Roy pudo oírlos reírse.

"Odio esto. ODIO ESTO."

"¡Felicitaciones, Roy!.¡Tu primer logro, el niño ya no esta llorando!. ¡Esto va yendo muy bien!" gritó Maes alegremente. Por un momento Roy sólo quería estrangularlo a muerte y hacerlo desaparecer en algún lugar muy lejano, donde nadie lo conociera.

* * *

Fic original de _**Dark Chocolate Alchemist **_traducido con su autorizacion

Edición hecha por _**Laberinto de Cristal**_

**Notas de la traductora**

Hola! n.n ya volví de nuevo con una nueva traducción, pero antes que nada:

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS VIRGI-CHAN!** Este fic esta dedicado a vos, espero que te guste n.n Ella también tiene una cuenta acá con el nombre de _**VirginiaGdM**_, les recomiendo leer su fic "Los Alquimistas" es un EdWin y esta muy bueno.

Ahora si, volviendo a las notas de la traducción, siento mucho lo de Al, en serio! me costo mucho traducir la muerte de Al T.T fue demasiado triste. Se que no lo parece, pero este fic tendrá humor, por muy difícil que parezca lo tendrá, lo prometo. También quisiera preguntarles si esta bien dejarle el titulo en ingles o si prefieren el traducido que es "La Responsabilidad de los Padres", díganme que les parece, cual creen que estaría mejor.

¡Nos vemos!


	2. Momentos conflictivos

**-**

**Disclaimer:** FMA no es mio y este fic le pertenece a _**Dark Chocolate Alchemist**_

**

* * *

PARENT'S RESPONSIBILITY**

_**Capitulo 2**_

_Momentos conflictivos_

Las horas pasaron y la noche llegó brindando agotamiento a los oficiales que estaban en la habitación donde el joven rubio y prometedor alquimista estaba durmiendo silenciosamente. Los soldados habían estado callados por horas, cada uno con una mirada seria y llena de preocupación en sus rostros. Los vendajes de Edward empezaron a teñirse de rojo y sus heridas todavía abiertas sangraron bajo la presión de los vendajes que estaban dando. Roy realmente sentía lastima por el chico, así como todos que estaban en el dormitorio. Hughes cambió de posición y suspiró.

"Saben…nunca más volveremos a ver a Alphonse de nuevo."

Las palabras atravesaron sus mentes una y otra vez, dándoles escalofríos y tratando de evadir pensar en ello. Los niños habían estado en la milicia hasta ahora por tres años y se convirtieron en parte de su grupo, no importaba si Alphonse no era parte de los militares y si los chicos estuviesen siempre la mayor parte del tiempo recorriendo todo el país. Los muchachos siempre regresaban, siempre y ahora...ahora sólo quedaba uno de ellos.

"Es sólo que...no lo puedo creer", murmuró Fuery en el rincón. "Es tan extraño."

Nadie le respondió aunque todos sabían que se sentían de la misma manera. Sus manos estaban temblando y trataban de esconderlo en vano. Los minutos pasaron de nuevo. Finalmente Riza bostezó.

"Es tarde. Me voy a mi casa así puedo estar despierta mañana para trabajar." Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta. Hughes también se levantó.

"Yo también debo ir a mi casa, Gracia debe estar preocupada. ¡y Elysia decepcionada porque su papi no llego a casa a decirle buenas noches!" Todos los demás también comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta pero Havoc sujetó Roy contra la puerta.

"¿A dónde cree que va?" le preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Roy levantó una ceja.

"A casa, como todos los demás."

"No creo que lo haga. Usted no se va a ir a ningún lado antes que Ed despierte. Él debe tener a alguien esperándolo.

"¡No puedes estar hablando en serio-!"

"Oh, si puedo. Nos vemos mañana, jefe." Se despidió con su mano.

Y así los demás dejaron a Roy sólo en el cuarto, hirviendo de ira. Respiró profundamente varias veces y se sentó de nuevo, estudiando la quieta figura frente a él. Suspiró, entonces así iba ser su noche ¡y esos idiotas esperaban que trabajara mañana perfectamente sin dormir! Diablos, necesitaba dormir así mañana iba a poder estar bien despierto para interrogar al maníaco que hizo todo esto. Necesitaba hacerlo.

Gruñó mientras intentaba, en vano, encontrar una posición cómoda en su silla. Esto no podía ser cierto, esto no estaba pasando. No había forma que Al estuviese muerto, no había manera que él fuera a cuidar a un… ¿_posible Edward suicida?_

Muy bien, ahora se estaba apresurando un poco. No, Edward era solamente un _posible_ suicida. No lo habían confirmado. No sabía bien que era lo que a Ed le estaba sucediendo ahora, siempre fue hijo único, no sabía como era tener un hermano y el lazo entre ellos dos era único, era lo más íntimo que había visto en cualquier otro compañerismo, no había duda en eso. Él ha perdido más de lo que ya podría haber perdido. Pobre niño.

Repentinamente sintió el deseo de consolar a Edward. Dios¿qué era este sentimiento? Se sentía igual como cuando lo encontró. Era tan extraño. Lo hacía sentir como si fuese alguien más... alguien que se supone que tiene que cuidar de Ed.

Dios. ¿Realmente lo quería hacer?.¡No, esto no era posible! No había forma alguna en que fuera a cuidar de este… ¡molesto, egoísta y pequeño niño!.¡Literalmente pequeño!. ¡Minúsculo!.¡Malhumorado! Él NO iba hacerlo, se lo repitió a si mismo, él NO iba a cuidar de este niño. Iba a dejarlo lidiar sólo sus problemas, si quería matarse, entonces ¿por qué no? Si no siente más deseo para vivir¿quién era Roy para obligarlo?

Pero no, él no podía hacerlo. No podía sentarse y ver como el niño se apartaba más de él. Ugh, odiaba este sentimiento. Se estaba sintiendo realmente molesto consigo mismo por tenerlo. Incluso por pensar en toda esa porquería. Realmente estaba convirtiéndose en alguien más, y no le gustaba. Ni un poco. ...Bien, tal vez un poquito. NO, NO LE GUSTABA. Ah, una minúscula parte. ¡Grrhgh!

¡Esto no era lo que quería para su vida!.¿Cómo se suponía que obtendría un puñado de ascensos y se convertiría en Fuhrer si tenía que cuidar de un niño de quince años?.¿Ver cada paso del niño para asegurarse que no se suicide? Esto era demasiado para él, demasiado. No estaba listo para lidiar con todo esto, pero tenía que hacerlo...tenía que hacerlo...

"... ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" un silencioso y ronco murmullo salio de él. Roy levantó su cabeza rápidamente para ver ojos sombreados y soñolientos penetrando dentro de los suyos. Era como si Ed quisiera decir algo, no realmente importándole su respuesta. No sabía desde cuando el niño había estado despierto.

"Cuidándote", le murmuró como respuesta. Después de eso se abofeteó mentalmente. Sí, sonó como un idiota. 'Cuidándote', que patético. No era como si a Ed le importara y él parecía no hacerlo.

"Estoy en un hospital lleno de médicos, creo que me drogaron con bastantes medicinas como para que te sumes tú", llegó su fría respuesta. "Vete al diablo, Mustang."

Roy trató de tomar las manos del niño pero él las alejó débilmente. Esto no iba a ser fácil, era mucho más fácil cuando dormía...

"No estoy hablando de medicinas Ed, hay algunas heridas que no pueden curarse con ellas."

"… ¿Quién eres, mi psiquiatra o algo así?" Le preguntó furiosamente Ed y trató de sentarse pero Roy lo obligó a acostarse de nuevo. Edward le dio un puñetazo en su cara. "Saca tus sucias manos de mi."

"Vamos, Ed, coopera un poco y no soy tu psiquiatra, aunque creo que voy a conseguirte uno. Lo que te está pasando ahora es-" Obtuvo otro golpe de su mano restante. Vio lágrimas caer del pálido rostro de Ed. Mientras empezó hablar, su voz estaba temblando incontrolablemente.

"¡No… no sabes nada... _nada_ sobre mi y lo que estoy sintiendo!.¡NO SABES NADA!.¡SÓLO ERES UN INSENSIBLE BASTARDO QUE LE GUSTA MOLESTAR A PERSONAS QUE NO PUEDEN DEFENDERSE POR SI MISMOS POR LAS COSAS QUE ESTAN PASANDO!.¡NO ME SUBESTIMES, MALDITO MUSTANG, NO PERMITIRE QUE CONFUNDAS MI MENTE!"

Roy retrocedió unos pasos por la sorprendente cantidad de gritos. No tenía idea cual era la lógica de Ed por el momento, tal vez estaba muy confundido para poder pensar claramente, porque no se sentía con ganas de molestar a Ed. Se encontró poniéndose extremadamente irritado por la actitud del niño lloroso.

"¡Acero, cuida tu actitud ante tu superior-!" comenzó coléricamente pero fue interrumpido por Ed de nuevo.

"¡ESTOY CANSADO DE TI!.¡ESTOY CANSADO DE TI Y DE LOS MILITARES, RENUNCIO!. ¡AHORA VETE, YA NO SOY TU SUBORDINADO ASI QUE PUDES IRTE AL DIABLO EN VEZ DE TRATAR DE ACTUAR COMO SI TE IMPORTARA!" Más lágrimas cayeron bajo las mejillas de Ed. "Él...Él estaba frente a mi, en frente mió y n- n- n- no pude hacer nada… no pude salvar a mi pequeño hermano. ¡Que estaba frente a mi rostro…!.¡No tienes idea de lo mal que me siento!"

Roy se levantó y pateó la cama del hospital en frente suyo, haciendo a Ed cubrir su cabeza y gimotear. Sus tobillos dolían y estaba cansado de los gritos del niño.

"Si es tan importante para ti. ¿Por qué no vas a jugar a ser dios de nuevo y pierdes algunos miembros?"

No supo que fue lo que le hizo decir esas palabras, sólo salieron de su boca y ahora se estaba arrepintiendo después de darse cuenta que las dijo. Miró al niño que ahora estaba temblando y tenía los ojos ensanchados. El llanto de Ed había aumentado si eso era posible. "Ed, lo siento, yo-"

"Tú… tú no sabes nada, no tienes idea como es…no has visto la verdad, no sabes nada sobre la transmutación humana. El alma de Al ya ha cruzado la puerta, lo tendría que haber hecho en el momento en que él desapareció pero desafortunadamente no pude hacerlo…no quiero intentarlo de nuevo y ver como mi hermano sin cuerpo muere en frente mió como lo hizo mi madre…vete al diablo. No sabes nada sobre mí, nada."

Su voz no fue alta sino un silencioso susurro, apenas podía oírse y le pegó muy fuerte a Roy. Por supuesto, así es como debían ser las cosas, de otro modo Ed habría tratado de hacerlo inmediatamente luego de haber sido liberado de las ataduras, incluso en aquel estado de shock. Se sintió realmente mal por haber traído el tema.

"Ed, lo siento, de verdad lo siento, tienes razón, soy un idiota, un-"

"Sólo vete, vete y déjame sólo. No tendrías que haberme salvado en primer lugar, ya no existe nada para que pueda seguir viviendo. Sólo quiero morir y descansar eternamente, descansar sin tener que pensar en mi vida." Ed se giró dándole la espalda y Roy pudo ver su cuerpo temblar y escuchar unos sollozos. No sabía que hacer. Así que sólo camino hacia la salida, encabezándose para su casa.

Sólo cuando recién había salido del hospital comenzó a arrepentirse. No¡aún no se estaba dando por vencido! Regresó a la habitación de Ed donde el niño estaba tratando de levantarse.

"¡¿Qué diablos crees que estas haciendo!?" le gritó obligando al adolescente que estaba luchando a acostarse de nuevo en la cama.

"¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?.¡Pensé haberte dicho que te fueras!" Le gritó Ed cuando Roy lo tapó con las sabanas de nuevo.

"¡Vine de nuevo porque no me estoy dando por vencido contigo! Lidia con eso. ¡Y que diablos pensabas mientras te estabas levantando, especialmente teniendo sólo una pierna, podrías haber forzado tu cuerpo demasiado, todas las heridas podrían haberse abierto!.¡Podrías haber sangrado hasta la muerte, idiota!"

"¡Tal vez ese era mi plan, idiota!" le gritó Ed peligrosamente con una mirada insana en sus ojos. Roy sólo se le quedó mirando, Dios¿qué podría haber pasado si no hubiese regresado? Dejó de lado aquel pensamiento de lado y abrazó a Ed quien se congeló.

"¡¿Qu…Qué diablos crees que estas haciendo!?.¡Tú maldito bastardo, suéltame-!"

"No actúes como si no te gustara."

"¡...No lo hago!"

"Lo haces, te gusta ser abrazado por un adulto¿no? Te gusta ser consolado-"

"¡ESTAS IMAGINANDO COSAS, TÚ MALDITO BASTARDO!" gritó Ed y luchó para librarse de Roy pero él apretó más su abrazo, balanceándolo suavemente para atrás y para adelante. Se sentía como un idiota, pero también se sentía tan...bien. Se sentía muy bien. Lentamente Ed fue relajando sus brazos antes de reaccionar que era lo que estaba haciendo y comenzó a luchar de nuevo.

"¡Suel…Suéltame!.¡Suéltame!.¡No me toques!"

"Shhh, esta bien. Está bien."

"¡No... no lo está!.¡No esta bien, suéltame!"

Profundizó un poco más su abrazo antes de soltarlo. Los ojos de Ed estaban agrandados por el shock mientras trataba de alejarse de él lo más posible. Roy se sentó de nuevo en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama y repentinamente se sintió incomodo.

"Ehh… ¿qué tipo de clima te gusta?" Le preguntó, se abofeteó mentalmente de nuevo. Por Dios ¡iba a matar a Maes!.¡Implantándole esa patética pregunta en su mente!. ¿Qué había estado pensado? Ed pestañeó varias veces, aún más confundido.

"...Eres patético. Eres patético y raro, estas loco."

"No contéstate mi pregunta."

"Porque no hay mucho que contestar. No voy gastar mi tiempo en responder a una pregunta como esa."

"¿Por qué no? No hay nada mejor para ti que hacer."

"Oh, si la hay. Puedo dormir y esperar que los médicos me den la medicina equivocada causándome mi muerte."

"Ahora eso es lo que yo llamo patético, Edward." Roy se sintió con ganas reírse pero hoy no era un día para reírse, especialmente frente a Ed. No quería darle una mala impresión.

"Entonces soy patético, vete al diablo Mustang así puedo poner a trabajar mi plan y esperar por lo mejor." Ed se dio vuelta de nuevo, hundiendo su cabeza en su almohada. Roy sonrió tristemente.

"Actúas como un niño pequeño", declaró.

Edward murmuró enojadamente. "No, actúo como un adolescente que se ha cansado de su vida después de perder todas las razones para poder seguir viviendo."

"Siempre puedes encontrar una nueva razón."

"No será suficientemente grande. Sólo vete y déjame dormir para siempre así nunca más tendré que volver a ver de nuevo tu fea cara."

Roy estaba ofendido. 'Fea cara' ¿eh? Las mujeres en esta ciudad aman su rostro y este niño con una redonda cara e infantil ¿lo llama feo?.¡Imposible!.¡Este niño no tiene la menor idea lo que es un feo rostro! Roy era un buen ejemplo para un 'rostro guapo' o una 'encantadora cara'. Pero decidió mantener por una vez su boca cerrada.

"Bien, necesitas nuevos miembros. ¿Cómo puedo contactar a tu mecánica?"

Ed se quedó helado tanto que Roy creyó nunca haber visto algo más blanco que él. El niño tuvo un escalofrío.

"No quiero nuevos miembros. No contactes a mi mecánica."

Roy estaba estupefacto. ¿Cómo era posible que una inocente pregunta cause una tan mala reacción? "Por supuesto que necesitas nuevos miembros. Y si no me dices el nombre de tu mecánica, lo encontraré de alguna otra manera."

"¡Déjame sólo y no le digas ni una palabra a mi mecánica!.¡No quiero pasar por eso!. ¡Déjame morir primero, después contáctala!"

"¿Cuál es tu problema, Edward? Sólo es una mecánica-"

"¡QUE ACASO NO ME ESCUCHAS!.¡NO LA CONTÁCTES ANTES QUE MUERA!"

"Bien, encontraré su identidad de otra manera. Te conseguiré nuevos miembros, te guste o no."

"Ella…no es sólo mi mecánica", susurró Edward. Roy levantó sus cejas. "Ella... ella es una amiga de la infancia. Me matará cuando se entere de lo de Al, llorará, no quiero verla hacerlo. No quiero oírla. No la contactes, por favor.

Roy suspiró. "Edward, no puedes seguir huyendo. Tienes que encarar las cosas, tienes que conseguirte nuevos miembros para que te ayuden a pelear en este mundo frío y cruel."

"No soy capaz de hacer nada más sin él. Él era la razón por lo que hice todo, él era único que me apoyaba. No tengo a nadie más, nadie más." Por Dios, Roy odiaba a los niños que eran tan… ¡débiles! Tan penosos, tan vulnerables, tan… Este niño necesitaba protección y ayuda, y rápido.

"Estoy aquí. Los demás oficiales también lo están. Estamos aquí para ayudarte y estoy seguro que esa mecánica que tienes también lo está. No estas sólo. Alphonse no era al único que tenías, incluso aunque no lo parezca", le susurró acariciando los cabellos de Ed como reflejo. Ed sacó su mano de nuevo.

"¡¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me toques!?" Ed le vociferó enojadamente. "Ya renuncié a la milicia y no estoy regresando. No sé dónde está mi reloj, probablemente ya lo tienes."

"¿Por qué Ed?.¿Por qué renunciar a los militares?.¿Qué hay sobre la piedra filosofal, qué hay sobre devolverte tus miembros?"

"…Nunca pude regresarle a Al su cuerpo. Nunca lo hice, le falle. Rompi una promesa. No merezco miembros reales después de eso, no después de lo que le pasó."

Y Roy sabía que no podía discutir en eso. Edward ya tomo su decisión y cuando él decide algo, nadie es capaz de detenerlo.

"Y no necesito miembros antes de morir."

Roy levantó su cabeza para ver un rastro que no fuera tristeza en los ojos del chico pero fue en vano.

"No necesito miembros antes de terminar este sufrimiento."

Dios, tiene que haber una cosa que pudiera hacerlo cambiar, incluso si Ed tenía que decidir hacerlo…

* * *

Fic original de _**Dark Chocolate Alchemist**_ traducido con su autorización

Edición hecha por _**Laberinto de Cristal**_

**Notas de la traductora:**

¡Hola de nuevo¿Qué puedo decir?, este capitulo fue un poco triste, cuando lo iba traduciendo me dieron ganas de pegarle a Ed, así que si alguno también la tuvo no fue solo su imaginación.

Les tengo malas noticias, tardare un poco en poner el tercer capitulo la semana que viene porque estoy llena de pruebas y tareas, la escuela me esta matando! (si quieren mas detalles vayan a mi metroflog) apenas tengo tiempo a sentarme en la computadora y traducir, todavía no pude terminar de traducir el tercer capitulo, pero no se preocupen, prometo no abandonar esta traducción.

Sin más me despido¡nos vemos!


	3. Motivos y cambios de humor

**Disclaimer:** FMA no es mío y este fic le pertenece a _**Dark Chocolate Alchemist**_.**

* * *

PARENT'S RESPONSIBILITY**

_**Capitulo 3**_

_Motivos y cambios de humor_

Después de que Roy llamara al cuartel general, sin pensar cuan tarde era, ordenó a dos guardias vigilar a Ed y asegurarse que nada malo le pasara o los guardias recibirían un cruel castigo. No fue sino hasta media hora después que logró salir del hospital, salvo por la parte que Edward que había estado tan enojado por su decisión que no dijo ni una palabra después de su llamada. Que testarudo y estúpido malcriado.

Roy abrió su puerta, frotándose los ojos y entró en su apartamento. Miró brevemente el reloj que estaba en la pared y se dio cuenta que solo tenía cuatro horas para dormir antes de empezar a prepararse para trabajar. Gritó en frustración y dio un portazo. Se tiró en su cama sin pensar en ponerse sus pijamas y se durmió.

* * *

Sí. Tendría que levantarse, debería hacerlo. ¡MALDICIÓN NO QUERÍA HACERLO!. Sólo cinco minutos más. Esta bien... sólo cinco minutos más... Ugh¡no!. ¡Ahora!. ¡Perezoso, sal de la cama!. 

Roy se levantó. Tuvo que usar toda su voluntad para no volver de nuevo a la calidez y comodidad de su cama, pero si él quería convertirse en Fuhrer su labor era hacer su trabajo lo mejor posible, lo que usualmente no hacía. Pero¡era por eso que tenía trabajar mucho!.

Tomó una ducha rápida, se vistió y se hizo un emparedado antes de salir a trabajar. ¿Cuál era su trabajo para hoy? Bueno, firmar papeles como siempre, leer reportes, gritarles a algunos empleados perezosos para entretenerse un poco e interrogar al hombre que asesinó a Alphonse y atacó a Edward. Edward… tendría que llamar al hospital y preguntar si todo estaba bien. Bien, podría hacerlo cuando llegara al cuartel general.

Abrió la puerta cinco minutos después y dejó su bolso en el piso, dándole una mirada a los papeles que estaban en la mesa. Alguien destruyó una gran cantidad de edificios en Rush Valley; alguien dejó una nota anónima insultando su trabajo y su holgazanería, chasqueó sus dedos y quemó el papel; bien, al siguiente, alguien preguntando permiso sobre una clase de prueba idiota sobre quimeras, debería acordarse de gritarle en la cara al escritor. La siguiente. ¿Qué?. ¿Otra carta insultante?. También la quemó, adiós; siguiente, una misión para alguien; siguiente. ¡QUE!. ¡¿OTRA CARTA INSULTANTE!?. Chasqueó de nuevo sus dedos y la quemó, rápidamente hojeando los papeles encontró otras seis. Las descuartizó en pedazos y las tiró por la ventana.

Debajo de la ventana, Breda y Havoc estaban riéndose silenciosamente, escuchando los gritos de su oficial superior, viendo las trituradas cartas yéndose con el viento y oliendo las cenizas de las otras, tan sólo traten de adivinar quien las había puesto ahí...

"Coronel. El interrogatorio está a punto de empezar en algunos minutos. ¿Va a ir?. Hawkeye le preguntó mientras entraba en la habitación. Roy suspiró.

"Sí, voy ahora mismo."

* * *

Me desperté sintiéndome cansado y triste. Por un momento no recordaba porque me sentía tan mal antes de que mis recuerdos regresaran. Todavía puedo escuchar el último grito desesperado de Al y sentir su miedo dentro de mi mente. Mi cuerpo tembló antes de tener todo bajo control de nuevo. Lentamente abrí mi ojo derecho para ver si los guardias todavía estaban presentes y lo estaban, vislumbré unos uniformes, maldición. Cerré mi ojo antes de que se dieran cuenta que estaba despierto. 

Siempre he tenido extraños cambios de humor como un adolescente, pero ahora son más dañinos y confusos que antes. Por un tiempo me congelo de miedo por los recuerdos, después es difícil respirar y siento como si me rompiera en pedazos, luego quiero matar a ese bastardo, después quiero matarme y luego siento como si quisiera llorar y ¡Dios, que más!. Nunca me había sentido tan extraño y... Mal en mi vida. Me siento como si fuera un monstruo, siento como si fuera mi culpa todo lo que ha pasado. De alguna manera sé que no había nada que pudiese haber hecho, pero otra parte de mi comienza a culparme de nuevo. Y es muy, _muy _desagradablemente confuso. ¡Mi cabeza duele por este estúpido pensamiento!

Quiero morir. Si, quiero morir, quiero dejar todo esto, entrar a la nada de la muerte, pero estoy asustado. Si no lo estuviera ya lo habría intentado hacer muchas veces de forma más violenta pero, de algún modo las irreversibles consecuencias me asustan. Sé que cuando lo logre ya no habrá más vuelta atrás. No es que quisiera volver, pero es tan espeluznante. Realmente es espeluznante.

Uno nunca se pone a pensar realmente sobre la muerte antes de que te golpee. Puedes pensar que lo sabes, pero en realidad no lo haces. Viendo películas, leyendo libros… todo eso es falso. La muerte es única, y el conocimiento de lo que viene después es inalcanzable. Cada momento parecía que iba a morir en ese lugar, en las manos de ese despiadado bastardo, mi mente se puso en blanco, no negra, no recordé ningún momento de mi vida. No vi la cara sonriente de mama o de Al, solo era… blanco. No hubo pensamientos, nada. Y después el dolor, que pareció venir después de miles de años, y luego supe de nuevo que todavía no había terminado, que el sufrimiento todavía existía.

Las imágenes son borrosas; mi pasado es borroso. La realidad siempre quema mis ojos cada vez que los abro. Es que todo es tan… claro. Ya no puedo recordar el color del pelo de mi madre, tampoco el color de los ojos de Al cuando sonreía. Sólo quiero llorar de nuevo, quiero recordarlos, se supone que debería hacerlo, pero de alguna forma no puedo. Si Al me viera ahora me gritaría… ¿cómo podría olvidar?. Tal vez él me vea, tal vez me esté gritando ahora, diciéndome que soy un idiota, pero no puedo escucharlo. Tal vez sí, tal vez no.

Un sollozo escapa de mis labios antes de que pueda detenerlo. Escucho como el silencioso susurro de los guardias termina y oigo unos pasos acercándose a mí, demonios, maldito Mustang y sus malditos guardias. Estoy enojado de nuevo. Odio cuando las personas no pueden arreglar sus propios asuntos. ¡Pero después tienen que tratar de arruinar los de los demás también!. Maldito Mustang, la próxima vez te vea, no tendrás la menor idea de lo que te pasó antes de que despiertes de un coma después de 40 años. Oye, entonces él tendría unos… ¿70 años?. Casi, sí. Jaja, dile adiós a tus hermosas mujeres.

"¿Edward?. ¿Estas bien?" Preguntó uno de los guardias. Estaba sorprendido de encontrar cuan familiar era la voz y mis ojos se abrieron.

"Segunda teniente Maria Ross... no sabía que era usted…"

Ella me sonrió. "Los guardias cambiaron hace como dos horas. Denny también está aquí, sólo fue a traer café. Escuché lo que sucedió…" Su sonrisa de desvaneció y la cambió a una triste y preocupada. No me gusta que las personas me vean de esa forma, así que decidí hundir mi cabeza en la almohada de nuevo.

"Tengo sueño", le dije. Una mentira, sí. Nunca me sentí mal por mentir, excepto a Al o mamá, tal vez algunas veces a Winry, pero a los demás siempre ha sido fácil y ahora es más fácil que nunca.

La escuché suspirar calladamente y caminar de nuevo hacia el otro lado del cuarto.

* * *

"Muy bien, Señor..." Roy le echó un vistazo al papel que tenía en sus manos, "Derek Root. ¿Cuál fue su maldito motivo?." El hombre frente a él no lucía arrepentido. En realidad, lucía como si no le importara nada. Sus ojos le recordaron a los de Ed, aunque no eran totalmente como los de él. Tal vez era sólo la mirada que le estaba dando, la mirada de sufrimiento y de perder todas las razones para vivir. Roy se encogió de hombros. 

"Fue por la culpa de ese maldito bastardo que mi familia está muerta. Él causó su muerte. Nunca voy a perdonarlo... a ese maldito niño", el hombre murmuró peligrosamente. Roy pestañeó.

"No creo que Edward haya matado a alguien, así que su información debe estar equivocada."

"¡NO ME CONFUNDAS MALDITO!. ¡Ese niño causó el levantamiento de Lior que tomó las vidas de mi ex-esposa y de mi hija!. Ellas… se suponía que ellas vendrían a visitarme en Navidad ¡pero tu endemoniado subordinado fue y las mató!." el hombre vociferó haciendo que a Roy se le pusieran los pelos de punta. Edward ni siquiera sabía del levantamiento, él se había encargado de eso y ahora este tenía a los familiares de los muertos detrás suyo.

"Esa no es razón suficiente. El Sr. Elric estaba tratando de ayudar; nunca quiso causar ningún tipo de levantamiento. Él es completamente inocente y está tras la persona equivocada."

El hombre trató de levantarse pero los otros oficiales lo empujaron a la silla. "¡ESTOY TRAS LA PERSONA CORRECTA!.¡YA HE MATADO A UNO DE ELLOS, SOLO ME FALTA UNO POR MATAR!"

Roy se estaba enojando bastante. El hombre ni siquiera estaba tratando de negar el hecho de lo que en realidad había hecho. No era como que Roy tuviese tantas evidencias, bueno, por la parte de Ed sí las tenía. Pero por la muerte de Alphonse... no había cuerpo, así que como los policías suelen decir, no hubo crimen, pero todavía estaba el ataque y la tortura a un oficial militar, no importa si Edward renunció porque en aquel entonces todavía si lo era y ahora que el hombre lo había admitido, él podía encerrarlo en una prisión por algunos diez años. Tal vez hasta podría mantenerlo allí hasta el día de su muerte.

Aunque sabía que Ed nunca lo perdonaría si se enterara que el hombre no recibió ningún castigo por lo que le hizo a Alphonse.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche, Roy pasó otra vez por el hospital. Ed ya había sido dado de alta, lo había estado durante todo el día pero Roy no le permitió irse del hospital solo, por una buena razón. 

"Buenas noches, Ed", le dijo, apenas sonriendo cuando entró y vio a un malhumorado Ed acostado en la cama y mirando furiosamente a sus actuales guardias de nuevo.

"Otra vez tú, vete" Ed murmuró peligrosamente, Roy movió su dedo al chico que ahora había empezado a mirarlo enojado a él en vez que a los guardias.

"Voy a sacarte de aquí, ven, aquí está la silla de ruedas-"

"¡NO PIENSO USAR UNA MALDITA SILLA DE RUEDAS Y NO VOY A IR A NINGÚN LADO _CONTIGO!._" Edward le gritó coléricamente. Bueno, nuevamente agresivo.

"Si lo harás. Si no te sientas en la silla de ruedas, entonces te cargaré." Le guiñó un ojo a Ed que se sonrojó, lo hizo lucir unos años más joven.

"...Bueno." Roy sonrió cuando la respuesta llegó a sus oídos. Ed ya tenía puesta su usual ropa, aunque limpia, no la ensangrentada. La ropa balanceaba extrañamente en las partes donde sus miembros perdidos deberían estar, Roy ayudó a Ed a sentarlo en la silla de ruedas. Cuando Ed estuvo sentado cómodamente, apoyó su brazo izquierdo en una posición donde estaría su brazo derecho y la cruzó en su pecho. Una vista graciosa. Roy se rió entre dientes.

"¡¿De qué te ríes?!."

Roy se detuvo rápidamente. "Nada, absolutamente nada. Tuve... hipo." Él asintió muy enojado. No era sorpresa que no le haya creído, pero lo dejo pasar, bueno…casi, porque pronto se arrepintió y le pegó a Roy en el estomago. Fue un buen golpe considerando que sólo tenía un brazo.

"¡UGH-! V... Vamonos..." murmuró Roy cuando logró que entrara aire en sus pulmones de nuevo. Ed no estaba sonriendo, Roy casi esperaba que lo hiciera, pero no. Supuso que todavía no era el tiempo.

"Hace frío," se quejó cuando salieron, un viento frío pasó sobre ellos. Por suerte Roy no vivía muy lejos… comenzaron a encaminarse.

"Oye… ¿no vas a dejarme en los dormitorios militares?" Preguntó Ed, Roy suspiró.

"No, de ahora en adelante vas a vivir conmigo."

"¡COMO SI LO FUERA HACER!. ¡No voy a vivir con un apestoso, perezoso bastardo!. ¡Puedo cuidarme por mi mismo!."

"Tal vez lo podrías hacer si quisieras," le contestó Roy.

Ed no respondió, no era que lo necesitara.

* * *

"Este esta es tu habitación," dijo Roy mientras empujaba a Ed al interior de un pequeño cuarto con paredes azules. Ed gruñó. 

"Deja de quejarte. Sé que es pequeña, pero en la condición en que estas tampoco podrás moverte mucho."

"No me estoy quejando de eso, me estoy quejando de _eso_," Ed refunfuñó un poco más alto, señalando un pequeño micrófono, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados. "¿Acaso me estas espiando?."

Roy acostó al niño en la cama sonriendo un poco. "Alguien tiene que cuidarte, de este modo podré escuchar todo lo que pasa en este cuarto. Tengo el sueño ligero así que me despertaré si empiezas a hacer algo estúpido, la cama cruje cuando te levantas así que no puedes hacerlo sin que yo lo sepa."

"¡Bastardo!"

"No me importa tu opinión. Yo ya tomé una decisión y no la podrás cambiar. ¿Necesitas ayuda para ponerte tu pijama?."

"Sólo perdí dos miembros¡no cuatro!. No es la primera vez que lo hago así que deja de dar vueltas y vete al diablo."

Roy le tiró su ropa y caminó hacia la puerta.

"¿Tienes hambre?. ¿Te alimentaron?." Le preguntó con preocupación.

La cara de Ed le mostró puro odio. "No tengo hambre, y si te refieres a esa basura del hospital, entonces sí. Sal de aquí."

Roy rodó sus ojos y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Ya es la medianoche, o al menos eso creo. Perdí la noción del tiempo, no es que me importe. 

Roy es _molesto_. Volvió al dormitorio que me dio cada dos minutos; CADA dos minutos. ¿Qué diablos está mal con este tipo?. No es que pueda hacer mucho cuando hay un micrófono y ni siquiera deja nada en este cuarto. Incluso se llevó los lápices. Está paranoico, por suerte se fue a dormir a la habitación que está al lado, a mi izquierda. Apuesto que su cama está al lado de la mía, en el otro lado de la pared. Estúpido paranoico bastardo, quisiera golpearlo.

¿Por qué le importo?. Ya no es que sea su subordinado. ¡No es que pueda molestarme mas!. Apuesto que Riza lo obligó a hacer esto, aunque no sé porque se lo toma tan serio, él es un gran misterio para mí. Sólo tengo que esperar a que cometa un error fatal, luego voy a poder dormir mejor.

Es tan triste dormir y saber que vas a volver despertar. Sólo quiero dormir eternamente, quiero que todo esto desaparezca, no poder despertarme, pero no¡no y no!. ¡Voy a matar a ese bastardo!. No una mala idea, en realidad... una idea que no estoy muy seguro de si podré realizar. Por algo él es 'el héroe de Ishbal', un bastardo insensible, asesino, como ese sujeto, como el sujeto que... que... ¡EL MALDITO SUJETO QUE MATÓ A AL!. ¡Mustang es como él!. ¡No es que realmente se preocupe por mi, sólo lo está haciendo porque está obligado, estoy seguro de eso!

¿Y que si… que si no lo está?. ¿Qué tal si en realidad se preocupa por mí? Bien, entonces pobre de él, no me agrada y ya es tiempo para que se de cuenta. Él no me importa, sólo está en mi camino, está en mi camino todo el tiempo, creyendo que puede tomar todas las decisiones por mí. Bueno, no puede, en especial esta, esta es mi decisión, _mía_, y siempre lo será.

Al... Alphonse... ¡Al!. ¿Por qué no estas aquí?. ¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué tuve que arruinar tu vida?. Todos esos años en aquella armadura, debió haber sido horrible. No pudiste vivir como tendrías que haber hecho porque te había prometido que te devolvería tu cuerpo. Ahora… todos esos años que sufriste... no puedo creer que fueron para nada. Nunca tendría que haber sujetado tu alma en aquella armadura, nunca. Entonces podrías recordar como se siente caminar descalzo en el pasto en verano, como se siente el viento otoñal que te hace tiritar, como se siente ser abrazado, como se siente la calidez de un cuerpo que te está abrazando. Te saque todo; moriste… sin poder recordar nada de eso, sin poder recordar como es dormir, _respirar_, vivir. Todo es mi culpa, lo siento tanto Al.

¡¿Por qué!?. ¡No merecías una vida así!. ¡No, no lo merecías!. ¡Por qué tuviste que sufrir más que yo cuando fui yo el que hizo cosas malas todo el tiempo!. Siempre eras tan bueno, como mamá… ¿por qué el mundo se empeña llevarse a los buenos, dejando vivos sólo a los fríos y crueles?. No tiene ningún sentido… no es divertido. Odio el mundo, odio el llamado Intercambio equivalente. No hay ninguna cosa como esa, los que están arriba nunca sacrifican nada de ningún valor y los que están abajo sacrifican todo pero aún así se quedan en el mismo lugar.

Quiero a mamá, quiero a Al. Tan sólo quiero a alguien que se preocupe por mí, no importa cuan decepcionante pueda ser, quiero a alguien que me diga que todo está bien; quiero a alguien que me abrace como una persona que me quiera; quiero a alguien que me proteja.

Pero no existe tal persona.

Quiero morir y terminarlo todo así ya no tengo que congelarme por dentro también.

* * *

Roy Mustang no podía dormir, que sorpresa. 

No le gustaba la idea de tener a otra persona dentro de su casa, en otra habitación. Mujeres en el mismo cuarto eran una gran compañía, pero un adolescente suicida en otra habitación no era nada agradable.

¡Gracias a Dios por los micrófonos!. Al menos podía escuchar todo, aunque le molestaba no poder ver nada, que mal. No podía hacer otra cosa, si ponía una cámara en el dormitorio de Ed, el niño probablemente se enojaría más con él. Él en realidad no podía insultar la privacidad del niño en ese modo, no que merezca privacidad mientras es suicida.

Era tan raro, siempre había pensado en Ed como 'Acero', 'enano' o cualquier otro sinónimo para la última palabra. Pero ahora él era… él era 'el niño', 'el adolescente' o 'Ed'. Era tan gracioso. Gran cambio en sus pensamientos durante sólo _dos días_, increíble; y los sentimientos también, todavía no podía aclararlos, todo era tan nuevo. ¿Tal vez debería hablar con Maes?.

Sí, debería hablar con Maes. Él es el único que pude ayudarlo, incluso si es el ayudante más irritante en esta situación. Tal vez podría preguntarle a Gracia si podría cuidar de Ed durante sus horas de trabajo. No era posible para él llevarlo a todos lados y tampoco era seguro dejarlo siquiera solo un minuto sin ningún guardia.

Oyó un silencioso sollozo y miró al parlante en su mesa de luz. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que le estaba pasando a Ed en estos momentos y sabía que probablemente nunca lo sabría. Debió haber sido horrible.

"_Él...Él estaba frente a mi, en frente mió y n- n- n- no pude hacer nada… no pude salvar a mi pequeño hermano. ¡Que estaba frente a mi rostro…!._" Las palabras de Ed se repetían por si solas una y otra vez dentro de su mente, su cabeza dolía. Los silenciosos sollozos probablemente ahogados con la almohada, no estaban ayudando en la situación.

Por favor, termínalo rápido. Por favor, haz que Edward se de cuenta que todavía no ha llegado el tiempo para él de morir.

Finalmente logró dormirse mientras todavía era atormentado por los depresivos sollozos que venían del parlante y del otro lado de la fina pared.

* * *

Fic original de _**Dark Chocolate Alchemist**_ traducido con su autorización. 

Edición hecha por _**Laberinto de Cristal**_.

**Notas de la traductora:**

¡Hola! bueno, después de mucho tiempo por fic termine de traducir el tercer capítulo (inner: mucho tiempo? yo diría una eternidad ¬.¬# ya era hora que lo hicieras, y cuando vas a empezar con el quinto, todavía no te veo sentada haciéndolo // T.T no seas mala inner, además ahora que no aprobé matemática tengo que rendirla en diciembre TT.TT // inner: eso te pasa por no haber prestado atencion en clase ¬.¬ todavia me pregunto si alguien lee todas las estupideces que decís).

Ejem, bueno, se que la mayoria se siente mal por Ed, pero también deberían sentirse mal por Roy, de ahora en adelante va a ser golpeado muchas veces por Ed (ya hasta parece que abusa de el Uo.o)

¡Nos vemos!

_7/01/2008 edite un pequeño error al principio, gracias a __**Laberinto de Cristal**__ por decirmelo n.n_


	4. Disculpas

**PARENT'S RESPONSIBILITY**

_**Capitulo 4**_

_Disculpas_

Al día siguiente cuando Roy despertó, la primera cosa que notó fue que los sollozos ya se habían ido, reemplazados por una respiración casi pacífica de alguien que aparentemente estaba dormido. Bien, Ed había logrado dormir al menos un poco, aunque no tenía idea de cuanto. Se estiró y se levantó, caminando silenciosamente hacia la habitación de Ed.

Edward estaba dormido boca abajo, la única mano que tenía estaba abrazando a su gruesa almohada donde su cabeza estaba hundida. Considerando por la expresión de Ed, el sueño que estaba teniendo era todo menos alegre. Su rostro estaba pálido y los vendajes estaban sorprendentemente limpios. Roy se arrodillo gentilmente frente a la cama de Ed y pasó su mano en la cara del joven.

"Muy bien Ed, despierta. Levántate, necesitamos prepararnos para ir a mi trabajo."

El toque hizo temblar a Ed violentamente pero no lo despertó. Roy suspiró. Esto era tan irritante… ¿por qué no lo podía olvidar y dejarlo dormir?. Oh, sí, no podía dejar al niño sólo.

Roy sacudió los hombros de Ed, la cabeza del chico se balanceaba débilmente, con cuidado de no tocar sus heridas, lo cual no era algo fácil de hacer.

"¡Levántate!"

Los ojos de Ed se abrieron con una mirada de temor y lo siguiente que supo Roy fue que estaba en el suelo, sosteniendo su adolorida nariz. Edward jadeó y recorrió el cuarto con sus ojos, temblando un poco antes de recordar donde era que estaba y después vio a Roy.

"¿T… Te pegué?. ¿Estas bien?." Preguntó con miedo. Roy asintió pero después su nariz comenzó a sangrar mucho y Ed jadeó horrorizado. Dios, ahora incluso estaba asustando al niño.

"¡Lo siento!. ¡No quise hacerlo, dios, lo siento!" Ed empezó a disculparse, sus ojos muy abiertos y apagados. Roy se levantó y comenzó a dirigirse hacia el baño.

"¿A dónde vas?. Dije que lo sentía, yo-…" Edward siguió gritando en su dormitorio. Roy estaba enojado. Sí, él sabía que fue un accidente, pero parecía que Ed había roto su nariz. Que _buen_ comienzo para la primera mañana, las mujeres no quebraban narices. ¿Qué tal si este aspecto se volvía algo espantoso?. Pateó la pared mientras caminaba y abrió la puerta del baño con su mano ensangrentada. ¡Esto todavía no había acabado!.

* * *

¡¿Qué fue lo que hice!? Oh, Dios mío, en realidad no lo quise hacer, es que fue sólo… ¡maldición!. ¡Aunque él es un bastardo, no hubiese querido golpearlo!. Fue sólo una pesadilla… ¡estúpida pesadilla!. 

Tiemblo y me pregunto si Roy estará enojado conmigo. Bueno, claro que lo estaría. De seguro seré golpeado, pero ¿estará bien?. Había tanta sangre, todavía puedo ver un pequeño charco en el suelo y después una línea que sale de ahí. ¿Qué tal si lo maté?. Tiemblo. Yo no debería haber hecho eso… o…?.

Trato de pararme y por suerte lo logro. No es nada fácil saltar con un solo pie, en especial cuando no tengo mis dos brazos para ayudarme a mantener el equilibrio. Me apoyo en la pared y comienzo lentamente a saltar en la dirección hacia la que fue Roy. ¡Ni siquiera sé donde está todo en esta casa!. Y con ese doloroso pensamiento caigo.

Grito de dolor y aprieto mis ojos para cerrarlos. Al diablo el dolor… al diablo todo… al final tomo algunos respiros antes de pararme de nuevo y empiezo a seguir el rastro de sangre que hay en el piso. Al fin alcanzo la puerta y la toco.

"¿… Roy?. ¿Estas bien?." Pregunto de nuevo, mirándolo con preocupación. Roy tenía un poco de papel sangriento cubriendo su nariz. Él me mira muy enojado y un escalofrío corre por mi espalda de nuevo.

"¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ?!. ¡SIENTATE, NO HAGAS EMPEORAR ESTA SITUACIÓN MAS DE LO QUE YA ESTÁ!" Él me grita. Me congelo.

No es divertido que te griten de ese modo, especialmente cuando estas muy preocupado por aquella persona en el momento. ¿Disculpa?. ¿Yo, preocupado por ese bastardo?. Mierda, de verdad me volví loco, completamente.

"¡SIENTATE EN EL PISO EDWARD Y NO TE MUEVAS NI_ UN MILIMETRO_!."

Lágrimas salen de mis ojos. Ese bastardo no entiende nada de mí, pero ¿cómo podría preguntar por eso cuando ya ni yo mismo lo hago?. Me siento en el suelo, mi rostro mirando al piso; mi vida se ha convertido en una pesadilla.

Tan sólo deseo que Al estuviera aquí para ayudarme a lidiar con todo esto.

Pero por culpa mía eso ya no será posible nunca más.

* * *

Maldición, su nariz le dolía. Diablos, Ed no podía quedarse en ningún lado sin hacer algo peligroso ni por un segundo, y maldición: necesitaba llegar al trabajo en una hora y si las cosas iban tan lentas no lo podría hacer. Riza le dispararía. 

Miró con enojo a Ed que estaba sentado en el suelo con su cabeza baja. No podía ver su cara porque su cabello estaba bloqueando la vista de Roy; suspiró y se arrodillo frente a él sintiéndose un poco avergonzado por haberle gritado.

"Lo siento. ¿Estas bien?." Le dijo al chico que no le prestó ninguna atención. Trató de abrazarlo, pero Ed lo empujó como siempre. Acarició el pelo de Ed, pero el muchacho le pegó a su mano para que se alejara. Roy logró ver un poco de su mojada cara, espera¿mojada?.

"¿Estas bien Ed?." Le preguntó con preocupación y tomó la mano del niño. Ed trató de moverse pero Roy lo sujetó con fuerza contra el piso así no podría gatear y aparto su cabello un poco de su rostro, encontrándose a Ed llorando silenciosamente. Parecía enfadado, lastimado y… perdido.

Ah, sí. No tendría que haberle gritado. No sabía por que lo sabía ahora, pero fue así, sabía que había molestado a Ed. No había sido justo. Roy suspiró y abrazó a Ed. El chico trató de moverse pero mientras Roy estuviera sujetando su mano no era fácil para él defenderse.

Roy se levantó y peinó el cabello de Ed en una trenza. Ed gruñó y por poco le pega de nuevo, pero ver su nariz lo hizo parar. Ya eran suficientes heridas por un día.

Roy llevó a Ed a su cama y le dio su ropa de siempre antes de llamar a Riza para que lo pasara a buscar.

* * *

"Detente aquí." 

"Pero señor-"

"Por favor Hawkeye."

Roy salió del auto dejando a Ed y Riza adentro. Caminó hasta la puerta de la casa más cercana y la golpeó. Sólo tomo algunos segundos para que se abriera.

"¡Roy!. ¿Qué te trae por aquí a estas horas?." Maes Hughes le preguntó sonriendo, Roy también le sonrió, luego el rostro de su amigo cambió a una expresión preocupada. "¿Qué le sucedió a tu nariz?. Está hinchada."

"Ed…" murmuró Roy como respuesta. "¿Podrías preguntarle a Gracia si puede cuidarlo por hoy?. Estoy en mi límite en estos momentos."

Maes parpadeó un par de veces antes de asentir, regresó de nuevo adentro para traer a Gracia y le dijo a Roy que sacara a Edward del auto.

Ed estaba muy molesto cuando Roy abrió la puerta, luego sacó la silla de ruedas de Ed de la baulera.

"Me estas dejando como lo pensaba."

"No, Edward, le estoy pidiendo a alguien que te cuide mientras trabajo", contestó Roy y abrió el cinturón de seguridad de Ed y lo sentó en su silla de ruedas.

"No me importa si me estas abandonando, pero podrías haber elegido a alguien más… no estoy de humor como para ver fotos de una familia feliz."

"No me estoy deshaciendo de ti Edward, te vendré a buscar al anochecer."

"Como si lo fueras a hacer…" murmuró Ed. Roy no quería pelear más, sólo dejó que el chico lo viera entonces.

"Hola Edward", Gracia lo saludó tiernamente sin recibir ninguna respuesta del joven, Roy suspiró.

"Sería educado si saludaras", le señaló, Ed bufó.

"¿Y desde cuando yo he sido educado?."

No pudo discutir sobre eso, así que ayudó a Maes y Gracia a entrar a Ed a la casa antes de ir a trabajar. Le ofreció a Maes llevarlo al trabajo pero el suyo comenzaba varias horas después así que sólo le preguntó si podía visitarlo en su descanso para hablar.

* * *

No puedo decir que estoy feliz de estar en este lugar. 

"Oye Ed, has visto esta-"

"No, y no quiero hacerlo."

Digamos que esta no fue la primera vez que él hizo eso, y Elysia me mira y me pregunta a donde fueron mi brazo y pierna. Le dije que un hada mágica se los llevó, ella de verdad me creyó… que patético.

"La nariz de Roy lucía fabulosa hoy", me dijo Hughes gentilmente. Sé que quiere una buena explicación pero en realidad no quiero hablar de eso.

"Sólo me pregunto que habrá pasado", él continua. Suspiro. Supongo que no hay opción; como si ya no tuviera un dolor de cabeza.

"Él me despertó y por accidente le pegué, eso fue todo."

"Entonces¿cómo has estado últimamente?."

¡Dios, esto va a hacer un interrogatorio!.

"Bien, que crees" murmuro como respuesta y tomó una posición más cómoda en el sillón. No es suave, no lo encuentro cómodo.

Hughes miró su reloj. "Me tengo que ir a trabajar. ¡Nos vemos después, Ed!

¡SÍ!.¡SE VA!.¡SÍ!

"Estaré de vuelta a las siete, con Roy. ¡Nos vemos!."

No… no los dos juntos… ¡Eso va a ser una pesadilla…!.

* * *

La puerta se abrió. 

"¿Querías verme Roy?." Dijo Maes Hughes mientras entraba en la oficina donde sólo estaba su amigo firmando papeles. Su nariz había empezado a ponerse violeta pero logró sonreírle a su amigo.

"Siéntate Maes, no tienes que quedarte ahí parado. Sólo quería hablar contigo sobre algo."

"¿Es sobre Edward?." Preguntó Maes bromeando mientras se sentaba en la silla y apoyaba su cabeza en sus manos, que puso sobre el escritorio de Roy con cuidado para no tirar los papeles al piso.

"Eres demasiado listo para tu propio bien", Roy refunfuñó.

Maes le dio una gran sonrisa. "Suena como yo. ¿Cuál es el problema?. Aparentemente el niño rompió tu nariz¿acaso estaban peleando?."

"Sí y no. Estuvimos discutiendo pero no rompió mi nariz mientras lo hacíamos. Pasó que lo desperté de una pesadilla, no sé de que se trataba, pero eso activó sus instintos de auto-defensa."

"Es probable que haya sido sobre la tortura. No estaría sorprendido del todo. Creí que había mentido cuando me dijo que rompió tu nariz después de despertar de una pesadilla…"

"Bien, no mintió, pero Maes. ¡Estoy tan perdido!. Hago todo mal, perdí la cabeza y empecé a gritarle y… lloró Maes. Nunca lo había visto llorar antes pero ahora llora todo el tiempo, incluso en las noches. Es realmente frustrante."

Maes le sonrió con tristeza. "Últimamente ha pasado por muchas cosas, perdió a su hermano, es natural que llore. Tú sólo debes estar ahí y consolarlo."

"¡Pero no me deja!. Me aparta, no quiere que lo toque."

Hubo un largo silencio cuando Roy esperó que su amigo le contestara. "… Puede haber muchas razones. No puedo decirlas, sólo puedo imaginármelas."

"Bien¿Qué supones?."

"Puede ser porque fue torturado, después de que alguien desconocido esté tan cerca de él puede haberlo asustado porque tiene miedo de ser torturado de nuevo. También puede ser porque es muy testarudo para dejar que alguien se acerque tanto y vea su lado débil; y también porque quiere morir y no deja a nadie que se acerque porque no se quiere dar una razón para no suicidarse o tal vez no quiere lastimar a nadie. O tal vez haya otra razones."

Roy lo miró fijamente. "Bien, eso es complicado."

"Sí lo es. Uno nunca sabe."

"… No quiero que muera Maes. No quiero que muera."

"¿Sintiendote ya dependiente?. Vaya, eso es una sorpresa", Maes se rió entre dientes. Roy le respondió coléricamente.

"¡NO SOY DEPENDIENTE DE UN PEQUEÑO NIÑO, MAES!."

El hombre tan sólo dejó de reírse. "Oh, seguro que no lo estas, seguro. Sólo es un pedazo de basura que no puedes tirar."

Roy se congeló. No... Ed no era un pedazo de basura que no podía tirar. Incluso si estuviera obligado a hacerlo no lo podría hacer. ¿En verdad era tan dependiente de Ed?.

"No es algo malo Roy."

"No soy dependiente de él. No puedo serlo y no lo soy."

"Él significa mucho para ti", bromeó Maes.

"¡No, no lo hace!. ¡Ya no sigas con eso!."

"Pobre chico, haciéndote dependiente a él…"

"¡DETENTE MAES!."

"Si no quieres cuidarlo entonces yo lo haré. Elysia le gustaría tener un hermano."

"¡No te lo vas a llevar a ningún lado lejos de mí!." las palabras escaparon de los labios de Roy. Se llevó las manos a su boca luego de haber dicho eso, diablos, estaba acabado. Maes se estaba riendo frente a su cara.

"¡Ahí está Roy!. ¡En realidad te preocupas por él!." Roy no sabía como Maes había logrado que dijera eso mientras se moría de la risa. Se cayó de su silla y continuó riéndose en el suelo, Roy se sonrojó.

"¡Ya deja de reírte Maes!.¡Ahora!."

"Es que es tan gracioso, _tú_ entre todas las personas-"

"¡¿Puedes ya parar con eso?!. ¡Por favor!."

Maes se detuvo y se sentó de nuevo. "¿Por favor?. En verdad Roy, Ed hace salir algo de tí."

Roy estaba temblando. "No, no lo hace. Me hace perder la cabeza."

"Admítelo Roy, te sentirás mejor. Entonces¿cómo está Ed?."

"...De seguro está planeando como suicidarse bajo mi nariz..."

"Aww… eso no es bueno. Tal vez estar cerca de mi feliz familia lo haga-"

"Sentirse peor, Maes. Él no está interesado en una familia feliz ahora que toda su familia ya no está, él mismo lo dijo."

"¡Pero como es eso posible¿Acaso estás diciendo que no es feliz de ver a Elysia-?"

"No, es seguro que se sienta bastante solo y frustrado al estar cerca de tu linda princesita de un papá feliz. Su padre fue el que lo abandonó, nunca lo he escuchado hablar sobre él. Cada vez que alguien lo menciona, él parece… molesto."

"Tiene sentido¡Pero aún-!"

"No, Maes. No es bueno para él pasar tiempo con tu familia. Pero desafortunadamente no tengo otro lugar para dejarlo y no puedo estar con él durante día y noche sin volverme loco. Incluso ahora me siento loco y sólo pasó una noche en mi departamento. Me saca de quicio tan sólo el ponerlo en esa silla de ruedas-"

"Eso tiene solución. ¿Por qué no llamas a su mecánico?." le preguntó Maes. Roy negó con la cabeza.

"No me dice su nombre. Lo único que sé es que es una chica y una amiga de la infancia."

"Eso quiere decir que es de Risembool. ¿Cuántas mecánicas de automail crees que haya?."

Roy sonrió. "Es verdad, sólo tengo que hacer algunas llamadas, no puede haber tantas. La encontraré."

"¡Ese es el espíritu que quiero ver!."

* * *

Fic original de **_Dark Chocolate Alchemist_** traducido con su autorización.

Edición hecha por _**Laberinto de Cristal**_

**Notas de la traductora:**

Hola! como les dije en el capitulo anterior, Roy iba a ser golpeado mucho XD

También quiero decirles que ya estoy oficialmente de vacaciones!!! hace unos días rendí matemática y la aprobé, así que ahora me pondré a full con la traducción n.n (inner: así es, ahora que estas de vacaciones ya no tendrás excusa alguna si te retrasas de nuevo // Un.n jeje, es verdad)

Bueno, sin más, me despido, gracias a todos por leer y por dejarme reviews!

Nos vemos!


	5. Yo también te quiero

Me di cuenta que en el capitulo anterior se me olvido poner el disclaimer, asi que supongo que este también va para el capitulo 4.

**Disclaimer:** FMA no es mío y este fic le pertenece a _**Dark Chocolate Alchemist

* * *

**_

**PARENT'S RESPONSIBILITY**

_**Capitulo 5**_

_Yo también te quiero_

"Ya llegamos", gritó Maes Hughes mientras él y Roy entraban a su casa luego del trabajo. Elysia corrió hacia los brazos de su papi y Gracia llegó sonriendo de la cocina.

"Es bueno verlos en casa. ¿Quieres comer con nosotros, Roy?." Le preguntó, Roy negó con la cabeza.

"Ya los he molestado bastante, estoy aquí para agradecerles y recoger a Ed. De todas formas¿dónde está Ed?." El muchacho no se veía en ningún lado e hizo preocupar bastante a Roy.

"Se durmió hace como media hora, lo puse en la cama. Pobre chico, se ve cansado."

"Deben ser sus heridas, curarse toma mucha energía. Pero¿está bien?."

"Sí, está bien. No tienes de que preocuparte. Incluso dijo que él no iba a intentar nada estúpido aquí porque no quiere que Elysia o yo lo veamos." Ella negó con la cabeza con tristeza. "Pero no puedo hacer otra cosa más que notar cuan depresivo está."

"Lo sé. Voy a mandarlo a un psiquiatra cuando tenga tiempo. Pero mejor que no se lo mencionen, no quiero que se entere justo en estos momentos porque su reacción probablemente será… horrenda. Entonces¿está arriba?."

"Sí, pero ten cuidado cuando lo despiertes así no ganas otro ojo negro también. ¿Cómo está tu nariz?."

"… Está bien, gracias." Se apresuró a subir las escaleras y abrió la puerta de la habitación para encontrar a un Ed dormido. Se arrodillo y con cuidado tomó la mano del niño para prevenir un nuevo golpe. Acarició la mejilla de Ed con suavidad.

"Muy bien, Ed, levántate. Salgamos de aquí."

Ed murmuró algo pero no se despertó. Roy suspiró y lo sacudió un poco. "Arriba, ahora."

* * *

_Él estaba en su casa, la cual se estaba quemando. Estaba sentado en un rincón de su cuarto que estaba arriba, escuchando el estremecedor sonido de la casa quebrándose y las ardientes llamas. El humo era negro y las lágrimas desparecían con rapidez de su rostro por el calor._

"_Muy bien Ed, levántate. Salgamos de aquí."_

Roy...

_Negó con su cabeza. "No, estan muertos. __Quiero morir también, quiero morir."_

"_Arriba, ahora."_

_Sintió como Roy lo zarandeaba y él gritó. Todo su cuerpo dolía._

"_No voy a ir. No trates de salvarme, sálvate tú mismo. __Vete." _

_No hubo ninguna respuesta. Nada que pudiera escuchar o tal vez el sonido de la casa incendiándose no lo dejaba escucharlas. En vez de eso hubo un cariñoso abrazo._

"… _Suéltame."_

"_Despierta Edward."_

"_¿Qué?."_

"_Ahora, despierta, vamonos de la casa."_

"… _No sé de que me estás hablando. __Quiero quedarme... quiero ir con Al… y mamá…"_

_Algo lo estaba tirándolo hacia abajo… abajo…_

"¿Estás despierto? Por fin, creí que iba a pasar el resto de la noche despertándote."

"¿Mmm?."Abrió sus ojos y vio a Roy sosteniendo su mano. "Suéltame, bastardo", bramó y trató de alejarse. Roy no lo soltó y lo ayudó a sentarse.

"¿Estás bien?. Estabas diciendo algo", preguntó Roy con preocupación.

"¡No es de tu incumbencia!. ¡Aw!" Cerró sus ojos con dolor mientras Roy, por accidente, alcanzó a pegarle en sus costillas rotas.

"¡Perdóname!. ¿Estás bien?." Preguntó Roy y lo acostó nuevamente, ignorando sus protestas.

"¡Estoy bien!. No es nada con lo que no pueda lidiar. Deja de actuar así. ¡Es verdaderamente irritante!."

"Será mejor que te acostumbres, voy a traerte algunos calmantes."

"¡_No_ voy a tomar ningún calmante!. ¡Ayúdame a levantarme!. ¡No puedo hacerlo con sólo un brazo y una pierna!."

Roy se levantó. "Ya vengo."

"¡NO ME IGNORES!. ¡INCLUSO AUNQUE PIENSES QUE SOY TAN BAJO QUE MI VOZ NO SE PUEDE ESCUCHAR!. ¡ESTOY AQUÍ MISMO Y QUIERO LEVÁNTARME AHORA!."

"Deja de gritar, estas lastimando tu cuerpo", fueron las últimas palabras de Roy antes de salir del dormitorio. Ed empezó a vociferar por encima de sus pulmones.

"¡SI ME ESTAS IGNORANDO ENTONCES, TAMBIÉN TE IGNORARE, MALDITO BASTARDO!."

"_¡No hables así cuando hay una niña de tres años en la casa!._" La voz de Roy se escuchó desde las escaleras. Ed no le prestó atención.

"¡REGRESA AQUÍ!.¡AHORA!.¡ROYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!."

Maes y Gracia estaban esperando a Roy al pie de las escaleras. Maes levantó sus cejas.

"¿Por qué diablos está gritando?."

"Sólo está malhumorado, ya terminara con eso. ¿Tienes algún analgésico?."

"Te traeré algunos. ¿Podrías subir de nuevo y tratar de calmarlo?." Preguntó Gracia mientras que el infernal grito todavía resonaba en las paredes y casi los vuelve sordos. Elysia corrió hacia Maes.

"Papi¿Es el hermano grande el que está gritando?."

Roy y Maes parpadearon a la vez. Luego Maes le dio una sonrisa a su hija. "Sí, es él; pero él no es tu hermano, es más como un… ehh… ¿primo?. No uno real, pero algo así…"

"Oh¿crees que dejará de hacerlo si le doy mi osito?. No creo que a él le gusten mis hadas porque aquel malvado le quitó sus miembros-"

"¿Qué?." preguntó Roy, Maes negó con la cabeza.

"Roy, haz que el muchacho se calme, mis oídos me están doliendo. Elysia, no tienes que darle nada, el Tío Roy puede manejarlo… al menos, eso espero…"

"¿De que es la charla sobre las hadas?."

"¡Arriba Roy!. ¡Ahora!."

"Esta bien, esta bien…" murmuró Roy mientras se dirigía a la habitación de Ed.

"¡Jesús, Ed, deja de gritar!." Ed cerró su boca. Su cara estaba roja y llena de cansancio.

"¿Me vas a ayudar a levantarme o no?." Roy rodó sus ojos y ayudó al adolescente a sentarse. "No sabía que fueras religioso", señaló Ed y Roy por accidente lo soltó una vez más.

"¿Qué?. ¡No soy religioso!."

"¿¡POR QUÉ ME SOLTASTE!?."

"¡Lo siento! Pero no soy religioso-"

"¡No tiene nada que ver con esto!.¡Es un momento único, te estoy dejando ayudarme a levantarme y tú sólo parloteas sobre si eres religioso o no!.¡No tienes ningunos modales!.¿Qué acaso tu mamá no te los enseñó?."

Roy ayudó de nuevo a Ed. Una vez que el niño estuvo sentado firme empujó a Roy.

"Te odio", le dijo con los ojos entrecerrados. Roy sonrió ampliamente.

"También te quiero, Ed. Eres como un hijo para mí." El niño trató de golpearlo pero se retractó con rapidez. "¿¡Qué te pasa?!."

"¿Qué te pasa a _ti_?.¡Deja de ser un idiota por una vez!. ¡Te odio, de verdad lo hago!."

"Eso es lo que crees."

"No, eso es lo que _siento_. Será mejor que lo aceptes."

"Lo que digas Edward, lo que digas."

"¡No me estas tomando con seriedad!.¿Por qué crees que no puedo pensar por mí mismo?."

"Tal vez por que estas negando tus verdaderos sentimientos. Crees que quieres morir, pero en realidad no lo haces; piensas que me odias, pero en verdad no lo haces; crees que tu vida está acabada, pero todavía sabes que hay aún queda mucho para ti."

La mano de Ed se hizo un puño agitado. Roy decidió que era mejor mantenerse alejado por un tiempo.

"Cállate, Mustang. Mantén tu maldita boca cerrada y deja de hablar como si supieras todo", le contestó Ed con furia.

"¿Por qué no encaras los factores Ed?.¿Por qué te rehúsas a creer en ellos, por qué no le das otra oportunidad a la vida?."

"Porque no se merece otra. Mi vida ha sido arruinada desde que fui un niño. Ha estado pateándome, torturándome, no puedo pensar en nada bueno en la vida. Es sólo una peste como tú.

"Si comparas la vida conmigo, entonces, supongo que no me había acercado tanto a ti como había creído. Vamos, vayamos a casa y hablemos más.

"No tengo ninguna casa."

"Bien, vayamos a la mía si lo quieres poner de ese manera."

"... Bueno."

"¿Está todo bien aquí?." Preguntó Gracia mientras entraba con un vaso de agua y un calmante. Ed se encogió de hombros.

"No lo voy a tomar, no lo necesito. Ya no siento dolor, gracias."

"Edward", gruñó Roy. Ed lo miró con enojo.

"No lo voy a tomar", repitió con determinación. Roy sonrió con maldad.

"De ahora en adelante, voy a comenzar a cambiar tus decisiones si no me complaces."

"Intentalo", le contestó Ed. Gracia dejó las pastillas y el vaso en la mesa, Roy tomó la pastilla en su mano.

"Esta bien, y lo lograré. No eres un gran luchador con un cuerpo lastimado. ¿O si?." Ed tragó saliva. "Si nada de esto ayuda, entonces voy a darte suficiente dolor para gritar y esta pastilla estará en tu garganta más rápido de lo que puedas decir '¡no es justo!.'."

"Tú no harías eso."

"Pruébame Ed o tómala voluntariamente."

"Te odio. De verdad te odio, _realmente_ te odio."

Roy sonrió con satisfacción. "Sabía que me querías Ed, pero¿tanto?. Estoy realmente honrado, _de verdad_ estoy honrado. Entonces¿cuál de las dos formas la tomas?."

"¡No la voy a tomar, bastardo!."

"De la forma difícil entonces." Roy sujetó a Ed en la cama mientras el joven gritaba trató de hallar su boca para forzar a la pastilla entrar. Cuando Ed se dio cuenta de esto, cerró su boca con rapidez y empezó a patear y a pegarle con violencia. Maldición, dolía. Se sentó en la pierna del muchacho y usó su otra mano para inmovilizar el brazo del niño y con el otro obligó a entrar la pastilla en la garganta de Ed. El chico se ahogó pero Roy no dejo su boca abierta. Sacó su otra mano del brazo de Ed y empezó a tocar la garganta de Ed con suavidad, Ed se agitó, pero Roy no paró hasta que él tragó la pastilla. Después de eso, saltó de la cama mientras Ed obligaba a sus pulmones tomar aire. Gracia había estado parada, mirando la escena sorprendida y Maes había estado en la puerta, en ese momento estaba riéndose entre dientes y negaba con su cabeza baja.

"Ahí está Ed, como ves no fue tan malo."

Ed no respondió. Trató de levantarse pero su brazo siempre se desplomaba bajo su peso. Roy intentó ir y ayudarlo, pero Ed lo pateó.

"Si no quieres más huesos rotos, te sugiero que te mantengas alejado de mí", dijo. Maes fue a ayudarlo a levantarse.

"¿Quieres un pequeño paseo por las escaleras?." Él intentó ahogar la risa; Ed le respondió con puño en su barbilla. "Lo tomo por un sí. Estas agresivo hoy¿lo sabías?."

Ed gruñó molesto mientras Maes lo ponía en su espalda y lo cargaba por las escaleras y fuera de la puerta antes de ayudarlo a sentarse en su silla de ruedas.

"Que tengas una buena noche, Ed."

"Como si pudiera tener una con ese bastardo."

"No lo subestimes. Es una persona agradable, te cuidará."

"Digamos que tal vez puede cuidar de las mujeres, pero no sabe que hacer conmigo." Maes levantó sus hombros mientras Roy salía también.

"Gracias Gracia, en realidad apreció su ayuda."

"En cualquier momento Roy. Puedes traerlo aquí cada vez que necesites que alguien lo cuide."

"Lo tendré en mente. ¿Listo para irte Ed?

"Mnmmnm."

"Tomaré eso como un sí. Bien, nos vemos mañana, Maes."

"¡Nos vemos!. Oye Roy, ya te había mostrado esta linda foto de-"

Roy comenzó a apresurarse con su paso. "¡Tal vez otro día, Maes!."

"¡Esta bien!.¡Es una promesa entonces!." Gritó con alegría y cerró la puerta. Roy suspiró y siguió empujando a Ed en su silla de ruedas.

"¿Tienes frío?."

"No."

Silencio.

"¿Estas bien?."

"No."

"Oh."

Silencio.

"¿Quieres-"

"NO."

"¡Ni siquiera había terminado!."

"¡NO QUIERO NADA!.¡¿NO PODEMOS IR A TU APARTAMENTO Y DORMIR!?."

"¿Tienes hambre?."

"¡No!.¡No tengo hambre!." El estómago de Ed sonó alto y el adolescente se sonrojó. "… No voy a comer."

"¿Quieres comer afuera o sólo ordenar en mi departamento?."

"No estoy de humor para comer."

"No voy permitir que te mueras de hambre, Edward. Elige una o si no yo lo haré."

"… Bien, vayamos a buscar algo para llevar."

"... Pero, quería comer afuera..."

"Entonces¡¿por qué me dejaste elegir!?." bramó Ed.

"Que tal si vamos a buscar algo para llevar", dijo Roy y rápidamente se dirigieron al lugar más cercano de comida rápida.

* * *

Fic original de _**Dark Chocolate Alchemist**_

Edición hecha por _**Laberinto de Cristal**_

**Notas de la traductora:**

¡Hola a todos!. Lamento mucho la tardanza, perdónenme, aunque creo que esta vez no me tarde tanto como en el capitulo 3¿no?.

En fin, ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

¡Gracias por leer!.


	6. Desacuerdos

**PARENT'S RESPONSIBILITY**

_**Capitulo 6**_

_Desacuerdos_

"Ahí tienes Ed", dijo Roy con alegría mientras le alcanzaba un paquete de comida china que él contestó con una mirada enojada. No había sido suficientemente horrible el haber sido visto con ese maldito bastardo empujándolo con su silla de ruedas, pero Roy fue y coqueteó abiertamente con la camarera. ¡Coqueteó!.¡Y la mujer lo estuvo mirando como si fuera un niño _pequeño_ con mucha mala suerte!. Y por supuesto Roy fue y lo _usó_ para conquistar a la joven. '¡Sí, estoy cuidando de él', '¿no es muy lindo el pequeñito?' y todo fue así. Había tratado de gritar cuan horrible en realidad era y pegarle a Roy, pero la mirada de advertencia de este lo hizo callar y sólo pasó el tiempo malhumorado y cansado de escuchar las conversaciones aburridas de los adultos. Roy era un cortejador enfermizo.

"Vamos, deja de hacer eso. No es agradable."

"No soy agradable, supongo que eso me sienta bien", contestó y empezó a comer. Roy suspiró.

"Vamos, el hecho de que esté cuidando de ti no significa que no pueda salir."

"Sí, pero _tenías_ que decidir hacer la cita _aquí_ esta _noche_. Es muy probable que el Sr. y la Sra. Hughes ya estén dormidos y no puedo pensar en otro lugar en donde me puedas poner. ¿¡Acaso eso no significa que tendré que quedarme aquí y… escuchar tus malditos juegos con las mujeres!?." Su rostro se estaba volviendo rojo mientras trataba hacer lo mejor posible de no mirar a Roy quien parpadeó.

"No había pensado en eso…"

"¡Claro que no lo hiciste!.¿¡Y en donde planeas…_hacerlo_!?. No puedes hacerlo en la habitación que está al lado de la mía-"

"¿Por qué?."

Ed miró con rabia al bastardo. ¡No podía estar hablando en serio!. Respiró un poco profundamente.

"¿Crees que quiero escucharlo?. ¡Incluso me dan ganas de vomitar en tan solo pensar en eso!."

Roy se rió. "No tienes ninguna experiencia con las mujeres."

Ed puso su comida en la mesa con un fuerte golpe que hizo saltar a Roy un poco.

"Tal vez no quiero ser un enfermo _hijo de puta_ como tu."

La boca de Roy se abrió. _¿¡Cómo lo había llamado!?_

"¡EDWARD ELRIC, ESTAS CASTIGADO!." Gritó con furia.

"¡¿POR DECIRTE LA VERDAD?!.¡¿POR QUÉ NO _EMPIEZAS_ A ENCARAR LOS HECHOS Y MOSTRARME ALGUNOS MALDITOS EJEMPLOS!?.¡NO VOY HACER NADA QUE ME DIGAS SI NO COMIENZAS A HACERLO TÚ MISMO!."

"¡A tu cuarto!.¡Ahora!." La cara de Roy estaba roja por la furia que estaba hirviendo dentro suyo mientras miraba al endemoniado niño gritando en frente de su cara.

"¡BIEN!." Ed se paró balanceándose en su única pierna y empezó a saltar. Roy gruñó.

"¡No te sobre exijas!." le gritó mientras agarraba a Ed que comenzó a mover en su brazo.

"¡¿No me habías dicho que fuera a mi habitación?!."

"¡No te había dicho que te sobre exigieras!.¡Y deja ya de moverte!."

"¿Y qué si no lo hago?" Bramó Ed peligrosamente. Roy lo golpeó con fuerza contra la pared. Todo el cuerpo de Ed dolió, pero mordió su labio y se rehusó a llorar. No le iba a dar la satisfacción a Roy.

"¿Qué crees que pensaría y diría Alphonse si te viera ahora Edward?." dijo Roy con crueldad. El cuerpo de Ed empezó a temblar mientras sentía furia hirviendo en su pecho una vez más.

"Desafortunadamente él no está aquí, así que nunca sabré la respuesta", dijo, sorprendido por cuan calmada estaba su voz. Se sentía con ganas de llorar, pero no lo dijo, no podía. Roy lo golpeó fuerte en su mejilla.

"Lo conoces bien, sólo piensa en eso."

"Deja eso, deja eso y sólo llévame a mi cuarto. Tu cita va a estar aquí en media hora."

"Eso significa que tengo tiempo." Presionó más fuerte a Ed en la pared y Ed sintió dolor en su pecho. Maldición…

"…Tiempo para golpearme, ya veo", susurró. Roy se quedó helado.

"Eso no es lo que estoy planeando. Estoy planeando a hacer que me muestres un poco de maldito respeto."

"Tal vez esa sea tu intención, pero no está trabajando de esa manera."

Roy lo miró a sus ojos y le contestó con furia.

"¡No sé que hacer contigo!.¡Eres un inútil!." al final gritó y dejó caer a Ed en el piso. Ed jadeó y cerró los ojos. Demonios, su herida se había abierto. Pero… ¿si se deshacía de Roy antes de que lo notara…?."

"Sólo déjame en mi habitación y prepárate para tu cita."

"Bien, hablaré contigo en la mañana", contestó Roy, agarró a Ed y comenzó a cargarlo a su dormitorio. Ed hacía lo mejor posible para no dejar que saliese sangre de su herida en su hombro, no era algo fácil con sólo una mano. Roy lo puso en su cama.

La cómoda cama, las suaves sabanas. Este no era un lugar muy bueno para morir, pero no tenía otras opciones. Si intentaba deshacerse de Roy, iba a ser más rápido de lo que se imaginaba. La puerta se cerró con un portazo, Ed miró la herida en su hombro.

Sangre, sangre, sangre.

La sangre es más espesa que el agua.

Es caliente cuando sale del cuerpo, dejando un sentimiento vacío y frío.

Lo hizo sentirse sucio.

Y mareado…

_Ahí tienes Roy… tú mismo lo causaste. Desearía ver tu rostro._

_No… en realidad no quiero._

_No quiero volver a verte nunca más. Sólo quiero que todo se termine._

_Desearía que hubiera más para mí, pero no lo hay._

_Siempre seré sólo yo._

_Nadie entiende..._

_Nadie ayuda.

* * *

_

Demonios, se sentía culpable.

¿Por qué se sentía culpable?. Ed casi le pidió que le gritara y le pegara. Pero aún así… Ed era sólo un niño. Tal vez había sido muy duro.

Al demonio cuando no podía lidiar con niños. ¡¿Cómo había podido ser tan duro?! Suspiróy agarró el teléfono.

"Oye Michelle, lo siento pero tengo que cancelar la cita. ¿Tal vez otro día?.¿Sí?. Esta bien, te llamaré de nuevo, perdóname por haberte molestado. Oh, nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte. Sí, te llamo de nuevo. Adiós.

Maldición, Ed arruinando sus citas. ¡No salió por tres días!.¡TRES DÍAS!. Lo hacía sentirse… no lo sabía, insatisfecho, limpio.

Oye¿de dónde vino eso?.¿Limpio?.¿Por qué se sentía limpio?.

"_Tal vez no quiero ser un enfermo hijo de puta como tu."_

…Maldición, Ed tenía razón. Demonios, tenía que disculparse.

Golpeó la puerta un poco mientras miraba sus pies. Usualmente no se disculpaba, lo hacía sentirse patético. Pero ahora, tenía que hacerlo si quería arreglar las cosas.

Ninguna respuesta. Bien¿qué otra cosa esperaba?.

"Ed¿Estas ahí?. Estoy entrando, te guste o no." Abrió la puerta y se congeló.

Sangre, demonios, sangre¡¿De dónde venía!?.

"¿¡Edward?!. Ed¿estás bien?." jadeó y corrió al lado del débil cuerpo del joven.

No... ¡No!.¡Maldición!.

Pulso... débil, pero estaba ahí. Respirando... también. Corrió hacía el teléfono, necesitaba una ambulancia, y la necesitaba rápido.

* * *

Calidez...

Voces agudas.

La muerte no podía ser así.

Ed abrió sus ojos y vio el rostro preocupado de Roy.

No, la muerte _definitivamente_ no era así.

"Ed, gracias a dios, estás despierto. Estaba tan preocupado…" murmuró Roy con tristeza. Ed se sintió un poco avergonzado, pero no lo mostró.

"Tú maldito bastardo, tenías que ir y llevarme a un hospital. No tienes idea de mis necesidades.", dijo y parpadeó algunas veces para hacer que su visión borrosa se volviera un poco nítida. ¿Por qué sus planes no trabajaban?. Estaba tan seguro que esta vez lo había logrado...

"¿Por qué Ed?."

Cerró sus ojos sólo para evadir la intensa mirada de Roy. Al demonio ese hombre que lo hacía sentirse así de pequeño.

¿¡PEQUEÑO!?.¡De seguro que no se sentía pequeño!.¿¡Que era lo que estaba pensando?!.

"¿Por qué quieres asustarme una y otra vez Ed?." preguntó Roy, su voz sonaba miserable. Maldición con ese hombre, honestamente¡¿Por qué no podía dejar de entrometerse?!.

"Deja de cuidarme, sólo va a lastimarte."

"Si yo no te cuido, entonces¿quién lo hará?."

"…No lo sé. Pero no quiero que nadie me cuide, esas personas sólo van a terminar lastimadas." Respiró y trató de hundirse en las estúpidas sábanas.

"Voy a llevarte a un psiquiatra, lo necesitas, Ed."

Sus ojos se abrieron con rapidez y jadeó. Exactamente ¿_qué _acababa de decir Roy?."

"No voy a ir Roy."

"¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que iba a empezar a cambiar tus decisiones si no me complacen?. Ahora las estoy cambiando. Vas a ir, y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto. Por cuanto tiempo vas a visitar al psiquiatra depende de ti, mientras más bueno seas, más pronto podrás irte."

"¡No puedes hacer eso!." gritó con desesperación. No, no, no, él no iba hacerlo, no iba. ¡Roy no podía obligarlo!.

"Puedo, pero tengo que ir a trabajar mañana, así que necesito dormir. Vendré mañana."

"¡Roy, no he terminado contigo!.¡No puedes irte así!."

Roy se dio vuelta en la puerta y miró al adolescente molesto y desesperado en la cama. "Me iré cuando tenga ganas de irme. El mundo no eres sólo tú."

"¡Por favor, Roy!. Podemos hablar sobre eso¡estoy seguro que podemos!."

"No podemos, ya no sé que hacer contigo. Nunca fui bueno con este tipo de cosas, pero lidiar contigo empieza a sentirse imposible. Estaré aquí para apoyarte, pero no estoy seguro si puedo hacer otra cosa, tan sólo no puedo.

"Bien", susurró Ed, agarró sus sábanas y se cubrió con ellas. Roy suspiró y abrió la puerta.

Mientras cerraba la puerta un fuerte murmuro alcanzó sus oídos. "Siempre tienes que venir y arruinar todo."

Bien, tal vez sea cierto, tal vez. Pero quizás algún día Ed le agradecería, o quizás no.

¿Por qué las cosas tienen que ser tan complicadas?.

* * *

¿Por qué Al no estaba ahí?. Ah, sí, estaba muerto.

¿Por qué él no estaba muerto también?. Ah, sí, Roy no lo dejó morir. Ese bastardo tiene que venir y arruinar todo.

¿Por qué había guardias de nuevo?. Ah, sí, Roy era paranoico cuando se trataba de él.

¡Esto no era lo que quería!.¡Maldición!. Esta vez la única forma de lograr su objetivo era matando primero a Roy ¡que era bastante imposible sin una mano y una pierna!. Aún sería extremadamente difícil con ellos, pero al menos tendría una oportunidad.

Demonios, no quería matar a Roy.

¿Por qué?. No tenía idea. Tan sólo no lo sabía. No quiso que Roy se lastimara de ninguna manera, pero aún logró herir al bastardo todo ese tiempo.

¿Por qué se estaba _sintiendo_ culpable?. Si alguien tendría que ser el culpable tenía que ser Roy. Roy comenzó su pelea y lo lastimó. En realidad, Roy casi lo asesina… es posible que se hubiese considerado asesinato o, al menos, maltrato si hubiese muerto. Quizás ya es considerado maltrato ahora.

Pero con su rango, Roy podría salirse del problema con facilidad.

Aún, al demonio este sentimiento de culpabilidad. Todo su cuerpo dolía suficiente sin el, la culpa lo estaba sofocando. ¿Cómo Roy logró hacer que Ed se sintiera así?. Siempre había sido Al quien la hacía sentirse de esa forma.

Al…

Tan sólo no podía hacerlo sin él. Al era la razón por la que vivía. Sin él… cuando Al murió, de algún modo Ed también lo hizo. Uno no podía estar si el otro, siempre habían estado juntos, siempre habían sido como… una persona. _Una_ persona. No dos, una.

Y si una de las mitades estaba muerta, la otra se estaba pudriendo.

Se estaba pudriendo sin Al.

Cada día era peor, cada día era más doloroso que el día anterior, cada día estaba más vacío que el día anterior. Las cosas no trabajaban sin la mejor parte de los dos.

Se sentía… paralizado, sus instintos estaban desapareciendo. Cada vez que recordaba sus miembros perdidos recordaba a Al, cada vez que se miraba al espejo recordaba a Al.

Pero de alguna manera la imagen se estaba volviendo borrosa.

No sólo la imagen humana de Al, sino que también la de la armadura.

¿Cómo había sido?. No podía recordar cada detalle como lo hacía antes. ¿Por qué?.

¿Por qué se sentía tan triste?.

¿Por qué se sentía como una mitad cuando en realidad estaba completo?.

¿Por qué no podía sobrevivir sin Al?.

Al siempre había estado ahí, siempre lo había escuchado e incluso cuando no hablaba, Al lograba leerlo a través de sus acciones. Lo hacía sentirse a salvo, feliz y completo. Se sentía como en casa, la casa que habían quemado.

Todas las fotografías.

¿Tal vez si viese una foto de nuevo podría recordarlo todo una vez más?. La Tía Pinako las tenía…

No, no siquiera iba a preguntar. Ni siquiera sabían que Al está muerto, no les había contado, lo matarían por eso. En realidad, eso sería bueno, pero incluso si lo mataran, no podía verles la cara. Si las viera, si les _decía_ lo que había sucedido, haría las cosas mucho peor.

Entonces, no habría oportunidad, incluso ya haría las cosas más reales.

Tan sólo no podía soportarlo.

Algunas veces, se decía a si mismo que Al estaba de vacaciones. Quizás en Risembool o algún bello lugar. Le daba esperanzas, inclusive ya casi estaba empezando a creerlo.

Casi.

* * *

Fic original de _**Dark Chocolate Alchemist**_ traducido con su autorización.

Edición hecha por _**Laberionto de Cristal**_.

**Notas de la traductora:**

Sólo cuatro palabras: Roy es un idiota.

También quería pedirles disculpas por la mala palabra, pero entiendan que no podía sacarla y poner una menos fuerte. Espero que estén disfrutando de esta historia como yo cuando la leí.

En fin, ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.

¡Hasta entonces!.


	7. Los ojos del halcón

**Disclaimer:** FMA no es mío y este fic le pertenece a _**Dark Chocolate Alchemist

* * *

**_

**PARENT'S RESPONSIBILITY**

_**Capitulo 7**_

_El ojo del halcón_ (1)

"Buenos días." Murmuró Roy mientras entraba a la oficina. Todos sus subordinados ya estaban ahí, sumergidos en papeles, llamadas y en el caso de Fuery, algunos extraños aparatos electrónicos. No tenía la menor idea de que eran, nunca había sido bueno en ese tipo de cosas. Esa era la razón por la que tenía a Fuery.

"Buenos días Coronel, sus papeles están en su escritorio." Dijo Hawkeye y tomó su café. ¿Por qué todos sus oficiales comían el desayuno en la oficina?. ¿Era mucho pedir que se despertaran un poco más temprano y comer en sus casas o, al menos, afuera?. Todos los papeles se ensuciaban, excepto los papeles de Riza, nadie sabía como la mujer lograba mantenerlos limpios y relucientes.

La luz del sol en la mañana hizo brillar la habitación con un tono apenas dorado-naranja. Maldito sea el dorado, le recordaba a Ed. Mejor que mantuviera su boca cerrada o sus subalternos lo matarían aunque fuera Coronel. Había sobrevivido con Ed un _día_ antes de que el niño terminara de nuevo en el hospital. Maldición. ¿De verdad era tan malo?. ¿Un día?. Se había sentido como un millón de años. Pero no los fueron. Fue un endemoniado día.

"¿Cómo está Edward?" Preguntó Riza. Oh no, no esa cara. La cálida y gentil sonrisa le contaba una cosa muy diferente de sus ojos. Sus ojos estaban ardiendo y penetrándolo como diciéndole 'si algo pasó, tú sabes lo que significa…' El hecho de que Hawkeye tomara su arma en su mano hizo el mensaje más claro.

Estaba tan muerto.

Trató de caminar lo más normal que pudo a su silla. "Está bien." Tomó una pila de papeles y se cubrió con ellos lo más naturalmente posible. Fue sólo su suerte que hizo que Hawkeye notara todos los signos.

Ella caminó amenazadora frente a su escritorio, cada paso retumbaba al contacto con el piso. Su juicio final se acercaba. Oh no. ¡Él no se merecía esto!. ¿O sí?. Maldición, no con eso ahora. Levantó su cabeza y miró a Hawkeye. Dios¡estaba transpirando!. Esto no podía empeorar. Todos sus subordinados estaban mirándolos, algunos se veían curiosos, otros decepcionados, y otros molestos. Y, por supuesto, había algunos como Fuery que se estaban preguntando si debían voltear sus cabezas para evitar ver una muy sangrienta y feroz escena.

Hawkeye cruzó sus brazos, la pistola todavía presente. Roy tragó saliva y empezó a contar los segundos para su muerte. _10… 9… 8…_

"¿Y dónde está en realidad Edward?. No recuerdo a Hughes mencionar que lo había llevado a su casa y tampoco está aquí."

_7… 6… 5…_

"Oh, acabo de conseguirle una enfermera, no, no una enfermera, quiero decir… ¡una niñera!." Rió con nerviosismo, sus ojos completamente abiertos. Fuery tomó su decisión y giró su cabeza, Falman siguió su ejemplo y Havoc lo miró, diciéndole un silencioso adiós.

_4... 3..._

"¿Y esta 'niñera' resulta estar en el hospital?." La voz de Riza resonó en la habitación, penetrando con su cabeza una y otra vez.

_2…_

Hundió su cabeza en sus manos. Eso era. Ed estaría celoso.

"Sí."

_1…_

"¡AL DEMONIO CONTIGO ROY MUSTANG, ERES UN INUTIL!." Gritó Riza y le pegó con su pistola. Dolió, pero, oye¡no disparó!.¡Gracias a Dios!.¡Tenía tanta suerte!.

_Boom._

La bala voló al lado de su cabeza, haciendo un agujero en la pared que estaba detrás suyo. Todos en el cuarto jadearon con horror. Fuery y Falman estaban temblando.

"¿Puedo ir al baño mientras que alguien limpia el desastre?." Pidió Fuery.

"No te preocupes Kain, no hay sangre." Dijo Havoc, por alguna razón sonaba un poco decepcionado. Esperen¿decepcionado?. ¡Ese vil desagradecido!.

"¡¿POR QUÉ ESTAS AQUÍ ROY?!. ¡DEBERÍAS ESTAR EN EL HOSPITAL!." Vociferó Riza, agarró a Roy por el oído y comenzó a sacarlo a rastras de la oficina.

"Pero el traba-" empezó a decir con desesperación pero Riza lo detuvo.

"El trabajo puede esperar. Usualmente cuando tu hijo está en el hospital te tomas el día libre." Le respondió, arrastrándolo fuera del edificio militar. Oh, cuan avergonzado se sentía Roy, todos lo estaban mirando y riéndose. Algunas veces Riza podía ser una gran pesadilla. ¡OYE, ESPERA!. ¿Un día libre?. ¡Sí!.¡Debería dejar que Ed fuera mucho más seguido al hospital!.

"Coronel, conozco esa mirada, ni siquiera lo piense o va a conseguirse unas eternas vacaciones."

Bueno, tal vez no. Era mejor cuando Ed no estaba en el hospital, y ahora, todos los malditos ciudadanos los estaban mirando. Sintió como ardía su rostro. Esto era tan patético, un hombre de 29 años estaba siendo arrastrado por el oído por una mujer más joven. ¡Riza iba a escucharlo más tarde…! O, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, tal vez no.

Su oído estaba empezando a sentirse paralizado, excepto por la sensación de que le ardía. Se sentía como si Riza se lo estuviera arrancando, pero no tenía el suficiente valor para decirle que se detuviera. Estaba asustado de una _mujer_. Oh, que patético se sentía, como si ya no estuviese humillado...

Entraron al hospital. Riza soltó su oído pero le dio una cachetada para que volteara su cabeza y la mirara cara a cara. No, su rostro de nuevo. Estaba acabado.

"Entonces Roy¿cuál habitación?. ¿Le molestaría mostrarme el camino?." Preguntó con amabilidad. Aunque nadie en el cuarto pareció tomárselo tan amablemente, ninguno dio su opinión. Riza era bastante aterradora sin tener que estar en desacuerdo con ella. Roy encogió sus hombros.

"Está aquí…" logró murmurar y empezó a caminar en esa dirección, Riza detrás suyo. Podía sentir su fría pistola tocando su espalda. Abrió la puerta y encontró a los guardias jugando cartas y a un Ed dormido. De inmediato, los dos hombres se levantaron cuando entraron a la habitación.

"¡Buenos días, señor!. ¡Todo bajo control, señor!."

"Gracias. Pueden salir, regresen a trabajar," dijo Riza. Aunque en realidad Riza no tenía ninguna autoridad, los oficiales con rapidez se fueron sin mirar para atrás. Quizás la cara y la voz los perseguiría en sus sueños por algunos días¿quién sabe?.

"Y ahora, Roy, le sugiero que lo cuide mejor. Será mejor que desde ahora él se mantenga con vida e ileso. ¿Entendido?. Bien, lo veré en el trabajo cuando él deje este lugar, y será mejor que se quede aquí con él." Se inclinó un poco sin romper el contacto visual. Roy tragó saliva y asintió con una sonrisa nerviosa. Cualquier cosa con tal de estar lejos de ella. Se fue, Roy pudo escuchar portazos mientras se iba. Volvió su mirada a Ed.

"Tú maldito niño, metiéndome en problemas una vez más…"

Aunque se sentía un poco molesto, eso era lo único que podía hacer. No podía estar de verdad enojado con Ed. El niño se veía tan miserable y vulnerable dormido. Se acordó que una vez había visto a Ed y a Al esperando un tren y Ed dormía con una expresión de tranquilidad en su rostro.

No había visto esa expresión desde aquella vez.

Ed jadeó en horror y despertó. Inmediatamente miró a Roy y su expresión cambió de una asustada a puro disgusto. A Roy no le gustaba que lo mirara así, pero sabía que se lo merecía.

"Tú, creí que necesitabas trabajar," le dijo con molestia. Roy sonrió.

"Hawkeye me dio el día libre porque estás en el hospital."

Ed bufó. "Claro, es cierto. Siempre estás escapándote del trabajo cuando tienes una oportunidad. Bastardo holgazán.

Roy suspiró. "Está bien Ed¿podemos hablar?. Sé que estás molesto."

Ed rió con frialdad. "Wow. ¿En realidad lo sabes?. Creí que eras un insensible que nunca podrías darte cuenta. ¿Y no se te ocurrió que tal vez no quiero hablar de eso?."

"Eso es lo que crees."

"Detente, es irritante. ¿Por qué tienes que actuar como si fueras mi psiquíatra si vas a conseguirme uno de todos modos?." Dijo Ed con los ojos entrecerrados. Roy por poco traga saliva pero se detuvo antes de hacerlo. Algunas veces Ed podía ser tan aterrador como Riza, pero si lo mostraba al niño, podría aprovecharse de eso como Riza.

"Entonces todavía estás enojado por eso."

"¡Claro que lo estoy!. ¡Me estás poniendo en el mismo cuarto con alguien de quien no se nada y trata de hacer lo mejor posible de confundirme así puede aprovecharse de mí!. ¡Los psiquiatras vuelven locos a sus pacientes, les quitan su libertad de decisión, y los manipulan para que piensen que todavía la tienen y que sus decisiones son suyas!. Pero ¿¡adivina que!?. ¡No lo son!. ¡Hacen preguntas molestas que vuelve loca a la gente!."

Roy aplaudió para hacer que Ed cerrara su boca y tener una oportunidad para hablar. "Tienes la idea equivocada, los psiquiatras te ayudan a afrontar las cosas que evades-"

"¡No estoy evadiendo nada, las estoy enfrentando! Si no lo estuviera haciendo. ¡¿por qué crees que querría morir!?."

Roy siguió como si Ed no lo hubiese interrumpido. "Te ayudan a que recuerdes las cosas buenas de la vid-"

¡La vida no tiene nada de bueno!.¡Nada!." Ed vociferó con furia. ¿Alguna vez el niño había oído que era de mala educación gritar en un hospital?.

"Eso es lo que piensas ahora, pero si empezaras a pensar en eso y dejar de evadir las cosas buenas-"

"¡DETENTE MUSTANG!. ¡Sólo detente, mi cabeza duele bastante sin que tú estés jugando a ser un psiquiatra!.¡Tan sólo no te metas en esto y mantente en el endemoniado papeleo!."

Roy se detuvo y miró los ojos de Ed. El niño era tan testarudo y podía dar sus opiniones bastante bien a diferencia de él. Se sentía como si estuviese peleando contra un diccionario y una pila de libros de psicología. Maldito niño prodigio.

"Es imposible pelear contra ti," le respondió y rascó su cabeza. Los ojos de Ed se abrieron.

"¿Eso quiere decir que gané?. ¿Qué no tengo que ir al psiquíatra?." Preguntó con alegría. Roy sonrió y la cara feliz de Ed desapareció.

"No, vas a ir."

"¿¡Por qué!?. Preguntó Ed con desesperación.

"Porque lo necesitas. No, ni siquiera trates con esa cara. No funcionara." Respondió Roy cuando Ed puso un rostro muy miserable, triste, decepcionado y dolido con grandes ojos ambarinos llenos de lágrimas. Maldito niño prodigio, no iba a dejarse vencer.

¿Por qué Roy?."

"Detente Ed, para eso ahora mismo."

"Estas lastimando mis sentimientos, no estas respondiendo mis preguntas."

"¡Detente Ed!.¡Ahora!."

Una lágrima cayó de la cara de Ed. ¡Que buen actor era!. Podría formar parte de alguna película o serie si quisiera. "Pero Roy…"

Roy volteó su cabeza para atrás. "¡Demonios Ed!.¡Vas a ir y es final, nada de ojos de perrito, nada de lágrimas y nada de preguntas inocentes!.¡Vas a ir!

Ed bajó su cabeza. Maldito sea lo lindo. No podía permitir que el niño tomara el control.

"Roy…"

"¡Dije nada de preguntas!."

"No era una pregunta." Respondió el niño. Roy gruñó y apretó sus mejillas.

"Eres imposible," se quejó en voz alta. Demonios Ed, demonios.

Desafortunadamente Ed podía ser cualquier cosa, pero aun no había terminado. Tenía el todo el día para volver loco a Roy. "Roy, si piensas lo mejor para mi-"

"Te conseguiré un psiquiatra. Gracias por recordármelo."

Ed tomó la mano de Roy y sonrió con inocencia. Roy gruñó y soltó su mano.

"¡Ni siquiera trates de hablarme con dulzura, Edward!."

"Pero Roy…"

"No, si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer," dijo Roy mientras se levantaba. Ed sonrió.

"No te disculpo, lo siento tanto. ¿No te dijo Hawkeye que pasaras el día conmigo?." Roy sabía que mentir no funcionaría. Ed no era tonto, para nada. Sus ojos estaban retando a Roy a irse. Roy sonrió de nuevo.

"¿Y vas a ser tan patético para correr hacia Hawkeye y contarle que el malvado Roy no quiso quedarse contigo?. Eso es infantil."

La sonrisa de Ed se agrandó. "En realidad, no lo es. Es como si alguien que fue asaltado fuera a la policía. Es una jugada inteligente, tienes que usar cada cosa que puedas, porque ninguna de ellas son patéticas si valen para lograr tu meta. Como un niño corriendo hacia su madre o padre es una buena educación, aunque algunas personas como tú son tan estúpidas para darse cuenta que ese pensamiento no es patético."

Otra vez: _¡MALDITO NIÑO PRODIGIO!_

"Entonces¿le vas a contar a Hawkeye?." Preguntó molesto. Ed cerró sus ojos con una feliz y malvada sonrisa.

"Sí, le voy a decir a Hawkeye."

"Eres como una ardilla malvada."

"¡NO SOY TAN ENANO COMO UNA ARDILLA!."

"Oh¿no lo eres?. Creí que…" Ahora era el turno de Roy de sonreír malicioso.

"¡AL DEMONIO ROY MUSTANG, EL DÍA DE TU JUICIO FINAL ESTÁ MÁS CERCANO DE LO QUE TE IMAGINAS!." Gritó Ed, su saliva salpicando la cara de Roy quien se la limpió.

Roy negó con su cabeza con cansancio. "Y ella dijo que tenía que pasar todo el día contigo. No tiene idea cuanta energía toma."

"Tu tienes la culpa."

"No es mi culpa¡es la tuya!. ¡Estúpido pequeño-"

"¡A QUIÉN LE ESTAS LLAMANDO UN PEQUEÑO NIÑO QUE PATEA LOS PIES DE LOS ADULTOS SÓLO PARA HACERLOS MIRAR ABAJO!."

"-niño sin respeto!. ¡Podrías haberme contado que tu herida se había abierto!."

"¡Quizás no quería decírtelo!."

"¡Ese es tu problema Ed!. Tu enorme problema!."

"¡A QUIÉN LE ESTAS LLAMANDO TAN ENANO QUE CADA PEQUEÑO GRANO DE ARENA EN EL CAMINO ES UN GRAN Y MAL PROBLEMA!."

Roy suspiró. "Esto no nos esta llevando a nada."

"Es tu culpa," dijo Ed con molestia. "Maldición, odio a los adultos. No pueden hacer _nada_."

"Algún día serás un adulto."

"Lo dudo mucho, no voy a vivir por tanto tiempo."

"Yo te haré hacerlo."

"Oh, de seguro que lo harás. Un día conmigo y estoy en el hospital. Ni siquiera puedo imaginarme que pasará durante los posibles _años_." Ed le sacó la lengua, Roy se sonrojó.

"Vete al diablo, Ed."

Ed se rascó su mentón. "¿Diablo?. Dudo mucho que exista, pero si lo hace, entonces lo haré.

"¡Estás obsesionado con la muerte!."

"¿Y qué si lo estoy?. ¿Qué vas a hacer con respecto a eso?."

La puerta se abrió y una enfermera entro. "Coronel Mustang, tiene una llamada del Teniente Coronel Hughes. Y tengo que revisar la condición del Sr. Elric."

"Al demonio las enfermeras…" murmuró Ed. Roy caminó en la dirección que la enfermera le señaló para encontrar el teléfono. Cuando lo encontró, respondió.

"Hola Maes."

"¡Hola Roy!. Encontré a un psiquiatra."

Roy sonrió con maldad. "Suena genial… así que¿quién es este psiquiatra?."

* * *

Fic original de _**Dark Chocolate Alchemist**_ traducido con su autorización. 

Edición hecha por _**Laberinto de Cristal**_.

**Notas de la traductora:**

(1) El titulo original es "Hawks eyes" obviamente refiriéndose a Riza. Creí conveniente aclararlo.

Y bien. ¿Quién creen que será el psiquiatra de Ed?. Voy a dejarlos adivinar hasta el próximo capítulo, sip soy mala.

En fin, como último quisiera agradecerles a todos los que leen por esperar mis lentas actualizaciones¡gracias!. También muchas gracias por leer n.n

¡Hasta la próxima!.


	8. Psiquiatras sicóticos

**Disclaimer:** FMA no es mío y este fic le pertenece a _**Dark Chocolate Alchemist

* * *

**_

**PARENT'S RESPONSIBILITY**

_**Capitulo 8**_

_Psiquiatras sicóticos_

Ed salió del hospital al día siguiente para mala suerte de Roy. Otra vez al trabajo… no es posible. Por lo menos había logrado conseguir un psiquiatra durante su trabajo. Recogería al chico en el recreo del almuerzo y tendría que pasar el resto del día en su oficina. Sonaba como un infierno aburrido para Ed, como ya pueden imaginarse.

"¡Pero, Roy-." el niño se quejó y gimoteó interminablemente. Roy maldijo e intentó mantener la expresión de calma en su rostro en vez de perder el control y golpear al niño de nuevo. Tenía una fea herida de la última vez en su apartamento y Ed lograba hacerla aparecer en todos lados y todo el tiempo sólo para hacer sentir culpable a Roy. Al menos estaba usando su cerebro de nuevo, cosa que era buena.

O lo sería si no lo usara para molestar a Roy lo más posible.

"Vas a ir, Edward. Y recuerda ser respetuoso, no querrás saber lo que sucedería si no lo haces. Y deja de refunfuñar, no te saldrás de esta."

Ed escupió en el pasillo. El ojo de Roy hizo un tic en disgusto. Adolescentes… ¿de verdad eran tan desagradables o tan sólo era Ed?.

"De todas formas¿Quién es este psicópata?." Refunfuñó Ed y apoyó su pierna, su cabeza descansando en su hombro izquierdo de forma perezosa mientras veía la mañana ajetreada de Central.

Roy sonrió. "Ya has oído hablar de él, y ya lo has visto antes. Puede mantenerte bajo control."

Ed bufó incrédulo. "Oh¿en serio?. Si fuera tu, no estaría tan seguro de ello."

"Oh, no tienes idea de quien podría ser. Apuesto a que si sigues pensándolo nunca lo adivinaras. Fue una sorpresa para mí también.

Ed se frotó sus ojos. "Wow. Una sorpresa para ti¿es eso algo bueno?."

"Depende de cómo lo tomes,"dijo Roy mientras empujaba a Ed dentro del edificio militar. Ed levantó sus cejas.

"Creí que se suponía que me dejarías con el psicópata antes de ir a trabajar. ¿Acaso eso significa que sólo estabas bromeando?. ¡Bastardo!."

"¿Quién dijo que no te iba a dejar con él antes de ir a trabajar?. No puedes salirte de esto Ed. Y te sugiero que no lo llames psicópata, puede traerte problemas." Roy no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír de forma malvada mientras empujaba a Ed dentro de un pasillo. El niño no tenía idea en que se había metido.

"…Roy. Este corredor te lleva con el Fuhrer." Los ojos de Ed se agrandaron. "…Tienes que estar bromeando."

"Aparentemente Maes tuvo una reunión con el Fuhrer. Te puedes imaginar lo que fue, Maes mostrando fotos de Elysia y parloteando sobre todo menos el trabajo. Logró mencionar también tu condición y el Fuhrer estaba feliz de ayudar. Es una persona agradable."

Ed negó con su cabeza con locura. "No. Roy, no puedes hacerme esto. Cancélalo. Sácame de aquí. Cualquiera menos él. ¡Por favor!."

Roy negó con su cabeza con una cara sorprendida. "¿Tu pidiendo?. Wow, usaste la palabra 'por favor'. Sabes que la palabra existe, estaba comenzando a preguntarme…"

"¡No Roy! . ¡No con el Fuhrer!."

"Sí. Estamos aquí, cállate." Roy tocó la puerta. Ed palideció mientras el Fuhrer abría la puerta.

"Bien, hola Coronel Mustang. ¿Dejando al joven Sr. Elric?." Dijo con una sonrisa gentil. De algún modo, a Ed nunca le gustó, era espeluznante. Como todos los chicos malos en las historietas que Al había estado leyendo.

Roy se inclinó. "Sí. De verdad aprecio su ayuda."

"¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! Será divertido. ¡Estoy feliz de ayudar!. Regrese a trabajar, lidiaré con él desde ahora." Dijo el Fuhrer mientras le daba golpecitos al hombro de Roy. Roy empezó a arrepentirse lentamente de su decisión.

"¡…Roy…!." Gimoteó Ed y agarró muñequera. Muy bien, tenía que mantenerse firme. Ed necesitaba esto.

"Nos vemos después Ed," dijo y se liberó del agarre de Ed. Se inclinó una vez más al Fuhrer y se dio vuelta.

"¡ROOOYYY!." Gritó Ed mientras el Fuhrer cerraba la puerta.

* * *

"Es bueno verlo de nuevo en el trabajo, Coronel," dijo Riza cuando entró en la oficina de Roy. Este le sonrió un poco y continuó leyendo la décima página del informe de los costos del uniforme militar.

_No costaría tanto si tan sólo les dieran a las mujeres esas minifaldas_, pensó con tristeza. ¿Por qué nadie lo escuchaba?. Tenía un buen punto en eso. ¡Por el amor de dios!.

"Entonces¿Edward salió del hospital?." Preguntó Riza mientras se sentaba y tomaba el suyo, una mucha más pequeña pila de papeles encima de la mesa. Roy asintió con la cabeza con flojera y saltó siete páginas del informe. ¿Quién diablos leería esta basura de todas formas?. La cosa más importante era saberlo y ya lo había encontrado con el título.

"Bien. ¿Dónde está ahora?." Preguntó. Roy por poco suspira. Por poco pero no lo hizo. Riza no tenía idea lo qué significaba 'charlar'. Para ella era averiguar las cosas que quería saber.

"Está en lo del Fuhrer que se ofreció ser su psiquiatra."

"¿Necesita un psiquiatra?." Preguntó ásperamente. ¿Por qué Roy no podía tener un subordinado en su cuarto que quisiera platicar en vez de preguntar todo?.

"SÍ. Estoy cansado de sus pláticas sobre la muerte y sus intentos de suicidio. Y no me escucha _en nada_. Nunca había conocido a alguien tan… desagradecido y testarudo," murmuró y mordió su pluma. "Y es grosero. ¿Es normal ser tan grosero?."

"¿Qué significa 'tan grosero', señor?."

"Tú sabes… escupiendo en las calles… gritando todo el tiempo, malhumorado, maldiciendo. Todo ese tipo de cosas."

"Para un adolescente sin ninguna figura paterna y materna en años, supongo que es normal. De otro modo: no tanto, pero aún así no es inaudito," dijo y sonrió con calidez a Roy. "Se acostumbrara a eso, Coronel. Tal vez con sus buenos ejemplos comenzará a actuar mejor."

¿Buenos ejemplos? . Whoops. Había olvidado esos. Él no era un buen modelo y nunca lo sería. Pero si quería convertir a Ed en un niño mejor entonces lo tendría que ser…

Incluso la idea sonaba demasiado aburrida.

Negó con su cabeza y estiró su cabeza. "Me pregunto como le estará yendo…"

* * *

"Bien, Alphonse está muerto. ¿Cuál es el gran problema?."

Ed estaba ofendido. '¿Cuál era el gran problema?.' Bien¿¡Cuál _creía _que era el gran problema!?. Miró al Fuhrer con furia. No importaba que fuera el Fuhrer, nadie que le hablara de esa manera merecía ser tratado bien.

"Use su cerebro. Debe tenerlo si es capaz de hablar, moverse y caminar," gruñó. Esto era una pesadilla. El Fuhrer se reía muy alto _todo el tiempo_. Cualquier persona podría ser mejor. En serio. Si en realidad tenía que visitar un psiquiatra, nunca, _nunca_ elegiría al Fuhrer. Si tenía que hablar sobre eso, preferiría hacerlo con alguien que, al menos, _pretendiera_ entenderlo y entristecerse, no como con… bien, no con alguien que se riera frente a su cara.

"¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!. ¡Eso fue tan gracioso, tienes razón!. Discúlpame. Supongo que mi cerebro esta envejeciendo. ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!."

No… ¡Honestamente!.

"¿Por qué quieres morir?."

Ed gimió. ¿Por qué esa pregunta otra vez?. "Porque quiero, ya no tengo nada para vivir-"

"¿Nada?. ¡Pero tienes a Roy!."

"… ¿Discúlpeme¿Acaso está sugiriendo que viviré POR ESE MALDITO BASTARDO?. ¡No puede estar hablando en serio!. ¡Ni siquiera lo estoy considerando!."

"Ja, ja, ja, suena gracioso cuando lo dices con tanta fuerza. Estás negando el hecho de que te estás acercando más a-"

Ed negó con su cabeza con violencia. "No. No me estoy acercando a él. No estoy mintiendo ni negándolo."

"¡Ja, ja, ja!."

"¿Puede dejar de reírse?. ¿Por cuánto tiempo todavía tengo que quedarme aquí?." Preguntó enojado. Después de que saliera, golpearía a Roy. Esto fue su estúpida idea. Quería irse de ahí, AHORA. Demonios¡se sentía con más ganas de suicidarse en esa habitación que en cualquier otro lugar!. ¡Cualquier cosa con tal de deshacerse del Fuhrer!."

"Cinco minutos sí Roy llega tres minutos antes."

"¿¡Por qué vendría más temprano!?. ¿Acaso significa ocho minutos?."

El Fuhrer aplaudió y su sonrisa se ensanchó. "¡Al menos tengo a alguien que puede hacer matemáticas!. ¿Quieres ayudarme?. Tengo que contar algunas cosas…"

Ed cubrió su rostro con su mano. "No… Por favor, no."

* * *

Roy abrió la puerta diez minutos después. Sí, diez minutos. Estaba dos minutos tarde según el reloj del Fuhrer, pero no le importó. En realidad parecía estar decepcionado dejar salir a Ed y dejarlo contando con sus dedos. Ed parecía estar exhausto.

"Así que. ¿Cómo estuvo?." Preguntó con amabilidad mientras empujaba a Ed por el pasillo una vez más. Ed gruñó alto, su única mano hecha un puño agitado. "No tan bien, entonces."

"¡Consígueme a alguien más!. ¡Cualquiera!. ¡Preferiría estar con esos profesionales que con... con… alguien que me hace hacer su trabajo y se ríe de mí todo el tiempo!. ¡Es deprimente!. ¡Ya estoy demasiado deprimido sin eso!."

Roy negó con su cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa. "No puede ser tan malo. Y no tengo suficiente dinero como para contratar a un profesional-"

"¡Entonces olvídate de esos estúpidos psiquiatras!. ¡Me voy a volver loco!. Y créeme, no querrás verme entonces porque si tengo que ir a _otro_ encuentro con el Fuhrer, voy a matarte cuando regrese!. ¡Sólo llévame a otro la próxima vez!."

La próxima cosa que supo fue que había una aterradora cara en frente suyo, sonriendo con alegría, destellos rosas alrededor suyo. Oh, dios, no esto, lo estaba imaginando¡¿cierto?!.

"¡El talento de la comprensión y el socorro a otras personas ha pasado de generación a generación en la familia Armstrong!. ¡Déjame a mí, Alex Louis Armstrong, ser tu nuevo psiquiatra, Edward Elric!. ¡No te decepcionarás!."

Ed palideció e intentó tomar aire con sus pulmones. "Eh… Gracias, pero-"

"Suena estupendo. ¿A qué hora?." Dijo Roy con alegría. Ed se volteó hacia él con molestia y Roy le sonrió, casi con inocencia, "Dijiste que cualquiera estaría bien excepto el Fuhrer…"

Roy se cubrió sus oídos cuando Ed respiró profundamente, su cara ya estaba volviéndose roja de furia.

"¡ROY, NO VIVIRAS PARA MAÑANA-"

Eso fue todo lo que atinó decir antes de que Armstrong lo abrazara tan fuerte que Roy pudo escuchar las costillas de Ed quebrándose espantosamente.

"¡Lo sé, Edward Elric, es una tragedia que tu hermano este muerto y que Roy este cuidándote hace que lo quieras tanto que lo quieres matar por ser tan bueno!."

"…Pero, qué…" murmuró Roy y vio como Ed tomó otro respiro profundo.

"Creo que se equivocó, Armstrong. Suélteme, no necesito un psiquiatra, en serio.

Lágrimas de admiración estaban corriendo en el rostro de Armstrong. "¡Siempre actuando tan fuerte!. ¡Empezaremos ahora mismo, se lo traeré en una hora, Coronel!."

Roy no pudo hacer otra cosa más que mirar. Se había quedado helado. "…Muy bien."

"¡ROY, NO PUEDES-!."

"¡Vamos, Edward Elric!. ¡Podemos ir a la biblioteca, sé que te gustan mucho los libros así que te sentirás más cómodo ahí!."

"¡ROOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!."

Roy levantó sus hombros mientras Armstrong cargaba a Ed. "…No había nada que en realidad hubiese podido hacer."

* * *

"¡Sé como te sientes, Edward Elric-!." comenzó Armstrong, lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Ed trató de alejarse lo más lejos posible de él.

"No, no lo sabe."

"Debe ser difícil superarlo-"

"Está señalando los hechos obvios. ¿Ya puedo irme?." Suspiró. No sabía quien era peor, Armstrong o el Fuhrer. ¡Roy iba a morir cuando lo viera de nuevo!. ¡Dejaría su cadáver sangriento en el edificio para que todos lo vieran!.

"Pero Edward, recién acabamos de empezar."

"Estoy empezando a sentirme homicida. Ese es un gran paso¿no lo ve?. No suicida, homicida. Podemos terminar ahora antes de que se nos salga de las manos."

La sonrisa de Armstrong se agrandó. "¡Estás mejorando!. ¡Eso es genial!."

Ed hizo una sonrisa falsa. "Sí. Nos vemos después."

"¡Pero Edward, sería una lástima terminar ahora justo cuando estamos obteniendo algunos resultados!. ¡Llamaré a Roy para pedirle una hora más!." gritó Armstrong y empezó a correr hacia los teléfonos. Ed palideció.

"Pero… Pero¡sólo he estado aquí por dos minutos!."

* * *

Dos horas después, Roy llegó a la biblioteca. Estaba preocupado: Armstrong no le había llevado Ed en dos horas como había prometido. Caminó hacia la mesa y se aclaró la garganta para atraer la atención del hombre.

"Hola, Coronel Mustang. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?."

"¿Ha visto a un pequeño adolescente con cabello y ojos dorados?. Tiene un saco rojo y ropa negra, le faltan dos miembros."

El hombre sonrió. "Sí. Está allí con el Mayor Armstrong." Roy miró por la dirección que el hombre había apuntado y oyó las habladurías de Armstrong. Negó con su cabeza un poco.

"Gracias."

Caminó hacia ellos y encontró a Ed pegándose fuerte su cabeza con los libros que había sacado de los estantes. Parecía estar intentando romper su cuello, pero con la fuerza de sólo una mano con un libro grueso no era suficiente. Ni siquiera había visto venir Roy, tampoco lo hizo Armstrong, estaba muy ocupado contando cuan hermosa era la vida desde el punto de vista de la familia Armstrong.

"Buenas tardes," dijo y los dos voltearon. Ed tenía círculos negros por debajo de sus ojos mientras sacudía su cabeza.

"Nunca más vayas a dejarme con él. Nunca."

"¡Que bueno es verte de nuevo, Roy!. ¿Mañana a la misma hora?."

Roy miró a Ed. Dios, se veía más deprimido que_ nunca_. Y eso decía bastante.

"Err… Creo que no. Él parece estar mejor. Gracias por su ayuda, Mayor Armstrong.

Ed suspiró de alivio y los destellos rosas volvieron a estar presentes una vez más.

"¡En cualquier momento, Roy!. ¡Cualquier momento!. ¡Tuve unas fantásticas horas con el Sr. Elric!."

Roy asintió cansado. "Seguro que las tuvo. Voy a llevar a Ed a casa. Lo veré mañana."

Nunca antes Ed había saltado tan rápido a la silla de ruedas."

Mientras estaba empujando al chico en su silla de ruedas otra vez, Ed refunfuñó miserablemente.

"Roy. ¿Podemos olvidar el asunto psiquiatra?. Estoy cansado de esto. Estoy cansado de estas personas, están más locos de lo que yo estoy. Si tienes planeado llevarme a uno más, empezaré a estudiar como ponerme en coma."

"Pero necesitas a alguien, Ed."

"Si es alguno de estos sujetos, estoy mucho mejor solo. Honestamente."

"Vamos, no es tan malo. Te encontraré alguien más."

"…Incluso tú eras mejor…"

Roy se detuvo cuando la idea lo golpeó. "¿En serio?."

Ed palideció de nuevo. ¿Cuántas veces ya lo había hecho?. "No. No dije eso."

"¡Seré tu psiquiatra, Ed!."

Ed gimoteó. "No. No, no, no. ¡Que alguien me mate!."

* * *

Fic original de _**Dark Chocolate Alchemist**_ traducido con su autorización.

Edición hecha por _**Laberinto de Cristal**_

**Notas de la traductora:**

Je je, pobre Ed. Armstrong y el Fuhrer, esa si es una combinación aterradora, ya hasta me siento mal por él, pero tampoco pueden negar que este capítulo estuvo bastante gracioso (o tal vez soy yo que tengo un sentido del humor bastante retorcido cosa que no me extrañaría U-.-).

También es probable que la semana que viene me tarde un poco en actualizar porque me voy 15 días fuera de mi ciudad y no podré traducir. Pero no se preocupen, ahora mismo estoy tratando de traducir varios capítulos así los puedo subir allá (me falta poco para terminar el capítulo 9, así que por lo menos estoy segura que ese sí lo leerán).

En fin, eso es todo, gracias a todos por leer n.n

¡Hasta la próxima!.


	9. Desliz

**Disclaimer:** FMA no es mío y este fic le pertenece a _**Dark Chocolate Alchemist**_.

* * *

**PARENT'S RESPONSIBILITY**

_**Capitulo 9**_

_Desliz_

Roy puso spaghetti en la olla. Ed estaba acostado en el sofá del otro lado de la gran habitación que contenía una cocina, una sala de espera y un comedor. Tres en uno. Muy conveniente.

"Sé que estás cansado Ed, pero, al menos¿no puedes intentar mantenerte despierto durante la conversación?." Roy suspiró. Ed estaba agotado de los 'encuentros psicópatas' como prefería llamarlos, y se dormía cada dos minutos cuando Roy trataba de hablarle. Casi dejaba al niño dormir por lástima.

Eso era, casi.

Ed gruñó y le dio la espalda. "Cashatde."Roy miró un poco el spaghetti antes de caminar hacia Ed y lo zarandeó a una posición sentada. Ed gruñó en molestia, sus ojos todavía cerrados.

"Estoy cansado, déjame dormir…" murmuró con desesperación y se apoyó en el hombro de Roy con su boca abierta. Bien, el niño estaba _demasiado_ cansado si estaba haciendo eso. Era muy probable que no tuviera idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Roy movió su cabeza para atrás y suspiró. ¿Cómo podría ser esto tan difícil?."

"Estoy tratando de ayudarte, Ed. Sería de gran ayuda si escucharas y pensaras," murmuró y acarició el cabello del joven. Cuando no recibió respuesta alguna, miró abajo y encontró a Ed nuevamente dormido.

"…¡Bien!." Siseó enojado y recostó al chico antes de regresar a cocinar. Sacudirlo no lo ayudó en nada. Podría jurar que el niño no había escuchado más de dos de sus primeras preguntas, e incluso en esas, sólo se la pasó bostezando y recostando su cabeza en la cálida tela.

Bien, era un niño. Un niño lastimado, y los niños lastimados necesitan dormir.

...Pero¡aún así!.

Sus cosas y su estilo de vida se echaron a perder con la muerte de Alphonse Elric. Las personas frecuentemente sólo veían a Ed dando lástima, cosa que no era verdad. También él se sentía mal como los demás en la oficina. Tan sólo tenían que mantenerlo escondido por el bien del hermano mayor de Al. Si hubiera estado en medio de todos, dándole el pésame por la muerte de su hermano, probablemente habría tenido un efecto más negativo en él mismo. Aunque Roy estaba seguro que lastimaría más al niño si veía a todos dejándolo de lado. Se sentía injusto. Ed necesitaba a alguien que lo _acompañara_. Pero al mismo tiempo, necesitaba el ejemplo de todos de como vivir después de todo lo que pasó.

Es que era tan difícil pensar como un adolescente. Había sido hace tanto tiempo… y al mismo tiempo no tanto cuando fue un adolescente. Como¿diez años?. Un poco más, sí. Pero contar los años no lo estaba ayudando en nada. Y sí no podía pensar como lo hacía Ed, entonces¿cómo podía ayudarlo?.

Nah, sólo tenía dar lo mejor de sí mismo. Nadie podía entender en verdad a Ed, él era alguien muy complicado. Roy no creía que conocía ni la mitad del muchacho. Sabía algunas cosas, sí; había visto a Ed explotar su oficina un montón de veces, sí; estaba lidiando con la destrozada sombra que había sido alguna vez, sí; pero en realidad no sabía como era Ed realmente.

¿Debería empezar a hacer un listado de las cosas?. ¿Comenzar a pensar, preguntarles a las personas y reunir todo lo que pudiera así podría sacar la verdadera personalidad de Ed?. No una mala idea en realidad. Tendría que haber empezado la misma noche en que había conseguido que Ed comiera algo y lo había llevado a la cama.

Después de cómo diez minutos, había terminado de cocinar. Suspiró y se dirigió a Ed, sacudiéndolo con determinación.

"Levántate, Ed. Necesitas comer algo."

Ed gruñó e intentó hundirse más en el sillón. Roy agarró su único brazo.

"Te lo haré claro. Lo más rápido que obedezcas y comas, más rápido te iras a la cama. Todo depende de ti."

Ed abrió sus ojos con cansancio. "Pero estoy cansado…"

"Lo sé. Es por eso que te sugiero que hagas esto rápido," murmuró y levantó la débil figura del chico. Ed gimoteó y cerró sus ojos otra vez. Roy lo miró y lo zarandeó aterradoramente. "¿Por qué no tratas de mantenerte despierto?. ¿O en realidad quieres dormirte en mis brazos?."

Ed se ruborizó y miró a Roy enojado. "No. ¿Por qué no puedo dejar la cena?. No tengo hambre…"

Roy negó con su cabeza y sentó a Ed en la silla. "Mi responsabilidad como padre-"

Los ojos de Ed se abrieron y se cayó sobresaltado. Roy se sonrojó. ¿Qué diablos había dicho?. Maldición, debería dormir un poco también. Intentó ayudar a levantar a Ed, pero el niño lo pateó para mantener distancia.

"Lo siento Ed, no lo quise decir. No tengo idea de donde vino¿si?. Levántate ahora. Vamos."

Ed jadeó y negó con su cabeza incrédulo. "Vas un poco rápido Roy. Me siento incómodo con eso."

"Ya te dije que no tengo idea de donde vino¿no podemos olvidarlo?." chilló Roy. Ed se rió con frialdad.

"Algo tan espeluznante como eso es bastante difícil de olvidar y déjame decirte esto: no lo estoy aceptando. Puedes irte al diablo con tus pensamientos. En serio eres un gran bastardo."

"Ed-" Roy empezó pero Ed lo cortó. Las palabras de Ed despedazaron su corazón, y la cosa más graciosa era que estaba tratando de pretender que el niño no quiso decir nada de eso. Aunque en sus ojos se podía leer que sí lo hacía. Pero, Ed era un buen actor¿no?. Podía mantener escondidas ese tipo de cosas si quería hacerlo.

"No, Mustang. No lo repitas, _no_ soy sordo. Mi cerebro está funcionado bien, gracias. Aunque no estoy muy seguro del tuyo." Oh, como Roy odiaba la dorada y fría mirada. Hacía que el aire se congelara en una forma única. En la manera en que Ed podía congelarlo.

Ed se levantó y se sentó de nuevo, luciendo cansado y cubrió su cabeza con sus manos. Roy se sentía responsable por confundir la mente del niño una vez más, pero no se atrevió a empeorar la situación dándole un abrazo. Por más que eso fuera lo que más necesitara ahora.

"Sólo comamos… y vayámonos a dormir…" murmuró Ed y tomó un tenedor y una cuchara en sus manos. Roy inclinó su cabeza y fue a comer también. Comieron silenciosamente por unos minutos antes de que Ed se durmiera otra vez, por suerte dos milímetros lejos del plato. Roy se levantó en silencio y cargó a Ed a su cama, prendiendo el micrófono de nuevo antes de regresar a la cocina y lanzar la comida. Ya no tenía hambre.

Mientras se acostaba en su cama escuchando la tranquila respiración del altavoz, tomó un lápiz y un papel y comenzó a escribir, algunas veces deteniéndose para morder su lápiz o tan sólo para pensar que iba después.

_Datos sobre Edward_

_-Listo._

_-Buen actor._

_-Testarudo._

_-Probablemente solitario._

_-Leal a las personas que lo son con él._

_-Enano. Pequeño._

_-Huerfano._

_-Suicida._

_-Malhumorado._

_-Loco._

_-Grosero._

_-Le gusta leer. O al menos eso le gustaba…_

"Nah, no soy bueno en esto. No puedo pensar en nada…" murmuró con enojo y trituró el papel en pedacitos, tirándolos al piso. Podría limpiarlo cuando tuviera ganas. Volteó su cabeza y se durmió.

* * *

"¡Roy!. ¡Levántate, bastardo holgazán!. ¡Tengo sed!." 

Roy gruñó y se sentó. ¿Qué diablos… Miró el reloj. ¿Qué diablos, 1 A.M.?."

"¡ARRIBA MUSTANG O IRÉ POR MÍ MISMO!."

Maldito niño. Maldito sea.

Roy se levantó y caminó a la cocina para llenar un vaso de agua. Luego de eso, se dirigió a la habitación en donde el niño estaba sonriendo casi… ¿malicioso?.

Ed tomó el vaso y lo bebió. "Gracias. Ahora puedes llenarlo otra vez."

Roy gruñó y regresó a la cocina. Tenía tanto sueño…

"¡APÚRATE MUSTANG!. ¡NO TE QUEDES DORMIDO!."

¿Acaso era esto la venganza de Ed por lo que ocurrió temprano en la noche?. ¡Maldito sea el niño!.

Roy caminó de vuelta al cuarto de Ed y le alcanzó el agua. Ed la bebió de nuevo.

"Roy, estoy aburrido, quiero hacer algo," dijo Ed malhumorado. Sus ojos estaban normalmente abiertos, sin ningún signo de cansancio. Roy suspiró. No, por favor, no…

"¿Por qué no te consigo un libro y enciendo las luces?." sugirió y frotó sus ojos. Dios, necesitaba dormir…

"No estoy de humor como para leer, ya leí en la biblioteca," declaró Ed con alegría. Roy negó con su cabeza.

"No lo hiciste. Te estabas pegando con ellos¿recuerdas?."

"Al final, sí. Pero antes de eso leí algunos, pero la mayoría eran muy aburridos y Armstrong no me escuchó cuando le sugerí que cambiáramos de sección. Todos eran novelas románticas, son bastante aburridas¿Sabes?. Te sugiero que nunca las vayas a leer."

Roy bostezó. "Ed, aunque tú no tengas sueño, yo sí lo tengo. Voy a la cama ahora. Estoy seguro que encontraras alg-"

"¡No vayas!. Por favor, no lo hagas," lloriqueó Ed con tristeza. Roy levantó su cabeza.

"¿Por qué no? Ed, necesito dormir. Tengo trabajo mañana..."

Ed llevó sus rodillas a su pecho y agachó su cabeza. ¿Acaso era un acto estúpido de nuevo?. Y si no lo fuera¿qué diablos era?.

"Está bien, ve."

Roy acarició la cabeza de Ed y se dirigió a su habitación otra vez. Casi se había quedado dormido antes de que escuchara unos sollozos por el altavoz. ¡NO DE NUEVO, DEMONIOS!. Sintió el deseo de golpear algo, cualquier cosa. Ed sería el mejor blanco, pero sabía que no podía pegarle. Hawkeye lo mataría. Malditos sean los rubios.

Ignoró las voces por unos minutos pero después empezaron a ser más altas. Demonios, Ed. ¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué Ed sentía el deseo de torturarlo?. ¿Qué había hecho para merecerlo?. Bueno, bastante si ahora lo pensaba... ¡pero aún así!.

Roy gruñó y caminó al cuarto de Ed en donde el niño estaba llorando en su almohada. Roy suspiró.

"Muy bien Ed¿que ocurre?."

"Lo siento, n…no quise hacerlo, es sólo que…que…" el niño sollozó miserablemente antes de que empezara a llorar otra vez. Roy se dirigió hacia él y lo abrazó. Estaba sorprendido de que Ed no lo empujara, pero tampoco hizo nada para que el abrazo fuera más fuerte.

"Shh, Ed. Está todo bien, sé que está pasando por cosas difíciles. Sólo trata de dormir¿si?." Dijo y lo meció con suavidad. La figura pequeña de Ed aún estaba temblando en sus brazos como si fuera a romperse a pedazos. Eso sería un desastre…

"S… Siempre intento no pensar en eso, pero a la noche, dios¡él las odiaba, estaba tan solo…! Siempre tra-traté de mantenerme despierto junto a él así no tendría que estar solo y… y…" Roy hizo más fuerte su agarre y apoyo su barbilla en el hombro del joven. "Al nunca le gustó estar solo… ahora es probable que esté en algún lugar completamente solo y es… ¡es mi culpa y-!."

"No es tu culpa. Cualquier cosa que pienses, no fue tu culpa. No había nada que hubieses podido hacer," susurró Roy.

"D-Después d-de es-eso nunca me gustó pasar la noche solo…"

"Entonces puedes venir a mi habitación," dijo Roy y acarició el cabello del niño. Ed negó con su cabeza.

"No. No puedo y no quiero. Sólo… sólo ve a dormir¿si?. Estoy…Estoy bien…"

Roy levantó a Ed y el niño comenzó a gritar. "¡Suéltame!. ¡Demonios Mustang, bájame!."

"Si no te gusta estar solo, entonces no lo estarás," dijo Roy y cargó a Ed a su cama. Apagó las luces y se acostó junto a Ed.

"…Bastardo. Nunca debería abrir mi boca cuando estoy contigo…"

"Seguro que no debes hacerlo Ed…seguro no debes hacerlo…" murmuró Roy y enrolló sus brazos alrededor de Ed. El niño bufó molesto pero no se movió. Era bastante agradable el tener a alguien cálido abrazándote de nuevo después de mucho, mucho tiempo…

¡No!. ¡No podía estar pensando así!. ¡No podía!. ¡No podía encariñarse con nadie, nadie!. Sólo arruinaría todo… sólo lo arruinaría...

* * *

"Oye bastardo¿a qué hora tenías que levantarte?." Gruñó Ed cuando el reloj marcó las ocho y media. Roy roncó y Ed le pegó en la cara con cuidado para no pegarle a la nariz. 

"¡Ow!. ¿Qué pasa ahora Ed?. ¿Le tienes miedo a la oscuridad?." Refunfuñó Roy, pero no abrió sus ojos. Ed golpeó su estomago como venganza y Roy abrió sus ojos. "…pequeño niño agresivo."

"¡A QUIÉN LE ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE ES TAN PEQUEÑO QUE CABRÍA BIEN EN TUS BRAZOS!."

Roy acercó más a Ed. "Pero lo haces."

Una hora más tarde, Roy Mustang, con dos ojos negros e incontables cicatrices, estaba empujando a Ed en su silla de ruedas dirigiéndose a su trabajo.

"Buenos días Riza," murmuró Roy mientras entraba a la oficina con un malhumorado Ed.

"¡Roy, te ves horrible!. ¿Qué ocurrió?." Reclamó. Ed se rió con maldad y Roy rodó sus ojos.

"Tuve un _pequeño _desacuerdo con Ed esta mañana."

"¡A QUIÉN LE ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE ES TAN PEQUEÑO QUE PODRÍA CABER EN UNA CUCHA PARA PERROS Y SE CONVERTIRÍA EN TU PEQUEÑA MÁSCOTA, BASTARDO!."

Riza levantó su ceja. "Bien, creo que ya tengo una idea. Ahora señor, tiene que empezar a trabajar. Ed puede esperar en el sillón-"

Ed encogió sus hombros en un horrorizado respiro. "¡¿Por todo el día?!."

"Menos por el recreo del almuerzo. Puedes considerarlo como un castigo," dijo Roy con una sonrisa y ayudó a sentar a Ed en el sofá. El niño gruñó peligrosamente.

"…Cuando salgamos de aquí…" empezó a decir pero se detuvo cuando Roy chocó sus manos.

"¡Pero el Fuhrer estaba teniendo problemas con las matemáticas!. ¡Tú, como un genio y como un verdadero niño prodigio, podrías ir y ayudarlo!. ¡Así no estorbarías y harías algo útil!. ¡Y tal vez me ascenderían también!." dijo sonriente. Riza lo miró incrédula al igual que Ed.

"Dime que eso fue una broma," exigió Ed. En realidad lucía un poco asustado. Roy sonrió.

"Regresaré enseguida Hawkeye."

"¡NO!. ¡ROY, NO PUEDES HACER ESTO!. ¡NOOOOO!." gritó Ed cuando Roy lo sentó una vez más en la silla de ruedas. Cuando Roy pasó al lado de Riza, ella le dio una mirada enojada y murmuró "Hablaremos de esto cuando regreses."

* * *

"Muy bien Edward, necesito saber cuantas personas necesitan uniformes. ¿Podrías sumar 1, 22, 16, 7, 4, 2, 2, 4, 5, 1, 8, 19 y 21?." 

"…112…" vino de inmediato con una voz aburrido como respuesta. El Fuhrer aplaudió y se rió como un pequeño niño.

"¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!. ¡Increíble!. ¡Eres como una máquina!."

"_No_ soy una máquina..." refunfuñó Ed molesto, pero el Fuhrer estaba demasiado ocupado escribiendo como para notar algo. Ed suspiró. ¿Cómo podía Mustang hacer esto?. ¿Acaso era una venganza?. Bien, era una muy cruel. Era tratado como una máquina, era _llamado _una máquina algunas veces. Era frustrante.

"Mmm... ¡Tengo que contar cuántos años tendrá Selim en una semana!. Tiene ocho así que…"

¿¡Pero qué…?. ¿¡El Fuhrer no podía contar _eso_!?. ¡Eso era patético!. "Va a tener nueve."

"¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!. ¿En serio?. ¡Creí que iba a tener seis!. De verdad eres de gran ayuda, Edward..."

"…Apuesto que lo soy…" murmuró Ed. Bien, se las arreglaría hasta el recreo del almuerzo. Hasta el recreo del almuerzo… tan sólo faltan unas pocas horas…

"Oye Edward¿Cuántos días tiene una semana?. ¿Puedes sumar Lunes, Martes, Miércoles, Jueves, Viernes, Sábado y Domingo?. ¿Cuántos hay?."

Claro, tan sólo unas pocas horas más para esta locura. "Son siete, siete días."

* * *

"Señor¿Podría preguntar por cuánto tiempo piensa tener a Ed en la oficina del Fuhrer?." preguntó Hawkeye. "Incluso con una hora vuelve locas a las personas, y él ha estado ahí dos horas y media; y estuvo ahí ayer. Creo que lo mejor es que lo saque de ahí lo más pronto posible." 

Roy movió su mano. "Estará ahí una hora más, así en realidad entenderá el mensaje."

Riza arqueó sus cejas. ¿Cuál mensaje?."

"'Actúa bien y serás recompensado'."

* * *

Fic original de _**Dark Chocolate Alchemist**_ traducido con su autorización. 

Edición hecha por _**Laberinto de Cristal**_.

**Notas de la traductora:**

¡Hola!. Como había prometido acá esta el capítulo 9, espero que lo hayan disfrutado :D Este capítulo en especial me pareció un poco tierno n.n aunque el final... XDDD pobre Ed, va a seguir sufriendo a manos del Fuhrer XDD (seeee, soy una sádica).

En fin, nos vemos cuando actualice.

¡Hasta entonces!.


	10. Viviendo como una máquina contadora y un

**Disclaimer: **FMA no es mío y este fic le pertenece a _**Dark Chocolate Alchemist**_.

* * *

**PARENT´S RESPONSIBILITY**

_**Capítulo 10**_

_Viviendo como una máquina contadora y una llamada imperdonable_

Una hora y media más tarde Roy estaba sentado con Ed en un restaurante barato. Los ojos del niño parecían estar poseídos y sus párpados vibraban. No era una vista graciosa mientras tratas de comer.

"Ed¿Puedes ya parar con eso y relajarte?. Come algo, te hará sentir mejor," Roy suspiró. Ed negó con su cabeza lentamente y tembló. Cuando respondió, su voz era agitada.

"No tengo hambre. Me siento como una mald-"

"Cuida tu vocabulario Ed o te pondré allá por el resto del día," advirtió Roy. Era bueno saber que tenía bajo control a Ed. Aunque viendo así a Ed era muy irritante…

Ed tomó un respiro profundo antes de continuar. "Me siento horrible. Soy como una estúpida máquina contadora. Esta comida cuesta-"

"Detente ahí Ed. Ya no tienes que contar nada más¿si?. Deja de contar. Come."

"Roy, tú sabes que hay siete días en la semana¿no? Y 168 horas…" preguntó Ed. Su mente parecía estar en otro lado. Roy se impresionó cuando escuchó sus pensamientos.

"Claro que lo sé, todos saben eso. Estás dejando que los números tomen el control. Olvídalos y piensa sobre… bien, flores por ejemplo."

Ed sonrió como si estuviera soñando despierto. "Hay 23 flores en el otro lado del edificio y sólo 21 del otro lado."

¿Acaso el niño se había vuelto loco?. Tal vez no tendría que haberlo dejado con el Fuhrer por tanto tiempo. Parecía que sólo le traía más problemas. Estaba tratando de escapar del trabajo durante el recreo del almuerzo, y ahora tenía a una… máquina contadora viviente con él¡por el amor de dios!. ¡Qué deprimente!.

Sonrió como si Ed fuera un loco que lo mataría si lo trataba mal. "Suena genial Ed, en serio sabes contar. Pero¿qué tal si tan sólo te olvidas de los números?. ¿Puedes hacer eso?."

Ed le sonrió como un niño pequeño. "Creo que sí. ¿Sabes que tienes 13 arvejas en tu plato?. ¡Yo tengo 27!."

"No Ed, no lo sabía. Gracias por decírmelo." Ed podría volver loco a Roy si seguía actuando de esa manera. Nunca más dejaría a Ed solo con el Fuhrer de nuevo.

"De nada Roy. Oh, tienes que estar de regreso al trabajo dentro de 5 minutos y 21 segundos… 19, 18-"

"¿Puedes contarlo dentro de tu cabeza?." se quejó Roy. Ed asintió con la cabeza tres veces… Oye¡no podía estar empezando a contar también!. ¡Urgh!. ¡Ed lo estaba volviendo loco!. Por primera vez no quería saber que pasaba en la cabeza de Ed. Probablemente algún dolor de cabeza por estar haciendo ecuaciones complicadas.

Roy dejó su tenedor y su cuchillo. Había comido la mitad de su plato, pero la mirada de ensueño de Ed, los dedos doblados y las silenciosas risas estaban haciéndolo perder su apetito. Ed ni siquiera había tocado su comida. Era probable que haya estado muy ocupado contando las arvejas… y ahora que miraba los ojos del niño otra vez, parecían estar concentrándose en los granos de arroz, que con lentitud estaba separando. No, por favor no¡no el arroz! Roy negó con su cabeza. Iba a sacar a Ed de este lugar. Una camarera pasó al lado de ellos y Roy chasqueó sus dedos.

"¿Podría traer la cuenta por favor?."

* * *

"Muy bien Ed, siéntate y quédate ahí mientras trabajo. Intenta _no_ pensar en ningún número¿si?. Tu vida _no_ depende de ellos, incluso aunque ahora lo parezca-"

Ed asintió con su cabeza con ímpetu. "Lo sé, lo sé. Me detendré, voy hacerlo mald-"

"_El vocabulario_ Ed."

Ed parpadeó. "¿Eh?. ¿Acaso cambié mi forma de hablar?. No me di cuenta, aunque sólo puedo hablar un-"

"_Los números_ Ed."

"Oh¡sí!. Tengo que dejar de pensar en ellos como me dijiste hace como diez segundos-"

"_Deja de contar _Ed."

"Oops, no me di cuenta¡lo siento!. Me detendré, tan sólo dame un segundo para deshacerme de ellos… o dos… o tres…"

Roy suspiró. "Lo que sea Ed. Lo que sea. Sólo _inténtalo_¿si?. Y si necesitas contar, por favor, hazlo en tu cabeza, no hables. ¿Entendido?.

"¡Sí Coronel, el uno y único bastardo!." Contestó Ed sonriendo con alegría."

"_¡EL VOCABULARIO Y LOS NÚMEROS EDWARD!_."

"¿POR QUÉ LE ESTÁ GRITANDO A UN NIÑO, CORONEL?." Gritó Riza cuando entró a la oficina. Roy lucía estupefacto así que Ed decidió ayudar un poco.

"Un niño significa _un _humano que es menor de edad, lo que significa que es menor de _18_ años, lo que quiere decir que todavía es muy joven, pero también puede referirse a cualquier niño en el que la edad en realidad no importa-"

Roy gruñó enojado. Tuvo que controlarse para no matar a Ed y contestarle con una voz lo más agradable posible, que seguía agitada. "Gracias Ed. Creo que ya entendí la idea."

"Oh¡me alegro de poder ayudarte siempre!. Cuántas ya han sido, una, dos…"

En este momento Riza le levantó su ceja a Roy. "Creo que necesito discutir con usted en privado, señor."

Roy rodó sus ojos. "Espera un segundo, voy a distraer los pensamientos de Ed por un momento…" Se arrodilló frente a Ed y chasqueó sus dedos para conseguir su atención.

"¿Huh?. Chasqueaste tus dedos una vez, eso significa que-"

"Que quiero hablarte, sí. ¿Sabes?. Me estaba preguntando cuántos segundos tomaría estar el 14 del Marzo del 2006 si el tiempo se congelara tres veces por dos horas, pero esos segundos todavía estarían corriendo y en el año 2008, un segundo sería cortado a la mitad, así que desde ahora un segundo duraría la mitad de lo que dura ahora. ¿Puedes contar eso?." (1)

Ed se sumió en sus pensamientos, murmurando números, contando con sus dedos, gruñendo y agitándose algunas veces. Roy sonrió, su pequeño plan funcionó a la perfección.

Riza parecía estar sorprendida. "Creo que realmente necesito hablar con usted. ¿Qué diablos le ocurre a Edward?."

Roy se rascó su cuello con nerviosismo. "Creo que lo dejé con el Fuhrer por demasiado tiempo… No puede dejar de contar."

"¿No puede dejar de contar?. ¿Cómo puede ser eso?."

"No lo sé¿si?. Y actúa muy extraño, creo que su mente se echó a perder un poco. Aunque tengo que decir que el chico de verdad puede hacer matemáticas…" Miró a Ed que estaba susurrándose, sus dedos subiendo y bajando continuamente con una increíble velocidad. Tenía que apurarse.

Riza también miró a Ed. "Eso parece, pero no puede seguir contando por el resto de su vida. Tiene que hacer algo para desviar sus pensamientos _de las matemáticas_."

"Lo intenté, pero no puedo pensar en nada… Tan sólo tendré que esperar si se puede dormir o algo."

"Si hace eso, espero que funcione. Sólo… trate de sorprenderlo con algo extraño-"

"¡Roy!. ¿Podrías alcanzarme un papel y un lápiz?. La ecuación es muy larga…"

"Claro que sí Edward. Ten, toma estos. ¿Cómo va eso?."

Ed empezó a escribir el papel con una increíble velocidad. "Si puedo mantener esta velocidad, sólo me tomará 46 segundos para terminar."

Roy parpadeó. "…¿Sólo 46 segundos?."

"44 ahora."

Roy se volteó de nuevo hacia Riza. "¿Tiene alguna idea de cómo... bueno… 'sorprenderlo' como dijo?."

"No… ¿Qué tal impresionarlo o algo?. Asústelo, sorpréndalo o dróguelo con alguna medicina que haga que se relaje."

"¿Cómo podría el relajarse ayudar con esto?. Tal vez lo pause un poco, pero… no creo que lo haga olvidar de contar."

Riza rodó sus ojos. Ed levantó su mano de felicidad. "¡Roy, ya tengo la respuesta!. ¿Quieres oírla?."

Roy se quedó boquiabierto cuando dos balas volaron por encima de la cabeza de Ed. El niño se quedó helado.

"¿Estás bien Ed?." preguntó Riza con amabilidad y caminó hacia él. Ed parpadeó; ella negó con su cabeza con lentitud. "Tierra llamando a Ed. ¿Estás ahí?."

Roy negó con su cabeza. Su subordinado realmente no tenía ningún sentido del humor…

"Creo que dos balas volaron por arriba de mi cabeza con una sorprendente velocidad," respondió Ed. Sacudió su cabeza con los ojos agrandados. "¿Acaso hay un asesino por aquí?."

"No Edward, fui yo."

"…Oh."

"Muy bien. ¿Ya es normal Teniente?." preguntó Roy y también se acercó. Ed levantó su ceja.

"¿Normal?. ¿Estás hablando de mí?. ¿Por qué no sería normal?."

"Al menos ya no parece que esté contando. Mis maneras siempre funcionan, pero ahora usted debe regresar a trabajar." Caminó a la puerta, pero de detuvo antes de abrirla. "Oh, casi lo olvido, creo que querrá esta información." Se dio vuelta y se dirigió a Roy alcanzándole un papelito. Roy levantó su ceja y lo leyó.

_¡Hola Roy!. La mecánica de Ed es Winry Rockbell. __Puedes contactarla llamándola al 088 920 7132. __¡Creí que tal vez lo querrías saber!._

_¡Oh!. ¡mira esta foto de mi pequeña y linda Elysia! __¡No es adorable!. ¡Puedes quedártela y colgarla en tu pared así siempre podrá alegrarte cuando estés triste!. ¡No tienes que agradecérmelo!._

_-Maes._

_Oh¿y cuándo planeas devolverme mis libros sobre adolescentes?. __¿Los has leído?. Claro que no. Muy mal Roy. ¡LEELOS!."_

Roy suspiró y agarró la foto. ¿Cuántas tenía ya?. Tendría que quemarlas todas, eran demasiadas.

"Gracias Teniente, puede irse."

Riza se inclinó y se fue. Ed estaba acostado en el sillón.

"Entonces¿Qué te dio?. Tal vez chocolate para que evadas el mal sentimiento que te debe causar estar conmigo. Quizás lo necesites…"

"Sólo me dio una nota de Maes y una foto de Elysia, como siempre. No es nada de lo que te tengas que preocupar…" murmuró Roy. Tendría que llamar a esta Winry cuando tuviera un solo momento lejos de Ed…

* * *

"¡Dios, Ed, apestas!. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te bañaste?." Se quejó Roy cuando estaba mirando la televisión mientras que Ed estaba recostado en el sofá.

"Cuando fui al hospital. Tenía que quitarme la sangre…"

"¿¡No te has bañado después de eso!?. Dios¿alguna vez has oído de la higiene personal?."

Ed bostezó. "Creo que alguien lo mencionó hace unos años."

"Dios, Ed, en serio necesitas un baño. Apestas. ¿Alguna vez has oído que los adolescentes transpiran más de lo normal?."

Los ojos de Ed se agrandaron. "¿Lo hacemos?. Gracias a dios, me he estado preocupando por años si estaba bien… Hice tantos ejercicios todos estos años…"

Roy lo miró. "¿Nunca nadie te lo había dicho?."

Ed lo miró raro. "¿Por qué alguien me lo habría dicho?. No es como si hubiera estado viviendo en algún lugar por mucho tiempo o que alguien tuviera la responsabilidad…"

"Bien, ya lo entendí. ¿Tan sólo puedes ir y tomar el maldito baño?."

"¿¡Por qué tú si puedes hablar así y yo no!?."

"¿Hablar como?."

"¡Decir 'maldito o maldición' mientras hablo!."

"Soy un adulto, es por eso," murmuró Roy como respuesta. Ed bufó.

"Seguiré tu ejemplo. Si hablas así, entonces yo también lo haré; si no lo haces, entonces no lo haré. Pero no dejaré de hacer algo si tu también lo haces."

Roy gruñó. "Tan sólo báñate."

Ed sonrió con travesura. "No puedo hacer eso con solo una pierna, podría caerme. Tendrás que soportar este olor.

Roy realmente tenía que llamar a la mecánica de Ed… y tenía que hacerlo rápido.

* * *

"¿Estarás bien?." Preguntó Roy cuando Ed se tapó con las sábanas.

"Deja de preguntar eso, puedo dormir solo," le contestó. Roy cruzó sus brazos.

"Necesito una noche en la que pueda _dormir_. Oír tus llantos no es relajante para alguien con el sueño liviano."

Ed se sonrojó y enrolló su brazo alrededor de su almohada. "Lo que digas. Sólo ve a dormir."

"Bien, buenas noches."

"Espero que tengas pesadillas, bastardo."

El ojo de Roy hizo un tic. Le sonrió a Ed. "Lo mismo va para ti. Chau."

Cerró la puerta y suspiró. Algunas veces Ed podía ser tan difícil…

Cosa que le recordaba a la mecánica de Ed. El niño no se daría cuenta si hablaba bajo por teléfono…

Se dirigió hacia el teléfono, lo descolgó y sacó el papel de su bolsillo para marcar el número. Tendría que esperar un poco antes de que alguien contestara.

"Automail Rockbell, habla Winry. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?."

Roy arrugó el papel con nerviosismo. Algo en la voz de la muchacha la hacía sonar… increíblemente peligrosa, aunque su tono no era para nada amenazante. "Hola Winry, soy el Coronel Roy Mustang de Central-"

Escuchó que la chica tomó un aterrorizado respiro profundo. "Sabía que esto pasaría algún día. ¿Cuán mal está?. ¿Están vivos?."

"Digamos que las cosas no están bien. Al está muerto y Ed… bien, no está bien. Físicamente está bien y se curó bastante rápido, pero mentalmente… bien, tú sabes."

"… ¿Al está muerto?" su voz sonaba como si estuviera llorando. Roy recordó que era una amiga de la infancia y de inmediato se sintió mal por ella.

"Lo siento Winry. Sé que eres su amiga."

"¿¡Por qué ese hermano irresponsable nunca llamó!?. ¿Hace ya cuánto tiempo?."

"Fue hace cuatro días. Lo siento. Me tomó tiempo saber alguna forma de hablar contigo. Necesita nuevos miembros, y diría que también te necesita, aunque no lo admita. No está bien."

"…Ese idiota. ¿Está en Central?."

"Sí, está viviendo conmigo. Puedes informar de tu llegada al Cuartel General. Pregunta por el Coronel Roy mustang, estoy llevando a rastras a Ed al trabajo."

"Está bien, está bien. Iré para allá… iré para allá…" Roy pudo oír a la chica empezar a llorar en el otro lado de la línea.

"¡Lo siento, lo siento!. Es sólo que… iré para allá. Adiós."

Roy pudo escuchar el sonido del teléfono colgándose y suspiró.

Ed lo iba a matar por esa sola llamada y sus consecuencias cuando se enterara. Le tomaría un buen tiempo para obtener su perdón, pero Ed necesitaba nuevos miembros y esa Winry necesitaba saber…

¿Por qué las cosas siempre eran así complicadas?. Abrió la puerta de Ed silenciosamente y echó una mirada para ver a Ed durmiendo en la oscuridad.

Sí, también debería dormir. Tenía que juntar coraje antes de confesarle a Ed lo que había hecho.

* * *

Fic original de _**Dark Chocolate Alchemist**_ traducido con su autorización.

Edición hecha por _**Laberinto de Cristal**_.

**Notas de la traductora:**

(1) Recuerden que este fic es un poco viejo, es por eso que Roy usa el año 2006 cuando le habla a Ed (yo tampoco sé la respuesta de ese problema, así que no me pregunten -matemáticas no es mi fuerte-).

Wiiiiii, por fin Winry aparece en el fic, pero igual por las dudas lo aclaro, no va haber EdWin en esta historia, sólo se tratará la relación de amigos-hermanos que comparten Ed y Winry, nada más (T.T no me presten atención, sólo es mi lado EdWin que está llorando).

Bueno, dentro de unos días regreso a mi casa y empezaré a traducir el capítulo 11, espero que me esperen un poco para la actualización de la semana que viene, tal vez me tarde un poco Un.n

¡Hasta entonces!.


	11. Infantil pero maduro

**Disclaimer:** FMA no es mío y este fic le pertenece a _**The Sacred Pandapuff**_.

* * *

**PARENT'S RESPONSIBILITY**

_**Capítulo 11**_

_Infantil pero maduro_

-Arriba Ed -Roy lo llamó con gentileza mientras lo sacudía. El joven gruñó con molestia en respuesta e intentó hundir su cabeza en la almohada.

-…Es tu día libre, déjame solo.

-Pensé que tal vez podríamos hacer algo hoy y si sigues durmiendo hasta después del mediodía perderemos mucho tiempo. Es la una de la tarde así que levántate. Salgamos y comamos algo -dijo Roy y lanzó la almohada de Ed al otro lado de la habitación. Puso al cansado y agitado adolescente en una posición sentada. Ed parpadeó enojado.

-No me importa si quieres comer afuera. Quiero dormir, ¿no puedes escucharme por una vez? -se quejó Ed y cerró sus ojos. Roy acarició su cabello pero se detuvo rápidamente.

-Ed, tu pelo está muy sucio. Tienes que lavarlo o sino vas a tener algunos… insectos indeseables en tu cabeza. Vamos, arriba, te enseñaré que es la higiene personal.

-No quiero saberlo, Roy. Quiero dormir -gimoteó Ed y trató de acostarse de nuevo.

Roy levantó a Ed agarrándolo de sus hombros. Ed gruñó molesto.

-Bastardo.

-Llevaremos tu ropa sucia a la lavandería. ¿Por cuánto tiempo la llevas puesta?

Ed se sonrojó. De alguna manera sabía que a Roy no le iba a gustar la respuesta.

-…Tres semanas...

Los ojos de Roy se abrieron.

-¿El calzoncillo también?

-No, eso me lo cambié hace dos semanas, -murmuró Ed. Simplemente odiaba cuando las personas metían sus narices en sus asuntos. No se cambiaba de ropa muy seguido, ¿cuál era el gran problema? No era que lo necesitara cuando dormía en las calles o en algunas hosterías mugrientas.

Roy suspiró.

-Muy bien Ed, creo que en verdad necesitas pasar por esto. -Empezó a dirigirse al baño. Ed estiró su espalda tratando de despertarse un poco más.

Roy puso a Ed frente a la bañadera y agarró una toalla limpia del estante. Ed encogió sus hombros.

-¿No estarás planeando lavar mi pelo en serio?

Roy sonrió.

-Sí lo estoy. Sácate tu camisa o es probable que se moje.

Ed lo miró.

-No voy a estar en calzoncillos mientras estés cerca. Puedes olvidar toda la cosa.

Roy se arrodilló y le dio un golpe ligero a su nariz. Ed sacudió su cabeza para alejar su dedo.

-Ed, Ed, Ed. ¿Por qué no? No hay necesidad de sentirse avergonzado.

-Pero lo hago. No me gusta el hecho de estar viviendo en la misma casa que tú, pero odio que incluso me hagas pasar por todo esto.

Roy suspiró.

-Como sea. Puedes tenerla puesta, pero después no te quejes si se empapa porque no te la quisiste sacar. ¿Estás seguro que quieras usarla?

-Sí, claro que lo estoy, idiota. -Roy guió su cabeza al borde y Ed bufó. Dios, odiaba cuando Roy lo controlaba. Lo odió a lo largo de todo estos años bajo su nariz, y las reglas estaban comenzando a sacarlo de quicio. Y ahora lo mostraba todo el tiempo.

De repente el agua helada estaba en toda su cabeza. Jadeó.

-Está fría. ¿La quieres más caliente? -preguntó Roy con preocupación.

-No, me está despertando. -Apretó los dientes.

Roy asintió aunque sabía que Ed no podía verlo y empezó a correr sus manos en los cabellos dorados de Ed. Ed gruñó.

-Odio cuando haces eso.

Sonrió cálidamente.

-Te acostumbraras a eso. Esto no debería durar mucho. Tu pelo es largo…

-¿¡Eso es un problema! ¿¡Acaso estás tratando de decir que mi pelo es más grande que yo!

Roy rió.

-No. Porque sé que si tienes la habilidad de mantener algo más corto que tú, que en este caso lo tienes, lo usarías sin ninguna duda. Pobre cabello que tiene que pasar por todo esto…

Ed estaba temblando bajo su toque.

-Te sugiero que termines todo esto rápido antes de que cambie de idea y me decida a atacarte en medio de todo esto. Y apuesto que terminaras mojado si lo hago. En realidad puedo prometértelo.

Roy tomó el shampoo y comenzó a desparramarlo en el pelo de Ed. Su toque era vacilante pero seguro y suave, casi como si intentara no lastimarlo. ¡No era que Ed lo necesitara! Detestaba cuando era tratado como una copa de cristal que se podía romper. Aunque se sentía un tanto bien…

Roy enjuagó las burbujas y el resto del shampoo.

-No tengo un bálsamo así que tendrás que vivir sin eso.

Ed levantó su ceja.

-¿Bálsamo? ¿Qué es eso?

-...Usualmente la gente con pelo largo lo usa. Supongo que no eres una de ellas.

-Nunca escuché de eso, -contestó Ed dubitativo-. Al menos tendremos un problema menos ahora que no lo tienes. ¿Podrías alcanzarme la toalla?

Roy le dio a Ed la toalla y vio como se secaba su cabello con ella. No pasó mucho tiempo para que la toalla se empapara. Era extraño ver cuanto moja el cabello largo.

Finalmente Ed sacudió su cabeza y le devolvió la toalla a Roy.

-Creo que ahora estoy más despierto.

Roy suspiró e inclinó su cabeza.

-Esa no era la intención. El propósito era que te _lavaras_ el pelo.

Ed estiró su cuello.

-Ehh… Bueno, se siente… limpio…

-Bien. ¿Alguna vez oíste del desodorante?

Ed se le quedó mirando tontamente.

-…No. Nunca lo oí.

Roy tomó un respiro profundo. ¿Cómo podía Ed no saber nada de la higiene?

-Está bien. Bueno, desde ahora tendrás que usarlo cada mañana. Es una regla, no puedo soportar tu olor. Te lavas tus axilas y luego te pones un poco de desodorante en ellas -dijo y agarró una pequeña botella del estante. Ed lo miró sospechosamente.

-No sé -dijo Ed con lentitud.

-¿Qué es lo que no sabes? -gruñó Roy. Estaba comenzando a irritarse de verdad.

-Eso se ve feo. ¿En serio no puedo quitármelo?

Roy arqueó sus cejas.

-No.

-¿¡Qué! ¡¿Ni siquiera puedo sacármelo? - Ed empezó a gritar. Roy tapó su boca con su mano.

-Así es. Y será mejor que lo uses, comenzando desde ahora. Iré a buscar tu ropa limpia y cuando regrese será mejor que lo hayas usado. Puedo olerlo así que no puedes mentir.

Ed gruñó. Cuando Roy salió del baño juró haber oído murmurar al adolescente

-Gracias a Dios que sólo tengo una axila.

* * *

El día fue… agradable. Tan sólo la sentía como la palabra correcta. Roy lo llevó primero a un restaurante y después fueron al parque a alimentar patos. Por una vez se sentía como alguien de su edad, y se sentía tan… bien.

Era una lástima que nada bueno durara tanto. Cuando regresaban a casa, luego de comprar comida que estaban en una bolsa de plástico en el regazo de Ed, se acordó de toda su infancia.

Recordó todo sobre Al.

Sólo necesito de un pequeño gato callejero para hacerlo.

Se acordó como se había quedado helado. Se congeló cuando vio una pequeña caja donde estaba un pequeño y gris minino. Jadeó y empezó a temblar cuando todo le regreso.

El dolor.

Los gritos.

El sello se sangre roto, dibujado con la suya después del error más grande de su vida.

La transmutación.

-Ed, ¿estás bien? -La voz de Roy parecía muy lejana. Ed estaba intentando de reprimirlo. No quería dejarlo salir. Ya ni siquiera sabía por qué. Tan sólo... no podía.

Mamá.

Al.

¿Por qué todos se habían ido?

Tembló más fuerte y comenzó a asentir con furia sin acordarse porqué. Roy miró al gatito.

-¿Quieres recogerlo? No parece haber estado por la calle por tanto tiempo así que no creo que esté enfermo.

Ed asintió sin decir nada y Roy se arrodilló para recoger al minino que maulló afectuosamente.

_-¡Pero hermano! Está frío afuera y… ¿Por qué no podemos quedárnoslo? ¡Sólo por esta vez! ¿Si?_

Al... ¿Por qué no podía recordarlo bien? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo podía olvidar a su propio hermano, la única persona que formo parte de su vida? Una parte de sí. ¡¿Cómo podía? Simplemente... no podía... no podía... no debía...

Roy abrió la puerta de su departamento y empujó a un silencioso Ed adentro. Había sido bueno ver a Ed sonreír de verdad por una vez, olvidándose de su pasado, viviendo por un momento como si nada más existiera. Pero la sonrisa ya se había ido hace rato.

Puso al gatito en el piso después de cerrar la puerta y agarró la comida del regazo de Ed.

-Roy, ¿puedes llevarme a mi habitación? -preguntó Ed en voz muy baja. Era aterrador cuanto había cambiado Ed después de la muerte de Alphonse. Nunca había sido tan callado.

-Está bien, Ed. Está bien.

Debería decírselo… no podía esconderlo por mucho tiempo. Unos días como mucho.

¡Pero Ed ya estaba afligido! ¿Por qué hacerlo sentir peor?

¿Por qué hacer sentir mal a un Ed alegre? Era mejor decírselo de una vez.

-Gracias Roy -dijo Ed y gateó a su cama. Le dio su espalda.

Es ahora o nunca, Roy. Bueno, no nunca, pero de todas formas.

-Ed… tengo que hacer una confesión, - se obligó a dejar salir las palabras. Ed gruñó.

-Entonces busca un sacerdote -farfulló y se tapó más con sus sabanas.

Roy bajó la cabeza avergonzado. Está bien, tan sólo díselo… puede enojarse contigo pero… No, _definitivamente_ va a enojarse contigo.

-Llamé a Winry, Ed.

El aire se congeló mientras Ed estaba tratando de comprender sus palabras. Se volteó, su cara estaba tan pálida como la nieve y sus ojos mostraban diferentes emociones. Traición, angustia, furia, dolor, vergüenza y otras más. Su cuerpo estaba temblando.

-¿Qué tú hiciste qué…? -preguntó bajo.

-L… La llamé, Ed. Ella necesitaba saberlo, y tú necesitas nuevos miembros. Estará aquí en unos días.

Una lágrima estaba corriendo en la mejilla de Ed, dejando una línea roja en su pálida cara.

-¿Cómo pudiste?

-Ed, era lo correcto y lo sabes. -Al menos eso esperaba. Más lágrimas estaban saliendo de los ojos de Ed.

Un puño llegó a su mejilla.

-Tú… ¿¡CÓMO PUDISTE! -gritó Ed y le pegó una, y otra, y otra vez. Y otras veces más. Roy ni siquiera estaba intentando detenerlo o escapar, estaba aceptando lo que se merecía. Golpe tras golpe. Los llantos de Ed tras otros llantos.

Los llantos eran la peor parte.

No era que los golpes fueran buenos, él ya tenía los ojos negros y la nariz rota, así que su rostro sufría un dolor despiadado.

Pero el dolor en los ojos de Ed y sus llantos eran todavía mucho peores.

Luego de unos minutos, Ed finalmente ya estaba demasiado cansado para seguir pegando. Se puso en posición fetal, lágrimas todavía corriendo por sus mejillas, sollozos escapando de sus labios hinchados. Estaba tan… destrozado.

-Vete.

Roy no sabía que más hacer, así que se fue.

El minino le maulló y tocó sus pies. Oh, sí, tendría que guardar la comida y darle algo de comer al gatito. De todos modos, lo que Ed necesitaba ahora era estar solo. No había nada que en realidad pudiera hacer.

Sentía que también necesitaba estar solo. Después de la traición… se sentía tan endemoniadamente culposo.

Y la culpa era el sentimiento que más odiaba.

* * *

¿Cómo pudo Roy hacerme esto? ¿Cómo pudo? Era la única persona en la que más confiaba. La única. Ahora no hay nadie.

Nadie excepto Al merece mi confianza, los demás siempre me decepcionan. Al no lo hacía, al menos no intencionalmente. Pero Roy sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo, estaba muy consciente de eso y aún así lo hizo. Y no puedo ver por qué.

Tenerse lástima es horrible. Es estúpido. Pero a veces ya no puedo evadirla. He perdido _tanto_ y todavía el mundo sigue andando. Me sigue golpeando todo el tiempo.

¿Por qué yo?

Una buena pregunta que nadie debería preguntar. Pero lo hago. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué _yo_? ¿Qué ya no pasé por mucho? ¿Por qué _todavía_ yo?. ¿Por qué?

Nunca debería bajar mi guardia y permitir que alguien se acerque. Sólo termino lastimado.

La muerte no puede separarnos, Al. No puede hacerlo, es imposible. Acordamos que nada nos separaría, que seguiríamos juntos hasta el final.

_Hasta el final_. No _hasta el final de Al_. ¡No está bien! ¿Cómo pudiste vivir toda tu vida a mi lado pero yo no pude hacer lo mismo? Cada minuto, cada segundo me está tirando abajo. No sé por cuánto tiempo tendré un suelo bajo mis pies. Tan sólo… está desvaneciéndose.

Todo se está desvaneciendo. Mi vida. Mis recuerdos. Los estoy perdiendo uno por uno sin siquiera notarlo. Los demás están empezando a ponerse borrosos.

¿Por qué fui tan estúpido para nunca detenerme un momento y memorizar las cosas? ¿Por qué corrí a todos lados sin prestarle atención a nada? Estoy comenzando a pagarlo.

Pero, ¿cómo pudo Roy hacerme esto? Era el único después de ti con quien, al menos, me sentía _un poco_ a gusto. Sé que suena gracioso, me sentí un poco a gusto cerca del Coronel Bastardo. Tendría que haber sabido que sólo era un gran acto.

Roy había empezado a sentirse como… un padre. El padre que nunca tuvimos. Pero lo arruino todo, una vez tras otra. Era como… si nunca lo fuera, es sólo que a veces lo parecía. Pero a veces me encontraba queriéndolo tanto. Sé que nunca lo fue ni tampoco lo será, pero… puedo desearlo, ¿no?

Maldito sea el bastardo por lastimarme todo el tiempo. Siempre fue así. Me hace pensar que las decisiones son mías aunque no lo sean. Y al final me culpo a mí mismo.

Debería haberlo sabido… pero no lo hice. No lo vi Al. Me volví tan ciego. Estoy empezando a perder contacto del mundo alrededor mío. Ahora sólo es… así. Contigo era algo a lo que nos teníamos que enfrentar juntos, pero ahora solo… sólo es así. No quiero que se vuelva así.

Al menos quiero intentar seguirte a donde estás. Quien sabe que hay después de la muerte. Quizás nos podamos ver de nuevo.

Sé que no quieres que muera, sé que quieres que siga viviendo y que tenga una vida feliz. ¡Pero no sé si pueda!. Necesito a alguien que esté aquí por _mí_. Y creo que acabo de perder a la única persona que al menos podría haberlo sido.

Sé que siempre le otorgas otra oportunidad a las personas, incluso aunque siempre lo estén arruinando todo. Tal vez empezó a pasarme lo mismo a mí. Quiero dar otra oportunidad. Sé que lo que acabo de pensar era algo que nunca fue, pero… puede serlo, ¿no? ¿Puede suceder? ¿Puede?

Pido por tu perdón Al. Por todo. Sé que todavía _querías_... _quieres_ a nuestro verdadero padre, pero yo no. Y nunca estará acá aunque lo necesite tanto. Perdóname.

* * *

Roy estaba acostado en su cama. La noche era oscura como las noches otoñales suelen serlo. Los días se estaban volviendo más oscuros. Al igual que su humor. Probablemente también el de Ed.

Los gritos de Ed aún hacían eco dentro de su mente. Era todo lo que podía oír. Estaba empezando a preguntarse si terminaría sordo.

La puerta chirrió al abrirse y Roy se sentó de un salto. Una pequeña figura estaba en la puerta.

Ed. No podía ver la cara de Ed por la falta de luz. Demonios, ¡olvido escuchar al niño en un momento que lo necesitaba! ¿Acaso Ed se lastimó a sí mismo? ¿Estaba planeándolo hacerlo frente a sus ojos por venganza?

-¿Ed? -preguntó. La puerta se cerró y Ed se sentó en su cama y lo abrazó.

-Idiota.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no estaba siendo confrontado? No que se sintiera bien, pero… Ed era el que más lo necesitaba.

-Nunca más lo hagas, ¿me escuchaste? Comienza a aprender de tus errores -dijo Ed. Su voz era fuerte pero sonaba lagrimosa. Roy lo abrazó.

-Lo siento, Ed. Lo siento.

Ed empezó a llorar y se hundió en el pecho de Roy.

* * *

Fic original de _**The Sacred Pandapuff**_ traducido con su autorización.

* * *

Edición hecha por _**Laberinto de Cristal**_.

* * *

**Notas de la traductora:**

-Escondida bajo la mesa- Sé que no tengo perdón por la tardanza, pero igual eso no quiere decir que no la pueda pedir, así que… ¡PERDÓN! ToT no era mi intención tardar tanto, lo juro T.T Perdón de nuevo.

En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. Por cierto, _**soguichan**_ hizo la cuenta del problema que le da Roy a Ed en el capítulo anterior, si alguien está interesado en la respuesta sólo vayan a este link: h t t p : / / s o g u i c h a n . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / L a - r e s p u e s t a - e s - 7 6 5 0 3 1 9 0.

Sin más, me despido y otra vez les pido disculpas a todos.

_Editado 6/03/2011 para corregir unas cosas y añadir el link en mi comentario._


	12. Reglas

**Disclaimer:**FMA no es mío y este fic le pertenece a _**Dark Chocolate Alchemist**_.

* * *

**PARENT'S RESPONSIBILITY**

_**Capitulo 12**_

_Reglas_

"No sé si querrá, Maes. No estaba de buen humor anoche y no estoy seguro como se sentirá cuando despierte", Roy hablaba muy bajo, y con preocupación, por el teléfono que estaba sosteniendo vagamente con su mano derecha. El grisáceo gatito estaba maullando y pasando entre sus pies todo el tiempo. Se sentía más ocupado ahora que hace un mes cuando sólo tenía que preocuparse por él mismo. Ahora tenía a Ed y a este nuevo minino para ocuparse también.

"_Aww, pero Roy estoy seguro que le gustará. ¡Y no es como si tuviera otra oportunidad por mucho tiempo!. Sólo ve y pregúntale."_

"¿Ir y preguntarle?. ¿Qué acaso no me escuchaste?. ¡Te dije que todavía está durmiendo!." siseó Roy por el teléfono.

"_¿Y?._

"… ¿Pero qué…?. ¿Acaso _tú_ despiertas a Elysia cuando está durmiendo para preguntarle algo?." Preguntó Roy sin poder creérselo.

"_No, pero ella es Elysia. Oh¿quieres saber lo que hizo anoche con su maquillaje?. ¡Fue tan adorable-!."_

"No, no quiero, gracias. ¿Y qué crees que me pase si lo despierto de nuevo?. Probablemente consiga otro ojo negro u otro hueso roto. Lo que ya me ha hecho me duele bastante por ahora". Se quejó muy alto antes de que se diera cuenta. Se tapó la boca con la mano y escuchó detenidamente por unos segundos. Ninguna voz… gracias a dios. No despertó a Ed.

"_Ohh¡Roy está de un humor quejoso! Entonces espera un poco para despertarlo. Llámame dentro de una hora. Y, oh, sobre Elysia¿estás seguro que no quieres-?._

"SÍ. No quiero oír nada de Elysia. Hablas demasiado acerca de ella…"

"_¡Tú hablas mucho de Ed, pero eso no quiere decir que no te estoy oyendo!." _La voz lastimada de Maes murmuró del otro lado de la línea. Roy se ruborizó sin que se diera cuenta.

"¡No hablo todo el tiempo de Ed!."

"_Oh, sí lo haces. __Últimamente lo estás mencionando en cada conversación…"_ dijo Maes bromeando.

Roy se rió. "No lo hago."

"_Sí lo haces. Sólo piensa en eso. __Somos iguales... ¡Ja ja ja, somos iguilis!."_

"¡No lo somos!. Lo menciono porque creo que quieres saber como le está yendo. Pero si te molesta pararé. ¿Y qué quiere decir iguilis?." preguntó con curiosidad.

"_Oh, es una palabra que inventé. ¿No suena graciosa?. Y no me molesta oír de Ed, aunque apuesto que no podrías parar de-"_

"¿Quieres apostar?." gruñó Roy a la defensiva.

"_Ohhh, me encantaría. ¿Qué te parece cien?."_

Roy tosió. "¿Cien?. ¿Estás seguro?."

"_¿Acaso el pequeño llorón de Roy tiene miedo… ¿O me estoy equivocando…?"_

"¡CALLATE!." Gritó Roy antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Se tapó la boca con su mano otra vez, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos. Escuchó una risita por el teléfono.

"…_Bueno, me sorprendería si no se despertó con eso. __Llámame en una hora¿sí?. Si no lo haces entonces supondré que te mató. ¡Adiós!."_

Toot… Toot…

Roy tragó saliva. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a hablar por teléfono a la mañana con Maes. Escuchó un gruñido alto proveniente de la habitación de Ed.

"…Roy… ven aquí, creo que tenemos hablar un poco…" la amenazante voz hizo eco en sus oídos. Sintió toda su frente transpirada.

"Oh¿estás despierto?. Que bueno..." comenzó a balbucear.

"AQUÍ. AHORA."

Roy juntó sus dedos con nerviosismo. "¿Por qué no hablas desde ahí y yo me quedo acá escuchando…"

"¡VIENES O NO?. ¡PUEDES ESTAR FELIZ PORQUE ME FALTAN MIEMBROS O EN ESTOS MOMENTOS ESTARÍA AHÍ Y TE GOLPEARÍA TANTO QUE NO TE QUEDARÍA NINGÚN MIEMBRO!. ¡Y ESO DUELE, SABES!."

"…Estoy yendo…" murmuró Roy y caminó a la puerta de Ed y la abrió con vacilación. "...Buenos días..."

"¿Llamas a esto un _buen_ día?. ¡Son las 8 de la mañana!." Gritó Ed mientras un poco de saliva salía de su boca. Sus ojos estaban medios abiertos por la falta de sueño. "Ven aquí, te mataré con mis manos desnudas. Oh, no puedo hacer eso… Bien, te mataré con mi _mano_ desnuda."

"Suena casi tentador..."

Ed se sienta contra la pared y lo señala temblando de furia. "Debería serlo¡es un honor!. Morirás como un jodido héroe…" (1)

"¿Jodido como un adjetivo o un verbo?."

"… Tú… Tú… ¡PERVERTIDO!. ¡ADJETIVO!. ¡ADJETIVO IDIOTA!. ¡CLARO COMO UN ADJETIVO!."

"Creo que ya lo capté... Lo siento…" se disculpó Roy sonrojado. Algunas veces se olvidaba que estaba hablando con sólo un niño.

"Ven aquí, estoy cansado de esperar¡tenemos que dejar algunas cosas en claro si quieres que siga viviendo bajo tu mismo techo!.

Roy sintió como si se dirigiera hacia su perdición una vez más cuando se puso al lado de Ed quien lo agarró del cuello con violencia.

"Uno¡_nunca_ me despiertes a la mañana!."

Roy trató de asentir pero Ed le sujetó más su cuello y paró el movimiento.

"Dos¡nada de palabras/ actividades obscenas bajo este techo mientras esté presente!." 

Ed soltó a Roy con fuerza. "Y tres: nada de mentiras, fingimientos ni grandes e importantes secretos que el otro _deba_ saber. ¿Está claro?."

Roy frotó su brazo. "Creo que sí. Nada de despertarte, nada de cosas obscenas, nada de fingimientos y… y… ¿cuál era la última cosa?. Algo de los secretos, pero había tantos adjetivos…

"¡NADA DE GRANDES E IMPORTANTES SECRETOS QUE EL OTRO DEBA SABER!."

"Oh, captado. Nada de secretos que el otro deba saber… ehh…"

Las cejas se Ed se levantaron mientras miraba a Roy como un león mira a una cebra antes de atacarla. "No me digas que tienes que hacer otra 'confesión'?."

Roy negó con su cabeza. "No. No que recuerde."

Oh, claro que sí lo hacía. Pero estaba protegiendo a Ed mientras le escondiera el secreto. No necesitaba saberlo. No necesitaba descubrirlo todavía.

No necesitaba saber que el asesino no había recibido ninguna condena por la muerte de Al.

Ed lo miró con sospecha. "¿Estás seguro?."

Él asintió con seguridad. "Sí. Si llego a recordar algo te lo diré."

Los ojos dorados de Ed estaban casi penetrándolo, casi como si_percibiera_ que no estaba diciéndole todo. "Sabes que me enojaré si descubro tus secretos de otra manera¿no?."

"Siempre estás malhumorado así que es fácil de imaginar…"

"NÚMERO CUATRO: NADA DE INSULTOS EN CONTRA MÍO!."

"Oye¡qué hay de mí?." Inquirió Roy molesto.

"Oh, me había olvidado; gracias por recordármelo. Número cinco: todos los insultos posibles hacia ti." gruñó Ed malicioso. Roy cruzó sus brazos.

"No voy a dejar de insultante si tu no vas a hacerlo conmigo". Dijo testarudamente. Ed apretó sus dientes.

"Bien, olvidemos las dos últimas."

"Bien. ¿Está claro?."

"Por ahora. Pondré nuevas reglas si se necesitan."

"¿Qué hay de mí?. ¿No puedo agregar también?."

Ed pretendió como si lo pensara. "Mmm… no. Yo hago las reglas, pero gracias por ofrecerte."

"Niño."

"Anciano."

"¡No soy un anciano!. ¡Tengo 30 años!."

"¡Tampoco soy un niño!. ¡Soy un adolescente!. ¡Si vas a exagerar, entonces yo también lo haré!." Ed le salpicó saliva.

"¿Cuando empezó esta pelea de cualquier forma?." suspiró Roy. Ed se rascó su frente."

"Tú, maldito bastardo, empezaste a gritar temprano por la mañana y me despertaste…" murmuró.

"Oh, sí. Cosa que me recuerda a que Maes nos preguntó si podíamos ir y nadar con los demás al lago que está a pocas horas en auto. Vístete, será divertido. Aunque Riza nunca nada sin estar vestida... raro, creerías que lo haría antes que ponerse mallas o bikinis… no que lucieran mal en ella… en realidad ella es bastante atractiva en cierta manera…"

"Idiota. No puedo nadar con una mano metálica. Me ahogaré."

Roy movió su dedo. "No, Edward. Esta vez tú eres un idiota." Ed tomó un respiro furiosamente hondo. "No tienes automail en estos momentos."

Por un momento Ed parecía estar sorprendido antes de que un ligero sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas. "Sabía eso", se defendió. Roy soltó una risita.

"Apuesto que lo hacías, Ed, apuesto que sí…" bromeó. Ed gruñó molesto.

"Pero no es como si pudiera nadar sin miembros de todos modos. No iré, pero igual gracias por proponerlo."

"Vamos, Ed. No es como si te fueras a ahogar cuando estemos cerca tuyo."

"Pero tampoco será divertido. Además, ni siquiera estoy seguro si me acuerdo como nadar con miembros, olvídalo, sólo tengo dos. De verdad no quiero ir", dijo Ed con testarudez y negó con su cabeza.

"Entonces supongo que tendré que llevarte de los pelos."

"¡No harías eso!."

Roy se rió. "No me digas lo que no haría y lo que sí haría. Sólo me estas haciendo reír. Voy a llamar a Maes para que nos recoja."

"¡OYE!. ¡NO VOY A IR!. ¿ME OYES?. ¡NO VOY A IR!. ¡REGRESA AQUÍ!. ¡OYE!. ¡REGRESA AQUÍ MUSTANG O-!. ¡ROY?. _¡REGRESA AHORA MISMO!._"

Roy ignoró los gritos de puro odio y furia detrás suyo y levantó el teléfono otra vez, marcando el número de Maes. Dios, Ed era tan ruidoso…

"¡CUALQUIER COSAS QUE ESTÉS PLANEANDO, NI JODÍENDO VOY A IR!."

"De todos modos no creo que vengas _jodiendo_…" murmuró.

"¡QUÉ ES LO QUE HABLAMOS SOBRE LAS PALABRAS OBSCENAS?."

Demonios, el niño tenía oídos agudos, incluso mientras gritaba…"

"_¿Roy?. ¿Estás muriendo o estás bien?."_

Roy sonrió. "¿Ninguna otra opción?. ¿Que tal 'escapaste con algunas cicatrices y un montón de gritos terribles'?. ¿No es una opción?. Entonces creo que 'bien' está cerca."

"¡ROY, REGRESA AQUÍ, QUIERO GOLPEARTE TANTO QUE TENDRÁS CICATRICES PARA TODA TU VIDA!."

"_¿Son esos el 'montón de gritos terribles' que mencionaste?."_

"Sí. Mis oídos me duelen…"

"¡ROY, VAS A VENIR O TENDRÉ QUE IR GATEANDO HASTA ALLÁ?."

"_¿Por qué tan sólo no vas hacia dónde está el pobre chico…?."_ Se rió Maes en el teléfono.

"Él es todo menos un 'pobre chico', o en realidad si lo es. Pero igual, él tiene un lado desagradable. ¿Y honestamente crees que iré con él mientras me está gritando tan fuerte?."

"_Mmm… no estoy seguro. Supongo que no lo harías. ¿Un lado desagradable?. No estoy seguro de haber visto realmente eso… siempre es tan educado el pequeñín…"_

Ahora fue el turno de Roy para reír. "¿Y llamas a eso educado?. Ven y pasa un día aquí y descubrirás cuan educado es en realidad."

"¡YA FUE SUFICIENTE ROY!. ¡ESTOY YENDO!."

"Pero de todas maneras, sobre eso de nadar… vamos a ir. Sólo recógenos¿si?. Y necesito algunas personas para arrastrarlo al auto. Y recuerda de advertirles que no lo subestimen… puede ser un trabajo muy desagradable."

"_¡Está bien, Roy!. Vamos a llevar dos autos, el mío y el de Riza." _Maes ignoró lo que dijo. _"No puedo llevar a Havoc y a Breda por unas horas… Dios, me volveré loco con el cigarrillo de Havoc…"_

"Seguro que lo harás…"

"¡JODETE ROY!."

"Wow, ya salió de su cuarto. Si mantiene esta velocidad, diría que sólo tenemos como 30 segundos para hablar."

"_¡Está bien Roy!. Es realmente lento."_

"TAMBIÉN ESCUCHÉ ESO!. NO SOY LENTO; SÓLO TENGO UN PROBLEMA CON LA MALDITA PUERTA!."

"Apuesto que si, Ed.

"_Yo también."_

"……… ¡USTEDES ESTÁN TAN MUERTOS!. ¡JA, JA, JA!."

"Uh, oh, está siendo más rápido. Nuevo cálculo: faltan 7 segundos. Luego voy a tener que huir o voy a ser su primera víctima."

"…_Mmm. Estoy pensando en dejarle a Riza que los recoja después de esa oración. ¡Sólo estoy bromeando!. ¡Intenta de seguir con vida con el pequeño Eddy hasta que lleguemos¡Nos vemos!."_

"¡PEQUEÑO EDDY!. ¡PEQUEÑO EDDY!."

"Me tengo que escapar. Adiós."

"_Adi-"_

SLAM.

"¡JAA!. ¡LLEGUÉ!."

"¡NOOO!. ¡TEN PIEDAD!."

"¡NO TENGO PIEDAD!."

"¡Aaargh!. ¡Maldición, Maes, ven pronto...!."

* * *

Fic original de _**Dark Chocolate Alchemist**_ traducido con su autorización.

Edición hecha por _**Laberinto de Cristal**_.

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Créanme, no querrán saber lo que le pasó al pobre y viejo Roy. Digamos que fue muy feo y sangriento; MUY feo y sangriento._

**Notas de la traductora:**

(1) La palabra original que usó Ed fue _"fuck you"_ que en inglés tiene doble significado. No sabía muy bien que palabra poner que significara ambas cosas así que al final decidí poner joder que en España vendría a ser el equivalente a esta palabra. Si alguien sabe de alguna otra palabra que sea más neutral digamelo que edito el capítulo. 

También les pido mil disculpas de nuevo por la tardanza, les prometo que la próxima actualización será más rápida.

Les tengo a todos una noticia, ya estamos en la mitad del fic, así es 12 capítulos más y esto acaba. Por esta razón quisiera que todos le escribieran un review a _**Dark Chocolate Alchemist**_ con lo que piensan de su historia que pienso traducirlos y mandárselos (aunque si alguien ya quiere escribirlo en ingles no me quejó para nada XD).

¡Hasta la próxima y Felices Pascuas!.


	13. Débil

**Disclaimer:** FMA no es mío y éste fic le pertence a _**Dark Chocolate Alchemist**_ quien muy amablemente me dio su permiso para traducirlo.

* * *

**PARENT'S RESPONSIBILITY**

_**Capítulo 13**_

_Débil_

"Roy, ¿estás ahí?." gritó Maes luego de golpear la puerta. Jean Havoc (quién desafortunadamente fue con él) y Vato Falman estaban al lado suyo, ya le quedaba poco al cigarrillo de Havoc para que se le terminara así que pronto necesitaría uno nuevo y Falman estaba moviendo sus piernas con nerviosismo.

"Hughes, ¿crees que en realidad esto es una buena idea?." preguntó Havoc y cruzó sus brazos. "Tratar de llevar a rastras a Ed al auto sin que quiera ir puede ser la última cosa que hagamos y lo sabes."

Falman enderezó su espalda. "Estoy de acuerdo con Havoc. Él tiene un interesante problema psico-."

"Dejen de balbucear ustedes dos. Hay cuatro hombres fuertes y _grandes_ llevando de los pelos a un _pequeño_ chico con sólo dos miembros al auto. ¿Qué podría pasar?." rió Maes abiertamente. "Oigan, creo que escuché algo."

La puerta se abrió y todos ahogaron un profundo respiro horrorizado.

Ed estaba parado con su único pie apoyado en la puerta en su lado izquierdo, sosteniendo a Roy por el cuello. El pobre hombre se sobresaltó y levantó su cara con _dos_ ojos negros, su nariz estaba muchísimo peor que antes y sus labios parecían estar dañados por sus dientes. Sin contar el resto de las cicatrices y los hinchados dedos sangrientos.

"Llegas tarde Maes", dijo simplemente e intentó levantar su ceja, pero se dio por vencido por el dolor de cabeza. Ed sonrió con maldad. De repente parecía ser cien veces más peligroso que antes.

Havoc tuvo que voltearse para esconder su risa, no que lo lograra de todas maneras. Honestamente, Roy fue golpeado de esa forma por un simple _niño_ con dos miembros. Y el niño parecía tener sólo algunos moretones que apenas se veían.

"Buenos días caballeros. ¿Acaso van a llevarse a este bastardo de mierda con ustedes y me dejaran dormir?. Su sermón gastó toda mi energía." Dijo Ed con alegría y lanzó a Roy hacia Maes quien lo atrapó y lo ayudó a levantarse.

"Como dije… _nunca_ lo subestimen." Escupió Roy.

Falman palideció y Maes comenzó a soltar una risita. Ed lo miró peligrosamente.

"¿¡Estás burlándote de mí!?."

La risita se detuvo de inmediato. Maes abrió su boca, pero le tomó tiempo inventar algo.

"Claro que no. Ya nos vamos, Roy estará de vuelta para la noche-"

"¡No puedo dejarlo solo!." Protestó Roy con los ojos cerrados.

"-nos veremos entonces. Que duermas bien." Finalizó su oración ignorando a Roy por completo.

"Oye, ¿acaso no me escuchaste?. Sabes que no puedo-" empezó a decir Roy enojado, pero Havoc comenzó a arrastrarlo al auto.

"Confíe en nosotros, jefe. No estará solo por mucho tiempo." Le susurró al oído. Roy lo miró con suspicacia. Luego una idea lo asaltó.

"No. ¡Debes estar bromeando!. ¡No estarán pensando en entrar por la chimenea y atacarlo cuando menos lo espere!. ¡Va a tener un infarto!." Gritó. Havoc parpadeó.

"Vamos. ¡Funciona y lo sabes!. Funcionó para Breda, para ti y para mi."

Roy rió. "Tengo que admitirlo. Pero aún así; es tan... _infantil_. Si las personas llegaran a enterarse de esto van a reírse por un buen rato."

"Ni siquiera podríamos imaginar cuanto", contestó Havoc con una cara seria. Pero por dentro ambos sabían que estaba tratando de no empezar a reírse.

"Y me siento como Santa Claus mientras lo hago."

Esta vez Havoc no pudo esconder su sonora carcajada.

* * *

Ed cerró la puerta y suspiró. Al menos estaba _solo_. ¡Y por un día entero!. ¿Qué debería hacer?."

Bien… había cuchillos en la cocina… la bañera en el baño…

Bostezó. No había razón para apurarse… tenía todo el día… Podía tomar una pequeña siesta primero, ¿no?. Por última vez.

Vaciló. ¿Y qué si volvían más temprano?. Roy no se estaba sintiendo muy bien, él mismo se lo había causado. El hombre le había estado casi pidiendo que le diera un buen golpe en el rostro. Pero haciendo eso no había pensado que probablemente conseguiría un día solo.

…¿Cuál era el punto de dormir si iba a morir de todas formas?. Era probable que tuviera un buen descanso después que muriera.

Tal vez viera a Al y a mamá. ¿Quién sabe?.

De la excitación, un escalofrío corrió por su espalda. No era que no quisiera vivir, de algún modo no podía… sencillamente no podía. Se sentía tan alejado de todos, incluso cuando estaban al lado suyo. Incluso era posible que hasta cuando Roy le acariciaba su cabello.

La peor parte probablemente fuera dejar a Roy.

Nah, se estaba haciendo reír, pensó y rió un poco. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no lo hacia?. Bueno, fue hace bastante… Se sentía bien.

Empezó a dudar de nuevo. Pero, ¿Y si Roy se entristecía?. No quería hacerlo llorar… No que Roy fuera una persona que llorara… pero la muerte cambia a las personas. ¿Roy lloraría por él?. ¿Realmente lo haría?. ¿Se deprimiría y comenzaría a tomar y arruinaría su vida?.

No, no, no, deja de pensar en los demás y empieza a pensar en ti mismo idiota, su mente le gritaba. Cierto de nuevo… ¿cuándo fue la última vez que en verdad, pero de verdad hizo algo por sí mismo?. Había estado muy ocupado preocupándose de los demás, poniendo primero sus necesidades antes que las suyas… se había olvidado por completo de él mismo. Roy estaría bien. De seguro suspiraría de alivio cuando viera su cuerpo y supiera que ya no tendría que cuidarlo nunca más.

De alguna manera, ese pensamiento lo deprimía más que aliviarlo.

¡TENÍA QUE DEJAR DE PENSAR EN ESTÚPIDECES Y APURARSE ANTES QUE ROY HICIERA QUE LO LLEVARAN DE NUEVO!. ¡Ésta tonta batalla mental no lo estaba llevando a ningún lado!.

Empezó a gatear a la cocina. Diablos, en serio era lento. No se sorprendía que Roy hubiese bromeado de eso con Hughes. Esos dos eran unos bastardos irritantes. ¡Nunca pensaban en los demás!. Bueno, no tanto. Hughes pensaba en Elysia... y en Gracia también.

Agarró un gran y afilado cuchillo con su mano y acarició su borde sin saber que otras personas estaban mirándolo sobresaltados desde el marco de la puerta.

¿Tenía las agallas para hacerlo?. Su mano estaba temblando por la sola idea de tener un cuchillo en su mano. Muy bien, cálmate, se decía rápido, un solo corte profundo sería suficiente para hacer sangrar su cuello y todo se terminaría más rápido de lo que creía.

Puso el cuchillo a pocos milímetros de su cuello y empezó a tener pánico. No. ¡no!. ¡No podía hacerlo!. Pero... ¡pero _tenía_ que hacerlo!. Lo sabía. ¡Sabía que no podría soportarlo sin Al!. Al era el único que quedó… El único que lo oía, que lo animaba, que se _preocupaba_, que lo _quería_. Sintió lágrimas en sus ojos. Dios, no, no iba a llorar. Estaba avergonzado de si mismo y mordió su labio, probando el sabor de la sangre en su boca. Vamos, no podía ser tan difícil. Sólo un corte. Uno rápido y después sólo tendría que esperar. Al querría estar con él.

Sintió el frío borde del cuchillo tocar su cuello. Tan sólo hazlo. Respiró hondo. Lo hizo otra vez. Y otra vez.

No podía hacerlo.

Maldición, era débil.

Sintió la ira crecer en su pecho y gritó, tratando de suprimir sus sentimientos. Lanzó el cuchillo hacía su derecha.

"¡AGARRENLO!." Escuchó un grito conocido. Levantó su cabeza, pero antes que pudiera entender por completo el hecho de que hubiera otra… no, _otras personas_ en el cuarto con él, fue alejado del cuchillo. Empezó a asustarse una vez más y comenzó a luchar contra las fuertes manos y gritó. Fue llevado al sillón y sintió como algunos brazos lo fueron soltando y sólo dos alrededor suyo lo estaban abrazando con fuerza.

"¡Edward, idiota…!. ¡Nunca más hagas eso, _nunca _más hagas eso, no sabes cuánto me asustaste, tú pequeño…!."

Ed estaba sorprendido cuando sintió algo húmedo en su hombro. ¿¡Se había lastimado!?. …Pero… no, el cuchillo ni siquiera estuvo cerca de su hombro… Pero entonces, ¿Qué significaban...?.

No… él no podía estar llorando. De seguro se estaba imaginado cosas. Era probable que tuviera alucinaciones. Quizás debería comer bien otra vez, estaba perdiendo peso a una gran velocidad.

Roy acarició su cabeza y tomó sus mejillas con sus manos y lo miró con enojo. ¡Realmente tenía algunas lágrimas en sus ojos!.

"Nunca más Ed. ¿¡me oíste!?. ¡Nunca!."

Sus palabras hicieron eco en su mente, haciendo que las oyera una y otra vez, haciéndolo sentir avergonzado de sus acciones, avergonzado de hacerlo llorar, avergonzado de todo…

"¡… Lo siento… Lo siento… Lo siento…!." Lloró y hundió su rostro en el pecho de Roy.

"… Esperaremos afuera", murmuró Havoc y tomó a Hughes de la mano y comenzó a arrastrarlo, Falman los siguió como un buen perro entrenado.

"… Perdóname, Roy… estoy-" sollozó con desesperación, pero Roy lo abrazó con más firmeza y empezó a mecerlo con suavidad.

"Tan sólo no lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿si?. Nunca más. Estaba tan asustado…" dijo Roy y acarició su pelo. "Esta bien, ahora necesitamos ocupar nuestras mentes con otras cosas."

"…No es muy sano…"

"Tampoco es muy sano pensar en eso ahora." Roy se levantó. "Sabes que nosotros… todos nosotros sólo queremos lo mejor para ti."

Asintió en silencio. Roy lo levantó y logró sonreír cuando Ed gruñó en molestia.

"Ya estoy de mal humor y que una persona anormalmente alta me esté cargando no es lo que necesito ahora exactamente."

"Te acostumbraras a eso. Tampoco estoy de muy buen humor y cargarte a ti es lo que quiero ahora exactamente. Hazme sentir mejor."

"Eres egoísta."

"No, no lo soy. Mírate al espejo, Ed." Gruñó Roy enfadado.

"Mírate tú al espejo. Soy cualquier cosa menos egoísta." La mano de Ed comenzó a temblar cuando lo dijo. Roy lo miró con preocupación.

"¿Seguro que estás bien?." preguntó cuando abrió la puerta.

"… Sólo cansado, es todo. Por ahora."

"Esta bien. Ahí vamos. Y hablaremos de esto luego. Y si te veo haciendo algo tan estúpido como eso de otra vez, vas a estar castigado para siempre."

Sí, pensó Ed, no es como si no me sintiera castigado para siempre ahora.

* * *

Muy pronto Ed se quedó dormido y pudieron oír los ronquidos contra la ventana en el asiento trasero. Todo el auto estaba en silencio. Las únicas voces dentro del auto, excepto los ronquidos de Ed, eran de Maes manejando el auto y Havoc fumando su cigarrillo.

"Saben… eso estuvo cerca. Lo de la casa me refiero", dijo Havoc una hora después. Falman asintió, pero Roy y Maes no hicieron ningún movimiento.

"Estaba tan asustado cuando lo vi sosteniendo el cuchillo. ¿Vieron la mirada de sus ojos?. Por un momento pareció que de verdad lo iba a hacer."

"Cállate, Havoc. No quiero recordarlo ahora." Gruñó Roy y respiró con fuerza.

"… Pero jefe… será mejor que lo hables. Si te lo guardas, vas a terminar como él." Dijo Havoc. Falman lo miró con advertencia.

"… Ha pasado por mucho. Ha estado reprimiendo todos esos fuertes sentimientos excepto la ira en todo estos años. Tenía que volverse loco algún día."

"No creo que esté loco. Sólo está deprimido." Falman dio su opinión vacilante.

"No sólo deprimido, demasiado deprimido." Dijo Roy con lentitud. "Lo he visto teniendo varias crisis depresivas y oyéndolo hablar de la muerte, pero nunca… de verdad nunca pensé que lo intentaría algún día. Creí que estaba mejorando." Se rascó la nariz. "Debería haber sabido que algo andaba mal. Si tiene crisis, entonces es mortalmente serio. Alcanzó su límite."

"No es tu culpa, Roy." Por primera vez luego del incidente, Maes abrió su boca. Roy lo miró.

"Estás equivocado, Maes."

"No, no lo estoy. No sabes nada de niños. Tampoco sabes tanto de Ed. Era imposible de predecirlo. No te culpes."

Roy apoyó su cabeza contra el asiento y usó el espejo para ver a Ed dormido.

"Esta bien. Pero no le voy a dar otra oportunidad. Hoy estuvo demasiado cerca."

* * *

"¡Te gané Riza!. ¿Qué dice ahora?." Gritó Maes feliz inmediatamente después de salir del auto. Ella le sonrió traviesa.

"Yo te dejé ganar. Has perdido 4 años seguido. Era hora que ganaras."

"Mentiras y mentiras Riza… Oh, ¡nunca lo habría creído de ti!."

Riza suspiró. "Lo que digas, Maes. ¿Tuvieron un viaje placentero?."

Todos se miraron entre si. Roy tosió. "Voy a despertar a Ed."

Riza entrecerró sus ojos y Breda levantó su ceja. Fuery los miró con nerviosismo.

"¿Problemas?. ¿Y dónde fue que Roy se lastimó?."

Maes se rascó su barbilla. "Ed no ha estado del mejor humor." Riza arqueó su ceja esperando una explicación más larga. Maes sólo movió su mano. "Te lo diré más tarde, pero por ahora todo está bien."

"¡Déjame ayudarte!."

"¡No quiero ser cargado de nuevo, Mustang-!."

"¿Mustang?. ¡Ahora me llamas así otra vez!. ¡Muy bien, Elric!."

"Odio ser tan débil, déjame pararme con mis propios pies-"

"¡Con tu _pie_ querrás decir!."

"¡Me importa un demonio!."

"¿¡De qué hemos hablado sobre maldecir, Ed!?. ¡Cuida tu vocabulario!."

"¡Nunca!."

Breda negó con su cabeza. "Deberíamos haber sabido que pasaría esto si invitábamos a Ed también. Es imposible tener a esos dos juntos en un mismo lugar sin que discutan."

"Discutir es uno de los síntomas de quererse y preocuparse, así que-" empezó Falman, pero fue interrumpido cuando finalmente Roy levantó a Ed y su grito furioso ensordeció a todas las voces.

"Edward, será mejor que dejes de gritar y te comportes o te dispararé. Y lo digo en serio", gruñó Riza. Roy le gruñó a ella.

"No lo harías. Por qué mejor no lo llevas con los Armstrong por un mes", murmuró. Ed palideció.

"Nunca", él siseó.

"Sólo cállense. Esta es la última vez que lo pido."

Y pudieron leer en su voz que lo decía en serio, así que se callaron. En especial Ed con la horrible imagen en su cabeza de ser llevado con los Armstrong por un mes.

"Bien, ya estamos aquí", dijo Havoc con alegría. "No puedo esperar a meterme al agua. ¡Vamos, hagamos una carrera!. ¿Quién compite conmigo?."

Breda se ofreció y comenzaron a correr al agua, Falman los siguió pacíficamente. Ed gruñó en el hombro de Roy.

"Si estás pensando en ir al agua, primero bájame. No voy a ir."

Roy suspiró. "Vamos, Ed. Será divertido."

"¿Acaso intentarías nadar después de 7 años con sólo dos miembros?." Murmuró Ed. Fuery puso una mano en el hombro de Roy.

"No estoy pensando en ir al agua todavía. Puedo vigilarlo por un tiempo."

"¿Harías eso?. No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres."

Fuery sonrió. "Me olvidé desayunar y tengo hambre. Havoc trajo sándwiches para todos así que puedo comer algunos."

Ed miró a Fuery con felicidad. "Tampoco desayuné. ¿Puedo comer un poco?."

Maes llegó riendo por detrás. "No te preocupes Roy, él va a estar más que feliz con algunos sándwiches. Ven a nadar, Riza ya está ahí. Tiene puesto su bikini otra vez, ¿te acuerdas del azul que usó el año pasado?. Es ese.

Roy miró a Ed con vacilación. Ed gruñó.

"Roy, puedo cuidar de mi mismo. Tengo un guardia aquí y tengo hambre. Si no me dejas comer algo es probable que me vuelva un caníbal."

Roy sonrió, Ed sonaba como siempre. "En ese caso tal vez sea mejor que te deje aquí."

"Ahora sí estamos hablando. Entonces Fuery, ¿dónde estás los sándwiches?." preguntó Ed cuando Roy lo sentó en las rocas. Luego de eso, empezó a correr con Maes al agua.

"Se está comportando como siempre lo hacía antes. Ni siquiera puedo recordar cuando fue la última vez que comió apropiadamente."

Maes sonrió con malicia. "¡Nunca me respondiste si en realidad ibas a apostar cien!."

Roy miró con fastidio a su amigo. "Creo que voy a pasarlo."

Maes lo apuntó con su dedo y rió. "¡Ja!. ¡Sabía que lo harías!."

Roy hundió a Maes bajo el agua.

* * *

"¡Vamos, Ed!. Nos estamos yendo en una hora. Durante todo este tiempo has estado sentado ahí y comiendo… sándwiches." Roy trató de convencer a Ed de ir al agua. Ed levantó su dedo índice molesto.

"También comí una manzana."

"Aún así, si no estás dispuesto a ir entonces te obligaré." Roy sonrió con arrogancia y Ed sintió correr un escalofrío en su espalda.

"Detente. No quiero hacerlo. No me gusta mucho nadar. Y no puedo hacerlo así, así que es una perdida de tiempo. No tienes por qué cargarme todo el tiempo y no me gusta que las personas lo hagan también", protestó.

"¡Ed, tal vez no tengas otra oportunidad!."

"No me importa. Como ya dije, no me gusta mucho." Se quedo sentado mirando sus uñas. Parecía tener una obsesión en mantenerlas limpias.

"Reacio entonces", dijo Roy malicioso y alzó a Ed una vez más. El niño empezó a moverse.

"¡Bájame!. ¡Lo digo en serio, Roy!."

"No, no lo haces."

"¡Sí lo hago!."

"¡ROY!. ¡NO ME LLEVES AL AGUA!. ¡POR FAVOR!. ¡NO!. ¡AUXILIO!." gritó Ed mientras Roy ponía a Ed dentro del agua haciendo que su cabeza esté solamente afuera. Ed respiró hondo.

"Tú… ¡IDIOTA!. ¡Te odio!. ¡Mira lo que has hecho, estoy mojado!."

Todos los demás estaban a diez metros riéndose a escondidas. Ed tiró agua a la cara de Roy.

"Gracias."

"De nada, bastardo."

Roy lanzó agua al rostro de Ed. Por un momento Ed se quedó estupefacto.

"Tú… tú… ¡VOY A HACERTE SUFRIR, MUSTANG!."

"Oh, ¡estoy tan asustado!." rió Roy. Ed lo miró aterradoramente serio. "¿Qué vas hacerme?. ¿Arrancarme mis miembros?."

Ed sonrió con una sonrisa malvada. "Voy a tomarme tu café."

Roy miró a Ed pasmado. "¿Cómo supiste que el café es mi punto débil?."

La sonrisa de Ed se agrandó. "Fue fácil de adivinar. Tomas café varias veces al día y revisas que el paquete esté ahí cada tres horas."

"…Niño estúpido…"

"Si fuera tú, me sacarías del agua."

No fue ninguna sorpresa que Roy lo obedeciera. Su querido café era algo muy preciado como para fastidiar a Ed.

* * *

A la vuelta Roy, Ed y Fuery estaban en el auto de Riza. Aunque habían pensado en pasar solamente tres horas en la playa, el tiempo se fue volando y ya era medianoche cuando llegaron a la casa de Fuery.

"Estoy muy cansada como para seguir manejando el auto."

Roy siseó. "¿No querrás decir que vamos a tener que caminar…?"

Ella negó con su cabeza. "No, no soy tan cruel como para hacer eso-" ('Wow' Ed y Roy pensaron a la vez) "-pueden dormir en mi casa. Sólo por esta noche."

"Supongo que está bien. Si tienes sábanas para todos nosotros," respondió Roy con sueño. Ed bostezó en el asiento trasero.

Unos minutos más tarde, llegaron al pequeño, pero ordenado, limpio y cómodo departamento. Ed miró soñoliento por todos lados y se excusó para ir al baño y dejar a Roy y Riza solos por un tiempo. Riza comenzó a hacer las camas con la ayuda de Roy.

"Al final nadie me dijo que pasó hoy a la mañana", dijo ella con seriedad. Roy suspiró.

"¿Fue por eso que nos invitaste?."

Ella asintió. "Sí, pero no sólo fue por eso. Roy, quiero saber si él esta bien. Él forma parte de nuestro pequeño grupo aunque ya no esté en la milicia. Ya perdimos a uno de nosotros, no queremos perder a otro también. Ya no sería divertido sin los niños; así que, por favor, dime. Quizás pueda ayudar."

Roy se rascó su pelo. "No estoy seguro de si podrás ayudar."

"Dímelo igual o voy a dispararte. Y no quieres que en realidad haga eso." La mirada en sus ojos castaños era mortalmente seria otra vez así que Roy le contó todo lo más rápido posible para que Ed no los oyera. Al final ella negó con su cabeza con miseria.

"Pobre pequeño."

"¿¡A QUIÉN ESTÁS LLAMANDO PEQUEÑO, TÚ-" gritó Ed cuando salió de la habitación de huéspedes abriendo la puerta violentamente.

"No abras la puerta con tanta fuerza en mi casa, Edward. Y debiste haber oído mal, nadie te llamo pequeño."

Dios, ella también es una buena mentirosa, pensó Roy. Ed miró a Roy un poco y bufó.

"Estás mintiendo, puedo verlo en la cara de Roy."

Bien, era una pena que él no fuera un buen mentiroso también.

"Silencio Ed o en serio vas a tener una larga visita en la casa de los Armstrong como Roy sugirió." dijo Riza con calma. Ed miró a Roy con furia. Maldito sea el hombre.

Gateó a su cama y se durmió de inmediato.

* * *

Fic original de _**Dark Chocolate Alchemist**_ traducido con su autorización.

Edición hecha por _**Laberinto de Cristal**_.

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Bueno, antes que empiecen a preguntarme por qué mencioné a Roy, Havoc, Falman y Hughes al principio de la escena de Ed y el cuchillo, pero no los hice actuar antes que Ed lanzara el cuchillo a su cuello. Aquí está mi respuesta: estaban asustados; tenían miedo que Ed empezara a aterrarse y se cortara su garganta. Fue por eso que esperaron, con eso al menos iban a tener alguna oportunidad de pararlo._

**Notas de la traductora:**

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo largo. Creo que ésta vez no me tarde tanto en la actualización como las veces anteriores. Muchas a gracias a todas las personas que leen la traducción y esperan mis actualizaciones aunque sean lentas.

Ésta semana voy a enviarles sus reviews a _**Dark Chocolate Alchemist**_. No pude hacerlo antes por unos problemas personales que surgieron y no me dejan mucho tiempo para estar en casa y traducir, les prometo que ésta semana se los envío ;) Y ah, no se preocupen que no pienso dejar esta traducción, por más que me tarde en actualizar la terminaré, tienen mi palabra.

¡Nos leemos!.


	14. Mente destrozada

**Disclaimer:** FMA no es mío y este fic le pertenece a _**Dark Chocolate Alchemist**_

* * *

**PARENT'S RESPONSIBILITY**

_**Capítulo 14**_

_Mente destrozada_

Ed se despertó respirando hondo y viendo la habitación completamente a oscuras. Sus ojos estaban vagando de una forma paranoica en las sombras, imaginando a todos sus monstruos y pesadillas del pasado.

No, no le creas, no son reales, trató de convencerse y cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

_-¿Por qué no pudiste revivirme, Edward?.-_

_-¿Cómo pudiste dejar que pasara, hermano…? ¡Confié en ti!.-_

-No, no, no,- gimoteó en silencio y atrajo su pierna más cerca suyo y se tapó con su sábana. Pero también estaba oscuro debajo de esta. En realidad, más oscuro que si no la tuviera.

_-¡Hermano, eres un idiota...!. ¡Dijiste que nunca me dejarías, dijiste que siempre íbamos a estar juntos para siempre…!.-_

-¡Lo siento, lo siento tanto…!. ¡Lo digo en serio, por favor, Al… perdóname…!.- sollozó en silencio y trató de taparse sus oídos, cosa que no funcionó muy bien con sólo un brazo. Lloró con miedo e intentó alejar todas las voces.

-¿…Ed…?.- oyó un gemido otra vez más y trató de hundir su cabeza debajo de su almohada.

-¡Déjenme solo, tan sólo déjenme sólo…!. ¡Por favor déjenme en… lo siento tanto!.- pidió incomprensivamente debajo de su almohada. Roy suspiró.

-Ed, soy yo, Roy. No hay nadie más aquí.-

Ed se despertó sobresaltado y miró a Roy. Lucía un poco aterrador en la oscuridad con su cabello negro y su piel pálida. No podía ver muy bien su rostro en la negrura.

-¡Están aquí… están… están susurrándome! Sencillamente están… ¡es mi culpa!.- gritó con desesperación. -¡Tengo la culpa de todo lo que pasó!.-

Roy gimió soñoliento y se levantó, caminó a la cama de Ed y lo abrazó. -No es tu culpa, ¿si?. Si Riza se despierta, estamos muertos. Te sugiero que te calmes.-

Ed mordió su labio y respiró hondo algunas veces, intentando bloquear todo una vez más. Logró contener sus lágrimas por un tiempo. Roy lo miraba dándole ánimos. Luego rompió a llorar de nuevo.

-¡No puedo!.- sollozó. Roy rodó sus ojos, agradeciéndole a la noche por no dejar que Ed lo viera. Acarició el pelo de Ed.

-No eres débil, Ed. No te des por vencido,- le musitó. Ed negó con su cabeza con rapidez.

-¡No soy fuerte!. ¡No soy tan fuerte como crees!. ¡También tengo mis límites!.-

-Shh. Claro que los tienes, Ed. Nadie es inquebrantable, todos tenemos límites.- Guió la cabeza de Ed a su hombro. Ed se sorbió los mocos.

-No puedo vivir así,- susurró y Roy sintió las uñas de Ed clavadas dolorosamente en su brazo. Se negó a gritar.

-No será así para siempre. Cambiará. Sólo tienes que esperar un poco más.-

-No cambiará. Durante toda mi vida él estaba conmigo. Él era el único que me mantenía con vida. No puedo seguir sin él. Él lo era todo.-

Roy acarició la espalda de Ed con suavidad. -Quizás haya sido la mayor parte… pero él no era todo, sólo tienes que verlo.-

Ed se río un poco. -Roy, me siento algo gracioso.-

-¿Gracioso?.- preguntó Roy incrédulo. ¿Quién usaría la palabra 'gracioso' en una conversación como ésta?."

-Mm-hmm. Mi estomago y mi cabeza duelen, también estoy cansado.- Ed se acurrucó en el adormilado Roy, el hombre mayor suspiró.

-Es probable que estés durmiendo y comiendo muy poco. Vamos, duerme un poco.- Retiró sus brazos de Ed y el niño entró en pánico y agarró su muñeca con fuerza.

-¡No me dejes!. Por favor, no, volverán, volverán y llorarán, odio oír a las personas llorar, yo- hipó, pero se detuvo cuando Roy lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Qué tal si acercamos éstas camas un poco y tomo tu mano hasta que te duermas?.-

Ed dudó un momento antes de asentir en silencio. Roy movió su cama al lado de la de Ed y vio apretar con fervor sus sábanas con una postura anormal.

-Ven aquí,- le dijo y abrió sus brazos. Ed rápidamente se acurrucó en ellos. Roy suspiró. -Muy bien, supongo que está bien de esa manera también.-

Sólo tomó un poco para que Ed se durmiera en los protectivos brazos de Roy, su cabeza hundida en su pecho. Pero le tomó un poco más de tiempo a Roy dormirse. Su mente era un enredo.

¿Tendría el poder de salvar a Ed?.

* * *

Riza se despertó temprano a la mañana y estiró sus manos. Se levantó y bostezó mientras caminaba a la cocina, Hayate Negro la seguía fielmente. Podía leer en los ojos del perro que estaba hambriento y sonrió. Hayate Negro teniendo hambre le recordó que Roy le mencionó ayer un gatito. Era probable que también tuviese hambre. Bien, no era como si el gato fuese a morirse de hambre por sólo un día.

Alimentó a su perro con las usuales órdenes antes de permitirle comer y comenzó a preparar el café, asegurando también de guardarles un poco a Roy y Ed.

Después de servirse su primera taza, alguien golpeó su puerta.

La abrió molesta preguntándose quien era el maldito que tenía las agallas para venir tan temprano. ¡Ni siquiera eran las 8 todavía!.

Suspiró mientras veía la cara excitada de Hughes.

-Supongo que Roppy-poppy y el pequeño Eddy están aquí, ¿no?.- preguntó con alegría. Riza lo miró con suspicacia.

-Sí. Pero están dormidos así que si viniste a verlos, siento decepcionarte,- contestó con calma. Estaba sorprendida de ver la feliz sonrisa de Maes mientras agarraba su cámara.

-¿¡Puedo tomar una foto!?. Esto es algo que _tengo_ que grabar para la posterioridad y es probable nunca tenga otra oportunidad. Por favor, ¿¡si!?.- preguntó con cara de borrego a medio morir.

Riza cruzó sus brazos. -No estoy dejándote pasar, Maes. Los despertarás con tu sonora risotada y ambos parecían estar muy cansados, en especial Ed.-

-¡Entonces tú puedes tomarlas por mí!. No voy a irme sin ninguna foto!.-

-No, Maes. Creo que lo harás, tengo mi pistola aquí.-

-No le dispararías al padre de una niña de cuatro años, ¿o si?.- preguntó Maes con inocencia. Riza suspiró.

-Pruébame y tal vez lo haga.-

-Hablando de Elysia, tengo que mostrarte sus fotos más recient-

Riza agarró la cámara y le cerró la puerta en la cara antes que el hombre tuviese alguna idea que pasó. De todas formas ya eligió una de las opciones.

Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió de encontrar las dos camas juntas con Ed durmiendo en los fuertes brazos de Roy. Los miró con ternura antes de tomar algunas fotos. Quizás le pediría una a Maes también. Esto era un nuevo lado de Roy para ella; y no podía negar que le gustara.

Ed apretó sus ojos y se acurrucó más en Roy mascullando algo en voz baja, Riza no pudo resistirse a arrodillarse un poco para acariciar su cabello. El joven pareció que se relajó aún más. Su rostro estaba por poco pacífico. Por poco.

Se levantó y caminó a la puerta y le devolvió la cámara a Maes.

-Dame una también.-

-Sólo si la pones en un retrato.-

-Es un trato entonces.-

* * *

Luego de unos quince minutos, Ed se despertó sintiéndose muy mal. Se sentía con nauseas y su mente no se podía concentrar en nada más excepto en aguantarse. Le pegó a Roy en la cabeza.

-Oww… Ed, ¿qué diablos…?.- Murmuró el hombre y abrió sus ojos con lentitud para ver a la apenas cara verdosa del adolescente en frente suyo con una mano en la boca. No tomó mucha explicación para que se diera cuenta que estaba ocurriendo y cargó a Ed con rapidez al baño.

-Roy, ¿pero qué…?.- Riza preguntó mientras corría. Su pregunta fue contestada con una alta y disgustada voz viniendo del baño. -Dios, no…- musitó.

Roy intentó respirar a través de su nariz una vez más mientras sostenía el pelo largo de Ed. El muchacho tuvo una arcada pero nada más despidió.

-¿…Tienes un poco de agua…?.- preguntó Ed con cansancio y limpió su boca. No pasó mucho tiempo antes que Riza le diera un vaso de agua que vació agradecidamente.

-¿Puedo ir a dormir ahora?.- preguntó mientras Roy limpiaba retrete intentando no vomitar. Riza suspiró.

-Roy, tenemos que estar en el trabajo en una hora y media.- informó mirando su reloj. Roy se giró a ella sin creerlo.

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando!. ¡Está enfermo, no puedo dejarlo solo y no puedo encontrar a nadie para que lo cuide ahora!.-

Ella negó con su cabeza. -Lo siento, Roy, pero no puedo ayudarte. Ya usaste todos tus días libres y la ley cree que ya es lo suficientemente grande para cuidarse él solo si se enferma así sus padres, tutor o quien sea no falte al trabajo.-

-¿Qué sugieres?. ¿Qué lo lleve al trabajo vomitándome encima?.-

-No encima tuyo, en un balde. Puedes usar uno de los míos.-

-Por favor, Riza, no. Y que tal si esa chica Winry logró tomar el tren de la noche en que la llamé; debería llegar hoy si es que no hubo algún problema, cosa que dudo.-

Ed negó con su cabeza angustioso. -Dios, no. Tienes que estar bromeando. Dime que es una excusa inventada Roy, de verdad no quiero verla en esta situación.-

Roy no respondió y el niño comenzó a quejarse miserablemente. Todo lo que podía hacer era esperar a que se terminara rápido y se llevara a Ed.

Desafortunadamente, no terminó con sólo una vez vomitando.

-Hola a todos. ¿Están todos aquí?.- preguntó Roy mientras ayudaba a Ed con el sillón, ponía el balde con un poco de agua en el fondo y una botella de agua al lado de Ed.

-Gracias,- murmuró el adolescente. -¿Tienes alguna manta?.-

Roy negó con su cabeza, pero le lanzó su chaqueta. Los oficiales los miraron un poco preocupados.

-¿Pasa algo malo?.- preguntó al final Breda.

-Al parecer se enfermó un poco. Es probable que pronto se cure,- dijo Roy intentando calmar a todos. El sonido de Ed vomitando detrás suyo no ayudo en nada. Los soldados empezaron a respirar por sus bocas. Una vista graciosa.

-¿Dónde está Fuery?.- preguntó Roy preocupado.

-Enfermo también,- contestó Falman con rapidez. -Quizás había algo en tus sándwiches, Havoc.-

-¿¡Me estás culpando!?.- exclamó Havoc.

-¡Cállense y déjenme dormir!.- bramó Ed desde el sillón luego de haber tomado un poco de agua.

-Muy bien gente, regresen a trabajar. No permitan que eso los distraiga, sólo… trabajen ¿si?.- ordenó Roy y se sentó su escritorio que estaba lleno de papeles. ¿Desde cuándo las pilas son tan grandes?.-

* * *

A eso de las 16:17 la puerta se abrió con fuerza con una rubia de ojos azules entrando velozmente a la habitación con una llave en su mano. Miró a los oficiales furiosa.

-¿¡Dónde está el imprudente enano que al parecer tiene el cerebro hecho de mierda de vaca y ni siquiera pudo proteger al último familiar que tenía!?. ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ EL PEQUEÑO BASTARDO QUE USTEDES LLAMAN SR. ELRIC!?.-

Todos los dedos apuntaron con rapidez a la oficina de Roy. Winry era tan aterradora como la 1ra Teniente Hawkeye. De repente, era difícil decidir con quien de ellas preferían lidiar.

Winry entró a la oficina de Roy de un portazo que al cerrarla los vidrios casi se hicieron añicos. Antes que Roy tuviese alguna idea de lo que estaba pasando ella estaba golpeando a Ed con su llave tan fuerte que parecía nunca terminar. Ed ni siquiera protestó.

-¡IDIOTA!. ¿¡Cómo pudiste Edward!?. ¡Todos creímos en ti!. ¡¡Creímos que PODRÍAS CUIDAR A TU HERMANO!!. ¡No te habríamos dejado ir si hubiésemos sabido que iba a terminar así! Vendrás a casa ahora, estoy cansada de este lugar, estoy cansada de tener que gritarte si no llega a tu inútil cerebro!. Voy a torturarte por semanas, idiota, y después voy a matarte lenta y dolorosamente así no tendrás tiempo para pensar en tu buen, educado y _cariñoso_ hermano antes que termines en el infierno que es donde perteneces, tú… tú…!. ¡NI SIQUIERA PUEDO DECIR UNA PALABRA QUE SEA TAN FUERTE!. ¡TE ODIO, ED!.-

Ed estaba comenzando a volverse verde de nuevo. Roy, ya sabiendo el síntoma, abrió la boca rápido.

-¡Winry, será mejor que retrocedas rápido así él puede-

-¡NO ME DIGAS QUE HACER CON ESTE PEDAZO DE-

Su voz se detuvo cuando Ed no pudo aguantarlo más y vomitó sobre Winry que se miró asqueada. Golpeó a Ed con su llave otra vez.

-MIRA LO QUE HAS HECHO, ¿¡CUÁL ES EL PUNTO DE ALGO TAN BAJO COMO TÚ VIVA!?. NO PUEDO CREERTE, ¿¡A DÓNDE FUE EL NIÑO QUE UNA VEZ CONOCÍ, EDWARD!?. ¿¡Y A DÓNDE FUE SU HERMANO!?. ¿¡A DÓNDE FUE SU HERMANO!?. ¡DÍMELO!.- gritó con lágrimas empezando a salir de sus ojos. Ed sólo miraba.

Winry lo golpeó una vez más. Roy comenzaba a asustarse al ver toda la sangre alrededor del muchacho que ni siquiera se estaba defendiendo del injusto ataque. ¡Por el amor de Dios, no era la culpa de Ed!. Avanzó y tiró la llave de Winry por la ventana.

-¿¡PUEDES DETENERTE, POR FAVOR!?.- le vociferó. Nunca antes había tenido el valor de gritarle a alguien tan aterrador, pero ahora tenía a alguien a quien proteger. –Creo que debería tener algunas palabras con usted, Señorita Rockbell- continuó con frialdad. Ella negó con su cabeza furiosamente y limpió sus lágrimas.

-No es como si quisiera volver a verlo de nuevo. Sólo me iré- ella sollozó pero Roy tomó su mano. Ed se había paralizado y se había puesto en posición fetal. Lucía miserable y Roy juraba que sus hombros estaban temblando. Sabía que en este momento tenía que estar ahí con Ed, pero también sabía que tenía que estar con Winry. Maldición, ¿¡cuándo fue que se convirtió en un endemoniado niñero!?.

Riza entró en el cuarto con una nueva pila de papeles pero se quedó helada en la puerta mirando la escena en frente suyo. Negó con su cabeza.

-Puedes darte una ducha en mi casa. No está muy lejos- dijo y comenzó a llevarse a Winry de una manera reconfortante. Roy la miró con seriedad. Riza dejó que sus ojos se fijaran en la sangrienta y temblorosa figura de Ed. Le asintió con su cabeza a Roy y orientó a la muchacha afuera.

-¡Muy bien gente, necesito que limpien todo este desorden!.- gritó a sus subordinados. Si no lo habían notado, en este momento Roy necesitaba estar con Ed. Iban a quejarse por hacerlos hacer el trabajo sucio, pero la mirada en sus ojos fue suficiente para persuadirlos de darse por vencido y sólo hacer lo que le dijeron.

* * *

Winry salió del baño con ropa limpia. Sus ojos todavía estaban rojos y lagrimosos. Riza la miró con seriedad.

-Creo que necesitamos hablar un poco de esta situación- dijo con calma e hizo un ademán a Winry para que se sentara en el sofá. Ella se sentó luciendo un poco reluctante.

-No quiero hablar de él-

Riza negó con su cabeza. -¿Al menos sabes lo que pasó?.-

Winry la miró con enojo. –Estaban metidos en un problema y al parecer tuvieron una pelea. Al está muerto. Era la responsabilidad de Ed cuidarlo. Falló- Estaba empezando a llorar de nuevo.

-Sí y no. En realidad estaban regresando de una misión para reportarse en Central. Luego sólo desaparecieron por unos días- En ese momento Winry arqueó una ceja. –Fueron secuestrados. Ed estaba atado en una silla y fue torturado todos esos días. Al fue despedazado. No sabemos cuando, pero al aparecer el secuestrador borró el sello de sangre en frente de los ojos de Ed. Él no pudo hacer nada-

-No creo eso-

-Míralo a los ojos y verás la verdad. Se siente horrible, Winry. En este momento no necesita que le estés gritando y culpándole de todo. No está bien. No creo que lo hayas notado, pero él está destrozado-

La mirada de Winry estaba comenzando a cambiar, avergonzada. Inclinó la cabeza. -¿Por qué no me llamó?. Si tan sólo me hubiese… si tan sólo me hubiese llamado…-

-Supongo, y realmente es una verdadera conjetura, puede estar equivocada, él no quería hacerte enojar. No quería verte llorar, Winry porque le importas. Y no quería enfrentarse al hecho de que Al nunca más volverá. Le recuerdas a Al. Ustedes tres siempre estuvieron juntos. Ahora uno de ustedes se fue. No es fácil para él-

Winry limpió sus lágrimas. -¿Cómo está?. ¿Se encuentra bien?.-

Riza suspiró. –Desearía poder decir eso-

Winry levantó su cabeza una vez más y la miró suplicante. -¿Qué está pasando?.-

-Winry, le está costando mucho superar lo de Alphonse. No le está yendo bien. Creo que Roy lo ha ayudado bastante, pero no es suficiente. Necesita todo el apoyo que pueda tener-.

Winry negó con su cabeza. -¿Qué hizo ahora?.-

-Quiere morir Winry. Hubo algunos momentos en los que estuvo muy cerca. Uno fue ayer. Por lo que escuché, casi se corta la garganta- Winry palideció. –Winry, tienes que apoyarlo. Tienes que cuidarlo, tienes que ir y disculparte, y apoyarlo. Tal vez dándole nuevos implantes ayudaría. Puedo ver que la espalda de Roy ha comenzado a dolerle por cargarlo tanto a todos lados- Hizo una pequeña sonrisa. –Necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos tener, estoy segura que quieres que se mejoré también-

Winry cubrió su cara con sus manos y empezó a llorar una vez más. -¡Soy tan estúpida!. Nunca tendría que haberle gritado. Lo siento tanto...!.-

-Entonces regresemos y pídele disculpas- dijo Riza con una reconfortante sonrisa y la abrazó.

* * *

-Ed, no es tu culpa-

Ed estuvo extremadamente callado desde que Winry se fue. Roy estaba sosteniéndolo en su regazo, abrazándolo, pero el niño no estaba reaccionando.

-No te lo guardes, por favor Ed. Puedes hablar conmigo, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea. Reprimirlo sólo lo empeorará-

Ed volteó su cabeza hacia él con una destrozada mirada en su rostro. –Ella tenía razón- susurró con una voz ronca. Roy negó con su cabeza.

-Estaba equivocada, Ed-

Ed negó con su cabeza con lentitud. –No lo estaba. Ni siquiera pude cuidar a mi hermano menor. ¿Qué clase de persona soy?.- Lágrimas estaban corriendo en sus mejillas. –Y la hice llorar de nuevo-

-No es tu culpa, Ed-

El chico hipó con desesperación. -Nadie tan horrible como yo ya no merece vivir. Sería mejor si nunca hubiese nacido-

-¡Detente Ed!. ¡Nada hubiese sido mejor!.- Roy le discutió y acarició el cabello de Ed.

.¡Tú no sabes como se siente!. ¡Nadie lo sabe!.- vociferó Ed. –Simplemente estoy solo… todo lo que hago lo hago mal, sólo-

-¡Edward, debes dejar de pensar así!. Eres una buena persona, haces todo lo que puedes para salvar a la gente. Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste, pero a veces eso no es suficiente. Es mi culpa también. Hice lo mejor que pude, pero no te encontré a tiempo-

-¡No estabas ahí!. ¡Todo ese tiempo podría haber hecho-

-Nada, Ed. Estabas atado en la silla. Yo estaba caminando sin ataduras en la calle, tuve una oportunidad. La arruiné-

-¡No podrías haber hecho nada!.- gritó Ed y golpeó a Roy en su estomago. Lágrimas de dolor vinieron de los ojos de Roy y Ed jadeó. -¡…Lo siento… Lo siento tanto!. ¡No quise hacerlo…!. ¿¡Cómo puedes estar a mi lado!?. Te golpeó tanto, debes estar feliz de estar vivo-!.-

Roy respiró hondo. –Estás pasando por un momento difícil Ed, puedo entenderlo…-

-¡Pero yo no puedo!. ¡N… No puedo!.- gritó Ed. –Ya ni siquiera sé quien o que soy en algunos momentos. Estoy cayendo Roy… desvaneciéndome… ¡Me volveré loco si sigo así!.- gritó.

Roy lo abrazó con más fuerza. –Cambiará, lo prometo Ed, cambiará. Lo haré cambiar-

-…A veces hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo no es suficiente- susurró Ed con tristeza. Luego cubrió su boca. –Roy, ¿dónde está ese balde?.-

* * *

Fic original de _**Dark Chocolate Alchemist**_ traducido con su autorización.

Beteado/editado por _**Laberinto de Cristal**_

_**N/A:**__ La línea "Lo siento" está empezando a hacerse muy común en este fic, jeje. No que me importe._

_Bien, quisiera agradecerles a todos otra vez por leer esto._

**N/T:** ¡Hola! :D –le tiran tomatazos, botellas, sillas, mesas y cualquier otra cosa que haya a mano- Perdónenme, sé que me tarde muchísimo ésta vez, muchas más que antes; de verdad lo siento mucho, pero la facultad me tiene loca y ya no tengo tanto tiempo como antes. Sé que ya lo dije antes pero lo volveré a decir de nuevo: no voy a abandonar esta traducción por más que me tarde meses, años, pienso terminarla, hice una promesa y voy a cumplirla. Sé lo horrible que es descubrir que han abandonado el fic (o en este caso, la traducción) que seguías, y también sé que cuando un fic te gusta mucho es horrible la larga espera, pero les pido que me aguanten un poco por favor.

Bueno, después de esta larga nota de traductora, me despido. Les prometo que no me tardaré en actualizar el próximo capítulo.


	15. Llorar

**Disclaimer:** FMA no es mío y este fic le pertenece a _**The Sacred Pandapuff**_ que me dio su permiso para traducirlo.

* * *

_**N/A:**_ _**¡Hola a todos!.**_

_Muchas gracias a todos los que dejan review. ¡Se los agradezco tanto!. Sólo tengo que sonreír mientras los leo. Hice a varios enojar con lo de Winry (tengo que sonreír malvadamente en este momento), sí, al principio se precipita con su llave sin pensar; no soy muy fanática de ella… pero es la amiga de Ed así que estoy intentándolo._

_Me divertí _mucho_ con este capítulo, especialmente con el final. Espero que les guste._

* * *

**PARENT'S RESPONSIBLITY**

_**Capítulo 15**_

_Llorar_

Luego de que el desastre fuese limpiado, Ed estaba sentado en el sillón una vez más; su mano estaba envolviendo su pierna que había acercado a su frágil cuerpo. Roy había intentado limpiar sus heridas, pero Ed se rehusó diciendo que se lo merecía y no permitió que Roy se acercara, así que se dio por vencido. Algunas veces Ed lograba ser tan testarudo que no era saludable.

Roy regresó con su papeleo pero no pudo hacer otra cosa más que mirar a Ed varias veces. El muchacho no se movía mucho y un pequeño movimiento hacía subir la cabeza de Roy. No se molestaba en leer los papeles, pero los firmaba de inmediato. Sabía que más tarde tendría que pagarlo pero de alguna manera, en ese momento no importaba. Sólo quería llevar a Ed a su casa lo más rápido posible.

Poco después la puerta se abrió de nuevo y Winry echó un vistazo con tristeza.

-¿Puedo pasar?.- preguntó muy bajo con una mirada suplicante en sus ojos. Roy asintió. No lucía tan aterradora como antes, y si algo llegaba a pasar la echaría de su oficina.

Winry cerró la puerta suavemente y miró a Ed quien no prestó atención a su entrada. Ella suspiró y se acercó de forma vacilante hasta que se encontró en frente suyo.

-Lo siento ¿si?. Sabes que no suelo decir eso mucho así que… Bien, tú sabes lo que realmente quiero decir ¿no?.- dijo. Ed la miró brevemente con una mirada cansada. Ella suspiró. –Para con esa mirada ¿si?. Estaba equivocada, no lo merecías. Te conozco demasiado bien, Edward-.

Ed apretó su pierna. Winry lo miró.

-Pasó mucho tiempo desde la última vez que recibiste tu último automail. Te hice uno hace un mes, sólo por si acaso rompías el último-. Le sonrió animándolo. Ed levantó su cabeza mirándola otra vez.

-¿No vas a gritarme por haber roto tu automail?.- preguntó perplejo. Ella soltó una risita y se sentó al lado de Ed.

-No, Ed, no voy a gritarte. Y no habrá llave esta vez ¿Qué tal suena?.-

Ed se ofendió. –Deja de hablarme como si fuera un niñito. Estoy cansado de eso. No he sido un niño desde hace mucho tiempo, y lo sabes muy bien-.

La sonrisa de Winry se desvaneció. Luego lo abrazó. –Sé que no eres un niño. Creo que te he estado extrañando por mucho tiempo y esto… Y todo esto que ha pasado... Me siento como una niña así que...-

Ed la abrazó inseguro. –Es mi culpa, te hice sufrir de nuevo-.

-No, Ed- susurró. –Me hiciste darme cuenta que tendría haber estado con ustedes dos más tiempo. Me hiciste ver que debería pasar más tiempo con las cosas y las personas que amo hasta el último momento-.

-…Estabas llorando-, balbuceó. Roy negó con su cabeza pero por suerte, ninguno de los dos niños lo vieron. Ed parecía tener una obsesión con el llanto. Odiaba ver a las personas que apreciaba llorar. Roy vio su confuso y aterrado rostro cuando él mismo quebró y lloró el día anterior. Y lo mismo ocurría con esta chica Winry. Y Ed siempre lucía culpable cuando estaba llorando. ¿Qué acaso no se daba cuenta que las personas necesitan llorar?. Y las personas cercanas parecen disfrutar, de alguna manera, el hecho de tenerlos sollozando en su regazo o en otro lugar. Los hace sentirse que se han acercado a esa persona; como si fueran confiables.

-Sí, Ed, lloré. Pero sabes que siempre lloro, Tú mismo lo dijiste-, le dijo mientras acariciaba la espalda de Ed. Ed tembló.

-¿Por qué lloras?.- Preguntó de manera suplicante. -¿Por qué las personas lloran?.-

Winry le sonrió. –Porque después de que lloramos nos sentimos mejor. Sería muy duro si tuviésemos todo el tiempo ganas de llorar y tratáramos de reprimirlo. De esa manera nos fastidia mucho más tiempo y no podemos ignorarlo. Pero si lloramos lo suficiente… bien, es más fácil seguir adelante-.

Ed se rió un poco con tristeza. –No soy muy bueno llorando-.

-Sabes que puedes mejorar en todo. Sólo practica-.

Ed negó con su cabeza. –De ninguna manera. No quiero llorar, me hace sentir miserable. Otras personas también están pasando por lo mismo-

-Y lloran, Ed. Puedes intentarlo también. Y en realidad no es cierto que las personas sienten el mismo dolor. El dolor de cada uno es único Ed. Nadie puede sentir como te sientes porque no son exactamente iguales a ti, no hicieron ni vieron todas las cosas que tuviste y no perdieron a alguien que fuera tan cercano a ellos como Al fue contigo. Su dolor es diferente… parecido, pero nunca completamente-.

-Aún así no quiero llorar. Si lloro también te haré llorar-, masculló Ed con un pequeño sonrojo en su cara.

-Que también me ayuda. Y si ambos lloramos, entonces muchas personas no estarán mirándote solamente a ti-.

Ed la miró inseguro. Estuvo callado por un momento antes que abriera sus ojos. -...Es sólo que ya no sé como llorar. No es tan fácil…-.

Winry tomó su mano. -¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lloraste?.-

Ed tenía una mirada confusa y miró a Roy que suspiró. –Tan sólo dile Ed-.

-…Un poco después que te fueras…- murmuró Ed. Winry parecía estar sorprendida.

-¿…Te hice llorar?.- preguntó con culpa. Ed asintió inseguro.

-Winry, no fue tu culpa, yo- comenzó pero fue interrumpido por un fuerte abrazo que era tan fuerte como el de Armstrong. No pudo evitar pensar que Armstrong estaría orgulloso de Winry. Le dolieron sus costillas que todavía no se habían curado del todo. Gimió. -¡…Winry…!.-

-Perdón por haberte hecho llorar Ed, no tendría que haber hecho eso, eras completamente inocente. ¿Puedes perdonarme?.-

-…Cuando me sueltes… Mis costillas duelen…-

-Oh, lo siento-, dijo y lo soltó. Ed respiró hondo, luego se volvió verde de nuevo.

-Fuera de mi camino-, logró decir antes que vomitara en el balde. Después de eso, temblando limpió su mano de nuevo y tomó un poco de agua para sacarse ese horrible sabor en su boca. Winry vio una gota en su frente.

-¿Sabes que Ed?.-

-¿Mmm?.-

-Un amigo de la abuela ha estado trabajando en una medicina para eso... de verdad funcionan, los usé una vez. Tengo un poco en mi bolso, ¿quieres uno?.-

Ed hizo un ademán con su mano. –Eso sería genial. ¿Realmente puedo confiar en el amigo de la abuela?. ¿No los envenenó o algo?.-

Winry soltó una risita. –Bueno, al menos estoy viva y sana en estos momentos así que supongo que no les hizo nada malo. Sólo espera un segundo, dejé mi bolso allá… enseguida regreso-.

-Mm-mmm-.

Cuando desapareció detrás de la puerta y la cerró con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, Roy rió bajito. -¿Estás seguro que sólo es una amiga?.-

Ed lo miró con confusión. -¿Eh?.-

Roy sonrió de forma juguetona y se rascó su barbilla. –Para mí, ustedes lucían como una pareja-.

Ed se sonrojó furiosamente. –No soy como tú, Mustang. No coqueteo con mis amigas-.

-Tú no coqueteas con nadie, Ed. Vamos, ¡tienes dieciséis años!. No me vengas con esa mierda de que no estás-

-Interesado en chicas, y sí, te diré eso aunque no es una mierda. Déjame solo, Mustang-, respondió Ed.

-De vuelta con el "Mustang", ya veo-.

-¡Sólo cállate!. Es una amiga de la infancia, nada más y nunca lo será. Siento mucho si no _tienes_ ninguna _amiga_, pero yo si, y no tengo intención de cambiar eso-.

-Tengo a Riza-, refunfuñó Roy. Ed se rió.

-Y ayer me estabas diciendo lo bien que se veía en bikini. Vamos Mustang, no tienes ninguna amiga que no te interese. Siento pena por ti-.

-Lo que sea…- murmuró Roy mientras Winry regresaba.

-Muy bien, Ed, toma esto-, dijo y puso una aspirina en la mano de Ed. Ed la tragó y luego tomó agua.

-Ed, ¿alguna vez has tomado una aspirina?.- Winry suspiró.

Ed asintió. –Algunas veces cuando era niño y hace unos días Roy me obligó a tomar una-. Miró a Roy con rabia. Maldición, el niño no necesitaba recordar eso…

Winry negó con su cabeza una vez más. Bueno, las personas suelen poner una en su boca cerca de su garganta y tragarla con agua. Es mucho más fácil-.

-Oh, creo que lo hacía de niño, pero no lo recordé. Fue hace tanto tiempo…-

Winry asintió. –Muy bien. ¿Cómo te sientes?.-

-…No siento nada diferente aunque creo que mi estomago duele menos… si me siento bien-.

-Bien, entonces supongo que funcionó-.

-¡Creía que las pastillas no funcionaban tan rápido!.- Ed la miró incrédulo. Ella sólo sonrió.

-El amigo de la abuela es muy talentoso. Ella dice que es muy probable que esté superando a cualquier pastilla que haya sido creada si sigue así. Pero ahora, regresemos con el automail-.

Ed negó con su cabeza. –No quiero tener miembros-.

Winry le dio una cachetada. –Quiero que tengas miembros, todos en este lugar quieren que tengas miembros, Al habría querido que los tuvieras. Si no lo haces de la manera buena voy a usar la fuerza-.

Ed tocaba su mejilla con una mirada ofendida. –¿¡Cuando fue la última vez que alguien escuchó mi opinión y no hizo nada en contra!?.-

-No lo sé y honestamente: ¡No me importa!. ¡_No_ vas a hacerme trabajar como una loca con tu automail para que después no lo uses!.-

-¡Fanática del automail!.-

-¡Fanático de la alquimia!.-

-Paren ustedes dos, no puedo concentrarme-.

-Vas a usarlos Ed y es definitivo. Y voy a ponértelos _ahora_-.

-¡Para eso fue la pastilla!. ¿¡No!?. No puedes arriesgarte ponérmelos mientras esté enfermo así que me curaste primero, ¿no?. ¡Lo tenías planeado todo este tiempo!.-

-¿Y qué si lo hice?. ¡Eso no cambia nada!.- gritó y agarró los miembros metálicos y su caja de herramientas de su bolso. Ed gruñó.

-¡Te odio, Winry!.-

-¡Yo también te odio!. Sólo estoy pensando en tu bien y tienes las agallas de decidir ser egoísta e irresponsable!. ¿Quién te crió, Ed?.-

-¡Mamá y la tía Pinako!.-

-¿¡Quién después de eso!?.-

-Nadie y lo sabes perfectamente!.-

-Me refiero a ustedes dos, no puedo trabajar así. Si realmente necesitan pelear, háganlo en cualquier otro lugar-.

Winry sonrió maliciosa. –Ahí lo tienes, Ed. ¡Tienes que oír a tu superior!.-

Ed le sonrió. –Ja, ja, ¿mi superior dices?. ¡Abandoné a los militares luego que Al muriese!. ¡No me importa una mierda lo que él diga!.-

Roy se levantó. -¡Ahora, paren de una buena vez o traeré a Hawkeye para que les dispare!. ¡Y Ed, cuida tu lenguaje!.-

-¡Tú…!. ¡SUELTAME, WINRY!. ¡ESPERA!. ¡NO!. AARRGHH!.-

Winry había sujetado a Ed y unió su brazo. El cuerpo de Ed se puso rígido por el dolor e hizo extraños sonidos mientras intentaba reprimir sus gritos. Winry sonrió.

-Me hiciste hacerlo de la manera difícil. Ahora tendré que unirlos en dos veces, ¿contento?. ¿Listo para otra descarga de dolor?.-

Roy se había quedado helado mirando la escena en frente suyo. ¿La unión de automail era tan dolorosa?.

Ed gruñó del dolor cuando Winry unió su pierna. Su espalda se arqueó y la transpiración era visible en su cara. Winry se sentó al lado suyo y acarició su cabello. Sonrió hasta que notó la horrorizada mirada de Roy.

-Esto es normal, créame. Realmente es muy doloroso.-

-En realidad nunca lo vi u oí reaccionar tan violentamente al dolor-.

-Bien, al parecer él tiene la necesidad de actuar fuerte. Muchos adultos lloran en medio de la operación y unión, pero él se niega a hacerlo. Usualmente las personas cuidan sus automail sólo para evadir la unión de nuevo… Ed es el estúpido, muchas veces viene cada dos semanas a Risembool para tener un automail luego de haber roto el último otra vez. Irresponsable cabezota.-

-De alguna manera puedo claramente imaginarme eso-.

Winry sonrió. Ed refunfuñó.

-¡…De…jen d-de ha…blar d-de m-mí!.- murmuró. Winry acarició su cabeza.

-Está bien, Ed. No hay necesidad de estar avergonzado-.

-¡N-no lo estoy!.-

Winry y Roy no pudieron evitar suspirar. Ed era tan terco.

* * *

Más tarde en el anochecer Ed ya podía caminar, lo que ayudó un montón a Roy. La única cosa que odiaba del automail de Ed era que dudaba que siguiera viviendo si Ed se ponía violento otra vez.

Ed se tiró al sillón y cerró los ojos. Roy sabía que estaba feliz de tener sus implantes otra vez aunque al principio se haya negado a tenerlos. No que Ed lo admitiera. Por lo menos, no a él o Winry.

-¿Estás cansado?.- preguntó Roy mientras se acercó a Ed quien asintió.

-El dolor cansa-.

-Sabes que no tienes que tratar de ser tan fuerte-, suspiró. –Puedes contener tu dolor haciendo… bien, haciendo lo que quieras hacer-.

-Quiero luchar contra esto, Roy. Así soy yo-.

-No tiene que ser así, Ed. Puedes cambiar-.

Ed bufó. -¿Alguna vez se te ocurrió que quizás no quiero cambiar?.-

-De hecho, varias veces. Nunca quieres cambiar-.

Ed bostezó y se levantó. –Creo que iré a cambiarme. Quiero dormir-.

-¿Qué hay de la comida?.- preguntó Roy preocupado. Ed movió su mano.

-No tengo hambre-, dijo mientras cerraba la puerta. Roy suspiró.

-¡Si no comes ahora, te haré comer _un montón_ a la mañana!.- le gritó. Ed no contestó así que lo asumió como un "sí".

El timbre sonó.

-¿Quién diablos es a esta hora…- masculló y abrió la puerta.

-¡M…mamá!.- jadeó y con rapidez abrió paso para la anciana, canosa, intrépida y pequeña mujer que lo miraba juzgándolo.

-Has perdido peso, Roppy. Necesitas comer más-, dijo alto y le pegó a Roy en su estómago mucho más fuerte que Ed. Roy se ahogó.

-Seguro, mamá…- logró responder después de haber respirado un poco.

Ed caminó a la habitación con sus boxers.

-Roy, ¿sabes dónde está mi…- su voz se apagó cuando vio a la madre de Roy que jadeó sonoramente.

-¡¡ROPPY, NO IMPORTA CUAN MAL CHICO HAYAS SIDO, NUNCA HUBIERA CREÍDO ALGO ASÍ DE TI!!.- vociferó. Ed palideció.

-…musculosa?. Creo que voy a seguir buscando más en mi cuarto-. Regresó con rapidez a su dormitorio y cerró la puerta silenciosamente.

-Mamá, esto _no_ es lo que crees que es-, empezó Roy pero fue interrumpido por un portazo.

-Sabía que has estado detrás de cientos de mujeres, ¿pero un niñito Roy?. ¿¡Cuándo te volviste un pedófilo!?. ¿¡Dónde están los padres del niño!?. ¡Lo siento, pero esto ya es demasiado!.-

-¡MAMÁ!. Escucha. _No_ es lo que crees que es. Sólo estoy cuidándolo. Fue mi subordinado antes que... terribles cosas pasarán. Se está quedando aquí hasta que se recupere-.

Su madre lo miró encolerizada. -¿Debería creer eso?. ¿Y cómo te hiciste todas esas cicatrices?. Creí que hacías papeleo-.

Roy se ruborizó. -…él no ha estado de muy buen humor últimamente.-

-¿Dónde está ese muchachito que lastimó a mi pequeño Roppy?. Es un adolescente malo como el resto y vino contigo, Roppy-

-¡No mamá, no vas a hacerle nada!.-

-Fuera de mi camino Roopy-. Gruñó y con una patada abrió la puerta del cuarto de Ed. Por lo menos Ed había encontrado su musculosa.

-¡Mamá, si te atreves tocarle un pelo, voy a-

Ni siquiera pudo terminar su oración cuando su madre atacó a Ed que estaba gritando a todo lo que daba. Él también se metió en la pelea.

Pelearon por el resto de la noche.

* * *

Fic original de _**The Sacred Pandapuff**_ traducido con su autorización.

Editado/beteado por _**Laberinto de Cristal**_.

_**N/A:**__ Que enérgica es la pequeña madre de Roy. Créanme, él tuvo una infancia difícil con ella. Sabrán más en los próximos capítulos._

_No suelo hacer OC porque tengo problemas con las personalidades. Es tan difícil no hacerlos tan abiertos con todo y todo eso así que estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo con la Sra. Mustang. Espero que les guste el resultado… o lo odien… lo que sea…_

**N/T:** Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. Personalmente, este capítulo me gusto mucho más que el anterior (tal vez sea por la interacción entre Ed y Winry) y el final siempre me hace reír XD. También, esta actualización es para celebrar la salida del capítulo 84, más que nada para anunciar este acontecimiento histórico: ED CRECIÓ. Ahora es más alto que Winry, si no me creen vayan a este link: h t t p : / / s 2 8 7 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / l l 1 4 1 / L e i (acá va un guión bajo) c h a n / E d W i n / ? a c t i o n (acá va un igual) v i e w & c u r r e n t (acá también va otro igual) E d W i n 1 4 . j p g (sólo quítenle los espacio). Ed ya no es enano T.T –espera que cuando Al recupere su cuerpo, él sea más alto que Ed XD- (lo sé, soy mala).

_**Dark Chocolate Alchemist**_ se cambió el nick, ahora es _**The Sacred Pandapuff**_. Cuando pueda, iré editando los capítulos para cambiar esto, además que estoy resubiendo algunas traducciones y capítulos de este fic para cambiar las comillas por el guión en los dialogos. Sólo quería aclarar esto n.n

La próxima actualización probablemente la haga a finales de julio o en agosto. La razón es porque en julio tengo los finales y me dedicaré exclusivamente al estudio. ¡Deséenme suerte!.

¡Hasta entonces!.

PD: les agradezco a todos los que leyeron y dejaron un review en mi primer fic ¡muchas gracias!. Me alegro que les haya gustado n.n


	16. Nadando en el frío lago

**DISCLAIMER:** FMA no es mío y este fic le pertenece a _**The Sacred Pandapuff**_.

* * *

**PARENT'S RESPONSIBILITY**

_**Capítulo 16**_

_Nadando en el frío lago_

-Estoy tomando tu cama, Roppy. Ustedes dos pueden pelear por la otra -. Dijo la señora Mustang antes de salir del cuarto, dejando a un Ed totalmente golpeado y dormido en el piso, y a un Roy frotándose su frente. Era increíble como esa mujer había salido con sólo algunos moretones, aunque fueran graves. Tal vez deberían practicar un poco más de nuevo. Aunque, honestamente, Roy no creía que Ed haría eso, así que ni tenía las agallas para preguntar. Lo más probable es que le recordaría a Al y esa era la última cosa que quería, en especial mientras su madre estuviera bajo el mismo techo. Maldita sea esa mujer.

Giró su cabeza y vio a Ed con un ojo negro roncando en el frío suelo, temblando un poco. Suspiró y lo levantó con cuidado para no despertarlo. Se dio cuenta de cuanto peso había ganado por el automail. Probablemente era muy agobiador.

Acostó al joven en la cama, sabiendo que tendría que dormir en el sofá pero hacerlo no le molestaba, siempre y cuando Ed estuviera, al menos, algo cómodo. Había sido culpa de su madre que él tuviera más heridas, no que ya no tuviera alguna después de Winry y su llave. ¿Quizás debería ofrecerle un calmante a Ed después de que se despertara?

Sintió una suave sonrisa salir de sus labios cuando tapó a Ed con sus sábanas, asegurándose de que su pie no quedara destapado, cosa que en realidad no era un problema, siendo Ed tan pequeño. Pero lo más probable es que nunca se lo diría frente a su cara si es que quería vivir más tiempo. Y quería hacerlo, en especial que ahora tenía a alguien a quien cuidar. Se sentía… algo confortable; y agradable. Tal vez siempre quiso algo así pero nunca antes se dio cuenta.

Deshizo la trenza de Ed y dejó su gomita en la mesita que estaba al lado de su cama. El micrófono le recordó que su parlante estaba en la habitación que su mamá había ocupado. Bueno, no era algo que le debiera molestar. Era el hecho de que no tenía el valor de ir y conseguirlo, y sin eso no podría vigilar a Ed. Le fastidiaba… pero de alguna manera no podía ver a Ed haciendo algo malo en ese momento; además estaba dormido. Y su mamá también tenía oídos agudos también y Roy estaba seguro que ella no dejaría en paz a Ed antes de que todo fuera explicado.

Bostezó y cerró los ojos un poco. Estaba tan cansado… ¿cuándo había sido la última vez que había peleado con su mamá…? No hacía mucho tiempo pero tampoco había sido hacía poco... o al menos así lo consideraba, aunque las últimas semanas se sentía como si hubiesen pasado algunos años.

Soltó una risita y abrió los ojos para mirar abajo a la silueta que estaba roncando en frente suyo. ¿Realmente se sentía que había pasado hacía tanto? Bueno… sí, lo hacía. Quizás esa era una de las razones por la que se había encariñado con Ed. Era probable. ¿Quién no podría hacer eso mientras estaba viviendo con él bajo el mismo techo? Ed era un chico tan pequeño y adorable. … Bien, no lo era, pero no importaba. Era dulce y adorable a su forma. A veces en una manera violenta, pero aún así lo era. Y no era como si el niño no tuviese un corazón. Lo tenía y Roy podía verlo claramente. Si le importara, él… bueno… le importaba. Aquellos que eran cercanos a él eran tan afortunados, Ed era capaz de hacer muchas cosas para protegerlos. En el caso de Al, él habría hecho _cualquier_ cosa para salvarlo, pero a veces las cosas no ocurren de esa manera… Ni siquiera podría imaginarse cuan duro sería si le pasara lo mismo que a Ed después de lo que hizo para mitigar su dolor… Había tratado de imaginárselo, sí, pero en realidad no podía porque lo sentía tan… bueno, no improbable… pero… sí bueno, improbable en su mente. Demonios, era tan estúpido. Demasiado ingenuo.

Suspiró. ¿Pero que tal si Ed no lo lograba? No, no podía pensar en eso, pero… tenía que hacerlo ¿no? No. Claro que no. Porque él _no_ dejaría que pasara. ¿Entonces que hay que pensar? ¿Nada? Así es.

Realmente era ingenuo.

Pero ¿qué podía pensar sobre eso? Ed estaba dormido, a salvo y tan cómodo como podía hacerlo en esos momentos. A pesar de lo que… las cosas… que estaban pasando, todo saldría bien. Iban a convertirse en una pequeña familia. Quizás algún día Roy encontraría una mujer y se casaría con ella. Su pequeña familia, tan perfecta como una familia puede serlo; alegre, que te apoya. Tan sólo… todo lo bueno. Una pequeña cosa triste aquí y allá pero desaparecería; porque eso es lo que hacen, desaparecen. Desaparecen y dejan a las personas solas, ¿no? Muy pronto Ed comenzaría a sonreír más, incluso es probable que compartan recuerdos juntos.

Y su mamá aceptaría a Ed. Sí, es imposible que pueda odiar al pequeño niño de Roy ¿o sí? Tal vez Ed los haga más cercanos. Quizás pueda recibir un poco del maldito respeto de su mamá una vez que se hayan establecido un poco. Eso era lo que ella siempre quiso, Ed era la perfecta forma de hacerlo. Teniendo a alguien tan pequeño… cuidarlo ha hecho que se diera cuenta que tiene tan poco tiempo para él mismo, tan poco tiempo para pensar para si mismo; pero no importaba al final porque lo valía. Ed valía tantas cosas. ¿Tal vez incluso dependía de él? No sabría decirlo, quizás era muy testarudo para hacerlo.

De repente se sintió muy… incomodo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Iba dejar de ser él mismo por Ed? ¿Acaso había empezado a olvidar como había sido su vida? Salvaje y divertida. Ahora era oscura y… ¿dolorosa? Era imposible que quisiera más de eso, no podía. Lo más probable es que su cerebro estuviese dañado por todos los golpes de Ed. Eso _no_ era lo que quería. Tenía que recuperar la compostura. Perdería su reputación. Se perdería a si mismo. Ese no era él, era alguien más. Tenía que detenerlo. Que tal si unos años después se daba cuenta quien era, quien quería ser, quien era su verdadero yo una vez más y entonces tendría a Ed que sería… dependiente de él. Viviendo sólo por él. No iba a terminar bien. Tenía que terminar toda esa locura, ¡por el amor de Dios! ¡Así no era como debería ser!

…Pero Ed tenía tantas buenas influencias. Se había ablandado, había encontrado el hombre soñado de cada mujer dentro de él. Eso era algo que a las personas les gustaba ver. ¿Por qué echarlo por la borda?

…Pero pensándolo una vez más… ¿Por qué retenerlo si eso no era lo que debía hacer?

Y de nuevo ¿cómo sabía él que tenía que hacer? Se suponía que él debería ser él mismo, éste _no_ era él. Para nada. Éste era alguien más. No podía dejar que otra gente viera a esta persona. Había engañado a Ed en que era él. ¡No lo era, maldita sea! ¡No lo era y Ed probablemente estaba pensando en algo así! ¡Esto no estaba yendo bien! Pero a Ed no le gustaba la persona que realmente era… ¿Cuán depresivo estaría Ed por perderlo? Lo más probable es que caiga mucho más profundo en el agujero en que estaba, pero esa chica Winry lo ayudaría a que se levantara. Ella era su amiga. Su _veradera_ amiga. Ella ya sabía quien era, siempre había sido así siempre. _Ella_ era lo que Ed necesitaba, no éste patético lado suyo.

…¿Pero por qué lloró cuando salvó a Ed de que se matara?

Nah, una estúpida e infantil reacción a la muerte. Odiaba ver morir a gente tan joven… lo hacía sentirse miserable. Y habría llorado si habría sido Maes o Hawkeye o alguien más de sus subordinados. Tan sólo lo había interpretado de la forma equivocada. Rió por lo bajo. Él y su estúpida mente confusa.

Pero no podía echar a Ed, eso era seguro, Hawkeye lo mataría. Se buscaría a alguien para que lo cuidara así tendría tiempo para él mismo. Sí, eso sonaba bien. Winry probablemente no tendría problemas.

Está bien, ahora sólo tenía que desatarse de Ed. Eso era lo que tenía que hacer. Lentamente se deshacería de él. Sí, eso sonaba bien. Con rapidez miro al joven que roncaba, se había puesto en posición fetal y apoyaba su cabeza en su almohada. Roy sintió su corazón ablandarse. Esperen, no, no de esa forma. Se levantó con firmeza y respiró profundamente. Está bien, relájate. Haces esto porque te acostumbraste a hacerlo y porque, a veces, se sentía como una cosa natural que hacer como una figura paterna. Sí, era eso. Sólo quiso probar una vida diferente por un tiempo.

Se arrodilló y acarició el cabello de Ed. Sólo por última vez, se dijo con testarudez. Sólo por una última vez así podría recordar como había sido. Ser un padre, eso era.

Cuando finalmente se hundió en el sillón no pudo evitar sentirse depresivo. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Porque quería ser un padre o porque Ed estaría destrozado si paraba de hacerlo?

* * *

Cuando Ed finalmente se despertó no sabía que hora era. Sus cicatrices no dolían mucho, eso era lo bueno de sus viajes. Nada le dolía por tanto tiempo después haber tenido heridas peores. Pensando en la última noche…

Se sentó y pestañó mientras sus ojos se aguaban por la repentina luz. ¿Qué hora era? Roy tenía trabajo que hacer, siempre lo llevaba con él. No era como si tuviese ninguna otra opción. Con lentitud, Ed se paró y se restregó los ojos. Tal vez Roy se pasó y siguió durmiendo de largo. Debería ir y despertarlo.

Lentamente salió de su habitación. No veía a Roy por ningún lado. Bueno, no era como si pudiese ver toda la casa en donde estaba. Sólo veía… los más obvios lugares para dormir, es decir, los sillones. Con lentitud abrió la puerta del cuarto de Roy.

-¿Roy? –preguntó con nerviosismo pero vio que ya la habitación estaba vacía. Suspiró. ¿Quizás ya estaba despierto?

-Dormiste por un largo tiempo –escuchó una fuerte voz detrás suyo. Se volteó con rapidez y miró los ojos de la, aparentemente, madre de Roy. Bueno, ahora sabía donde Roy había sacado sus… extraños ojos, si se podría decir.

Asintió con la cabeza como respuesta y la mujer aplaudió. Ella no se veía a gusto.

–Entonces ve y come el desayuno. Alguien necesita alimentarte, puedo ver tus costillas a través de tu remera. Y esa remera es muy grande para ti. ¿Cuál era tu nombre de nuevo? -ella le hablaba molesta y comenzó a arrastrarlo a la cocina. Él se sentía realmente no muy bienvenido en la casa.

-E…Ed… -murmuró mientras era llevado a la silla y la mujer le lanzaba un paquete de mantequilla y algunas rebanadas de pan en la mesa. Ed con vacilación los tomó.

-¿Dónde está Roy?

-En el trabajo. –dijo ella y desapareció con un trapo mojado. Ed se sintió un poco… ¿qué era… herido? ¿Acaso el bastardo lo había dejado sólo con esa… madre que tenía? ¡Que insolente! Tal vez no lo quiso despertar. Sí, eso debió ser. Más tarde se disculparía si se quejaba. Así era como Roy funcionaba. Hazlo y si no iba de la forma que quería, discúlpate. O al menos así le funcionaba a él. Nunca antes había oído a Roy disculparse tanto con otros.

-¿Ya comiste? –preguntó la mujer mientras aparecía otra vez. Ed, que tenía la última rebanada de pan en su boca, asintió. La mujer lo miró enfadada. –Apestas.

Ed sólo se le quedó mirando. ¡Que maleducada! ¡Ahora sabía de donde Roy había sacado eso! ¡Y no era como si la mujer tuviese que quedarse con él!

-¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Ve a ducharte! –le gritó y le tiró una toalla. Él logró atraparla apenas porque voló muy alto para él. Quizás se había acostumbrado a que la gente alta le lance las cosas.

…

…ÉL NO HABÍA PENSADO ESO, ¿¡NO!? ¡ÉL NO ERA UN ENDEMONIADO PEQUEÑO Y DIMINUTO… ATOMO! ¡ÉL ERA COMO EL RESTO! ¡ÉL TAMBIÉN CRECERÍA Y SERÍA MUCHO MÁS ALTO QUE OTRAS PERSONAS! ¡Y NO ERA COMO SI LA MUJER FUESE ALTA!

Alguien le dio una cachetada.

-¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? ¡Tan sólo ve a la maldita ducha! ¡Y no olvides lavarte el pelo!

…Tal vez sería mejor que fuera a la ducha.

* * *

Más tarde, al anochecer, Roy volvió. Se había empezado a sentir un poco… solo en su oficina. ¿Siempre había sido así? ¿Era su vida pasada mejor que la que estaba teniendo ahora?

La primera cosa que vio fue a su mamá sentada en el sillón leyendo algún libro viejo suyo. Ella levantó su cabeza cuando lo escuchó abrir la puerta.

-¡Roppy! ¡Es tan bueno verte! ¿Cómo ha estado el valiente niño de mamá? –dijo y acarició el hombro de Roy. Hombro porque ella no podía llegar a su cabeza. –Hay pastelillo en el horno. Ve y come algunos.

-Hola mamá. ¿Dónde está Ed? –preguntó mientras se daba cuenta de que el chico no estaba presente. Él no estaba enojado, ¿o sí? De alguna manera se sintió con culpa mientras trataba de dejar de lado aquel sentimiento. ¿Desde cuando él era tan sentimental?

Su madre bufó.

–Hablando de él, no deberían dejarlo cargar algo muy pesado. Especialmente cualquier cosa que fuera más pesado que él, le daría problemas con su crecimiento. Esos miembros metálicos no lo están ayudando mucho tampoco. No me sorprende que sea tan enano.

Él sonrió.

–No dejes que te oiga eso.

-Y alimenta más al pobre chico, luce como si se estuviese muriendo de hambre.

-Sí mamá, es sólo que no come. Antes solía comer mucho pero últimamente no ha comido nada.

Su mamá cruzó sus brazos.

–Todavía no me has contado nada de ustedes dos.

-Mamá, él es mi ex-subordinado…

-No me mientas, Roppy, es algo malo. No hay personas tan pequeñas en la milicia.

-Él fue una excepción –refunfuñó Roy. Odiaba cuando su mamá le hablaba como si tuviese tres años. ¡Por Dios, él era un adulto!

Ella negó con su cabeza.

–Roppy, Roppy, ¿estás seguro que me estás diciendo la verdad?

-Si todavía crees que él es mi… mi… tú sabes, ¡entonces eres…!

Ella le dio una cachetada.

–No, Roy. Estoy completamente segura que aún estás interesado sólo en mujeres. Has sido bastante paternal con el niño, puedo verlo. Sólo estoy pensando… ¿cuántos años tiene?

-…Dieciséis…

-Dieciséis. Bueno, pero igual no importa. Espero que no estés mintiéndome en eso. ¿Estás seguro que no es tuyo? Has estado por un buen tiempo dando vueltas, Roy. Es completamente posible que…

Roy jadeó.

-¿¡No estarás pensando que él es mi hijo!? ¡Ni siquiera se parece a mí, mamá! ¡Él _no _es mi hijo! ¡Eso es todo! ¡Ya te conté la verdad, por qué no empiezas a creerla!

Ella lo ojeó.

–Muy bien, Roppy. Mami te cree.

-Bien. Nunca me respondiste ¿dónde está?

Ella lució bastante implacable mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

–En la habitación que le habías dado. Y Roy, si fuera tú, no gastaría mi dinero en él.

Roy parpadeó.

-¿Por qué, mamá? ¿Por una vez en la vida estoy haciendo algo bueno y no estás de acuerdo?

Ella negó con su cabeza con tristeza.

–Ese niño ya se ha ido, Roy. Puedo verlo. ¿Acaso has visto sus ojos? ¿Ves la distancia? Está demasiado hundido en la depresión, no puedes sacarlo de ahí.

Roy se quedó helado.

-...No te creo.

-Como quieras, Roppy. Tan sólo piensa en esto: él está en un profundo y congelado lago. Ya no tiene más energías para seguir adelante y tú estás nadando hacia él. ¿Cuán lejos estás dispuesto a nadar para salvarlo, incluso si ya es imposible? ¿Qué tal si es imposible, qué tal si la última cosa que puedes hacer es darte vuelta y salvarte tú mismo? ¿Harías eso?

Roy la miró furioso.

–No tiene sentido lo que dices. Yo respeto la lealtad.

-Las personas se preocupan por ti, Roy. Al menos preferirían que uno de los dos sobreviviera. Ten cuidado de no nadar lo suficientemente profundo o sino no podrás llegar afuera.

-...Detente, mamá.

Ella tomó de nuevo su libro.

–Sólo era una honesta opinión, Roppy. Deja de pensar en él: abre tus ojos y sálvate a ti mismo.

Él negó con su cabeza molesto y, con violencia, entró al cuarto de Ed. Los pensamientos de olvidarse de Ed estaban casi desvanecidos. Por ahora… todo lo que le importaba era Ed.

Ed lo miró enojado desde su cama. Definitivamente estaba malhumorado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó Roy gentilmente y cerró la puerta. Ed bufó.

-No podía soportar más a tu mamá. Me está volviendo loco. Tú decides Roy: ¿quién se queda? Ella o yo. Por lo menos podrías enviarme con los Hughes mientras ella está.

Roy soltó una risilla.

–No es tan mala, sabes.

-No contigo.

Roy miró a Ed con curiosidad. El chico realmente parecía herido, al menos emocionalmente.

-Conmigo ella es… bueno, no me dice nada agradable. No hace nada bueno, ella tan sólo… abusa de mí. Al principio sólo eran bromas pero las últimas horas… puedo verlo, está _viendo_ maneras para molestarme. Ella incluso me llama… me llama… -la voz de Ed se apagó en un silbido. Roy levantó su entrecejo y se arrodilló en frente suyo.

-La habrás malentendido, Ed. Ella sólo quiere que la gente se sienta bien y todo eso. En realidad está ayudando.

-Entonces debes no notar algo, porque ella es todo menos ayuda. Me hace volver loco –siseó Ed y se acostó en su cama, cerrando sus ojos. –Sólo estoy cansado de ella, Roy. No veo a Winry hace bastante, ni siquiera sé si todavía está en Central. Tan sólo estoy enojado ahora, Roy; y te atreviste a dejarme aquí. Tan sólo déjame solo por un rato, por favor. Realmente necesito tranquilizarme.

Roy suspiró y abrazó a Ed. Se sorprendió de encontrar que Ed se lo devolvió un poco.

-Bien, sólo vete. Vete y piensa en lo que te dije. Ella o yo. No pienso pasar ni un minuto más con ella y es definitivo.

-Vamos, Ed…

-VETE –gruñó él y señaló la puerta molesto. Roy decidió que era el momento de escaparse como Ed había sugerido. Si se quedaba más tiempo, Ed iba a explotar.

Y eso no era una cosa buena que hacer bajo la nariz de su mamá.

* * *

_¿Cuán lejos estás dispuesto a nadar para salvarlo, incluso si ya es imposible? ¿Qué tal si es imposible, qué tal si la última cosa que puedes hacer es darte vuelta y salvarte tú mismo? ¿Harías eso?_

…Maldita sea su madre. ¿Por qué tener que implantarle tan horrible imagen en su cabeza? ¡Ni siquiera tenía una respuesta para eso! ¡No podía decidir!

Se levantó del sillón y estiró sus brazos. Esa endemoniada pregunta no abandonaba su mente. No podía dormir. No que tuviera sueño, de todas formas. Suspiró y caminó en silencio hacia la habitación de Ed. Bien, el niño estaba dormido. Se sentó silenciosamente en la cama de Ed, al lado suyo, que estaba profundamente dormido.

Era una lástima que se hubo perdido la niñez de Ed. Era una lástima que no tuvo la oportunidad de criarlo desde el principio. Tal vez así las cosas habrían sido diferentes de esa forma, pero no. Y quizás esa era una de las razones por las que a veces veía a Ed como un niño pequeño en frente suyo.

Vaciló. ¿Cómo se sentiría tenerlo en sus brazos como si fuera un niño pequeño? ¿Un pequeño bebé, tal vez? Él era pequeño de todas maneras, pero aún así… no era como si él lo dejaría probar, no despierto al menos.

Con lentitud puso a Ed en su regazo, apoyando su cabeza en su mano derecha y usando su izquierda para mantener al niño en su regazo a salvo. Ed no se despertó. Parecía tener talento en dormir, no había muchas cosas que lo molestaran. Comenzó a mecerlo suavemente.

Era asombroso. Por un momento pudo imaginarse la misma situación unos años antes. Ed se sentía como… su propio hijo. Era cálido y tierno en su regazo, sus ronquidos eran música para sus oídos. No pudo evitar sonreír.

No. Quizás no se daría vuelta para salvarse, tal vez nadaría hasta que el final se lo llevara.

* * *

Fic original de _**The Sacred Pandapuff**_, traducido y publicado con su autorización.

* * *

**N/T:** Roy es tan amoroso, es todo un padre ~

Sé que debería haber actualizado hace un montón y no tengo excusas, pero la facultad y en las vavaciones la vagancia fueron mucho para mí... El 20 daría el último final así que voy a tratar de traducir otro capítulo.

Le agradezco a **_Linz Hidaka_** por haberme beteado la traducción.

-Se prepara para recibir tomatazos y palazos-.


	17. No suficientemente bueno

**DISCLAIMER:** FMA no es mío y este fic le pertenece a _**The Sacred Pandapuff**_.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Hola a todos de nuevo. Tuve un poco de dificultades con este fic porque no estuve planeando lo que quería antes de empezarlo, pero salió bastante bien._

_Esto va dedicado a todos los haters de la señora Mustang __**:D**__ ¿Por qué no vamos y la golpeamos hasta la muerte?_

_Y para contestar una pregunta: Dudo mucho que esto sea un EdWinry. No puedo escribir romance, apesto en eso así que lo voy a saltear. Además me gusta su amistad. No son una pareja perfecta… nunca a habido alguien para Ed en esta serie, en mi opinión.

* * *

_

**PARENT'S RESPONSIBILITY**

_**Capítulo 17  
**_

_No suficientemente bueno_

Ed se despertó temprano en la mañana. Se sentía… sorprendentemente caliente. Ya era otoño así que las noches no eran usualmente muy cálidas. Bien, era un buen cambio. Apretó con más fuerza la tela en sus manos y se acurrucó más a la figura que lo estaba abrazando.

... Esperen. ¿¡Qué!?

Sus ojos se abrieron de repente y vio a Roy durmiendo en una posición sentada, él estando en su regazo. Se sonrojó. ¿¡Qué diablos!? ¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS!? ¿¡Cómo se _atrevía_a mantenerlo en su regazo sin su consentimiento!? Gruñó y se separó de él lentamente, y se acurrucó de nuevo. Todavía se sentía con algo de sueño y Roy era confortablemente cálido. Incluso la calidez de su cuerpo calentó un poco su automail. Normalmente era bastante frío, pero ahora estaba algo caliente. Que agradable. Calidez. Realmente le encantaba.

Soltó una risita silenciosa y ahogada sólo para expresar como se sentía. ¡Se sentía _tan_ bien! ¡Como si tuviera una familia otra vez! Por supuesto que Al había sido bueno y todo, pero siempre lo había tocado como si lo fuera a romper en pedazos si lo hacía con muchas fuerzas. Y su armadura era bastante fría; pero eso no le molestaba, al menos él lo abrazaba.

Pero con Roy… Cuando él era abrazado, era con fuerzas; un cuerpo cálido calentándolo en una manera reconfortante. ¡Era tan agradable! ¡Tan, _tan_ bueno! ¡Como su mamá! Aunque su mamá aún era la mejor, ella no había sido tan molesta como Roy. ¡Y Al también era bueno! Al menos él le había dado compañía, simpatía, alguien a quien proteger. A veces se sentía raro no tener a Al para cuidarlo. Está bien, normalmente iba del otro lado, ¡pero eso no significaba que nunca cuidó nunca a Al! ¡Lo hizo!

O lo había hecho, de todas formas. De repente sintió como si alguienestuviera tratando de ahorcarlo. Su garganta estaba seca. Intentó tragar saliva, pero no hizo mucha diferencia. Su cabeza dolía. Sus ojos le molestaban. Podía sentir que le salían lágrimas. Maldición, él no estaba llorando, no ahora.

No obstante, ahora que lo pensaba… ¿por qué no? No parecía como si Roy se fuera a despertar muy pronto y ¿quién más lo interrumpiría? Así dejó caer sus lágrimas. Hicieron su rostro salado y ceñido, pero, de alguna manera, se sentía reconfortante. Tomó la mano de Roy y apretó testarudamente sus dientes un poco. Sin ningún sonido, no habría interrupciones.

Cuán estúpido se sintió cuando la puerta se abrió, revelando a la mamá de Roy.

Por un momento pareció como si les fuera a gritar para que se levantaran hasta que notó la cara lagrimosa de Ed y sonrió tristemente. O quizás eso fue lo que trató de hacer, pero de alguna forma la mirada era un poco feliz y maliciosa para su gusto. Rápidamente se secó sus lágrimas.

-No tienes por qué sentirte avergonzado –dijo casi con gentileza y se arrodilló frente a la cama. Ed la miró molesto y fulminantemente. Dios, tan sólo quería desaparecer en algún lugar donde nadie nunca lo encontrara.

-Entonces, ¿qué pasó? Roppy se olvidó de decirme –susurró ella para no despertar a Roy. Ed no sabía que quería. Sería más fácil enfrentar a la mamá de Roy con él, pero no quería mostrarle que había estado llorando de nuevo. No quería que Roy lo viera con ojos penosos. ¡Era tan frustrante!

Apretó sus dientes otra vez y luchó contra las lágrimas que querían salir. No llorar era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado.

-No es de tu incumbencia –le siseó. Era obvio que ella sólo estaba tratando de encontrar algo más para burlarse, ¡y él no iba permitir que lo obtuviera, diablos! ¡Él no era débil!

-Pero claro, eres tan enano que cualquier pequeño problema se hace grande. Siento haberte interrumpido, regresa y autocompadécete. –dijo ella con un tono amable. La furia de Ed creció, pero se contuvo. ¡No le iba a dar aquella satisfacción!

Ella acarició su cabeza toscamente y lo fulminó son su mirada.

-¿Por qué Roppy está durmiendo aquí? ¿Acaso sentiste miedo de la oscuridad? –Ed notó la insinuación de odio.

-No me preguntes. No tengo idea del por qué está aquí –le renegó él.

-Bien, asegúrate que no lo vuelva a hacer. Cuando se despierte tendrá el cuello duro y le dolerá la espalda. ¡Tú estás despierto así que muévete! –dijo ella y lo jaló para que se levantara. ¡Oye! ¡No era como si él hubiese querido levantarse ahora! Y sin la calidez de Roy, estaba sintiendo frío de nuevo. Bien, todo lo bueno tiene que terminar a veces, pero el hecho de que ella lo hubiera detenido le molestaba demasiado.

Ella acostó a Roy en una mejor posición y echó a Ed de la habitación tironeándolo de la muñeca. Luego de eso, lo empujó a una silla de la cocina y le lanzó unas rebanadas raras de pan y un vaso de leche. Ed gruñó.

-No tomo leche –dijo él. Ella levantó sus cejas.

-¿Por qué no bebes leche, querido? ¿Acaso quieres ser enano por el resto de tu vida?

-No me importa, no la estoy tomando –indicó él y agarró el pan. Ella le sonrió fríamente.

-Entonces no tomarás nada.

-¡Está bien! ¡No me importa! –rezongó Ed y sintió una cachetada en su mejilla.

-Eras mucho más agradable cuando no existías, Ed –dijo ella con felicidad. Ed luchó consigo mismo para esconder cuanto aquella oración lo había lastimado-. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato?

-Lo siento, pero no creo que ningún trato que sugieras pueda ser aprobado por mí. –Otra cachetada. ¡Maldición, su mejilla ardía!

-No le hables así a gente mayor, enano.

Muy bien. ¡YA ERA SUFICIENTE!

-¿¡A QUIÉN ESTÁS LLAMANDO TAN ENANO QUE NI SIQUIERAS PUEDES VERLO O ATRAPARLO PARA TIRARLO AL INODORO!? ¡PERO, CLARO, AL SER TAN CHICO COMO ES, NI SIQUIERAS PODRÍAS TIRARLO AL INODORO PORQUE SERÍA MÁS LIGERO QUE EL AGUA Y FLOTARÍA, SIN IMPORTAR CUANTO LO TRATES! –exclamó repentinamente y se paró. Ella lo miró enojada.

-Ya veo, no eres tan estúpido como luces –dijo ella. Ed notó el insulto otra vez, pero peleó fuertemente consigo mismo para no explotar de nuevo. La mamá de Roy caminó y comprobó todavía estuviera dormido; cosa que, por desgracia, lo estaba, sin importar cuan fuerte estuvo gritando Ed.

-Volvamos al trato –dijo ella mientras regresaba. Ed cruzó sus brazos.

-No habrá ningún trato.

Ella sonrió una vez más. Ed no sabía por qué sus sonrisas eran tan espeluznantes. Tal vez era porque cuandoella le sonreía a Ed, no era una sonrisa verdadera o tendría algo diabólico en su mente.

-Muy bien, Ed. Voy a hacer esto simple para que así tu pequeño cerebro lo entienda también. –Ella esperó un poco como si exceptuara que estallara, cosa que él casi lo hace-. Me estorbas. Quiero que mi hijo encuentre una agradable mujer y siente cabeza. Quizás también que tenga hijos _propios, pero tú estás estorbándome._ Le estás_ estorbando a él_. Te quiero fuera.

-¿Por qué, no soy suficientemente bueno? –preguntó él con tristeza. No era como si ya estuviera lastimado, pero esa mujer "haciéndolo entrar en razón" hizo que se sintiera peor. ¿Por qué era tan poco preciado?

-No eres de él. Eres violento, maleducado, depresivo y probablemente loco. ¿Es suficiente para ti? –preguntó ella. Ed comenzó a aguantarse sus lágrimas de nuevo-. Si te preocupas por mi pequeño Roppy, entonces vete. No me importa como lo hagas.

Ed palideció. ¿Cómo podía ella ser tan monstruosa? ¿No tenía un corazón? ¿Acaso _honestamente_ lo quería muerto? ¿Lo quería?

-Conozco esa mirada. Ahora ve y piensa un poco en lo que te dije, si es que no quieres irte ahora.

Él nunca encajaría ahí, se dio cuenta. Siempre tendría a la mamá de Roy respirando bajo su cuello. Nunca terminaría.

De repente, las lágrimas se encontraban en sus mejillas mientras trataba de tragarse la furia ardiente dentro su cabeza. Asintió con su cabeza lentamente.

-Oh, ¿lo haces? Bien, eso es bueno. Iré a buscarte tus cosas –dijo ella felizmente y salió a su cuarto. Bien, su viejo cuarto.

Era una lástima que Roy no estuviese despierto; o quizás no lo era. Él podía pensar de forma más clara cuando Roy no estaba cerca suyo.

La mamá de Roy regresó en unos segundos y le entregó su maleta, y le arrastró a la puerta.

-Sabía que entenderías –dijo ella y le cerró la puerta de un portazo. Ed contuvo sus sollozos y empezó a caminar hacia el rojo amanecer.

Tan sólo no era suficientemente bueno. Y nunca lo sería.

* * *

Eran las nueve en punto cuando Roy se despertó cómodamente de la cama de Ed. Por unos momentos se preguntó cómo es que había terminado allí.

-Me habré quedado dormido… -murmuró para sí mismo y se levantó. Ed no estaba en su cuarto. ¿Quizás estaba comiendo el desayuno o algo? ¡Y DIABLOS, SE SUPONE QUE ÉL DEBERÍA ESTAR EN EL TRABAJO A LAS NUEVE Y MEDIA! ¡MALDICIÓN, TENÍA QUE CORRER!

Irrumpió en su habitación y se cambió a su uniforme militar. Después de eso corrió a la puerta, viendo a su mamá tomando té en el sofá, con un libro en su mano de nuevo.

-¿Podrías buscar a Ed por mí? –preguntó él mientras tiraba de la puerta para abrirla. Su mamá ni siquiera levantó la cabeza.

-Él no está aquí.

Roy se congeló y se volteó.

-¿¡Qué quieres decir con qué no está aquí!? ¿¡A dónde fue!?

-No me preguntes. No lo vi en toda la mañana. Sus cosas tampoco están.

Roy tironeó su cabello.

-¡No! ¡No, esto no puede estar pasando! ¡No puede! ¿¡Dónde diablos está mamá!? ¡Deja de jugar conmigo! ¡Necesito ir al trabajo!

-Ve, querido.

-¿Pero Ed...?

-Te necesitan en el trabajo, Roppy. El niño va a estar bien.

-¿¡Quién era la que la noche anterior trató de convencerme que él _no_ iba a estar bien!? –Gritó Roy. Por Dios, ¡no tenía tiempo para esto!

Su madre suspiró.

-Tan sólo déjalo así, Roy. Deja que se vaya si es que quiere hacerlo. Si se escapa significa que entonces no te quiere. Laméntalo un poco y sigue adelante. No te agarres al pasado.

-Pero él me quiere, mamá. ¡Yo…!

-Querido, tienes veinte minutos para llegar al trabajo. Te sugiero que corras rápido y hablaremos más de esto cuando regreses. ¿Qué tal suena eso? –preguntó ella y miró a Roy inocentemente. Desafortunadamente, Roy no notó su actuación.

-Tengo que encontrarlo, mamá. ¡Él irá y hará algo estúpido…!

-Tic, tac, Roy. Corre.

Roy gruñó furioso y comenzó a correr. Al menos en el trabajo podría pedirles a algunos de sus subordinados que lo ayudaran a encontrar a Ed.

¿¡Qué diablos iba dentro de la cabeza del chico!?

* * *

-…Ed… ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó Gracia después de abrir la puerta. Él sonrió con tristeza.

-¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó de forma vacilante. Gracia asintió y le dejó el paso.

-¿Por qué tienes tu equipaje contigo? ¿Acaso tú y Roy tuvieron una pelea? –inquirió Gracia preocupada. Ed negó con su cabeza.

-Es su mamá –dijo. Se asustó de sí mismo cuando notó el tono frío de su voz. Gracia lo guió a la sala de estar, que estaba llena de juguetes de Elysia.

-Winry también está aquí, está arriba. ¿Quieres que la vaya a buscar?

Ed esperó por unos momentos antes de negar con su cabeza. No, no quería ver a Winry en esos momentos. Tal vez encontraría otro lugar mejor para quedarse. Hawkeye quizás. O encontrar el hostel más cercano para los vagabundos. Que deprimente.

-¿Quieres algo para tomar? –preguntó ella preocupada. Ed asintió, sintiendo su garganta seca.

-Un vaso de agua sería bueno.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se lo tomó y se sacara a patadas sus botas. Podía jurar que escuchó a Winry y Elysia jugando arriba.

-¿Quieres más? –inquirió Gracia amablemente. Él negó con la cabeza-. ¿Quieres hablar, entonces?

-Ella no me quiere ahí. No encajo en sus gratos planes –murmuró él y sintió lágrimas formarse en sus ojos, pero se rehusó a llorar-. Esa zorra.

-Ven aquí –dijo ella y lo abrazó-. Sabes… no deberías dejar que ella te tome la ventaja. Deberías pelear.

-Estoy cansado de pelear. Y nunca terminaría, ella nunca terminaría. Es mejor de esta manera.

-¿Sabe Roy que estás aquí?

-No y él no lo necesita saber –renegó Ed-. Él tan sólo me arrastraría hacia allá otra vez. No me cree ni una palabra cuando le digo cuan horrible es su madre. No me escucha. Ese es su problema.

-Vamos, Ed, estás siendo infantil.

-Estoy cansado de ella, señora Hughes. No quiero volver a verlo de nuevo en mi vida –dijo él con testarudez-. ¿…Podría…esconderme hasta que él se rinda? ¿O al menos ayudarme a desaparecer en algún lugar?

-Ed, necesitas enfrentar las cosas. Necesitas encarar a Roy y contarle, al menos, por qué escapaste. Se preocupará.

-Se preocupa demasiado –dijo Ed con terquedad.

-Él se preocupa por una razón, Ed. Le importas. Tiene miedo de que algo malo te pase. Tienes que hablar con él, Ed. De todas maneras, no podría esconderte por mucho tiempo. Maes se lo dirá si yo no lo hago.

Ed suspiró.

-Sólo le estorbo.

-¿A él o a ella? –preguntó Gracia fuertemente. Ed levantó su mirada-. No todas las madres son tan maravillosas, Ed. Incluso las mejores a veces se pasan de la raya mientras tratan de planearles su futuro a sus hijos. Roy siempre tuvo ese problema, pero no lo ha detenido.

-…No entiendo.

-Bien, por lo que oí de él y Maes, su mamá siempre ha querido que sea como un… hijo soñado. Que siempre tendría notas fantásticas en la escuela, haría un montón de dinero de un trabajo respetable, encontraría una esposa y tendría unos hijos. Vivir una feliz y simple vida. Bien, tú sabes que así no es como están las cosas. Está frustrada, Ed. Incluso llama a veces a Maes para molestarlo lo suficiente para que haga que Roy deje la milicia.

-Pero eso es… eso es estúpido.

-Lo sé, Ed. A veces Maes pierde los nervios y trata de encontrarle, al menos, a Roy una linda chica; pero tú sabes como es que esas cosas han terminado.

-…Es que no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué hace todas esas cosas? ¿Por qué trata de hacer cambiar a Roy?

-Porque ella sabe lo que quiere que sea Roy. No puede ver que Roy no quiere ser lo que ella quiere que sea. No te deprimas por ella. Tan sólo es una asquerosa zorra.

Ed arqueó sus cejas.

-¿Qué?

-Dijo "zorra". Nunca creí que _la_ escucharía decir eso.

Ella le guiñó un ojo.

-Ser a veces un buen ejemplo para los niños no significa que debes ser cortes.

Él soltó una risita.

-Sí, ¿debería llamarlo?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-El teléfono está allí. Si no recuerdas el número de su oficina, puedes fijarte en la pequeña guía de teléfono.

-Gracias Gracia. Y lo digo en serio, por todo.

Ella le movió la mano.

-No hay problema. ¿Quieres ver a Winry ahora?

Él sonrió y asintió.

-Después de que llame. Ella estará sorprendida.

-Felizmente sorprendida. Ella te habría visitado ayer, pero Elysia hizo que se quedara. Tampoco sabe como llegar a la casa de Roy de todas formas así que… -Ella sonrió-. Sólo llamalo. Debe estar preocupado.

Ed empezó a marcar los números.

-Va a matarme.

-Lo dudo mucho –dijo Gracia y llevó su vaso vacío a la pileta para lavar.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Ohhh, la mamá de Roy es taaaaaan horrible, y lista. Hace volver loca a la gente y los golpea cuando están débiles.

* * *

_

Fic original de _**The Sacred Pandapuff**_, traducido y publicado con su autorización.

* * *

**N/T:** Después de mucho tiempo, al fin actualizo esto. Mil perdones por el retraso, no tengo excusas así que ni me voy a gastar en eso. Ya tengo el capítulo 18 traducido así que dentro de unos días lo subo.

Muchísimas gracias a _**Linz Hidaka**_ por betearme el capítulo :D

Un poco tarde, pero ¡feliz año!


	18. Peleando por confianza

**DISCLAIMER:** FMA no es mío y este fic le pertenece a _**The Sacred Pandapuff**_.

* * *

**PARENT'S RESPONSIBILITY**

_**Capítulo 18**_

_Peleando por confianza_

Roy irrumpió en su oficina con la cara pálida. Sus subordinados lo miraron sorprendidos.

-¡Perdí a Ed! ¡Tienen que ayudarme a encontrarlo! –gritó y trató de reducir su rápido ritmo de respiración. Hawkeye se paró rápidamente.

-¿¡Qué hizo _qué_!?

-¡No sé como pasó! ¡Cuando desperté, él ya no estaba! ¡No puedo encontrarlo! ¡Tienen que ayudarme! –suplicó él. El teléfono sonó.

-Atienda la llamada, Coronel y decidiremos a dónde irán todos –dijo Riza y tomó su pistola en su mano. De repente, cada oficial en el cuarto se levantó. Roy se quejó.

-No tengo tiempo, tengo que…

Riza cargó la pistola. Roy tragó saliva y negó con su cabeza enfadado. Levantó el teléfono.

-¿¡QUÉ!?

La persona que llamó estuvo callada por un momento, probablemente de la sorpresa.

_-Soy yo, Roy…_ -dijo Ed con vacilación en el otro lado de la línea. Roy comenzó a temblar de la furia.

-¡EDWARD! ¿¡Dónde diablos estás!? –rugió él.

_-… Estoy en la casa del señor y la señora Hughes. __Siento haber escapado, es que…_

-¡Pedir disculpas no es suficiente en estos momentos, Ed! ¿Por qué diablos te fuiste? ¿Qué cosa pasa en tu cerebro freído…?

_-¡MI CEREBRO NO ESTÁ FREÍDO! ¿¡Y POR QUÉ NO VAS Y SE LO PREGUNTAS A TU MAMÁ!?_

Roy suspiró.

-Siento haberte gritado, Ed. Es que estaba tan preocupado…

_-Sí, claro._ –Vino la respuesta incrédula.

Roy parpadeó.

-De verdad lo estaba, Ed. ¿A dónde fuiste? ¿En especial con todos tus problemas sin contarle a nadie?

_-… Me está volviendo loco, Roy. __Lo juro: si la vuelvo a ver, ella será sólo una pileta sangrienta de víceras cuando termine_ –bramó Ed-. _Roy, ella no me quiere ahí. Si realmente quieres que viva contigo, entonces tendrás que echar a esa zorra._

-¡No llames zorra a mi mamá, Ed! ¡Y si te atreves a tocarla, entonces yo…

Ed rió enojadamente.

_-Ves, ese es el problema. Te rehúsas a creer cuan horrible en realidad es. Pregúntale al señor Hughes que, por lo que oí, también lo molestó; pero supongo que ella me molestó más ya que le estorbaba._

-Ed, la habrás malinterpretado. Sólo… regresa a casa, ¿si?

_-¡No voy a ir a casa hasta que escuches! ¿Por qué no lo haces? ¿Por qué será que las personas no quieren oírme? ¡Deja de decirme la mierda de que mi mente está perturbada por la muerte de Al! ¡Estoy sano, Roy, lo estoy! ¡Yo diría que ella frió _tu_ cerebro!_

-¡Ed, discúlpate por eso!

_-¡No y dudo mucho que lo vaya a hacer! ¡Voy a quedarme en este lugar hasta que empieces a escucharme. __Tú… tú… ¡ME DISGUSTAS, MUSTANG!_

Ed colgó el teléfono de golpe. Roy gruñó y llamó a la casa de Hughes.

_-Gracia._

-Déjame hablar con Ed.

Ella suspiró.

_-Está enojado contigo, Roy. No quiere hablar más._

-¡No me importa! ¡Aún no terminé con él!

_-Roy, ¿qué tal si lo escuchas un poco?_

Roy gruñó.

-No tú también…

_-Roy, él llegó aquí temprano a la mañana al borde de las lágrimas. De verdad estaba depresivo y tu mamá le aseguró que quiere deshacerse de él. En estos momentos necesita tu ayuda, no oídos sordos._

-Mi mamá nunca haría algo así. Ella piensa en lo mejor para la gente.

_-Ella piensa en lo mejor para ti; y no cree que Ed sea lo mejor para ti._

-¿¡Qué estás sugiriendo!? ¡No puedo echar a mi mamá! Él está viniendo a casa, voy a ir a recogerlo después del trabajo…

_-Si haces eso, ¿podrías al menos protegerlo de ella? No dejes a esos dos solos, sino estoy segura que se derramará sangre._

-¿¡Por qué tienen que pelear!?

_-Échale la culpa a tu mamá en esta, no Ed. Hablaré contigo más tarde, Elysia me está llamando… Adiós._

-Adiós. Cuídalo.

Roy suspiró y masajeó su sien después de haber cortado. Havoc abrió la boca.

-Entonces, ¿lo encontraste? –murmuró él mientras mordía su cigarrillo. Roy asintió.

-Maldita sea con él... Me hace correr como un idiota. Apuesto a que lo disfruta –renegó él. Los oficiales se miraron entre sí brevemente.

-Señor, ¿qué pasó? –preguntó Hawkeye. Roy negó con su cabeza.

-Ni idea. Pregúntale a Ed cuando lo veas, y no tengas miedo de compartir la información conmigo. Me encantaría saberlo también.

* * *

-¡Ed! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo aquí!? –gritó Winry cuando Ed abrió la puerta de la habitación de Elysia. Elysia le sonrió.

-¡Queremos helado! ¿Tú también quieres, primo? –inquirió ella vivamente. Ed asintió.

-Eso sería genial, y puedes llamarme Ed, ¿si? Realmente no entiendo mucho sobre eso de "primo"… en estos momentos está bastante echado a perder…

Winry lo miró con tristeza. Ed empezó a molestarse.

-Deja de sentir pena por mí, ¿¡si!? ¡Lo odio! ¡No existe ninguna razón para sentir pena por mí!

-No siento pena, me siento mal por ti. Por lo que oí de los Hughes, te encariñaste mucho con él.

-Es al revés –bramó Ed y se sentó-. ¿Qué están haciendo?

-¡Estamos jugando con autos! ¿Quieres unirte? –preguntó Elysia-. ¡MAMI!

Gracia apareció en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Me estabas llamando, querida?

-¿Podemos tomar helado? ¡Por favor! –pidió ella. Gracia suspiró.

-Querida, tomaste helado ayer.

-¡Pero queremos helado! ¿Podemos tomar un poco? Por favor, ¿mami?

Ella miró a los tres y negó con su cabeza sonriendo.

-Está bien, está bien, pero entonces no tendrás helado en la semana, ¿me oíste?

-¡Sí, mami! ¿Puedo tener de chocolate?

-Claro, ¿ustedes dos?

-Chocolate está bien –dijo Winry.

-Sí –acordó Ed.

-¡Y regresando a los autos! ¿Quieres este? –pregunto Elysia y le entregó a Ed uno azul. De alguna manera, le recordó a los ojos de Roy y, desafortunadamente, a los de su madre también. Él suspiró e hizo una sonrisa falsa.

-Claro, ¿qué hacemos ahora?

Elysia chocó su auto con el suyo.

-¡BOOM! ¡Ja, ja, ja, explotó! ¡Tienes que repáralo ahora!

Ed sonrió dubitativamente. Esto iba a ser en realidad complicado. Los juegos de los niños eran tan diferentes.

* * *

Roy tocó el timbre y esperó a que Gracia le abriera la puerta, cosa que hizo con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

-Pasa –lo saludó ella con amabilidad y lo guió a la sala de estar-. ¿¡Edward!? ¿¡Podrías bajar!? ¡Roy está aquí!

No tomó mucho tiempo para escuchar el pie metálico de Ed bajando las escaleras sonoramente. Ed apareció con una mirada testaruda en su rostro.

-¿Vas a oírme? –inquirió él enojado y rechinó sus dientes. Roy le contestó con una mirada fulminante.

-Está bien. Te estoy escuchando –dijo él y se sentó en el sofá. Ed le asintió con la cabeza a Gracia para que los dejara solos por unos momentos antes de sentarse en el otro sillón.

-¿Vas a creer alguna palabra de lo que vaya a decir? –le preguntó a Roy. Roy bufó.

-Depende lo que digas.

Ed le dio una mirada mortífera.

-¿Qué tal si te prometo que todo es verdad? ¿Me oirías aún?

-Te escucharía, sí. Creerte… todavía dependería de lo que vayas a decir.

-Roy, no me voy a molestar en decirte nada si no me creerás.

Roy suspiró.

-Ed, tan sólo ven a casa, por favor.

-¡No, no voy a ir a casa antes de que me creas! –gritó Ed. Roy vio la mirada desesperada de su cara y se echó hacia atrás.

-Te escucho. Dime por qué escapaste.

Ed lo miró con un poco de sospecha antes de empezar.

-Me oíste anoche. Me oíste en el teléfono. Tu mamá me está volviendo loco y ella no me quiere ahí.

-¡Eso es ridículo, Ed! ¡Por supuesto que te quiere ahí, está preocupada por ti!

Le tomó a Ed todas sus fuerzas para no pararse.

-¡Así es como actúa para que no comiences a sospechar! ¡Pero en realidad me da una cachetada todo el tiempo, se burla de mí, me intimida y me dijo en la cara que quería que me fuera lo más lejos posible! ¿Quieres que te la cite? ¡Puedo recordar cada palabra!

-¡Entonces déjalo salir, lo estoy esperando!

Ed sonrió con tristeza y empezó a hablar con una voz maliciosa y chillona.

-Muy bien, Ed. Voy a hacer esto simple para que así tu pequeño cerebro lo entienda también. -. Me estorbas. Quiero que mi hijo encuentre una agradable mujer y siente cabeza. Quizás también que tenga hijos propios, pero tú estás estorbándome. Le estás estorbando a él. Te quiero fuera.

Roy soltó una risita.

-Muy bien practicado.

-No lo practiqué –siseó Ed-. ¿Quieres oír más? ¿Quieres escuchar _por qué_ exactamente no entraba en la vida de su hijo?

-Bien, termina la historia que comenzaste.

-No eres de él. Eres violento, maleducado, depresivo y probablemente loco. ¿Es suficiente para ti? Si te preocupas por mi pequeño Roppy, entonces vete. No me importa como lo hagas –continuó Ed con su voz chillona. Era casi como la de su mamá.

-Mi mamá nunca diría algo así. Realmente estás determinado a echarla.

El rojo empezó a invadir la cara de Ed, pero no era como si estuviera sonrojándose, más bien parecía como si fuera a punto de estallar.

-Sabía que no me ibas a creer. Ese es tu problema. Prefiero quedarme aquí que regresar _contigo_. Ve con tu mami, ¡debe estar esperando para ver a su pequeño Roppy! –vociferó él y se levantó. Cuando comenzó a dirigirse a las escaleras, Roy tomó su muñeca.

-No irás a ningún lado, Ed.

-¿Y quién lo dice? –siseó Ed y trató de liberarse del agarre. Roy giró su brazo en una posición dolorosa. Ed jadeó.

-¡…Tú…!

-No sé por qué te fuiste Ed. Quizás estás celoso de mi mamá, cosa que no es necesaria, pero vas a volver a casa ahora. ¿Dónde está tu maleta?

-¡Suéltame! –farfulló Ed y Roy giró su brazo un poco más. Ed cerró sus ojos y chilló.

-¿Dónde. Está. Tu. Maleta? –masculló Roy enojado. No era como si quisiese lastimar a Ed, pero los niños malos necesitaban ser castigados.

-¡…Señora Hughes! ¡Ayúdeme! –gritó Ed y Roy soltó su mano. Ed retrocedió con rapidez y empezó a frotar su brazo izquierdo que Roy estuvo agarrando.

-No puedo creer que te _atrevieras_ a tocarme –rumió Ed y comenzó a subir las escaleras corriendo. Roy rechinó los dientes y corrió tras suyo.

-¡Ed, regresa aquí en estos momentos!

Gracia lo detuvo al final de las escaleras. La puerta a su derecha se cerró de un portazo.

-¿Qué hiciste, Roy? –preguntó ella furiosa. Roy se ruborizó.

-No es de tu incumbencia. Lo voy a llevar a casa, ahora.

Gracia cruzó sus brazos.

-Roy, no lo estás llevando a ningún lado si él no quiere hacerlo.

-¿Quién eres para decir eso? ¡Soy su tutor!

-¡Y no creerle no es algo que en realidad debas hacer! Aquí al menos le creemos. Es un buen chico, Roy, pero lo estás ignorando la mitad del tiempo…

-¡No lo ignoro la mitad del tiempo! ¡No lo ignoro en nada! –gritó Roy. Elysia y Winry los espiaban desde la habitación que estaba al final del pasillo.

-Mami, ¿qué está pasando? –preguntó Elysia con miedo. Winry le tomaba de la mano y miraba a Roy furiosa.

Gracia sonrió suavemente.

-Le estoy enseñando una lección al tío Roy.

-¿Qué lección? –preguntó ella y se abrazó a la pierna de su mamá. Winry no se movió del marco de la puerta.

-El tío Roy necesita aprender a escuchar más a los niños.

Roy abrió su boca molesto y oyeron la puerta de la casa abrirse.

-¡Estoy en casa, querida! ¿Dónde está mi pequeña Elysia?

-¡Papi! –gritó Elysia con alegría y corrió bajando las escaleras. Winry finalmente caminó hacia Roy y le pegó una cachetada.

-No sé que está pasando ahora, pero sí sé que Ed está enojado contigo; y no se enoja sin ninguna razón –masculló ella cuando Roy se frotó su mejilla.

-Hace sonar a mi mamá como si fuera una lunática.

-Te dice la genuina verdad, Roy. ¿Se te puede ocurrir cualquier otra razón por la que él se escaparía?

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –preguntó Maes mientras entraba en la escena.

-Gracia no me deja llevar a Ed a casa –se quejó Roy furioso.

-Eso es porque Ed no quiere regresar antes de que Roy abra sus ojos y crea lo que él le está diciendo sobre su madre –dijo Gracia con calma. Roy la miró fulminantemente.

-¡Esa no es ninguna razón para no dejarme llevarlo a casa!

-Oigan, oigan, oigan, cálmense un poco. ¿Dónde está Ed? Esto no puede resolverse sin él.

Gracia suspiró.

-Lleva a Roy a la sala de estar. Veré si puedo traerlo.

-Muy bien. Roy, ven aquí.

-¡No soy un perro, Maes! –protestó Roy e irrumpió escaleras abajo.

Unos momentos después Ed apareció con Gracia. Miró a Roy enojado.

-No voy a ir a casa, te guste o no –gruñó él. Las manos de Roy se movieron con nerviosismo, pero no dijo nada.

-Muy bien, Ed, digamos que te creo. ¿Podrías decirme de nuevo que te dijo mi mamá? –preguntó él.

-¿Todo lo que te dije antes?

-Sí, esta vez te voy a escuchar de verdad.

-Muy bien, Ed. Voy a hacer esto simple para que así tu pequeño cerebro lo entienda también. Me estorbas. Quiero que mi hijo encuentre una agradable mujer y siente cabeza. Quizás también que tenga hijos propios, pero tú estás estorbándome. Le estás estorbando a él. Te quiero fuera. –Mantuvo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar-. -No eres de él. Eres violento, maleducado, depresivo y probablemente loco. ¿Es suficiente para ti? Si te preocupas por mi pequeño Roppy, entonces vete. No me importa como lo hagas.

-No entiendo la última frase –admitió Roy preocupado. Ed acercó sus rodillas a su pecho.

-Es escápate, hacer que él te eche o suicidarte –dijo Ed-. O al menos es lo que creo.

-Probablemente no la última, de todas formas –dijo Roy. Maes estaba escuchando su conversación en silencio.

-No lo diría, no viste su cara –murmuró Ed-. ¿Me crees? ¿O sólo estás actuando para hacer que regrese a casa?

Roy suspiró.

-No lo sé, Ed. No puedo imaginarme a mi mamá diciendo nada de eso, pero tampoco puedo imaginarme a ti mintiéndome tanto. Tan sólo no lo sé.

-Yo le creería a Ed, Roy –Maes abrió su boca-. Tu mamá es realmente así de horrible. Actúa en frente tuyo como la madre más dulce, pero cuando encara a los que no quiere que estén en tu vida… deberías ver su rostro. Nos aborrece.

Ed asintió con tranquilidad.

-Aborrecer no es una palabra tan fuerte como para describirlo.

-Bien, en mi caso aborrecer es suficiente, pero supongo que ella comenzó a entrar en pánico cuando se dio cuenta cuan rápido te acercaste a él sin ella saberlo…

Roy negó con su cabeza.

-Esto es demasiado como para asimilarlo.

-Lo sé, Roy, pero tienes que abrir los ojos en algún momento –dijo Maes. Roy suspiró.

-Entonces, ¿qué quieres que haga? No tengo las agallas para echarla y no tengo idea cuando es que se va; y quiero a Ed en casa.

Ed lo miró con tristeza.

-¿Puedes al menos no dejarme solo con ella? ¿Puedes protegerme? La próxima vez que me escape me voy a asegurar que no me encuentres otra vez.

Roy negó con su cabeza.

-No puedo prometerlo, mi mamá es muy lista. No quiero correr el riesgo de perderte.

Ed bajó su cabeza.

-Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer?

Gracia habló para llamar su atención.

-Que tal esto: Ed va a casa contigo, Roy, y tú haces todo lo posible para protegerlo. Si se vuelve muy frustrante para Ed, él puede venir y pasar el tiempo aquí hasta que ella se vaya. Ella no puede quedarse en Central para toda la vida.

Ed asintió. Roy se levantó.

-¿Dónde está tu maleta, Ed?

Ed sonrió.

-Me gusta más tu tono ahora.

Roy sonrió autosuficiente.

-Vamos, vamos a casa.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ ¿Se dieron que Ed empezó a usar la palabra "casa" (1)? ¡Es un gran paso! ¿Cuándo fue de todas maneras que él se negó a llamarlo casa (1)?

* * *

_

Fic original de _**The Sacred Pandapuff**_, traducido y publicado con su autorización.

* * *

(1) Aquí la autora usó la palabra "home" que significa "casa" y "hogar" al mismo tiempo.

**N/T:** Tal y como lo había prometido, aquí está el capítulo 18. Voy a ver si ahora logro terminar el 19.

Muchísimas gracias a _**Linz Hidaka**_ por betearme esste y el capítulo pasado.

¡Saludos!


	19. La batalla del rey y la reina de la test

**DISCLAIMER: **FMA no es mío y este fic le pertence a _**The Sacred Pandapuff**_.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ ¡Yay! ¡Este fic ya tiene 300 _**(1)**_ reviews! ¡Se los agradezco tanto! Estoy sorprendida por cuantos reviewers quieren matar a la mamá de Roy. Es decir… sí, ella es mala, odiosa y todo eso, pero ¿matarla? Me están dado una risa de por vida._

_¡Me disculpo por el OOC! ¡En serio lo hago! A veces me dejo llevar y… bueno, ya no tengo más excusas. Diablos. De todas formas… ¡perdón! Probablemente debería tratar de hacerlo bien de nuevo...

* * *

_

**PARENT'S RESPONSIBILITY**

_**Capítulo 19**_

_La batalla del rey y la reina de la testarudez_

Roy abrió la puerta y Ed movió su pierna para apoyarse con nerviosismo. No era como si no le gustase regresar a su casa, lo que no le gustaba para nada era la idea de la mamá de Roy, pero ¿tal vez él podría solucionar las cosas con ella? … Bien, quizás no. Las posibilidades eran nulas.

La mamá de Roy mostró desde la cocina una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Casi desapareció cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en Ed. Ed se aseguró de mantenerse cerca de Roy. Era gracioso como de repente confiaba en alguien más para protegerlo mejor que él mismo.

-¡Oh, lo encontraste Roppy! –dijo ella afablemente-. ¡Sabía que lo harías!

Roy asintió soñoliento.

-Sí. Vamos, Ed, regresemos tus cosas a tu cuarto.

-Supongo que tendré que añadir otro plato a la mesa… -murmuró ella y comenzó a deambular la cocina después de haberle dado una mirada helada a Ed. Él suspiró y siguió a Roy como un buen perro entrenado.

Ed se tiró a su cama y cerró los ojos. Roy soltó una risita.

-¿Molesto y cansado? –preguntó él con alegría. Ed agitó su mano.

-Ambas. Me desperté bastante temprano, ¿sabes? –gruñó él y sepultó su cabeza en la almohada. Roy lo agarró para levantarlo.

-Quiero que los dos traten de llevarse bien; y eso significa que vienes a cenar –indicó Roy y Ed gruñó. Miró a Roy con ojos grandes y suplicantes.

-Pero tengo sueño y no estoy realmente hambriento.

Roy negó con su cabeza.

-Eso no funcionará conmigo. Vamos.

Ed tomó la mano de Roy.

-¡Por favor!

-No. Vas a ir y punto –rugió Roy y levantó a Ed en el aire. Ed gruñó y empezó a quejarse.

-¡Tengo los dos pies ahora, puedo caminar por mí mismo! ¡Bájame, tú… tú…! ¡Tú! ¡Oye!

Roy sentó a Ed en la silla más próxima, dónde comenzó a enfurruñarse. Suspiró mientras su mamá empezaba a llenar sus platos. La cantidad de comida de Roy era demasiado para su gusto mientras que Ed sólo obtuvo una muy pequeña. Roy miró a su mamá interrogadamente. Ella levantó sus hombros.

-Los escuché hablar. Si él no está hambriento, entonces no hay razón alguna para que le de mucha comida –dijo ella y se sentó. Ed comenzó a mover la comida en su plato. Roy empezó a comer. Su mamá no miró a Ed durante toda la conversación, no era como si Ed hubiese hablado mucho de todas maneras.

-¿Puedo irme a dormir ahora? –preguntó Ed después de que al final lograse comerse toda la comida. Roy se paró con su plato vacío, pero su mamá lo agarró.

-Déjame tomarlo. Tan sólo ve a dormir Roppy, debes estar exhausto…

Ed rodó sus ojos y tomó su plato con brusquedad, y caminó hacia su habitación. Cerró la puerta y rezongó enojado. Hubo un golpe en la puerta.

-¡Si eres Roy, puedes entrar! –gritó y se tiró a su cama de nuevo. Roy abrió la puerta y echó una mirada.

-¿Estabas molesto?

-No molesto, irritado –gruñó Ed y bostezó-. –Tengo sueño, ¿sabes? ¿Tienes algo más que decir?

Roy sonrió y caminó al lado de Ed.

-Nada en particular. Sólo preguntándome si todavía le temes a la oscuridad.

Ed le pegó con su brazo derecho. Roy rezongó.

-No puedo decodificar tu respuesta.

-Ya no soy un niño.

Roy levantó sus cejas.

-¿Oh? Pero todavía le tienes miedo a la oscuridad, ¿no?

-… Bastardo.

-Oye, ¡no estoy diciendo que sea una cosa mala! –se defendió Roy. Ed bufó.

-Sí, claro. Lo estás insinuando. –Bostezó otra vez y Roy le dio un golpecito en la cabeza.

-Deberías desvestirte e irte a dormir. Si me necesitas, estaré en la sala de estar.

-Está bien –respondió Ed y lanzó su chaqueta negra, y empezó a pelearse con su pantalón de cuero. Roy negó con su cabeza y dejó la habitación.

* * *

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Roy y Ed se quedaran dormidos cuando la señora Mustang abrió la puerta del segundo con una mirada maliciosa.

Si el chico quería la guerra, entonces la iba a tener. ¿Cómo se atrevía a regresar? No era justo. Y ella le iba a mostrar que fue la decisión equivocada. Había ganado todas las batallas en las que había estado y esta no iba a ser la primera vez que perdería. Ella no perdería contra un mero niño. Eso era seguro.

Abrió la ventana y el viento otoñal comenzó a fluir en el cuarto. Después de eso tomó la frazada del joven y la tiró fuera de la cama. No tenía planeado ser atrapada.

El muchacho murmuró algo en su sueño y se hizo un ovillo.

Dejó la habitación sonriendo despiadadamente.

* * *

-¡ACHUU!

Ed se despertó con frío y sueño. El frío estaba por todos lados. Trató de taparse mejor con su frazada, pero se dio cuenta que no estaba.

-¿… Pero qué…? –murmuró y vio la frazada en el piso. Debió de haberla pateado en su sueño. Su nariz estaba toda tapada. Gruñó y tomó la frazada con sus temblorosas manos, y se enterró en ella. Pero la frazada también estaba fría.

Su cabeza le dolía y sus ojos se sentían irritados. No se había sentido así desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero no era como si no supiese que significaban sus síntomas. Puso su mano izquierda en su frente que estaba ardiendo.

-Diablos… -renegó-. ¡ACHUU!

¡Era tan injusto que entre todos los momentos ahora se enfermara! ¡Odiaba estar enfermo!

Se dio cuenta de la ventana abierta.

… Estaba seguro que no la había dejado abierta. Lo había revisado; y no se le ocurría ninguna razón por la que Roy la abriera.

… Aunque sí lo hacía con la mamá de Roy. Estornudó otra vez. ¡Esa maldita madre! Ya era suficiente, ¡la guerra había empezado! ¡Y él no la iba a perder! Esa zorra iba a ver lo mejor de él. ¡La iba a volver loca! ¡Eso era seguro! ¡Y lo iba a hacer tan bien que ni Roy se daría cuenta!

Se levantó y cerró la ventana. Después de eso volvió a estornudar. Maldito resfriado… Trató de frotarse su hombro izquierdo, pero el automail helado tampoco estaba ayudando. Suspiró. Luego una idea se le ocurrió...

Sonrió maliciosamente mientras caminaba hacia la sala de estar y se acurrucó en los brazos de Roy. Sí, ese era un lugar cálido y confortable para poder dormir el resto de la noche.

* * *

-¡ACHUU!

Roy gruñó y abrió sus ojos para ver el pelo rubio de Ed pegado a su rostro.

-Ed, ¿pero qué…? –susurró.

-¡ACHUU! –estornudó el niño de nuevo y se acurrucó más a Roy. Roy suspiró.

-Ed, ¿estás bien? –preguntó preocupado.

-No es nada, estoy perfectamente bien… -empezó Ed antes que se le ocurriera una idea. Roy probablemente pasaría más tiempo con él si sabía que estaba enfermo… y eso iba a volver a su mamá en una de las personas más molestas de todo el mundo. Sonrió, pero se aseguró de que Roy no lo viera-. … O tal vez no. Estoy teniendo bastante frío.

Roy gruñó y puso su mano en la frente de Ed.

-¡Ed, estás ardiendo! Habrás pescado un resfriado.

-¡Odio estar enfermo! –gritó Ed y enterró su cabeza en el pecho de Roy. Roy suspiró.

-Lo sé, Ed, ¿cuándo lo pescaste? Estoy seguro que ayer estabas bien…

Ed sonrió. ¿Por qué no empezar a golpear a la mamá de Roy en estos momentos? Más puntos para él.

-Algún idiota fue en la noche y me abrió la ventana. La revisé en la noche, estoy seguro que estaba cerrada… pero cuando me desperté estaba abierta… mi cuarto estaba helado…

-¿Pero quién habría hecho eso, Ed? –preguntó Roy. Ed tuvo que retener las ganas de suspirar.

-Bueno, si no fuiste tú ni yo, entonces habrá sido tu mamá; excepto que haya un ladrón.

Roy se levantó de repente. Ahora Ed no pudo evitar suspirar.

-Roy, lo del ladrón fue una broma.

-… Oh, ¿quieres decir que mi mamá lo hizo?

-¿Acaso se te viene alguien más a la cabeza? –rezongó Ed-. Vuelve a dormir, tengo frío.

Roy volvió a dormir y abrazó a Ed un poco. Ed estornudó una vez más.

-Ese es un feo resfriado el que pescaste.

-Mmm… No suelo resfriarme mucho, pero cuando lo hago es uno muy fuerte.

-¿Quieres agua?

-No, quiero dormir –dijo Ed y disfrutó la cálida sensación del cuerpo de Roy al lado suyo. Deseó poder lograr ver la cara de su mamá a la mañana.

* * *

-Ed, despierta –dijo Roy con gentileza y sacudió un poco a Ed. El niño gruñó como respuesta.

-No lo haré. Estoy durmiendo, ¿qué dijimos sobre despertarme? –masculló.

-Tengo que ir a trabajar en una hora. Vamos, se fuerte –dijo Roy y levantó a Ed en una posición sentada desde sus brazos. Ed frotó su cabeza.

-¡Pero Roy, tengo sueño! ¿Qué no tienes ningún día libre? –preguntó él y estiró su brazo izquierdo. Atrapó a la mamá de Roy enfurruñando en la mesa y peleó duro por no sonreír. Tomó la mano de Roy-. Ayúdame.

Roy lo ayudó y él estornudó de nuevo. Realmente había pescado un resfriado fuerte.

-Roy, necesito sonarme la nariz. ¿Tienes papel?

-Ahí están –dijo y comenzó a guiar a Ed a una de los armarios de la cocina. Cuando Roy no estaba mirando, le sonrió a la mamá de Roy, que lo miró molesta. En realidad, el primer movimiento de la mujer lo ayudó más que complicarlo, pero algo le dijo que todavía no había acabado.

Roy le dio un pedazo de papel y se sonó la nariz. Después de eso tiró el papel en el tacho de la basura.

-Voy a cambiarme –dijo y entró por su habitación.

Aquello iba a ser divertido. O quizás no, ¿quién lo sabía?

* * *

Cuando regresaron del trabajo, la mamá de Roy tenía su venganza preparada. Ed tan sólo tendría que mirar la cena y decidir matarse antes que comerla. Había leche por todos lados.

-Creí que esa sopa caliente de pescado te ayudaría en tu resfriado –dijo la mamá de Roy con amabilidad y puso una gran cantidad en su plato. Ed se cubrió la boca.

-¡Está lleno de leche! ¡No tomo leche! ¡La odio! –empezó a protestar. La mamá de Roy arqueó sus cejas.

-¿Eres alérgico a ella? –preguntó con curiosidad. Ed negó con su cabeza.

-No, pero no voy a comer eso.

Roy suspiró.

-Ed, ella sólo estaba pensando en lo mejor para ti.

-No lo hacía. Ya le había dicho antes que no tomo leche, ¡ella sólo…! –Roy gruñó. Su mamá lucía feliz. Ed se exacerbó-. Entonces sólo me siento. No voy a comerlo.

-La leche es buena para ti. Quizás te haga más alto –dijo la mamá de Roy. Furia agitó el cuerpo de Ed.

-¿¡¿¡A QUIÉN ESTÁS LLAMANDO TAN ENANO QUE PERDERÍA CADA PELEA QUE TENGA SÓLO PORQUE SUS COMPETIDORES SON UN MILLÓN DE VECES MÁS GRANDES QUE ÉL Y SIMPLEMENTE LO PISAN!

-No dije nada de eso. ¿Estás seguro que tus oídos están bien? –preguntó con simpatía. El cuerpo de Ed tembló. Roy con rapidez guió a Ed fuera, olvidándose de la comida también.

* * *

Una hora después Ed fue a la sala de estar con un puñado de fotos enmarcadas. Roy arqueó sus cejas.

-¿Qué son esas? –preguntó con curiosidad. Ed sonrió.

-Las conseguí del señor Hughes en tu trabajo. No sabía que había tantas fotos de nosotros, ¿lo sabías? Así que le pedí algunas ¡y él me las dio! ¿Crees que éstas encajan bien aquí? –preguntó y puso las fotos en un lugar donde fueran fácilmente vistas. La cara de la mamá de Roy estaba atónita.

-... Supongo que sí –contestó Roy, no dándose cuenta por qué realmente Ed las estaba poniendo en toda la casa.

-Estoy poniendo una en tu habitación, otra en la mía, otra en la cocina y ésta aquí. ¿Qué tal suena? –preguntó con alegría. Los ojos de la mamá de Roy se ensancharon de la furia, que estaba intentado no aparentar.

-Genial –dijo Roy y volvió su cabeza al libro. Ed comenzó a dar brincos en la habitación de Roy y se aseguró que la mejor foto de ellos señalara la cama de Roy en donde su mamá estaba durmiendo temporalmente. Después de eso oyó el ruido de un golpe y corrió a la sala de estar.

-Oh, lo siento tanto, Roppy. Me estoy volviendo vieja con mis movimientos… -La mamá de Roy sollozó y los ojos de Ed vieron los marcos rotos y la foto andrajosa en el piso. Sonrió.

-Oh, está bien. Puedo repararlo –dijo y juntó sus manos. La cara de la mamá de Roy estaba increíblemente sorprendida y furiosa mientras veía la foto y los marcos brillando como nuevos. Ed sonrió y puso la foto donde estaba-. ¡Tienes una sonrisa muy buena en esta, Roy! –señaló y estornudó. Luego de eso, se acurrucó en los brazos de Roy.

La mamá de Roy irrumpió en el cuarto de Roy, pero Ed no oyó el sonido de los marcos rotos. Sonrió con suficiencia.

Bostezó y Roy dejó de lado el libro.

-¿Seguro que estás bien? –preguntó de nuevo. Era ya la quincuagésima vez que lo hacía en el día. Treinta y tres fueron en frente de su madre. Ed había contado.

-Tengo sueño, estoy resfriado y mi cabeza duele –respondió Ed. Roy se paró y lo levantó en sus fuertes brazos. Al principio Ed había estado peleando contra esos irritantes ataques de cariño, pero después de haber visto el rostro de la mamá de Roy, se le hizo un hábito reírse un poco, así ella sabría que él lo haría otra vez.

Roy lo llevó a su habitación. Ed bostezó y tuvo un escalofrío aunque su cuarto ya no lo estuviese frío.

-Roy, ¿tienes algo para que me ponga? Ya tengo frío y dormir en boxers y con una remera sin mangas no es muy cálido… y es tan endemoniadamente incomodo dormir con una chaqueta y unos pantalones de cuero…

Roy acarició su cabello y se levantó.

-Voy a ver si puedo hacer algo. Tan sólo descansa, ¿si?

-Sí, sí.

Roy rodó sus ojos y lo dejó solo por un tiempo. Durante ese tiempo, él empezó a planear sus próximos movimientos. Roy regresó unos minutos más tarde.

-Estos pueden ser algo grandes, pero no tengo mejores –dijo y le dio a Ed una remera universitaria y pantalones que lucían viejos. Ed sonrió y se los puso.

-Bien, son más cálidos de todas formas.

-¿Todavía tienes frío?

-Un poco –dijo y Ed comenzó a frotar su brazo izquierdo. Si hubiese sido un gato, entonces habría ronroneado. Hablando de gatos, Ed nombró el que habían encontrado Bigotes. Pasaba casi todo el tiempo durmiendo en el armario de Roy. Ed estaba al tanto que su mamá no estuvo muy feliz cuando se enteró.

Roy permaneció en la habitación hasta que Ed se durmió. La última cosa que recordaba Ed haber visto fue la sombra de la mamá de Roy detrás de la puerta.

* * *

La mañana siguiente, la mamá de Roy "accidentalmente" salpicó leche encima de Ed. Él corrió hacia el baño furioso y cambió su shampoo por aceite. Luego de eso, la mamá de Roy picó a Ed que casi se cae de las pequeñas escaleras que están en el frente de la casa. Se habría caído si no hubiese sido por Roy que lo atrapó a tiempo. Cuando volvieron la mamá de Roy empezó a tratar de convencer a Roy para que lo obligara a tomar leche. ¡ESA MUJER Y SU ESTÑUPIDA LECHE, DIABLOS! ¡Iba a terminar por tener una fobia a la leche a ese paso! Por venganza, "accidentalmente" estornudó en su cara.

Y lo más gracioso de todas las cosas era el hecho de Roy no parecía darse cuenta de la guerra que se estaba llevando a cabo en frente de sus ojos.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ No quiero decir en la última oración que Roy es estúpido porque no lo es. Quise decir que él confía en ambos demasiado como para darse cuenta que esos "accidentes" no lo son. ¡Jajaja, pobre ingenuo Roppy!

* * *

_

Fic original de _**The Sacred Pandapuff**_, traducido y publicado con su autorización.

* * *

**(1)** Obviamente estos 300 reviews son del fic original.

**N/T:** Después de varios meses, les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Pido disculpas por las demoras de nuevo.

__Como siempre, le doy las gracias a _**Linz Hidaka**_ por betearme el capítulo.

¡Saludos!


	20. Confianza cuestionada

**Disclaimer:** FMA no es mío y este fic le pertenece a _**The Sacred Pandapuff**_.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Me disculpo por el horrible capítulo… ¡no me maten!_

_Estoy muy sorprendida cómo uno de los últimos reviews logró adivinar lo que va a pasar en este capítulo. Wow, que suerte. __**(1)

* * *

**_

**PARENT'S RESPONSIBILITY**

_**Capítulo 20**_

_Confianza cuestionada_

La mamá de Roy estaba volviendo loco a Ed. Ed estaba volviendo loca a la mamá de Roy. Era un círculo sin fin. Has esto, has aquello, actúa de esa manera, actúa de aquella forma. Ambos estaban sonriendo maliciosamente detrás de la espalda de Roy. Los dos estaban intentando obtener el último golpe que finalizaría todo bien para si mismos y echaría al otro. Pero era sólo su suerte que ambos fuesen testarudos y listos.

-Roppy, ¿qué le ocurrió a ese pobre chico? –le preguntó su mamá a Roy un día. Desafortunadamente para ella, Ed justo llegó a la escena y abrió su boca antes que Roy pudiese hacerlo.

-No es algo que voy corriendo diciéndoselo a cualquiera, gracias. Déjalo en paz –gruñó y cerró la puerta de su habitación con un portazo, pero siguió escuchando la conversación de Roy y su mamá por si las dudas. Estaba mordiendo las uñas de los dedos de su mano izquierda y respiraba hondo repetidamente. Durante la guerra no había tiempo para sufrir un colapso, no importara qué. En estos momentos, él necesitaba _enfocarse_.

-Ese chico tiene mal carácter. Sólo lo pregunté. Me sería mucho más fácil entenderlo si lo supiera –se quejó la señora Mustang a su hijo, que estaba tomando su gran café con leche con dos cucharadas de azúcar.

-Siempre tuvo mal temperamento, no te ofendas. Y no creo que aún esté listo como para que todos lo sepan –contestó Roy con calma, probablemente cansado del interrogatorio de su madre. No era la primera vez que trataba que le contara el pasado de Ed, pero Roy sabía cuan sensible era Ed así que mantenía su boca cerrada. Ed le estaba agradeciendo en su mente.

La mamá de Roy tomó el diario y lo abrió.

-No es como si fuese una extraña…

-Lo sé, mamá, pero no fue hace mucho que también lo conociste –contenstó Roy y tomó un sorbo de café otra vez, tratando de terminarlo lo más rápido posible así se podía ir volando.

-Pero Roppy, no puede ser tan horrible… ¿es tan vergonzoso?

Roy tenía suerte de no tener el café en su boca en el momento en que su madre abrió la boca. De otra manera todo estaría… bien, en otro lugar.

-No mamá, no es vergonzoso. Es algo más… bueno, personal y eso. Tan sólo dale un poco de espacio, ¿si? Lo necesita –dijo Roy. Ed podía oír a su mamá bufando un poco.

-Personal, efectivamente. Pienso que su familia debería saberlo.

Ed palideció. ¡Esa zorra! ¡Sí, claro, familia! ¡Casi se levantó para correr a la cocina y tener el placer de pegarle lo más fuerte que podía! Sus puños estaban temblando de furia y tuvo que morder su labio para no gritar. ¡Iba a tener su venganza…!

-Lo sé, mamá, pero no creo que él te cuente todavía como parte de su familia. Me tomó un tiempo hacer que confiara en mí… y lo conozco desde hace cuatro años. Si fuera tú, no lo presionaría. Sólo dale tiempo.

-¡Pero Roppy, para ti fue fácil considerando que lo conoces un montón! Todo lo que sé es su edad y parte de su personalidad. Y que fue parte de esos estúpidos militares. –Rió por lo bajo-. Dieciséis. Déjame reírme, es tan pequeño que-

Ed se paró y abrió la puerta lo más casualmente que pudo.

-Oye, papi, ¿has visto mí… -dejó desaparecer su voz y actuó sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir. Roy y su mamá lo estaban mirando como si se hubiese golpeado la cabeza. Tragó saliva "con nerviosismo"-. Quiero decir… ehh… ¡nada! ¡Adiós! –dijo y cerró la puerta de un portazo después de ver la cara de la mamá de Roy. Estaba seguro que sabía que eso no había sido un puro accidente, pero el rostro de Roy… Bien, parecía atónito. Ed rió por lo bajo. ¡Ahí lo tienes, señora Mustang!

Luego de eso se acostó en su cama y se relajó por un tiempo. Era un bien-merecido premio. Alguien abrió la puerta de su cuarto y cambió con rapidez su cara a sorpresa para mantener el acto. Roy cerró la puerta y se arrodilló al lado de su cama.

-Así que finalmente te sientes de esa manera, ¿eh? –preguntó y Ed negó con su cabeza.

-No sé. No lo sé. No sé que me hizo decir eso –balbuceó y se sentó. Roy lo abrazó.

-Bien, tú eres como un hijo para mí.

Ed palideció. Estaba atónito por decir poco. Sí, lo había estado esperando desde hacía un tiempo pero no había estado completamente seguro. ¿Era esto una broma enferma de Roy o en realidad era verdad? Ed no correspondió su abrazo, pero no le molestó a Roy.

-No lo sé, Roy. ¿Qué tal si en realidad lo sintiera y después te llegara a suceder algo? –se quejó Ed-. …No podría soportarlo. Y no sé. Tan sólo no lo sé. –Maldición, ¡se estaba repitiendo a sí mismo! Esto no solía pasarle muy seguido, pero cuando lo hacía, pasaba de verdad-. Quiero decir yo…

-No te preocupes, no es como si te estuviese preguntando ahora para que te decidas –dijo Roy con gentileza y sonrió-. Sólo te estoy preguntando que… piénsalo.

¡Dios, las cosas se volvieron tan complicadas sólo porque quería vengarse de la mamá de Roy! Tal vez no debería haber hecho eso… Ahora estaba confundido. Roy lo dejó ir.

-Luces como su Fuery te hubiera pegado una cachetada –rió entre dientes. Ed trató de enfocar sus ojos de nuevo y miró a Roy enfadado.

-¿¡Qué fue ese insulto! –preguntó molesto y Roy rodó sus ojos. Ed bufó y saltó sobre Roy, que cayó al piso.

-¡Aaargh! ¡Un enano me atacó!

-¡NO ME LLAMES ENANO, GIGANTE! –gritó Ed y Roy logró pararse y levantarlo en el aire _otra vez_. Empezó a pegarle patadas furiosamente e intentó alcanzar la cara de Roy con sus puños.

-Pero claro que luzco como un gigante cuando eres extremadamente chico. Quizás deberíamos ir al museo y preguntar si quieren hacer un muñeco de cera de ti. Puedo imaginármelo, "el humano más chico del mundo".

-¡TÚ…¡ ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES! ¿¡Es esto algo que le haces a un hijo!

Roy sonrió y puso a Ed en el piso.

-Bueno, por lo que oí, a los padres les gusta gastarle bromas a sus hijos.

-¡TE ODIO! ¡FUERA! ¡AHORA! –vociferó Ed y señaló la puerta. Roy acarició su cabello.

-Claro, cielo. Dime cuando la cena esté lista.

Ed lo atacó una vez más y batallaron en el suelo por media hora, con suerte no obtuvieron más rasguños. La mamá de Roy se sentó en el sillón acariciando a Bigotes y murmurando para si misma con celos.

* * *

Al día siguiente Ed estaba acostado en el sillón de nuevo, mordiéndose las uñas de los dedos de su mano izquierda, que se había convertido en un mal hábito desde hacía unos días. Mantenía su mente en otro lado y lo ayudaba a relajarse de tiempo en tiempo. Riza abrió la puerta y movió su cabeza en silencio para darle a entender a Roy que la fuera a ver. Roy arqueó sus cejas y ella suspiró.

-Señor, hay un nuevo caso para usted. Es muy urgente, ¿podría venir por un momento…? –preguntó y miró vacilante a Ed, que estaba observando a la nerviosa teniente.

-¿No es como si no pudieses hablar en frente mío? –inquirió él con pereza. Riza sonrió.

-Ya no eres parte de la milicia, Ed. Venga, Coronel, los otros lo están esperando.

Roy suspiró y siguió a Riza. Cualquier cosa para escaparse del aburrido papeleo por unos minutos. Estaba cansado de ellos y creía que Ed sería capaz de comportarse por unos momentos.

Ed se enfurruñó en el sillón. Si no tenía a alguien para murmurar de tiempo en tiempo, este día iba a ser extremadamente aburrido.

* * *

-¿Qué es, teniente? Preguntó Roy mientras entraba al próximo cuarto. Riza se volteó.

-Derek Root está suelto. No me pregunte como logró escaparse, todos están sorprendidos. Pero durante todo el día en la cárcel estuvo farfullando sobre que iba a terminar su trabajo. Está tras de Ed, Roy.

Roy palideció.

-¿Pero qué…? ¿¡Cómo lo lograron! ¿¡Hay algún avistamiento! –preguntó. Riza le dio un papel.

-Todos los avistamientos están aquí. Como puede ver, están todos en Central. Tenemos que encontrarlo rápido y mantener a salvo a Ed.

Fuery tenía puestos sus auriculares y estaba cambiando los canales con rapidez. Después de un tiempo, levantó su cabeza.

-¡Está en frente de la biblioteca de Central!

-Vamos –dijo Roy, pero Riza lo detuvo.

-¡No puede irse de la nada sin decirle algo a Ed!

-¿Qué me sugiere que le diga? "Oye Ed, ¿recuerdas a ese maniático que mató a tu hermano? Oh, ¿lo haces? Bueno, él está en frente de la biblioteca y necesito ir a buscarlo para encerrarlo de nuevo. ¿Podrías esperar aquí?" ¿Se imagina cuan bien funcionaría?

Ella sonrió con tristeza.

-Lo sé. Haga una mentira.

-¡No puedo mentir! ¡Lo sabe! –él lamentó. Riza suspiró.

-Sólo dígale que tiene que ir y buscar un criminal que está suelto y que volverá lo más pronto posible. ¿Cómo suena?

Él asintió con su cabeza.

-Está bien. Dios, odio mentirle.

-VAYA –ordenó Riza y lo empujó hacia la puerta. Cerró la puerta tras él y chocó sus manos.

-¡Muy bien, todos! ¡Prepárense, vamos a salir!

* * *

-¿…Ed? –preguntó Roy con nerviosismo. Ed levantó su cabeza levemente.

-Wow, no tomó mucho tiempo.

Roy negó con su cabeza.

-Nos estamos yendo. Un criminal está suelto y tenemos que ir a atraparlo. Con suerte, no nos tomará mucho tiempo.

Ed lo despidió con la mano.

-Me estás dejando aquí, ¿no?

Roy asintió.

-Sí. Y Edward, _por favor_, prométeme que no abandonaras este edificio.

Ed levantó sus cejas con sospecho.

-¿Acaso hay algo que debas contarme, Mustang? –preguntó glacialmente. Roy sintió correr una gota de sudor en su sien.

-No. Sólo estoy preocupado que vayas a escaparte.

Ed se levantó.

-Dilo, Mustang.

-¿Decir qué?

-¿¡Qué estás escondiendo! ¡Díme! ¡No soy un idiota! –le rugió. Roy suspiró e intentó calmarse. Puso sus manos en los hombros de Ed.

-No eres un idiota, Ed, lo sé. Regresaré enseguida, ¿si? Hablaremos mejor después, ¿qué te parece?

Ed dio unos pasos atrás y lo miró decepcionado.

-Regresarás, ¿no?

Roy asintió.

-Por supuesto. No pasará un día en que no regrese. Lo prometo.

* * *

-¡ROOT! ¡RÍNDETE, NO PUEDES ESCAPAR DE ESTO! –gritó Roy mientras sus subordinados estaban apuntándole con una pistola al hombre en medio del círculo. Incluso en una situación así, era increíble como Root lograba sonreír.

-¿Estás seguro? –preguntó con una sonrisa. Roy miró al hombre con furia. Después de todo lo que este hombre había hecho, ¿cómo era posible que después de diez años vaya a estar fuera de la cárcel? ¿Después de todo lo que le había hecho a Alphonse, después de todo el dolor que le dio a Edward, después de toda la preocupación y pesar que le había dado a las personas cercanas a ellos? A veces la vida no era justa.

-Ríndete o te dispararemos. Y lo digo de verdad. No vacilaremos.

-Oh, ¿pero por qué Coronel? No me podrías disparar, ¿no? ¿Por qué está tan enojado? Para mí, pareciera que está perdiendo la calma…

-Para mí, parece que has perdido toda tu cordura hace mucho tiempo. Voy a contar hasta diez. Uno, dos-

El hombre sonrió.

-See you **(2)**, Coronel Mustang. Nos vemos en el infierno.

BANG. BANG. BANG.

Oh, como le hubiese gustado que esos ruidos hubiesen venido de sus pistolas. Pero no.

El Coronel Mustang dio un respiro doloroso y cayó hacia atrás. Sus subordinados perdieron atención de la situación y Root desapareció.

-¡CORONEL! ¡CORONEL! –gritó Riza y corrió a comprobar su pulso-. ¡QUE ALGUIEN BUSQUE AYUDA!

Con sus últimos pensamientos conscientes, Roy recordó pensar como le falló su promesa a Ed.

* * *

-Alguien debería decirle a Ed –dijo Havoc mientras se sentaban en la sala de espera.

-No podemos dejarlo venir aquí solo y lo sabes, Havoc. Es muy peligroso para él –dijo Riza. Havoc la miró enfadado.

-No quiere decir que no lo puede saber. Debe estar preocupado. Ya pasaron tres horas desde que nos fuimos.

-¿Estás dispuesto a ir allá en estos momentos, decírselo y traerlo aquí a salvo? –dijo Riza mirándolo. Havoc bufó.

-Estoy esperando a que el Coronel despierte.

-Como todos aquí. Después de que nos aseguremos que estará bien, se lo contaremos. Pero como nadie se ofrece a ir en estos momentos… Supongo que tendrá que esperar.

-Aún así, no sigue siendo justo para él. ¿Qué tal si llamamos a la mamá de Roy y le preguntamos si puede traer a Ed también? –continuó Havoc. Riza suspiró.

-¿Y realmente crees que ella se desviará sólo para traer a Ed aquí? No lo creo.

-¿Qué tal si alguien de la milicia lo trae? –Abrió su boca Fuery- Riza reforzó su postura.

-Los oficiales militares están suficientemente ocupados sin que tengan que llevar a rastras a un adolescente a un hospital.

-¿Sugieres que lo dejemos en la oficina de Roy? ¡No tenemos idea cuanto llevará esto! –se quejó Havoc. Riza habría tomado su pistola y disparado de advertencia sólo para hacer callar al hombre, pero considerando el hecho de que se encontraban en un hospital, decidió que no lo haría.

-Estará seguro ahí –dijo con testarudez-. Él _no_ va a estar vagando por aquí solo. Punto.

-¡Apuesto a que Roy le gustaría que él estuviese aquí cuando despierte también! –gritó Havoc. Riza negó con su cabeza.

-Lo entenderá, Havoc.

-¡No me gusta esto! Sabes como los rumores se desparraman. ¿Qué tal si se llegase a enterar de la condición de Roy antes que alguien se lo dijese?

-Está a salvo en la oficina de Roy. La cerré para que nadie pudiese entrar. No estará escuchando ningún rumor.

-Aún no me sigue gustando.

-A ninguno de nosotros le gusta, Havoc. A ninguno.

* * *

Ed gruñó y transmutó los muebles de Roy de tiempo en tiempo a algo más y después a su forma original. Su escritorio normal de oficina se convirtió en uno con estilo viejo y después lo transmutó a lo que era antes. Hizo que el sillón se convirtiera en una estatua de él mismo y lo regresó. Incluso tomó las lapiceras de Roy y las transmutó en pequeños y adorables animales en su escritorio. Los dejó de esa manera por un tiempo antes de revertirlos y miró el reloj.

Las seis en punto. Maldito sea Roy. ¡Le estaba tomando demasiado tiempo! Le pegó una patada a la pared, pero no lo ayudó. Soltó un gruñido y cayó en el sillón.

¿Qué tal si algo le había pasado? Nah, por supuesto que no. Nada serio, de todas formas. De otra manera, alguien ya se lo habría informado. Sólo le estaba tomando más tiempo de lo creído. Y Roy le había prometido que regresaría bien.

Su estómago hizo ruido. Mordió sus labios molesto. ¡Ese bastardo! ¿Qué acaso no sabía que las personas necesitan _comer_ de vez en cuando? No había comido nada desde el desayuno, ¡que había sido unas patéticas rodajas de pan! Demonios, necesitaba comer algo, ¡AHORA!

Intentó patear la puerta para abrirla, pero se dio cuenta que estaba cerrada. ¿¡Pero qué…! ¿¡ESTABAN TOMÁNDOLE EL PELO O ALGO! Chocó sus manos y transmutó una nueva puerta y entró al pasillo. Algunos oficiales lo estaban mirando estúpidamente.

-¿¡QUÉ ESTÁN MIRANDO! –bramó y transmutó otra vez la pared. Los hombres militares con rapidez se voltearon y regresaron a su conversación.

-¿Entonces está en el hospital ahora? ¿Está bien? –preguntó uno. El otro asintió.

-Síp. El coronel Mustang recibió _tres disparos_. ¡Imagínalo! ¡Es un modelo a seguir tan bueno!

Ed se congeló y giró su cabeza.

-¿Qué dijiste?

El hombre que estaba hablando se volteó.

-¿Qué todavía no oíste del Coronel Mustang?

-¿…Qué tendría que haber oído sobre él? –preguntó Ed vacilante. El hombre parecía feliz de contar su historia de nuevo.

-No sé si escuchaste que el criminal que estuvo tras los chicos-Elric escapó de la cárcel. El Coronel y sus hombres estaban tratando de atraparlo, pero… ¡BANG! Mustang está en el hospital y el prisionero suelto.

Ed palideció.

-¿Está en el hospital? ¿Cuán mal está?

-Tres disparos. Ni idea donde le pegaron, pero los rumores dicen que no lucía muy bien. Pero eso fue hace ya varias horas…

-¿¡Cuál hospital! –gritó Ed. El hombre arqueó sus cejas.

-¿Lo conoces?

-¡Sí! ¿¡Dónde está! ¡RESPONDEME, MALDICIÓN!

-Bueno, sólo hay un hospital en Central así que supongo que lo conoces.

Ed corrió lo más rápido posible. El hombre bufó.

-…Ni siquiera agradeció, niño desagradecido.

¡Demonios, Mustang! ¿¡Cómo se atreve entrar en un hospital! ¿¡CÓMO SE ATREVE! Le había prometido que regresaría sano y salvo así que ¡por qué el bastardo va y recibe _tres_ malditos disparos!

Redujo la velocidad. Pero eso sólo eran rumores, ¿no? ¿Quizás ni siquiera eran verdaderos?

Pero entonces, ¿¡por qué le estaba tomando tanto tiempo! ¡Por qué estaban todos hablando sobre eso! ¡Todo rumor tiene un comienzo!

¡Y ESE PUTO BASTARDO NUNCA LE CONTÓ QUE ERA EL MISMO MANIÁTICO QUE MATÓ A AL! Iría al hospital para golpearlo y después de eso correría tras el maniático para vengarse. Para vengarse por lo que le hizo a Al.

Alguien agarró sus manos por atrás suyo y presionó un trapo mojado en su boca. Ed gritó de sorpresa y empezó a forcejear.

Respiró y olió un dulce perfume. Sus instintos estaban empezando a dormirse…

Y más…

Y más…

* * *

_**N/A:**__ ¡AARGH! ¡Nooo! ¡Edo! Muajajaa, soy _tan_ malvada. Y todavía necesito disculparme por este horrible capítulo, no pude hacerlo de la forma en que quería. Grr. Bien, daré lo mejor de mí para el próximo capítulo… en dónde habrá más _angst_. Ustedes lo estuvieron extrañando, ¿no? __**;D

* * *

**_

Fic original de _**The Sacred Pandapuff**_, traducido y publicado con su autorización.

* * *

**(1)** Obviamente este review es uno que está en el fic original, en inglés.

**(2)** En el fic original, Root dice "hasta la vista" y como esta es una traducción en español, decidí traducir la expresión en inglés para que se mantenga el mismo sentido.

* * *

**N/T:** Como siempre, siento mucho la tardanza. Lamentablemente voy a tardar en traducir el próximo capítulo porque tengo que prepararme para un final importante que rindo en diciembre. Después de darlo me voy a dedicar a terminar la traducción, que ya falta poco para el final.

Muchas gracias a todos los que aún siguen esta traducción y por supuesto también se las tengo que dar a **_Linz Hidaka_** por betearme los capítulos a pesar de no tener tiempo para ello.

¡Nos leemos!


	21. Desaparecido

**Disclaimer:** FMA no es mío y este fic le pertenece a _**The Sacred Pandapuff**_.

* * *

**PARENT'S RESPONSIBILITY**

_**Capítulo 21**_

_Desaparecido_

Ed se estaba sintiendo mareado, tieso y su cabeza le dolía un montón. ¿Qué había pasado? Gimió de forma patética e intentó mover su cuerpo, pero se dio cuenta que su brazo derecho se negaba a moverse y su izquierdo estaba atado incómodamente a algo atrás suyo. Rechinó sus dientes y abrió su ojo derecho.

Todo estuvo borroso por un momento e incluso le tomó un tiempo antes de que pudiese ver algo de manera clara. Ya estaba oscuro… probablemente estaba en un lugar clandestino en medio de la noche. Bufó y abrió su otro ojo también. Nadie estaba alrededor. Al menos por lo que podía ver. Dolor corrió por su cuerpo otra vez y cerró los ojos. Dios, como quería dormir… pero no, ¡no podía dormir ahora! ¡Tenía que escaparse e ir a donde estaba Roy, necesitaba asegurarse de que fuera a estar bien! ¡No podía darse por vencido ahora!

Trató de tragar saliva, pero su boca estaba seca y su garganta le dolía. Fantástico. Como si ya no se sintiera mareado, ahora debía de tener mucha sed. Fantástico. Escuchó a sus huesos craquearse incómodamente mientras intentaba voltearse para ver donde su brazo derecho estaba atado.

Sí, esto en realidad era su suerte. Estaba malditamente esposado en un caño de metal. Y no podía mover su brazo derecho para que pudiese chocar sus manos y transmutarse algo para salir. Quien sea que lo haya capturado debe haberle hecho algo a su automail. Ahora era un peso innecesario en su lado derecho. Gruñó molesto e intentó gritar.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Que alguien me ayude! –logró gritar con la voz ronca antes de que empezara a toser. Su boca estaba tan _seca_. Hip, hip hurra. Nunca lograría escaparse de ahí.

Sintió lágrimas en sus ojos. ¿Volvería ver a Roy otra vez? ¿Estaba bien? ¿Estaba… estaba aún con vida? ¿Estaba preocupándose por él? ¿Se había al menos dado cuenta que ya no estaba? Si estaba vivo, diablos, ¡necesitaba saberlo! Sintió lágrimas calientes en sus mejillas. ¿Por qué todos los que eran cercanos a él estaban muriendo? ¿¡Por qué! Primero mamá, después Al y ahora Roy. Un sollozo silencioso escapó de sus labios. Genial, llorar lo estaba haciendo más sediento de lo que ya estaba antes y no tenía idea cuando tendría algo para tomar de nuevo. Estaba cansado, confuso, sediento, hambriento y angustiado. Tan sólo quería perder la conciencia, así podría dejar de pensar, dejar se sentir, dejar de llorar. No quería pensar en Roy. No quería pensar en Al. Y no quería pensar en su mamá tampoco.

Escalofríos corrieron por su espalda mientras lloraba. El lugar donde estaba era húmedo y frío. Su cálido abrigo rojo parecía estar perdido y el resto de sus ropas estaban mojadas. Estornudó. Como si ya no se sintiera mal, ¿¡pero esto también! ¡Sólo quería regresar a donde estaba Roy, maldición! ¡Extrañaba al hombre! ¡Sí! Lo admitía, lo extrañaba, extrañaba su calidez, su gentil toque, sus estúpidas bromas, ¡el sentimiento de seguridad persistente a su alrededor! ¡Extrañaba tenerlo parado a su lado dentro de la oscuridad, en la maldita oscuridad que lo estaba tragando incluso ahora! ¡Quería acurrucarse a su lado! ¡Y ni siquiera sabía si el hombre estaba vivo! ¡Y probablemente nunca lo vaya a saber por como las cosas lucían! ¿Lo vería también después de la muerte? ¿Vería a _alguien_ después de su muerte? Su cabeza le dolía tanto… Era tan difícil pensar, ¡pero no podía detenerse!

Trató de echarse para atrás de forma cómoda, pero falló en su intento. Las lágrimas estaban encontrando su camino a su boca lo estaban haciendo demasiado sediento que casi intentó revolcarse y tratar de tomar algo de la humedad de la tierra a su boca. Si hubiese escuchado a Roy no estaría ahí, Roy sólo había pensado en lo mejor para él una vez más. Y se había atrevido a escaparse e ignorarlo. Otra vez. Si no lo hubiese hecho tal vez habría oído las noticias suyas pronto, quizás estaría llorando en el cómodo sofá en vez de éste suelo duro que parecía estar hecho de cemento. Comenzó a hipar.

_Por Dios, Roy, estate bien. Estate bien y sálvame. Quiero verte tanto… no mereces morir sólo por mí._

Escuchó unos pasos acercándose.

* * *

Roy se despertó sintiéndose adormecido y cansado. Gruñó y movió apenas su mano derecha para ponerse un poco en una posición más cómoda.

-¿Coronel? ¿Coronel, está despierto?

-¡Roppy, por Dios, me asustaste!

-¿Roppy?¿Cómo te estás sintiendo?

-¡Coronel, gracias a Dios!

Las súbitas voces estaban lastimando su cabeza. Y hablando de dolor, su cuerpo también le dolía un poco. Abrió los ojos, que estaban mojados por unos momentos por la repentina y brillante luz, que casi lo estaba dejando ciego.

Su mamá, Riza, Maes, Havoc, Breda, Fuery y Falman. Se sentía honrado de tenerlos a todos ahí.

Sólo una persona faltaba. Gruñó de nuevo.

-¿Dónde está Ed? –logró decir roncamente. Su mamá pareció poco ofendida y Riza suspiró.

-Todavía no le hemos dicho, Roy.

Roy respingó.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ninguno de nosotros estaba dispuesto a traerlo antes de que despertaras y no queríamos que viniera aquí solo porque Root aún está suelto.

Típico de Riza. Tan militar y leal, pero a veces sus decisiones no hacían a las personas _felices_. Mantenía a las personas vivas, pero las dejaba malhumoradas.

Levantó sus cejas somnoliento,

-Oh, ¿podría alguien irlo a buscar ahora?

Riza asintió y se inclinó antes de dejar la habitación, diciéndoles con los ojos a los otros militares que la siguieran. Roy fue dejado solo en la habitación con su mamá.

-¿Cómo te estás sintiendo, Roy? –preguntó preocupada. Roy suspiró y cerró sus ojos.

-Siendo sincero, -comenzó y sintió una pequeña sonrisa formarse en sus labios-, peor que nunca.

* * *

Ed gruñó con furia mientras su secuestrador apareció en frente suyo, cargando una pequeña caja de herramientas en su mano derecha.

-Siempre ten un plan B, Edward –dijo y le pateó en la cara. A Ed le entró arena en su boca e intentó escupirla, pero con la boca seca no estaba teniendo mucho éxito. Podía sentir la arena crujir mientras apretaba los dientes y rozaba su garganta seca.

-Le disparaste a Roy –soltó, haciendo al hombre reír, obviamente de malicia. Sintió cerrarse su mano izquierda en un tembloroso puño.

-Nunca le disparé a alguien antes. Estaba asombrado por que lo hice. Y tres veces seguidas. El pobre hombre no se veía muy bien –terminó su oración con una risa demente. Ed trató de pegarle una patada con su pierna derecha desatada que aún se podía mover, pero el hombre estaba muy lejos. Su rostro de inmediato cambió de uno loco a una de puro disgusto y furia. Ed sintió correr escalofríos por su espalda.

El hombre pisó su pierna dando un paso y Ed ahogó un grito. No era como si el hombre fuera ligero, en realidad era todo lo contrario.

-Debería aprender a respetar a la gente más _grande_, señor Elric, -Root rugió peligrosamente y se acercó a él. Ed podía oler su aliento en toda su cara. Todo su cuerpo estaba temblando mientras que Root le dio una cachetada. ¡Dios, como si no hubiese tenido suficientes cachetazos con la señora Mustang!

-No respeto gente como _tú_ –rumió y el hombre retrocedió hacia su caja de herramientas y sacó un cuchillo. Ed se quedó helado. El hombre pisó su pierna otra vez y llevó el cuchillo al borde de su garganta. Ed no se atrevió a moverse.

-Tampoco respeto a gente como tú. "Héroe" dicen, pero no eres más que un asesino a sangre fría. Sirves a los militares con tus habilidades que podrían _ayudar_ a las personas. ¿Y qué es lo qué haces? Causas un levantamiento que mata a mi familia, muchos amigos míos y un montón de otras personas. No eres un héroe –dijo oscuramente y dejó que el cuchillo se hundiera en el pecho de Ed. Él ahogó un grito, pero no pudo evitar jadear fuerte.

-¿Qué levantamiento?

-Duele, ¿no? –susurró Root y Ed rechinó sus dientes mientras el hombre sacaba el cuchillo deslizándolo. Sintió sangre salir de su hombro, haciéndolo sentir sucio. ¿Dónde estaba Roy cuando lo necesitaba?

-No –masculló y respiró hondo antes de mirar fijamente de forma testaruda a los ojos de su captor-. Y respóndeme. –No iba a salir con vida y lo sabía. El hombre por ahora sólo se estaba divirtiendo, pero tenía las agallas para matarlo. ¿O no las tenía? Pero había matado a Al y disparado a Roy… ¿había matado también a Roy? Ed no lo sabía, pero sintió lágrimas en sus ojos de nuevo mientras el hombre levantaba las cejas y sonreía.

-El de Lior –rumió el hombre y Ed tosió.

-¿Lior? ¿¡No lo hice…¡? ¿¡No pude hacerlo! –jadeó y el hombre lo empujó fuerte contra el caño de metal. Ed sintió dolor en su brazo. Si el hombre lo empujaba unos centímetros más definitivamente se iba a quebrar.

-Oh, sí, pudiste, Edward. Tu pequeño viaje fue como dibujar una cruz sangrienta en el mapa. Mataste a muchas personas. No puedo ser el único que espera por tu dolorosa muerte…

No… ¡No! ¡No pudo hacerlo! Sólo había eliminado al sangriento traidor-sacerdote en Lior, ¡no había hecho nada para causar un levantamiento! … ¡O al menos no lo había hecho a propósito! ¡Había creído que había salvado al pueblo, había creído que la gente iba a estar bien! ¡Había pensado que conseguirían una mejor vida! ¡No! ¡Esto no era lo que había querido! Había causado la muerte de personas… Era un asesino. El pensamiento se hundió en su mente e hizo que quisiera gritar y llorar, y acurrucarse en los brazos de su mamá, pero no era como si tuviese una. Creando aquella… criatura… y verla morir en frente suyo…

Dios, era un asesino… ¿Quién era para culpar a otros si él mismo era uno? Era como si toda la inocencia que le quedaba, que había tratado de proteger, se había ido para siempre. No había nada. No había nada excepto el frío y el dolor. La culpa. Los gritos. Estaba solo, ni siquiera se merecía a nadie después de todo lo que había hecho. ¿Qué diría Winry cuando se enterase?

¿¡Por qué no le habían dicho nada! ¿¡Por qué! ¿¡Por qué Roy se lo guardó como un secreto, dios, por qué! ¿Creía que las cosas serían diferentes si no lo sabía? ¿Qué sería más inocente? ¿Ya no querría a alguien con un peso tan pesado como su hijo? ¿Lo veía también como un asesino? ¿Había aceptado el hecho de que lo era?

-Dime… ¿cómo está Roy? ¿Está vivo? –preguntó Ed con desesperación. Sabía que no debía mostrar aquel lado débil a su captor, pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba preocupado… ¿qué tal si Roy estaba muerto…? ¿Qué tal si la última persona que estuvo al lado suyo había muerto también…? ¿Qué tal si Roy estaba muerto, por siempre inalcanzable para él? Era tan difícil respirar… Era tan difícil hacer algo ahora.

-¿Roy? ¿Quieres decir el hombre al que le disparé?

Ed asintió y miró al hombre a los ojos. ¿Sabría el hombre algo de Roy? ¿Lo sabría? ¿Tendría Roy esperanzas? Tenía que hacerlo, ¡era Roy!

-Oh, lo siento Elric, pero ya debería haber muerto. Tres balas, sangraba por todos lados. No tenía muchas esperanzas de sobrevivir –dijo el hombre y dio un paso atrás, hacia su caja de herramientas. Ed comenzó a llorar. ¿Estaba Roy muerto? ¿Estaba realmente muerto? El mundo era tan frío… Estornudó, pero le hizo doler su garganta y hacerlo sentir borroso. El hombre metió el cuchillo sangriento dentro de la caja y estiró sus manos.

-Vas a arrepentirte del día en que apoyaste un pie en Lior –dijo amenazadoramente y pateó a Ed en sus costillas. Ed sintió en su espalda su mano quebrarse y gritó. El hombre estaba arriba suyo, pateando y golpeando sus puntos sensibles. Ed incluso vomitó algunas veces mientras que el hombre le pateaba el estómago.

Lloró. Lloraba ahora que todavía podía. Porque después de todos aquellos años en que se guardó todo, era la única oportunidad que necesitaba para sacarlo.

* * *

-… No está aquí –dijo Riza después de poner patas para arriba toda la oficina diez veces. Cada oficial estaba empezando a entrarle pánico. Fuery estaba temblando.

-Si no está aquí, ¿dónde está? –preguntó Breda y agarró el cigarrillo de Havoc justo a tiempo antes de que él lo masticara y lo lanzó fuera de la ventana. Como siempre, Havoc tomó otro nuevo de su paquete.

-¿Quizás tenía hambre? –preguntó Falman. Havoc negó con su cabeza.

Pero después de quince minutos estuvieron seguros de que Ed no estaba comiendo. Por lo menos en el edificio militar. Los hombres estaban mirando a Hawkeye arrancarse sus pelos a la mitad.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¿¡Dónde puede estar! –bramó furiosa. Fuery intentó calmarla, pero se dio por vencido después de conseguir que le apuntara con la pistola sobre sus ojos.

-Vayan y pregunten. Pregúntenles a todos si alguien lo vio –ordenó y se separaron. Más le valía a Ed estar bien.

¿Qué le dirían a Roy si no lo estaba?

* * *

Ed escupió sangre después de que el hombre terminara por un tiempo. Se había ido a algún lado y Ed se encontraba tirado en el piso cojeando e intentando de forzar que le entrara aire a sus dolorosos pulmones. Al menos había una buena cosa de estar en ese estado. Aunque la sangre sabía agria y horrible de todas formas, estaba consiguiendo mojar con algo su garganta.

Todo su cuerpo estaba temblando y cada centímetro de él le dolía un montón. Tenía hambre, pero incluso si hubiera conseguido algo para comer, dudaba si podría mantenerlo en su estómago. Sentía nauseas y su cabeza le dolía más que nunca. Podía sentir una gruesa línea de sangre correr por su rostro lastimado. La pérdida de sangre tampoco ayudaba mucho. Se sentía tan horrible que no lo podía explicar.

En toda su vida estuvo sufriendo, pero nunca había sufrido tanto como aquel día, ese momento. A todos los que consideraba queridos ya no estaban y él era un charco de sangre en el húmedo y duro suelo, incapaz de moverse si quiera con libertad. Había causado la muerte de tantas personas que si los diablos del infierno existiesen lo recibirían con los brazos abiertos. Esto no era lo que había querido en su vida. Había querido vivir en armonía con todos, tener una feliz y completa familia y vivir en el campo.

Era increíble como había seguido soñándolo y soñándolo aunque al final supiera que nunca iba a pasar. Era tan ingenuo que le costaba ver como había llamado ingenuo también a Roy. Nunca le pudo decir al hombre cuanto lo quería. Como en realidad se sentía. Como había dejado a Roy ser parte de las pocas personas a las que llamaba familia. Amaba a su familia, estaba dispuesto a hacer un montón de cosas por cada miembro de ella. Y ahora había vuelto a perder a uno más de nuevo. Uno que lo había hecho sentir feliz durante tiempos oscuros. Su luz de la luna.

Como deseaba poder ver las caras de su familia muerta una vez que muriera también.

No iba a pasar mucho tiempo para eso si las cosas seguían este curso.

Pronto estaría en los brazos de su amada madre, hermano y la persona a la que consideraba su padre.

* * *

-¡Riza! –gritó Havoc en cuanto encontró a la mujer rubia apuntándole enojada con su pistola a dos hombres-. ¡Unos tipos recuerdan haberle contado lo del Coronel y lo vieron irse corriendo después de preguntarles el hospital!

Riza maldijo en voz baja y los dos hombres vieron su oportunidad, y escaparon. Breda y Fuery, que estaban al lado de Havoc, ya habían sido informados de la seriedad de la situación. Riza suspiró.

-Muy bien, no hay tiempo para perder. Havoc corre y revisa el hospital y si él no está ahí, lo siento, pero supongo que tendrá que decirle al Coronel sobre su desaparición…

-¿Por qué yo…? –refunfuñó Havoc, pero se fue corriendo en cuanto había sido ordenado. Riza rodó sus ojos mientras continuó.

-Fuery va a buscar a Falman. Ustedes dos irán y le preguntarán a la gente si lo vieron en la calle, sólo traten de encontrarlo, ¿si? Breda viene conmigo. Ahora.

* * *

-¿¡¿¡QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON QUÉ DESAPARECIÓ! –vociferó Roy desde el fondo de sus pulmones a Havoc, cuyo cigarrillo cayó al piso. Con rapidez lo pisó para prevenir un incendio. La madre de Roy le pegó una cachetada a su hijo molesta.

-No te presiones, Roppy.

-…Él no está allí y alguien lo vio correr fuera del edificio –explicó Havoc, ignorando la oración de la madre de Roy-. Traté de advertirle a Riza sobre los rumores, pero ella no escuchó y este es el resultado. No tenemos idea de donde está. Es muy posible que Root ya lo tenga.

Roy intentó levantarse, pero su madre lo obligó a acostarse.

-Mamá, necesitas dejarme ir, él me necesita… -empezó, pero antes de que su madre lograra abrir su boca, Havoc empujó al Coronel a la cama.

-Usted no irá a ningún lado, Coronel. Usted se va a quedar en esta cama tanto como lo necesite y juzgando por como van las cosas, podría tomar un tiempo. Nosotros nos encargaremos de esto.

Roy negó con su cabeza.

-¿¡No esperaras que me quede acostado en mi cama mientras Ed está en las manos de alguien que quiere matarlo!

-¡Sí, lo hago, y usted hará exactamente eso! –gritó Havoc-. ¿Crees que puedes ser alguna clase de ayuda en aquella condición?

Roy cerró su boca, pero gruñó con furia y trató de mover sus hombros. Las balas habían golpeado su hombro, pierna y lado izquierdo.

-Lo quiero con vida, Havoc. Y quiero a ese maníaco tras las rejas. ¿Entendido?

-¡Sí, Coronel! ¡Estoy en camino! –gritó Havoc y salió corriendo de la habitación. Más valía que esto saliera bien.

* * *

El hombre le estaba cortando su pierna izquierda profundamente, haciéndolo sangrar bastante. Ed se estaba sintiendo tan desvanecido que le era difícil centrarse en el dolor. Dio un gruñido.

-¿…Cómo pudiste salir de la cárcel? –preguntó adormilado. Jadeó cuando el hombre cortó más hondo.

-Con pura inteligencia. No es de tu incumbencia -masculló el hombre como respuesta. Ed encogió los hombros.

-Después de que me mates… ¿regresaras…?

El hombre ni siquiera se rió.

-No. Después de eso me suicido. Es mucho mejor que la cárcel.

-…Quiero que regreses a la cárcel… por lo que le hiciste a mi hermano…

Esta vez el hombre rió.

-No recibí pena por ello.

Ed se congeló.

-¿…Qué?

-No hubo cuerpo, no hubo evidencia y ese Coronel tuyo ni se atrevió a revelar que tu hermano muerto era un alma en una armadura. Todo lo que tuve fueron unos diez años por ti.

-¡…Eso no puede ser…! _¡No puede ser!_ ¡Al…!

El hombre metió de golpe el cuchillo en el brazo izquierdo de Ed.

-Es gracioso como logré escaparme de ello. Culpa a tu Coronel en esa.

…Y por la primera vez en todo su secuestro Ed realmente deseó que Roy haya tenido una muerte dolorosa.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Me disculpo por lo poco claro que fue esto… Estoy teniendo sueño ahora…

* * *

_

Fic original de _**The Sacred Pandapuff**_, traducido y publicado con su autorización. 


	22. Por qué son las palabras

**Disclaimer:** FMA no es mío y este fic le pertenece a _**The Sacred Pandapuff**_.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Me disculpo por los personajes estando tan OOC, especialmente Ed con los últimos capítulos. Estoy tratando de mostrar los eventos que lo están destrozando por dentro. Los personajes cambian, ¿saben?

* * *

_

**PARENT'S RESPONSIBILITY**

_**Capítulo 22**_

_Por qué son las palabras_

Riza hundió su cabeza en sus manos. Breda enfurruñaba a lado suyo.

-Esto no está yendo para ningún lado. Nadie lo ha visto. Es muy tarde, -hizo notar Breda, pero Riza negó con su cabeza.

-Sabes que no vamos a renunciar. Lo encontraremos, no hay tiempo para descansar.

-¿Qué esperas que hagamos? ¿Hay algún lugar que aún no hemos revisado? ¿Edificios personales? ¿Bancos? ¡Ya para estos momentos debe estar muerto, Teniente!

Riza se volteó enfadada.

-La venganza es fascinante. No creo que Ed esté muerto ahora. Root lo quiere ver sufrir antes de ejecutarlo. Están en algún lado. Están en algún lado. En algún lado… ¿pero dónde?

Breda suspiró.

-¿Qué tal las bodegas subterráneas?

Los ojos de Riza se abrieron anchamente.

-¿Bodegas subterráneas?

-… Sólo una idea… -murmuró Breda. La mujer se disparató.

-¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que revisar! –dijo Riza y tomó su arma. Breda corrió tras suyo temiendo ser disparado si iba demasiado lento.

-¿¡Dónde deberíamos empezar! –vociferó tras ella-. ¡Hay un centenar!

-¡No hay muchas bodegas subterráneas militares!

-¿¡Por qué militares! ¡Eso es disparatado! –Breda rió con desdicha. La falta de sueño estaba dominando el cerebro de Riza.

Riza sonrió.

-Militar porque ese es un lugar raro para que nosotros busquemos.

* * *

Todo es _tan_ confuso… Nada se siente _real_… Estoy soñando, ¿no? Esta es una estúpida pesadilla… Todo esto es…

…Dios, mi cabeza me duele un montón… Creía que los sueños no dolían… pero sí lo hacen, duele tanto… No puedo mover mi brazo izquierdo, está quebrado e hinchado y ensangrentado y todo eso… Estoy tan confundido… Probablemente por la falta de sangre…Y agua, sí, no puedo olvidarme de esa… Y _comida_… No he comido nada hoy… sólo vomité. Que encantador. Roy estaría orgulloso… Maldito sea ese hombre… Esto no se siente, nada se siente real…

…Roy no pudo haber guardado eso como secreto… Ese bastardo está mintiendo o estoy durmiendo… Porque Roy no haría eso… a él le importo, confía en mí, me dice cosas que necesito saber… Eso tan sólo fue para golpearme y hacerme sentir débil… ¿Entonces por qué estoy tan enojado? ¿Por qué tiemblo con el sólo pensamiento de Roy? ¿Por qué busco la frialdad de la armadura de Al en vez de sus cálidos brazos? ¿Por qué actualmente todo es tan injusto? ¿Por qué no sé en quién creer? ¿Por qué me siento tan _solo_ todo el tiempo…? Nghh, estúpida pérdida de sangre… con esta velocidad no me tomará mucho tiempo para perder la conciencia. Oh, como quiero perder la conciencia… Siempre tengo _algo_ en mi cabeza… Estúpida cabeza… Sólo… ¡sólo detente!

¿Por qué ese hombre no regresa y me mata? No es como si tuviese algo para seguir viviendo de todas maneras. Al no está, Roy no está, mamá no está, incluso mi _padre_ no está, no que igual me importe ese bastardo de todas formas. Si él tiene las agallas de mostrarse lo voy a matar. Si es que estoy vivo cuando pase eso… ¿Pero él no volverá así que por qué lo planearía? Es verdad. Es para engañar mis pensamientos.

…Odio la sangre. Odio la oscuridad. Odio _pensar_. Tengo que hacer todas esas cosas durante los momentos más oscuros de mi maldita vida. ¿Por qué no puedo, sólo por esta vez, de olvidarlo todo? Sería más fácil no saber todas las cosas que tengo que hacer… Sólo quiero olvidar. Sé que dolería y que sentiría que algo está perdido, pero así podría _vivir_. Con estos recuerdos… es imposible. Es imposible seguir adelante cuando tienes toneladas de peso en tus hombros. Y las personas sólo mirarían y dirían "sí, seguí, puedes hacerlo, es tan fácil, ¿lo ves?" pero están tan equivocados. Están tan… _equivocados_. Están… _equivocados_. No saben lo que se siente. No tienen idea. No saben lo que se siente perder todo y ser manejado hacia adelante con… promesas, miedo de morir y todo eso. Algún día las piernas necesitan darse por vencidas. Algún día necesitas caer sin ningún poder para no volver nunca más.

De alguna forma me siento así en estos momentos. Me siento medio muerto. Sólo estoy… _intentando_ luchar e ir con la frente en alto, pero no lo estoy _logrando_. No lo estoy. No tengo más energías.

No es como si tuviera la voluntad tampoco.

Es gracioso… en un momento como éste puedo recordar todas las cosas felices y tristes de mi vida. Puedo recordar como olía el cabello de mamá. Como los ojos de Al ardían cuando tenía su cuerpo. Los contenidos de la transmutación humana. Como mis mejillas ardían después de que mi maestra me hubiese dado una cachetada. Todas las heridas, el dolor, la felicidad, la esperanza y… tantas cosas.

Mis ojos arden mientras pienso en la esperanza. Había sido hacía tanto tiempo… tanto tiempo.

Me estoy sintiendo realmente… confuso.

* * *

-Manos arriba, Root –rumió Riza cuando su visión atrapó al hombre limpiando cuchillos ensangrentados. Root sonrió y se giró a verla.

-Supongo que nos volvemos a encontrar, oficial.

Riza cargó el arma.

-Manos arriba. _Ahora_. Si me das una razón, te prometo que te mataré. Y no estoy dudando esta vez.

Breda negó con su cabeza.

-Esto se está volviendo machista… ¿Puedes controlarlo, Riza?

Riza asintió. Root se paró con sus cuchillos.

-Si fuera tú no daría ni un solo paso. Soy bueno lanzando cuchillos. Solía practicarlo diariamente –dijo con calma a Breda. Riza le disparó a la pierna del hombre y el cuchillo cayó mientras el hombre aullaba de dolor y sorpresa. Riza se tomó el tiempo de patear el cuchillo y esposar las manos del hombre.

-¿Dónde está Edward?

El hombre se encogió de hombros y cerró los ojos. Riza lo sacudió.

-¿¡Dónde está!

-Teniente, voy a ir ver su lo puedo encontrar. Esto no está yendo a ningún lado –dijo Breda. Riza puso la pistola en la frente de Root.

-¿Crees que la vida apesta? ¿Crees que es tan así que me dejarás matarte? –siseó ella. Root resopló.

-¿Por qué no? –gruñó e intentó de pegarle con su codo. Riza disparó y vio al cuerpo del hombre caer delante suyo. Ni siquiera sonrió.

-Supongo que ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por él –dijo ella y se volteó-. Encontremos a Ed.

Breda suspiró.

-Eso fue lo que había estado planeando hacer desde que llegué aquí…

Les tomó cinco minutos encontrar a Ed, que había estado detrás de todo tipo de basura que la milicia no quería tirar. El joven estaba recostado inconsciente en un caño de metal. El gran charco de sangre y la palidez del chico fue lo que más los asustó.

-¡Dios mío! –jadeó Riza y revisó su pulso. El olor a sangre le estaba dando nauseas. ¡Incluso la garganta de Ed estaba cubierta de sangre! Bueno, el pulso estaba ahí y podía oír su respiración corta. Vio las esposas.

-Maldición… ¡está esposado! –rugió enfurecida. Breda se acercó y luchó contra las esposas por unos momentos. Después de eso dio un paso atrás y trató de sacudir a Ed ligeramente.

-Despierta, Ed. Despierta.

-¿Cómo abriste las esposas? –preguntó Riza. Breda negó con su cabeza.

-Es un pequeño truco. No está despertando. Vamos, llevémoslo al hospital e informemos a los otros que lo hemos encontrado –dijo Breda mientras se daba por vencido y recogió la silueta casi sin vida en su hombro, tratando de no causarle más dolor, inconsciente o no.

* * *

Roy pretendía dormir. Afortunadamente le estaba funcionando a la perfección.

-Sé que no estás durmiendo, Roppy. No hagas eso. ¿Por qué estás tan preocupado por ese chico?

Bien… realmente era un terrible mentiroso… Nah, digamos que _casi_ funcionó. Aunque eso distaba mucho de la verdad. Roy suspiró y abrió los ojos.

-¿Por qué no lo estaría? Él es cercano a mí y desapareció mientras hay un maníaco que lo quiere matar. Estoy aterrorizado mamá. ¿Qué tal si algo malo pasa? No sé si podría seguir adelante. Él es mi responsabilidad. Lo jodí todo –farfulló, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo mientras se daba cuenta cuan cercano de llorar estaba. Su mamá negó su cabeza.

-Él no es tu responsabilidad, Roppy. Está solo, tendría que ocuparse de sí mismo. Vamos, sonríe un poco, Mami quiere una sonrisa grande.

Roy negó con su cabeza con seriedad.

-No lo entiendes. Él es como un hijo para mí… lo ha sido por un tiempo. Me siento como un padre. Y un padre debe cuidar a sus hijos. Dejé al mío solo. Le prometí que regresaría a salvo… Incluso rompí esa promesa…

-No deberías culparte por todo –dijo la mamá de Roy con un fuerte asentimiento. Roy gruñó.

-¡No entiendes cuan importante él es para mí! ¡Piénsalo! ¿¡Qué tal si era yo en vez de Ed y tú en vez de mí! ¿¡Cómo te sentirías! ¿Cómo sentirías, mamá! –vociferó Roy. Los ojos de la mama de Roy se abrieron de repente.

-Pero no es tuyo, Roy.

-Tampoco le queda alguien vivo. Él es tan mío como bueno. –Empezó a morderse las uñas-. Y ni siquiera sé si todavía sigue con vida. Es tan _duro_.

La mama de Roy se le quedó mirando en silencio por unos momentos antes de suspirar.

-Está bien, Roy. Sólo ve a dormir, él no querría verte de esa manera. Lo traerán de vuelta, eso es seguro. Tienes un buen grupo, lo sabes.

Roy hundió su cabeza devuelta en la almohada.

-Es que odio el hecho de estar aquí acostado. Debe haber _algo_ que pueda hacer… tan sólo algo…

-Dormirte le ayudaría. Cuando lo traigan él querrá verte y no será divertido si te quedas dormido cuando llegue a tu habitación. Recupera algo de fuerza. No sabemos cuanto tiempo llevará.

-¿Me despertarás cuándo lleguen? ¿Lo harás?

La mama de Roy suspiró y asintió otra vez.

-Está bien Roppy. Te despertaré. Ahora duerme.

* * *

Ed se despertó sintiéndose… cálido. Y cómodo. Increíble.

¿….Por qué se estaba sintiendo cálido y cómodo? ¿¡Era una mala broma! Abrió los ojos un poco y gruñó cuando la brillante luz logró cegarlo un poco. Sacudió su cabeza cansadamente e intentó enfocarse una vez más. Estaba en… ¿un hospital? ¿Cuándo había sido rescatado? ¡No lo recordaba! ¿Estaba empezando a tener desmayos? Se dio cuenta que su brazo izquierdo estaba atado en su pecho mientras que el derecho se encontraba recostado flojamente a su lado. Fantástico, ni siquiera podía usar sus manos. Y la izquierda dolía. Estaba quebrada, ¿no? Su vida _apestaba_.

Escuchó la puerta chirriar y cerró sus ojos con rapidez. No estaba de humor para hablar. No después de lo que había pasado en las últimas 24 horas. En realidad probablemente era menos… o más… ¿cómo suponía saberlo cuando había estado inconsciente? Los eventos fueron lastimeros… no sólo físicamente, pero mentalmente también. Y no había sido exactamente _curado_ de los eventos anteriores a esos tampoco.

Escuchó pasos que se detuvieron en su lado derecho. Muy bien, mantén la calma, respira con calma y la persona se irá. Entonces volvería a estar solo de nuevo. Se sentía tan solo de todas formas… los otros sólo estaban molestando sus pensamientos silenciosos y su dolor interior.

-Eso casi me engañó, Edward. Casi. Sé que estás despierto, abre tus ojos.

Nah, no _esa_ voz… no ahora. No quería oír que era su culpa que Roy había muerto, no quería oír nada de lo que esa estúpida vieja quiera decir. No se movió.

-Vamos Edward… Sólo quiero hablarte. No seas gruñón. Ya tuve suficiente gente gruñona por hoy.

-M no hablando contigo… -finalmente masculló Ed. Habría apretado sus sábanas, pero su brazo izquierdo le dolía por cualquier movimiento pequeño que hiciera y su brazo derecho no hacía nada así que fue con chirriar sus dientes y apretar sus ojos para cerrarlos con más fuerza. Escuchó a la mujer suspirar.

-Edward, sabes que Roy está bien, ¿no?

Ed casi abre los ojos de repente, pero logró contenerse a tiempo. Sintió… furia creciendo en su pecho. ¿Por qué había estado tan depresivo por un hombre y ahora que estaba vivo se sentía furioso? ¿Había sido por lo que el maníaco le había contado?

-Uhm… -resopló e intentó darse vuelta, cosa que hizo.

-¿No estás feliz? –preguntó ella con severidad. Ed resopló.

-Vete al infierno.

-Edward, voy a hacerlo claro –la mamá de Roy comenzó, pero Ed cortó su discurso.

-Déjame adivinar: ¿si no te importa mi pequeño Roppy, vete al infierno? –gruñó él.

-Eso no había sido lo que había tratado de decir, Edward –dijo ella-. Le importas. Está demasiado encariñado contigo como para abandonarte. Cada relación tiene sus puntos altos y bajos. Necesitas superarlo. Deja de mortificarte y ven conmigo a despertar a Roy. Quiere verte.

Ed negó con su cabeza y finalmente abrió los párpados aunque estaban medio abiertos.

-No quiero. Él… sólo no quiero verlo.

-¿Y por qué es eso? Él ha estado preocupado desde que se despertó después del ataque, Ed. Tu comportamiento es realmente insultante.

-¡No tengo que hacer nada que no quiera hacer y no tengo que decirte mis razones! –gritó e intentó de acurrucarse debajo de su sábana. Mejor ahí que estar afuera.

-¿Entonces vas a actuar de manera infantil y hundirte en tu propia lástima?

-Fuera. No quiero hablar contigo. Lo odio, ¿si? Él… hizo el peor error que pudo haber hecho. No lo puedo perdonar. No puedo –dijo Ed y se dio por vencido con la idea de la sábana. Sin usar las manos era imposible y la izquierda le dolía cada vez más. Realmente necesitaba ver a Winry pronto. Quizás regresaría a Resembool… No, no quería regresar a Resembool. Ahí fue donde todo empezó. Ese no era lugar para él.

-Todo es perdonable si estás dispuesto a perdonar.

-¡No estoy dispuesto a hacerlo! ¿¡No puedes irte! ¡Ya estoy en dolor!

La señora Mustang se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Y qué hizo que te molestaras tanto con Roppy?

Ed explotó. No pretendía hacerlo, tan sólo… explotó.

-¡ESE BASTARDO NO LOGRÓ PENAR A ESE MANÍACO POR MATAR A MI HERMANO! ¡SÓLO LO DEJÓ IR! ¡Y NO ME LO DIJO! ¡LO MANTUVO EN SECRETO! ¿¡NO ESTARÍAS FURIOSA SI ALGUIEN MATÓ A TU PERSONA MÁS CERCANA, LA ÚNICA QUE TE QUEDABA Y DESPUÉS SEGUIR COMO SI NADA! ¡SI ROY HUBIESE CONTADO LA VERDAD DE QUE MI HERMANO ERA UN ALMA ATADA EN UNA ARMADURA POR MI ESTÚPIDO ERROR ÉL HABRÍA OBTENIDO LA PENA PARA ESE MANÍACO! ¡NO ME IMPORTA SI SOY ENCERRADO EN UNA CÁRCEL POR EL RESTO DE MI VIDA, NO ME IMPORTA SI SOY EJECUTADO O LO QUE SEA MIENTRAS QUE LA PERSONA QUE ASESINÓ A MI HERMANO OBTUVIERA LA PENA! ¡PERO NO! ¡NO, NO Y NO! ¡Y ES TODO GRACIAS A _ÉL_!

Había comenzado a llorar, pero no le importó. Hundió su cabeza en su pecho y lloró. Movió su cabeza para apuntar la puerta.

-¡VETE AL INFIERNO! ¡NO TE QUIERO AQUÍ!

La mama de Roy negó con su cabeza.

-No entiendo por qué estás enojado. Pero odiando a mi hijo… créeme, sólo hace las cosas más difíciles para los dos.

-¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA!

La mamá de Roy agarró una silla de ruedas desde la esquina de la habitación.

-Tienes que encarar las cosas, Edward. Puede gritarle si quieres, pero llorar no cambiará las cosas.

-¡NO VOY! ¡NO VOY A IR A NINGÚN LADO! ¡VETE!

Ella posicionó sus manos en su cintura.

-Necesitas calmarte. Piensa otra cosa o las enfermeras vendrán y te drogarán con sedantes. Baja la voz.

-¡…No voy a escucharte! –gritó y trató de contener las lágrimas. Los sedantes no sonaban divertidos. La mamá de Roy lo puso en la silla de ruedas. No era como si Ed pudiese luchar contra ello adolorido y con tres miembros sin poder usar. La mamá de Roy lo sacó del cuarto.

-No quiero ir, por favor llévame de regreso… ¡no quiero verlo!

-No voy a ver a Roy depresivo por ti. Compórtate bien u oirás de mí después.

-¿¡Crees que me importa lo que digas!

-No, pero no creo que tu subconsciente quiere estar furioso con Roppy.

-¡SÍ QUIERE…!

-Baja la voz, despertarás a los pacientes.

-¡No me importa! –gritó Ed mientras la mamá de Roy lo empujaba a la habitación donde Roy estaba durmiendo. Se quedó callado en cuanto vio su pálida silueta. Roy siempre fue pálido, pero esa palidez era… Lo asustaba. Resopló.

-Sácame de aquí.

La mama de Roy negó con su cabeza y lo acercó más a Roy antes de empezar a despertarlo.

-¡No lo despiertes! ¡Por favor!

Roy gruñó y abrió los ojos. Su mamá señaló a Ed, que se había quedado congelado.

-…Ed… -murmuró Roy y sonrió mientras abrazaba a Ed, que estaba luchando contra sus instintos. ¿Por qué no podía gritar y hacer pedazos a Roy? ¿Por qué sólo se sentaba ahí? ¿Por qué estaba hundiendo su cara en el pecho del hombre? ¿¡Por qué se sentía frío, pero cálido! ¿Estaba llorando?

-Está bien, Ed… Está bien… Estás a salvo y yo estoy bien, está todo bien… Shhh…

Continuó llorando y mordió su labio. Se sentía tan frío que le dolía una y otra vez.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ ¿Saben qué? ¡Si logro hacerlo de esta manera que quiero significa que sólo nos quedaría 2-3 capítulos! Creo que he estado llevando las cosas hasta el punto de poder terminarlo como lo había planeado desde el principio. Aunque aún sigo teniendo problemas como haré el último capítulo, se hace muy largo, muy corto, muy confuso, muy obvio y todo en mi mente. Todavía tenemos algo de tiempo…

* * *

_

Fic original de _**The Sacred Pandapuff**_, traducido y publicado con su autorización.


	23. La danza de la mortal depresión

**Disclaimer:** FMA no es mío y este fic le pertenece a _**The Sacred Pandapuff**_.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Creo que también me van a odiar por este capítulo. ¿Y adivinen qué? __**Sólo nos queda un capítulo más.**__ ¡Después estará terminado! Estoy tan feliz, pero a la vez tan triste. He estado escribiendo esto por años, pero ahora se siente como un buen momento para terminarlo._

_Gracias a mis reviwers. ¡Son fantásticos!_

_A este punto quisiera agradecerle a __. Tus fics Parental!RoyEd me enamoraron por su ternura. Sin ti nunca podría haber podido escribir algo como esto._

_Tengo que decir que en realidad estoy orgullosa por como me salió este capítulo. Inquieto.

* * *

_

**PARENT'S RESPONSIBILITY**

_**Capítulo 23**_

_La danza de la mortal depresión_

Los próximos días, tal vez incluso hasta semanas, no podía darse cuenta, fueron borrosos y dolorosos. Ed se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo y charlando, pero a la vez se dio cuenta que sólo recordaba la mitad de las cosas que decía. Su cabeza le dolía punzantemente y sus instintos peleaban contra otros instintos, pero no podía decidirse o incluso aunque lo hiciera no podía cambiar las cosas por como eran. Algunas veces ni siquiera podía sentir el suelo y otras veces se dio cuenta que se olvidaba totalmente de respirar. Por suerte nadie notó nada. No sabía siquiera si podría explicárselo a los demás. Ni siquiera podía explicárselo a sí mismo.

El aire en el hospital olía mal, pero no lo notaba muy a menudo. Estaba cálido bajo sus cómodas sábanas, pero a veces se encontraba sintiendo como si tuviera un fuerte y frío metal a su alrededor. No importaba donde fuera, si es que iba a algún lado, había una sombra oscura arriba de su cabeza. Cubría el sol y las luces y de alguna forma pesaba sobre sus hombros, haciéndolo descansar su cabeza en la almohada la mayoría del tiempo. También dormía más y más para escapar de la realidad, pero sus pesadillas no ayudaban mucho. Estaba cansado y débil, pero aún así se encontró a sí mismo actuando alegre y acelerado, haciendo a los demás que sospecharan un poco. Pero eso era lo único que sentían. Un poco sospechoso. Algunos de ellos creían que se debía al shock, creían que había sido demasiado para Ed ser secuestrado por la misma persona que asesinó a su hermano menor. No podían ver que no era eso.

Recordó a Winry que lo visitó con la familia del señor Hughes el día después de que despertó. Todavía no sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente – nadie se lo dijo. Asumía que no había sido mucho, pero no se molestaba en preguntarlo tampoco. Desde aquel día Winry lo estuvo visitando todos los días por algunas horas. Su automail estaba reparado, primero había parecido que Winry le iba a empezar a gritar, pero afortunadamente se mordió el labio y fue a trabajar sin ningún insulto. No estaba seguro si podía tomar alguno en esos momentos. Ni siquiera le había contado a Winry sobre lo de Lior. Tampoco confirmó si había sido verdadero. Pero algo en sus ojos asesinos le decían que sí lo había sido. Realmente era un asesino. Se encontró sentándose por horas en su cama sin ningún tipo de movimiento, sólo tratando de lidiar con todo lo que había encontrado. Pero dolía, no podía. Y el secuestrador murió así que no había suficiente castigo sobre él. Habría estado furioso si sólo tuviera energía. Pero toda se gastaba tratando mantenerse despierto.

Sabía que se encontraba en el borde de la vida. Estaba balaceándose de un lado hacia el otro, repitiéndose muchas veces en un día. Sus manos estaban temblando y le tomó mucha de su energía para mantener los ojos abiertos. Su cabeza dolía casi sin parar. Estaba tan malhumorado, pero de alguna forma no lo mostraba. Ni siquiera ya sabía quien era. Todo se estaba escabullendo. Algunas veces se despertaba a la mañana acordándose de los años anteriores. Primero se encontraba confundido y llamaba por Al antes de que la enfermera fuera a calmarlo. Ahí era cuando normalmente los recuerdos le golpeaban de nuevo. Siempre le pedía a las enfermeras de nunca mencionárselo a los otros. Cosa que no habían hecho o si lo hacían todos sus visitantes eran buenos actores.

A veces pensaba si habría sido mejor si los demás lo supieran, pero tampoco quería terminar en un manicomio así que intentaba de mantener las cosas calladas.

Pero de todas las cosas que lo molestaban, estar con Roy probablemente era lo peor.

Veía que el hombre estaba preocupado, pero feliz de que Ed estaba "sobrellevándolo bien con los sucesos recientes" y "mejorando cada día". Ed nunca se encontró corrigiendo al hombre. Se sentaba ahí y sonreía, acurrucándose en el pecho de Roy y preguntando cuando les darían el alta. Y después cuando volvía a su habitación no podía recordar la respuesta. Roy se reía y decía que su memoria había empeorado. Bueno, ¿quizás sí lo había hecho? No podía recordar cosas. Lo olvidaba todo pronto. Incluso su pasado era borroso y no sabía como afilar sus recuerdos.

¿Tal vez su mente estaba tratando de hacerlo olvidar? Era más fácil de esa manera, ¿no? Pero dolía tanto… recordando algo, pero no todo. Las cosas buenas desaparecían primero, las malas luchaban para mantenerse claras en su mente. Sabía que nunca podría olvidarlas. Y eran esas cosas las que en realidad _necesitaba_ olvidar.

Un día Roy le preguntó si estaba mal. Se recordaba sonriendo y preguntándole qué quiso decir. La expresión en el rostro de Roy no había sido alegre. Ed se sintió gritando, pero dijo que tenía sueño. Pronto había regresado a su habitación, durmiendo. No despertó hasta la mañana siguiente. Estuvo durmiendo casi 24 horas.

El día en que dejaron el hospital Ed acordaba haberse quedado dormido en el sofá antes de que la cena hubiese estado lista. Roy lo había despertado preocupado, pero le dijo que no había sido nada, sólo la falta de sueño e intentó de convencerlo de que no se preocupara.

No podía evitar sentirse mal mientras sentía los ojos de Roy mirándolo. No estuvo solo por mucho tiempo después de ese día.

En una noche estaba descansando en su cuarto. Roy estaba sentado en una silla al lado de su cama como los viejos días. Se sentía molesto y triste. Las cosas no habían sido así y nunca lo serían. Siempre le pegaban en momentos en que Roy lo tocaba. Incluso aunque sus brazos fueran confortablemente cálidos su piel se sentía helada en las partes en que lo tocaba.

-…Edward, sólo dime que pasa. Sé que algo te sucede. Quiero saber –preguntó con gentileza mientras estiraba las sábanas de Ed: un hábito que había tomado desde que había podido salir de su habitación del hospital para visitar a Ed.

Él sonrió mientras hundía su cabeza profundamente en la almohada.

-Estoy bien, Roy. Te preocupas demasiado.

Roy negó su cabeza.

-No creo que lo haga Ed. Por favor, dímelo. ¿Cómo se supone que ayudaré cuando no sé que ocurre?

-Roy… no puedes ayudar. No puedes cambiar lo que pasó. No puedes hacerme olvidar –dijo mientras que la sonrisa dejó sus labios y los ojos casi se cerraron-. Algunas veces lo mejor que hacemos no es suficiente, ¿sabes?

-Lo es, Ed. Necesitamos tiempo.

-…No creo que me quede mucho tiempo, Roy. Cada día es peor. No puedo lidiarlo todo –dijo y cerró los ojos.

-¿Lidiar con qué Ed? ¿Con qué? –preguntó Roy, pero ya estaba dormido.

* * *

Ed despertó varias veces en la noche. Sabía que había dicho demasiado. Decir las cosas en voz alta las hacían sentir reales. Estaba cansado y de alguna manera los pedazos destrozados estaban perdidos. Se levantó con rapidez y se sintió mareado por un momento. Cuando se le pasó se dirigió a la cocina y bebió dos vasos de agua fresca. Después de eso se apoyó en la pared y respiró con lentitud. Su brazo izquierdo dolía, probablemente lo estuvo manteniendo en una posición incómoda mientras durmió. No había sido la primera y no sería la última.

Aventó su cabello dorado atrás de su espalda y gruñó. Estaba tan solo. Nadie ya realmente lograba meterse en su mundo. Habrán estado un poco, pero desafortunadamente eso era. No _pertenecían_ a su mundo. Y sabiendo eso lo hacía a Ed sufrir. Y cuando Ed sufría, los otros también lo hacían. Y lo odiaba, pero a veces le era demasiado difícil esconderlo.

Se sentó en una de las sillas y hundió su cabeza en sus manos. ¿Por cuánto tiempo había sido tan difícil…? Una semana más o menos… bastante… No podía soportarlo. ¿Era esto depresión? Y había creído que ya había estado deprimido… ¿o tal vez lo que había tenido antes era depresión y lo que estaba teniendo ahora era otra cosa que nunca obtuvo un nombre? Estaba tan cansado y enfermo de vivir, pero de alguna forma no tenía las energías para suicidarse. Sería tan fácil incluso ahora, en realidad especialmente en ese momento, pero no, no podía hacerlo. ¿Qué tal si había vida después de la muerte? Entonces estaría más deprimido. No podía existir de esa manera. No en ninguna forma.

Se frotó los ojos. Extrañaba tanto a Al. Extrañaba los tiempos en que había esperanza. Extrañaba los tiempos en que tenía algo para hacer. Algo en que enfocarse. Ahora… Bueno, las cosas estaban bastantes complicadas. No, no _bastantes_ complicadas, pero _extremadamente_ complicadas. Estaba furioso consigo mismo por dejar que las cosas se pusieran tan mal. Suspiró y comenzó a tararear en silencio una canción que recordó a su mamá tararear. Wow, por una vez se acordó de _algo_. Mejor que nada. Aunque la canción era triste y sólo podía recordar la melodía. Se detuvo.

-Ed, ¿qué estás hacienda a esta hora? –escuchó a una voz detrás suyo. Roy. Sonaba cansado y preocupado. Ed sonrió con tristeza y amargura. Ese hombre había empeorado las cosas y todavía estaba con él. Y al hombre le importaba, eso era lo más sorprendente. Ed sintió a Roy abrazándolo.

-Vamos Ed, ve a dormir. No deberías estar levantado a estas horas. Luces exhausto.

Ed asintió con rigidez y se levantó. Roy lo acercó más y acarició sus pelos desde su raya hasta su cuello mientras lo balanceaba. Ed cerró los ojos y se acercó más. Sabía que sin importar que cosa hiciera Roy, no era suficiente pero no lo detenía de disfrutarlo. Necesitaba a alguien para desahogarse, sin importar si era suficiente.

-Sé que es difícil para ti, Ed, pero no eras así antes. Algunas personas pensarán que te estás recuperando, pero puedo ver sobre eso. Cuéntame que te pasa. Por favor.

Ed no respondió. Después de unos minutos Roy suspiró y lo guió de regreso a su habitación, y lo tapó con sus sábanas. Lo abrazó.

-No te dejaré ir Ed. Ya verás. Saldremos delante de esto.

Ed tomó su mano y lo miró a sus ojos. No sabía si Roy vio cuan agradecido estaba por estar ahí con él. Pero lo estaba. Incluso aunque no fuera suficiente, era lo único que estaba esperando. Lo hacía sentirse como un niño. Un niño con inocencia. Ya no era inocente después de causar la muerte de tantas personas, pero con Roy sentía un poco más de ello.

Roy negó con su cabeza y se dirigió hacia su cuarto. Ed hundió su cabeza con más profundidad en la suave almohada. Roy pareció estar ofendido. Y triste.

Mientras se dormía sintió pena por poner triste a Roy también.

* * *

La siguiente mañana Roy despertó a Ed para así poder llevarlo al trabajo también. Ed sabía que él estaba preocupado así que suspiró y se preparó lo más rápido posible, su mente casi en blanco. Roy intentó de tomar su mano cuando salieron a la calle, pero Ed la alejó.

-No importa como esté, no vas a tomar mi mano en la calle. No tengo tres años –dijo con calma y fue feliz cuando Roy no dijo ninguna de sus cortas bromas. Quizás sabía que Ed estaba en el abismo y eso lo haría hacer algo estúpido como correr frente a un auto. Había varios que los estaban manejando. Ed sentía el impulso de correr frente a uno, pero se contuvo. No quería que Roy lo viera. No quería que Roy sufriera más de lo que ya hacía.

Las calles estaban abarrotadas y trató de mantener a Ed más cerca suyo de lo que a él le gustaba. Resopló algunas veces para señalar cuan incómodo estaba o que su brazo izquierdo dolía. Roy siempre se disculpaba, pero lo hacía otra vez. Ed sabía que no podía culparlo, pero aún así no estaba cómodo con ello.

-Roy, detente por favor –protestó después de que Roy había golpeado su brazo izquierdo una vez más, haciéndolo doler molestamente. Roy se rascó su cuello.

-Lo siento, Ed. Yo…

-Lo sé Roy, pero duele. –Roy lucía avergonzado, pero Ed le dio unos golpecitos con su automail-. Por favor, no me muestres esa cara.

-Empezaste a usar las palabras "por favor", Ed. Eso no suena como a ti. Estoy preocupado.

Ed suspiró.

-No puedes ser Dios, no importa cuanto lo intentes Roy. Nadie puede.

Roy negó su cabeza.

-Lo sé, Ed. No estoy tratando de ser Dios, estoy tratando de…

Ed sonrió con tristeza.

-¿…Algunas vez has pensado en darte por vencido?

Roy tomó sus hombros. Los ojos de Ed se ensancharon mientras se estremecía de dolor.

-¿Roy…?

-Edward, no te vas a dar por vencido. No te dejaré hacerlo. No puedes hacerlo –dijo Roy enojado. Ed intentó de alejarse. Roy era aterrador cuando se enojaba y tenía el mal hábito de ser agresivo como ya se dio cuenta.

-¡Detente, me estás lastimando! –dijo mientras Roy lo sacudía. Roy se heló.

-Lo siento. Yo… Lo siento, Ed. No quise lastimarte, solo estoy preocupado…

Ed asintió y movió los brazos de Roy de sus hombros.

-Pero necesitas ir a trabajar.

Roy sonrió, pero Ed vio que su corazón no estaba en él. Se sintió mal. No quería preocupar a Roy. Y lo seguía haciendo todo el tiempo. El hombre tenía oscuras ojeras bajo sus ojos que revelaban la falta de sueño. Ed inclinó la cabeza mientras caminaban el resto del camino hacia el Cuartel General.

* * *

Roy estaba preocupado. Ninguna de las cosas que hacía el chico eran de él. Era cortés y callado. Sólo aquello era alarmante, pero Ed también dormía un montón, pero se despertaba en medio de las noches y se frotaba la sien una y otra vez. Estaba deprimido, Roy podía verlo. Más deprimido que nunca. Y ni siquiera sabía por qué.

¡Si tan solo supiera _por qué_ Ed estaba deprimido entonces quizás sería capaz de ser de más ayuda! El muchacho parecía tan distante últimamente. Sus ojos se ponían vidriosos y oscuros, inclinaba su cabeza como un perrito maleducado cuando Roy estaba triste. Roy tenía miedo.

Le fue difícil hacer su papeleo mientras miraba al chico dormir en su sillón, lloriqueando en su sueño. Siguió firmando y firmando sin realmente leer nada. Sabía que después probablemente se arrepentiría, pero no podía concentrarse. Ed le significaba tanto, tal vez más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitirse a sí mismo y verlo distanciándose lo hacía querer anclarlo de alguna forma, pero no era como si pudiese encontrar alguna ancla. Era frustrante.

Firmó papel tras papel. Papel tras papel. Papel tras papel. Escribiendo su nombre una vez y otra vez y otra vez. Sus manos estaban temblando.

¡Maldición! ¡Aquello no estaba bien, no podía estar perdiendo a Ed! No podía sentarse ahí firmando esos malditos papeles cuando ¿su hijo estaba ensimismándose de los demás? No era justo. No para Ed, no para él. No era una cosa de cada día ver a tu hijo morir en tus brazos. Lo odiaba. Odiaba sentirse tan vulnerable e inútil. Sólo quería ayudar, pero sus habilidades no eran suficientes. Ed se sentiría así. No podía detenerlo, se dio cuenta. No importaba que hiciera, Ed estaba ya muy hundido. Había sido un caso casi perdido desde el principio y ahora con ser secuestrado de nuevo, que le recordaran todo lo que había sucedido hizo que empeorara. Estaba más allá de la ayuda de Roy. Estaba más allá de la ayuda de cualquiera. Roy sintió lágrimas en sus ojos. Esto era su culpa. No lo había cuidado bien. Lo había estropeado. Apenas podía mantener con vida un pájaro, ¿cómo podía mantener la de un niño? Pestañó para prevenir que cayeran las lágrimas.

El mundo estaba tan mal.

Ed gruñó y abrió sus ojos medio muertos. Roy intentó sonreír.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu sueño?

Ed resopló y se hizo un ovillo.

-Estuvo bien –dijo en voz baja. Era tan diferente a él otra vez. Y sus ojos le decían que estaba mintiendo.

Roy se paró y ayudó a Ed a levantarse.

-Es la hora del almuerzo. Vayamos a comer algo.

Ed asintió con rigidez y lo siguió mientras empezó a guiarlo en el pasillo. Los pasos de Ed parecían forzados. Sus manos estaban temblando más de lo que ya las había visto temblar. Se detuvo.

-Roy.

Roy se volteó para ver a Ed, cuya cara estaba distanciándose en la oscuridad.

-¿…Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

Roy miró a Ed con sospecha.

-¿Decirte qué?

-¡Lo sabes perfectamente!

Los ojos de Roy se ensancharon. Ed había gritado. No sabía si era un paso para bien o para mal. Por la forma que lucía su rostro… era para mal.

-Estoy confundido, Ed. Ven aquí, todos están mirando.

Ed negó su cabeza y Roy vio lágrimas de furia y traición en sus ojos.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada de Root? ¿Qué hay de Lior? ¿¡Por qué nunca me dijiste nada de _todo_!

-…Ed… -dijo Roy atemorizado-. ¿Qué escuchaste?

-¡Todo! ¡Sé todo! ¡Sé que soy un asesino, sé que el asesino de mi hermano pudo salirse con la suya! ¡Lo sé todo! ¡Y sé que nunca pensaste en contármelo! ¡Sé que nunca hiciste nada de lo que pudiste hacer para penar a Root! ¿Qué estabas pensando? ¿¡Qué estaría feliz por estar libre y ver al asesino de mi hermano corriendo en libertad después de un tiempo! _¿¡Qué estabas pensando!_

Roy sintió correr sudor en su frente. Todos estaban mirándolos y apuntándolos. Gente estaba congregándose.

-Edward, este no es el lugar para hablar sobre ellos. ¿Puedes esperar hasta que vayamos a casa?

-¡NO ESTOY PUTAMENTE ESPERANDO NADA! ¡QUIERO SABERLO _AHORA_! –gritó Ed. Después de eso se rió-. Nunca lo entiendes, ¿no? No sabes nada de mí. No sabes que es bueno para mí. ¡Has estado estropeando las cosas desde el principio!

Roy negó su cabeza.

-Ed, por favor…

Ed dio un paso más adelante.

-¿CREES QUE PUEDO VIVIR ASÍ? ¿HONESTAMENTE CREES QUE QUIERO ESCUCHAR UNA PALABRA TUYA? ¡NO PUEDO VIVIR CON ESTOS RECUERDOS, NO PUEDO, TODO SERÍA MEJOR SI NO RECORDARA NADA DE MI VIDA! ¡NADA! ¡PERO LO RECUERDO! ¡RECUERDO MI SUFRIMIENTO! ¡NO PUEDO VIVIR CON ELLO, ES DEMASIADO!

-¡Edward…!

-¡Fuera de mí camino!

Roy lo vio en cámara lenta. Un grupo de hombres militares corrieron en el pasillo y lograron empujar a Ed por accidente por las escaleras. Roy vio como sus ojos se agrandaban de la sorpresa mientras tocaba cada escalón uno por uno, su brazo de automail estallando en su cabeza, dejando sangre en toda la escalera. El joven estaba inconsciente, recostado inmóvilmente en un charco de sangre recién hecho.

-¡EDWARD! –gritó y corrió hacia él. El grupo de soldados ya no estaba, excepto por algunos que se habían quedado congelados después de ver el accidente. Todos en el pasillo se callaron y helaron, excepto por Roy que estaba revisando el pulso y la respiración de Ed.

-Maldición Ed… No puedes morir en mis brazos… -gritó mientras acercaba la pequeña silueta hacia él. Lloró al cabello ensangrentado del adolescente.

-¡Alguien que llame a una ambulancia!

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Casi me odio por esto. Casi, pero no tanto. Lo que sí es que siento pena por Roy y Ed. Quiero abrazarlos._

_Voy a tratar de hacer el último capítulo lo más rápido posible, pero no les puedo prometer cuando estará por cosas de la escuela y aún sigo teniendo algunas complicaciones en mi mente._

_Y aprecio los reviews. Los amo. ¿Más de 400, eh? __**(1)**__ ¿Y adivinen qué? ¡Todo es gracias a ustedes, gente! ¡Amo los reviews y mis días han sido maravillosos cuando obtengo tantos!_ ¡Es casi como el paraíso!

* * *

Fic original de _**The Sacred Pandapuff**_, traducido y publicado con su autorización.

* * *

**N/T: (1)** Obviamente estos 400 reviews son del fic original en inglés.


	24. La última oportunidad para vivir

**Disclaimer:** FMA no es mío y este fic le pertenece a _**The Sacred Pandapuff**_.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ ¡Wow, algunos reviews adivinaron lo que iba a ocurrir en el último capítulo! Había dejado pistas._

_Gracias a todos, ha sido espectacular escribir este fic. Este capítulo está dedicado a todos mis lectores.

* * *

_

**PARENT'S RESPONSIBILITY**

_**Capítulo 24**_

_La última oportunidad para vivir_

Hawkeye estaba tratando de calmar a Roy mientras esperaban por las noticias en la sala de espera una vez más. Roy lo odiaba. Había estado más en el hospital en el último mes que durante el resto de su vida. Y fue por Ed también. Era tan frustrante estar aterrorizado una y otra vez. Pero esta era la peor ocasión. Había habido tanta sangre y el automail de Ed había lastimado su cabeza de alguna manera con todo el estallido. Ni siquiera sabía si Ed podría vivir con esas heridas. ¿Y qué tal si se vuelve paralítico? Ed estaría tan depresivo que ya no lo podría imaginar… era ya mucho…

-Él estará bien, Roy. Es un chico fuerte. Las escaleras no pueden matarlo. Ni siquiera las militares.

Roy negó su cabeza.

-Tal vez las escaleras son su debilidad. –Bajó su cabeza-. No estoy de buen humor. Lo viste, no puedes decirme que no estará bien. Sería un milagro. Y él nunca tuvo Milagros. La vida ha sido tan injusta con él.

Riza le dio una palmada a su hombro.

-Sobrevivirá Roy. No dejará que unas escaleras lo maten.

Roy hundió su cabeza en sus manos.

-Dejará que lo maten, Riza. No lo oíste antes de lo que pasó. Es toda mi culpa. Debería haberle contado… Así quizás no lo habría cargado por tanto tiempo solo…

-No podrías haber sabido que se enteraría, Roy. Y habría sido mejor si nunca se hubiese enterado así que hiciste lo correcto en esconderlo.

-¡Tendría que haberlo sabido, Riza! ¡Tendría que haberlo sabido! ¡Estuvo solo con Root por un tiempo! ¡Por supuesto que se enteraría! Y estuve ciego para no verlo. Debería haberlo _sabido_, diablos…

Riza no respondió mientras veía a Roy apoyando su cabeza en una posición incómoda.

-Es sólo que pasó tan rápido, ¿sabes? La velocidad como pasan las cosas es tan rápida. Necesito saber como está. Necesito verlo, quiero hablarle, quiero decirle cuanto me importa antes de que muera… No quiero verlo morir odiándome.

Riza negó su cabeza.

-Él no te odia, Roy.

-Lo hace. Me odia más que nunca. Siempre me odió, pero ahora…

-Escúchame Roy. Él no te odia. Te quiere. Sólo estaba decepcionado. Eso pasa todo el tiempo con todo tipo de persona. Pero el hecho de que lo hayas decepcionado no hace que te odie.

Roy se refregó los ojos.

-…Es que es tan difícil pensar que si muere sus últimos pensamientos fueran cuanto me odia.

El doctor se acercó a ellos. Roy de inmediato levantó la cabeza.

-¿Tiene alguna noticia de Ed?

El doctor asintió.

-Estoy aquí para ver a su familia. Necesitamos tener una conversación privada sobre el estado de Ed.

Roy se levantó.

-Su familia está muerta. Yo lo estoy cuidando.

-Muy bien, señor Mustang, por favor sígame.

Roy miró brevemente a Riza antes de seguir al doctor. ¿Por qué no podían correr? No estaba seguro si sus piernas lo dejarían, pero ¡le molestaba tanto caminar! El doctor le llevó a un pequeño cuarto con un escritorio con pilas de papeles (pobre hombre, pensó de inmediato Roy) y le señaló para sentarse, cosa que Roy hizo con gusto.

-¿Está vivo? –preguntó. Por supuesto que Ed estaba vivo; ¡si habría muerto entonces el doctor se lo habría dicho en la sala de espera! Pero tenía que asegurarse…

El doctor asintió.

-Sobrevivió, sí. Debería despertar dentro de unas horas, pero hay malas noticias.

Roy se encogió de hombros.

-¿…Está paralítico…?

El doctor negó su cabeza.

-Fue afortunado de esquivar eso. Realmente afortunado. Pero su cabeza fue gravemente herida. Está teniendo una concusión. Y la parte más seria: logró lastimar su cerebro en una forma única… cuando se despierte, temo que no tendrá ningún recuerdo de su vida. Absolutamente nada. Y esos recuerdos no volverán.

Roy palideció.

-¿…No recordará… nada…?

-Lo siento. Sé que es difícil. Y no tenemos idea como reaccionará cuando despierte. Será todo nuevo para él. No estamos seguros si podrá hablar o leer o incluso entender lo que le digamos. No podemos estar completamente seguros si sabrá moverse por sí mismo y cómo lidiará con todo.

-¿…No puede entender lo que le digamos…?

-Sé que es un gran impacto, señor. Pero aún hay esperanzas de que sí pueda aunque no podemos prometer nada. Su subconsciente debería estar funcionando y lo guiaría un poco. Podría leer cuando no le preste mucha atención a como hacerlo y lo mismo con el resto de las cosas. Tal vez se apoye en las personas con las que fue cercano y se sentiría inquieto con las que no tuvo buenas relaciones. Es todo un nuevo caso.

Roy se frotó los dedos.

-¿Me está decidiendo que no se acuerda nada sobre su pasado? ¿Absolutamente nada? ¿Y nunca lo recordará?

-Así lo temo, señor. Sé que es difícil y debe sentirse destruido. Quería contárselo primero a usted así puede irse acostumbrando a la idea y no le comiencen a preguntarle antes de que esté listo. Sé que afecta a todas las personas que lo conocen. Y no debería ser fácil para él también. Cuando despierte va a necesitar a alguien que lo cuide. ¿Está dispuesto a ser esa persona?

Roy asintió con lentitud.

-He sido esa persona durante un tiempo… ¿Está seguro que nunca se acordará?

El doctor levantó sus cejas levemente.

-Así lo temo, señor Mustang. No debería ser capaz de reconocerse a sí mismo.

Roy se movió con nerviosismo en su asiento. Todo estaba convirtiéndose… bueno, complicado, pero aún así fácil. Era una extraña mezcla.

-¿Cree que se comportará como solía hacerlo?

-No podemos estar seguros de ello. Lo más probable es que su subconsciente lo guíe a hacerlo, pero no podemos estar seguros cuanto lo hará. La personalidad proviene de los recuerdos y él los perdió todos. Cuando se despierte, podría ser otra persona.

-…Sabe, necesito hacer unas llamadas. ¿Puedo usar este teléfono, por favor? ¿En privado? –preguntó. El doctor asintió.

-Estaré de regreso en quince minutos. ¿Debería contarles a los otros la noticia?

-…Sí, debería hacerlo.

El doctor asintió y dejó el cuarto. Roy suspiró.

-Este plan es mejor que funcione… esta es la única oportunidad que tengo.

* * *

Riza entró de golpe al cuarto después de cinco minutos.

-¿¡Roy, qué estás planeando!

Roy se volteó.

-Espera un momento, estoy en el teléfono. Sí, necesito esos papeles, los necesito ahora. ¿Qué? ¡No, mañana no está bien! Los necesito para hoy… ¡Entonces necesita hacerlos trabajar! Ya llamé al Führer y él se ofreció a ayudarme. …¿No sé? Dijo que Ed era un gran alquimista y quiere tener un ojo encima suyo… No lo quiere muerto… ¿Entonces lo hará oficial esta tarde? ¿Si? Genial. Estaré en el hospital, solo tráigame los papeles aquí cuando necesite firmarlos. Muy bien. Gracias –dijo y colgó el teléfono antes de girarse a Riza, que estaba golpeando el piso con su pie demandantemente.

-¿Qué estás planeando, Roy? –repitió ella su pregunta y entrecerró los ojos. Roy suspiró.

-Siéntese, teniente. Le contaré porque necesito su cooperación. Necesito la cooperación de todos.

Riza se sentó y miró a Roy.

-Estás planeando en no contarle sobre su vida, ¿no Roy? Lo mantendrás al margen. No lo ayudarás en recordar su familia.

Roy suspiró.

-No le contaré sobre su pasado. No le contaré sobre la muerte de su madre, su padre abandonándolo, su hermano muriendo y su fallida transmutación humana. Pero no es como si no le fuera a contar _nada_.

Riza bufó.

-Le darás información errónea, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

Roy asintió.

-Voy a obtener los papeles sobre la adopción de Ed esta tarde. De ahí en adelante será mi hijo; aunque no le diré que es adoptado…

-¿Cómo explicarás su "madre desaparecida"?

-Se fue en cuanto Ed nació. No era del tipo materna. De ahí en adelante siempre fuimos él y yo.

-¿Qué tal si va a ir a buscarla y descubre que no existe?

Roy negó su cabeza.

-Me aseguraré que no tenga ninguna razón para ir a buscarla. Podría llegar a hacerlo con tu ayuda. Sólo tenemos que mantenerlo feliz y asegurarnos que entienda que su "madre" no quiere vernos.

-Eso es cruel, Roy. ¡Y ni siquiera se parece a ti!

-Sólo se parece a su "madre", ¿lo entiendes? –preguntó Roy sugestivamente. Riza entrecerró los ojos una vez más.

-No me gusta esto, Roy. Estás pidiéndole a todos que le mientan por el resto de su vida. Sabes que aunque queramos, no sería sabio no ver el pasado. Y tú. Tú mismo dijiste que no estabas seguro si podías cuidarlo. Tomar esta decisión podría causar que nunca te conviertas en Führer y te tomará mucho tiempo de tu vida. ¿Estás seguro de que harás esto?

Roy asintió.

-Lo haré. Lo vale. Es lo mejor para él, Riza. Quiero tenga una vida feliz que pueda vivirla. Será duro para él de todas formas, sabiendo que su "madre no está" y que no tiene ningún recuerdo, pero después se irá acostumbrando y empezará a hacer nuevas memorias mientras lo supera. Esta es mi forma de mantenerlo con vida.

Riza suspiró.

-Entiendo a donde quieres llegar, Roy, pero sabes que si alguna vez llega a enterarse que todo alrededor suyo es una gran mentira, probablemente no pueda superarlo.

-Lo sé, pero es un riesgo que debemos tomar –dijo Roy con determinación. Inclinó su cabeza-. No es como si hubiese pedido que pase esto, Riza. Nunca lo quise. ¿Crees que estoy feliz de que no se acuerde de nada? Ni siquiera _me_ recuerda. Es posible que tenga una nueva personalidad e incluso podría comportarse como un bebé, ¿quién sabe? Pero si puede vivir con eso, nosotros también necesitamos hacerlo.

Riza asintió.

-Últimamente has empezado a pensar que es lo mejor para los demás que para ti.

-Más que nada que es lo mejor para Ed que para mí… -Roy se rió un poco con tristeza-. Ahora deberíamos ponernos en contacto con toda la gente cercana a él. Creo que deberíamos empezar con Winry.

Riza negó su cabeza.

-No le va a gustar esto.

-¿Qué más podemos esperar? Su mejor amigo está severamente herido y estamos planeando en mentirle por el resto de su vida. Estaría furioso si alguien fuera a hacerle eso a mi amigo –murmuró Roy-. ¿Se enteró de la situación?

-Sí. Fuery llamó a Hughes y Hughes llamó a Winry y su esposa. Deberían estar ya en el hospital. Creo que deberías ir a hablar con Winry. Yo me ocuparé de los demás.

Roy la miró sin poder creerlo.

-¿Lo harías?

Ella sonrió.

-Necesitas pensar sobre buenas historias de la infancia de Ed. Y necesitas empezar a trabajar con tus mentiras. Pero Winry debería oírlo de ti.

Él asintió.

-Estás en lo cierto. Ella debería oírlo de mí. ¿Y no quieres ver quien de las dos es más peligrosa?

Ella sonrió.

-Si lo crees así, yo puedo ocuparme de ella y tú puedes ir con los otros. Su decisión, señor.

Roy tragó saliva.

-Iré con Winry. Y aprenderé a mentir. Y no puedo arruinarlo tanto, la vida de Ed depende de ello. Lo haré funcionar.

Ella asintió.

-Muy bien, pero iré ahora. ¿Debería mandar aquí a la señorita Winry?

Roy sonrió con tristeza.

-Sí. Mejor ahora que nunca.

* * *

-¡NO PUEDES HACER ESO! –gritó Winry-. ¡No me importa si perdió la memoria, _no_ puedes mentirle de esa forma! ¿¡Ed lo apreciaría! ¿¡CREES QUE LE GUSTARÍA!

Roy hizo un ademán a Winry para que se callara, cosa que hizo raspando sus dientes enojada.

-Para responder a tu pregunta: sí, Ed lo apreciaría. Odia que le mientan, pero él aseguró que no puede vivir con sus recuerdos. Dijo que sería más fácil si no recordara nada. Y ahora no lo hace. Si se lo decimos probablemente comience a sentirse culpable de nuevo y el círculo hace que se suicide. Esto es lo mejor para él, Winry. Y no es como si te prohibiéramos no verlo. Aún serás su mejor amiga.

Winry negó su cabeza.

-Pero eso quiere decir que se quedará en Central. Ahora que no está en la milicia o buscando la piedra filosofal quería que volviera a casa…

Roy sonrió.

-Lo dejaré que te visite cada tanto cuando la situación se desarrolle. Y tú puedes visitarlo cuando quieras.

Winry bufó.

-¿Estás tratando de comprarme?

-Es lo mejor para él. Piénsalo. ¿Qué prefieres: hacer que se suicide o hacer que trate de vivir su vida con el apoyo de los demás?

-¿Por qué no podemos inventarle una historia donde regrese a Resembool con la abuela y conmigo? ¡Somos su familia!

-También soy su familia. He sido su padre. Y necesitará volver al hospital de vez en cuando por la situación en que está ahora. Vivo bastante cerca a éste y Central tiene mejores médicos que los del campo.

Winry se enfurruñó.

-Te lo estás llevando de nosotras.

-Estoy pidiéndote que lo pienses Winry, Piénsalo. ¿Me confiarás en mí en esta?

-…Sí. Confiaré en tí en esta. Pero no dejaré que te salgas con la tuya. Voy a ir a visitarte muy seguido así que será mejor que te asegures que haya una habitación para mí.

Roy bufó.

-Supongo que no tengo otra opción.

-Estás en lo correcto en esa –dijo Winry molesta-. Sabes que me odiaré por mentirle y no quiero tirar las viejas fotos de Al, Ed y yo…

Roy negó su cabeza.

-No tienes que hacerlo. …Aunque tendré que pedirte que escondas en las que está con su familia.

Winry levantó sus cejas.

-¿No tengo que esconder las fotos de Al? ¿Cómo vamos a explicárselo si Ed pregunta?

Roy se rascó el mentón.

-…Podemos decirle que era su amigo de la infancia antes de que se mudara a Drachma y nadie ha oído hablar de él desde ese entonces. Ed y yo pudimos haber vivido en Resembool antes de que mi trabajo nos mudara aquí.

-…Suena convincente… -suspiró ella-. Supongo que no tengo ninguna otra opción.

Roy la abrazó.

-No es como si ninguno de nosotros la tuviera si pensamos en lo mejor para él.

* * *

Ed se había despertado y Roy estaba caminando hacia su habitación. Las palmas de sus manos estaban sudando, estaba sintiéndose mal. ¿Cómo se comportaría Ed? ¿Cómo sería? ¿Sería capaz de mentirle? ¿Estaba listo para esto? Todo ya había sido encargado y la palabra se había extendido así que no sería malo que se lo dijeran y así Ed no tendría una oportunidad de escucharlo. Podría sacar a alguien de la milicia o ponerlo en la cárcel si llegaba a decírselo a Ed.

-¡Roppy!

Roy se volteó y vio su madre enojada detrás suyo.

-Lo escuché todo. Todo. No puedes tomar tu decisión tan rápido.

Roy negó su cabeza.

-No, mamá. Tenía que decidirlo ahora o nunca. Elegí ahora. No eres capaz de cambiar mi decisión.

-Piensa sobre tu carrera, Roy. Piénsalo. Es un gran cambio. Sé que lo has estado cuidando por un tiempo, pero ahora pretender que eres su padre… Eso es un gran cambio. Y él se apoyaría en ti. ¿Eres capaz de hacerlo?

Roy entrecerró los ojos.

-¿No me estarás diciendo que lo olvide todo?

La señora Mustang negó su cabeza.

-No, pero necesito saber que estás _seguro_ de tu decisión. No es una que puedas cambiar sin hacer ningún daño.

-Lo sé, mamá. Y estoy listo. Pero él está esperando así que… -Sonrió débilmente. –Necesito ir y ponerme en mi rol.

La señora Mustang suspiró.

-Ve, pero no te quejes conmigo si te cansas de ser un padre.

-No lo haré –dijo Roy con seriedad y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación de Ed.

* * *

-¿…Edward? –preguntó Roy cuando entró a la habitación, con miedo de lo que fuera a pasar. Ed lo miró atemorizado.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos. Bien, ese era un buen signo: al menos era capaz de hablar. Roy sonrió con gentileza y se sentó cerca de la cama de Ed, pero asegurándose que no fuera muy cerca. Sería demasiado rápido.

-Soy tu padre, Ed. Mi nombre es Roy Mustang –dijo. Ed lo miró juzgándolo.

-…Suena familiar… ¿Quién soy?

-Eres mi hijo. Tu nombre es Edward Mustang.

* * *

_**N/A: ¡TERMINADO!**__ Sé que el final no es justo y deja muchas preguntas abiertas, pero me gusta dejarlo en la imaginación de la gente. ¡Gracias a todos los que estuvieron leyendo este fic y gracias especialmente a todos los que se molestaron en dejar reviews! Les debo un montón.

* * *

_

Fic original de _**The Sacred Pandapuff**_, traducido y publicado con su autorización.

* * *

**N/T:** Les sorprendí con la publicación de cuatro capítulos juntos, ¿no? Decidí ponerme las pilas y traducir todo en varios días seguidos, y publicarlo junto como una pequeña muestra de agradecimiento y disculpas a todos los que han estado siguiendo esta traducción y esperando cada capítulo nuevo.

No puedo creer que por fin pude terminar este fic, con todo el tiempo que me tomó. A excepción de este fic hace rato que ya no traduzco cosas así que éste puede ser lo último que haga en un largo tiempo. Es posible que vuelva a traducir otra historia si me gusta mucho, pero sólo serán one-shot porque **_Parent's Responsibility_** me ha servido para darme cuenta que no sirvo para traducir historias largas con lo colgada y vaga que soy (sin contar que ya no soy muy de seguir historias largas).

Quiero darle las gracias a **_Laberinto de Cristal_** por betearme la primera mitad del fic y a **_Linz Hidaka_** por tomar la segunda mitad, y apoyarme para que termine de traducir la historia. ¡Gracias por corregir todos mis errores y dedazos! Sin ustedes cada capítulo habría sido impresentable. También quiero darle mis agradecimientos a **_The Sacred Pandapuff_** por dejarme traducir su historia.

**_The Sacred Pandapuff:_**

_I don't know if you are reading this, but I just wanted to say thank you to you. Without you this translation wouldn't have been possible and it was thanks to you that I ended up loving Parental!RoyEd fics. Thank you! I hope you also liked this translation.  
_

Y por último, gracias a todos ustedes que siguieron este fic y soportaron mis largas esperas. Sin el apoyo de ustedes también me habría costado seguir traduciendo.

¡Adiós!


End file.
